Amarte Duele
by Mei Daishi
Summary: Misty se había alejado de Ash para poder olvidarlo. Sin embargo un evento al que ambos son invitados los vuelve a unir años después.
1. Capitulo 1

**Amarte Duele**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una hermosa mañana en Ciudad Celeste. El cielo parecía un gran lienzo azul donde un artista había dibujado con finos trazos unas perfectas nubes blancas. El sol, majestuoso y brillante, entraba por la ventana de una muchacha que se estaba preparando para comenzar con sus actividades diarias.

Era un cuarto amplio y muy luminoso gracias a dos ventanas de gran tamaño que ocupaban la mayor parte de la pared lateral que daba hacia la calle. Sobre las ventanas colgaban dos cortinas color amarillo mostaza muy bajito. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro y el piso alfombrado era de unos tonos mas bajos que el color de la pared. En el centro del cuarto está la cama con un gran dosel de color mostaza y un cubrecama del mismo color. Sobre la mesa de noche, al costado derecho de la cama, había una lámpara, un despertador y una fotografía. Al lado derecho de la habitación estaba una silla de color blanco con tapizado similar a la ropa de cama. Situado a unos cuantos pasos de aquella butaca se encontraba una colección grande de muñecas Pokemon. En la esquina izquierda estaba el ropero y alado de este se encuentra un espejo de cuerpo completo de marco blanco.

Frente a este espejo se encontraba una chica muy hermosa, con un cabello color fuego que le llegaba hasta media espalda y ojos color verde esmeralda. Sonreía mientras peinaba su cabellera en una trenza.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Le gustaba su dormitorio. Era un sitio que le brindaba mucha tranquilidad, y que todos los días la llenaba de la energía que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se calzó los zapatos.

Miró con nostalgia a la fotografía en su mesa de noche y suspiró.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de los recuerdos pasados que estaban siempre latentes en sus pensamientos por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.

Como todos los días bajo hasta la cocina para desayunar junto con sus hermanas.

Ellas ya se encontraban en aquella habitación y discutían sobre alguna campaña de modelaje a la que tenían que asistir.

La cocina era un sitio acogedor y elegante. Los muebles estaban laminados en negro, dando un toque moderno. Contaba con un desayunador, cuya estructura era curva y sobre este se posicionaban unas lámparas colgantes de aluminio. Paneles de madera en las paredes y un elegante piso de mármol blanco.

—Buenos días Lily, Violet —saludó al entrar a la pulcra habitación.

Ellas cesaron su conversación cuando la vieron entrar.

—Buenos días Misty —devolvió el saludo Violet volteándose para mirarla—.¿Dormiste bien?

—Dormí estupendamente, gracias, —respondió Misty mientras se servía algo de café en una taza—. ¿Y Daisy?

Lily iba a responder cuando la mayor de las hermanas ingreso a la cocina muy emocionada agitando un sobre su cabeza.

—¡Pronto Misty tienes que abrir esta carta que acaba de llegar!

—Buenos días para ti también —dijo Misty enarcando una ceja—. ¿Por qué la urgencia con esa carta?

—Parece muy importante —respondió Daisy mientras acariciaba el sobre con sus dedos—. Esta hecha de un papel caro.

—Si que no eres superficial —dijo Misty entre divertida y molesta —bueno pásamela para que la lea.

—¿Quién la ha enviado? —preguntó Violet con curiosidad pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Misty cogió la carta, y entendió lo que había querido decir su hermana, era una carta formal y gruesa, parecida a una invitación de boda. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y empezó a leer su contenido.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Daisy mirándola con impaciencia —¿Qué dice?

Misty se había quedado boquiabierta sin poder responder así que Lily le arrebató la carta de las manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

Estimada Srta. Waterflower:

Es un placer poder dirigirme a Ud. para informarle que ha sido seleccionada para participar en el Torneo Mundial Pokemon. Es un evento en el que participan los mejores entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio de distintas regiones. El evento se llevara a cabo en Ciudad Fayenza en la Región Unova, iniciando el primero de mayo del presente año. Es un evento en el que el participante debe mostrar todas sus habilidades en distintos tipos de combate y en distintos tipos de gimnasio. Para poder llevar acabo con el evento mencionado necesitamos recibir la confirmación de su participación, caso contrario se ofrecerá su plaza a otra persona.

Atentamente, Cynthia, Miembro del Alto Mando

Yakón, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Fayenza

Las tres hermanas sensacionales comenzaron a emitir pequeños grititos mientras saltaban emocionadas por toda la cocina.

—Esto es increíble Misty —celebró Violet mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña —Quien habría dicho que eras tan buena como para calificar para este torneo.

—Cielos hermana muchas gracias —dijo Misty poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es un gran honor Misty —felicitó Daisy —Tenemos que enviar la confirmación de tu participación lo más rápido que podamos.

—Claro y tenemos que hacer reservaciones en el hotel y comprar ropa para presentarnos ante las cámaras —añadió Lily.

—Podrían tranquilizarse un poco —dijo una molesta Misty —faltan casi cuatro meses para el dichoso evento, y quien les dijo que planeaba asistir.

Sus tres hermanas la miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¡Te has vuelto loca! No cualquier persona califica para esta clase de eventos, solo los mejores lo hacen —le regañaron a gritos.

—Tú irás aunque no quieras —exclamó una iracunda Violet —no puedes hacernos ver mal frente a la prensa.

—¿Y donde quedara el prestigio de este gimnasio? —añadió Daisy horrorizada.

—Quizá yo podría ponerme una peluca y fingir ser ella —dijo Lily.

—Podría funcionar, pero tendrás que vestirte muy feo —reflexionó Daisy.

—¿Podrían dejar el drama de lado por favor? —pidió Misty empezando a enojarse—. Es demasiado temprano en la mañana como para que empiecen con sus tonterías.

Sus hermanas la miraron con mala cara.

—Y este gimnasio tiene una buena reputación porque yo me he encargado de que así sea.

—Pues con más razón debes ir a demostrar tus habilidades y de todo lo que eres capaz —dijo Daisy con voz pausada como si quisiera explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

—Ella irá, y esto no se discute más —. afirmó Violet.

—Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, total siempre lo hacen —respondió Misty arrugando la frente—. Claro como soy yo la única que se hace cargo del gimnasio a ustedes no les importa lo que le pase si es que yo me voy.

—Para querer ser la mejor entrenadora estas muy poco enterada de lo que ocurre en el mundo Pokemon —dijo Lily.

—¿Ha que te refieres? -preguntó Misty.

—Me refiero a que aunque decidas no ir, aquí no tendrás nada que hacer ya que todos tus retadores viajaran a ciudad Fayenza para ver uno de los eventos mas importantes que existen, y aquellos que no puedan costear el viaje lo televisaran en vivo en sus casas —afirmo Lily.

—Así es —dijo Daisy —y como dice un famoso entrenador: si quieres ser la mejor tienes que enfrentarte a los mejores.

Las tres hermanas sensacionales rieron ante el último comentario de Daisy frente a una confundida Misty.

—¿Y que pasará con el gimnasio mientras no estamos? —preguntó Misty frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo necesitamos que un par de asistentes se hagan cargo de la limpieza y que alimenten a los Pokemon que no te llevaras —dijo Violet —es muy sencillo.

—A no ser de que quieras hacer ese trabajo tú —dijo Lily —ya que el gimnasio estará vacío.

—Anímate Misty, de verdad es un gran honor, muchos solo pueden soñar con esta oportunidad —aseguró Daisy —debes sentirte orgullosa de ti misma, después de todo tienes solo diecisiete, muchos jóvenes matarían por estar en tu lugar.

—Es una oportunidad única en tu vida. Quizá en el próximo Torneo ya no piensen que eres tan buena como para invitarte de nuevo —continuo Lily.

—O peor —dijo Violet —si es que los rechazas esta vez, para la próxima no quieran invitarte.

—Aunque no me guste admitirlo creo que tienen razón —dijo Misty suspirando.

—Por supuesto que si Misty, nosotras siempre tenemos la razón —dijo Lily.

Misty la miró ceñuda.

—Y si te decimos todo esto es porque después de todo creemos que te lo mereces —señaló Lily.

—¿Después de todo?

—Me refiero a que te has esforzado mucho para llegar hasta donde estas y te lo están reconociendo.

—Es cierto hermanita —añadió Daisy —el gimnasio ha progresado mucho gracias a que tu estas a cargo de el.

—Gracias —dijo Misty sonriendo ligeramente —creo que en parte eso es verdad.

—¿Eso significa que si asistirás? —preguntaron emocionadas sus hermanas.

—Si supongo que si —respondió Misty con una risita que fue ahogada por los gritos de sus hermanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Mei D.

:)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Es increíble como vuela el tiempo cuando tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Las hermanas de Misty no bromeaban cuando habían asegurado que había que realizar las reservaciones el mismo día que recibió la carta. El Torneo Mundial Pokemon se realizaba cada tres años, y por ello miles de personas emocionadas comenzaban a viajar a Fayenza para poder asistir al evento, y las entradas se vendían mejor que pan caliente.

Los invitados al evento tenían un lugar especial junto al estadio, que contaba con todas las comodidades, donde se alojarían hasta que se coronara un campeón.

El complejo conocido como "La Villa" era muy grande y contaba con zonas bien delimitadas.

En el centro se podía encontrar unas canchas de practica. La zona residencial se dividía en dos, al lado izquierdo se encontraban las habitaciones de las mujeres y al lado derecho las habitaciones de los hombres, cada una contaba con sus propias gradas de acceso.

Cerca de la gradas de acceso a las habitaciones de los hombres se encontraba un comedor que permanecía abierto las 24 horas, que servía un variado menú. En la parte posterior del comedor funcionaba una zona al aire libre de comidas que incluyen especialidades de parrilla y bocaditos.

Cerca de la gradas de acceso a las habitaciones de las mujeres se encontraba un salón de gran tamaño para celebrar las ceremonias de bienvenida, recepciones y otras actividades.

También contaba con un complejo recreativo que incluía una sala privada de cine, un escenario, televisores y reproductores de música para el entretenimiento de los participantes.

Contaba con un gimnasio con aparatos de última tecnología para entrenar y ejercitar al lado de las canchas de practica.

Ya que la ciudad contaba con su propio Centro Pokemon no había uno dentro de la Villa, pero si se encontraba una clínica general, para cualquier emergencia.

Las hermanas de Misty y algunas de sus amigas se hospedarían en el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad para apoyarla durante todo el evento. El hotel se encontraba relativamente cerca del gimnasio, a unos diez minutos de camino.

Aunque faltaban dos semanas para que comenzara el torneo, todos los participantes debían ir allá para instalarse, conocer la ciudad y entrenar mas cómodamente a sus Pokemon.

—Vamos Misty cambia esa cara —le dijo su mejor amiga —después de todo este evento es también para que te diviertas.

—No estoy así por el Torneo Sakura, es solo que no entiendo porque mis hermanas insisten en llevar tantas cosas, ¡Ni que fuera a durar un año! —exclamo Misty muy exaltada.

—Relájate un poco ¿quieres?, ya sabes como son tus hermanas —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco repitiendo lo que llevaba diciéndole a su amiga durante los últimos días —después de todo ellas son grandes figuras publicas y allá habrá muchos camarógrafos, ellas solo quieren verse lo mejor que puedan.

—Son un trío de vanidosas —comentó Misty haciendo una mueca.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo Lily ingresando a la habitación.

—¿Ya están listas? —preguntó Misty ignorando el comentario de su hermana —el taxi llega en veinte minutos.

—¿Solo un taxi? —Lily abrió los ojos horrorizada—. ¿Y donde se supone que pondremos nuestras maletas? Es imposible que entren en un solo taxi.

—Ves a lo que me refiero Sakura, es imposible viajar con ellas —exclamó Misty levantando sus brazos.

—No se porque te haces tanto problema, estoy segura que cualquier persona, en especial sus admiradores, les encantaría llevar todas las cosas de tus hermanas hasta la estación —respondió Sakura intentando no perder la paciencia.

—De hecho no es una mala idea — dijo Misty dirigiéndose a su hermana —Sakura y yo iremos hasta la estación en el taxi para encontrarnos con Casey y Duplica y hasta eso a las tres las transporta cualquiera de sus fans.

.

Una hora mas tarde ya todas se encontraban en la estación y se encontraban listas para iniciar el viaje. Era una travesía larga hasta llegar a Ciudad Fayenza, sin embargo les pareció muy rápido pues iban hablando emocionadas mientras admiraban el majestuoso paisaje: la manera en que el cielo se teñía de distintos colores conforme avanzaba la mañana, los soleados campos verdes y los fugaces vistazos que tenían de las pintorescas ciudades. Al llegar les recibió un comité de bienvenida que ayudó a Misty a instalarse en su habitación mientras sus hermanas y sus amigas se registraban en el hotel.

El personal de la Villa era amable y atento. Guiaron a Misty directo hacia la que sería su habitación, la ayudaron con su equipaje, le proporcionaron la copia de sus llaves y la dejaron sola para que se instalara.

Misty caminó alrededor del cuarto admirándolo. La habitación tenia un buen tamaño y era muy bonito. El piso era de madera de color claro y las paredes estaban pintadas de turquesa, y por detrás de la cama estaba pintado un árbol de cerezo. Una ventana grande brindaba una vista espectacular de la ciudad. A lado de la ventana estaba un sillón rosado y una cómoda blanca. La cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con un cubrecama de color rosado, una linda mesa de noche de vidrio, sobre estas una lámpara redonda colgante de color turquesa. En la pared opuesta a la ventana estaba un armario, un espejo y la puerta del baño.

Sus hermanas y amigas, por ser conocidas de una de las participantes contaban con pases exclusivos para poder ingresar a las instalaciones del Torneo y a sus exclusivos eventos, como la fiesta de inauguración que se celebraría esa noche. Misty estaba leyendo el mapa de las instalaciones que le habían proporcionado a su llegada. La Villa donde todos los participantes se instalarían era realmente grande, pero gracias a que estaba bien delimitada parecía que era muy difícil perderse dentro de ella.

Misty fruncía el ceño mientras intentaba ubicar el salón donde se celebraría la fiesta de aquella noche. Lo encontró después de cinco minutos de búsqueda y se alegro de que se encontraba relativamente cerca de su habitación.

Decidió darse un baño para refrescarse y comenzar a arreglarse.

El cuarto de baño era espacioso. Las paredes de color gris ceniza, piso de baldosa blanca, muebles de morado oscuro y una tina y lavamanos de color blanco.

La ducha la refresco bastante después del sofocante viaje. Se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y la amarró a un costado. Al comenzar a desempacar su ira iba incrementando al darse cuenta que sus hermanas habían cambiado la maleta que ella había hecho reemplazándola con ropa que habían comprado y que Misty se negaba a usar. Maldijo por lo bajo a las tres al ver lo provocativo de algunas prendas, sin duda era algo que ella jamás habría comprado para si.

Soltó un grito ahogado al encontrar el vestido que se suponía que debía usar esa noche, era un vestido corto del mismo color de sus ojos que desprendía delicados destellos cada vez que lo movía y que tenía un escote pronunciado. Ya que no tenía otro vestido se veía obligada a usar ese, así que se lo puso cruzando los dedos esperando que el escote no fuera tan pronunciado como parecía. Soltó un gemido al verse al espejo, aunque la prenda le favorecía maravillosamente era algo que ella jamás usaría y cerraba los ojos con las esperanza de que fuera un mal sueño y que en realidad se encontrara usando el sencillo vestido negro que originalmente había empacado. Maldijo por segunda vez a su hermanas cuando encontrado los zapatos que tendría que calzar, eran unos tacos muy altos con pequeñas piedras que hacían juego con su vestido. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de calzado, por lo que intentar caminar en ellos definitivamente iba a suponer un riesgo para ella. Se recogió la mitad de su pelo en una especie de moño y dejo suelto la otra parte. Se miró en el espejo una vez mas. Aunque odiaba el vestido, tenia que admitir que se veía hermosa.

Se apresuro a bajar para encontrarse con sus hermanas y con sus amigas.

Ellas ya la estaban esperando a la entrada del salón y al igual que Misty vestían elegantes vestidos.

—Vaya Mist te ves realmente bien —halagó Daisy mientras daba saltitos emocionada.

—Voy a matarlas a las tres —dijo Misty apretando los dientes—. ¿Que han hecho con toda mi ropa?

—Cariño nosotras te queremos mucho pero debes admitir que tienes ropa realmente horrible —dijo una risueña Violet —Vas a estar frente a miles de personas, tienes que aprender a vestirte bien.

Viendo que su amiga estaba a punto de explotar Duplica la agarró del brazo y la hizo ingresar en el salón.

El salón era grande, y para el evento de esa noche habían instalado una tarima que funcionaba como pista de baile. Varios camareros rondaban entre las personas ofreciendo bocadillos y bebidas.

Aquel sitio estaba abarrotado de personas, de los participantes y de sus acompañantes que conversaban animadamente entre ellos.

—No puedes enojarte en una noche tan importante como esta —dijo Duplica mirándola con intensidad—. Estás en el mejor momento de tu vida, disfrútalo por favor.

—Tienes razón —Misty suspiró —. Gracias.

El grupo se unió y observaban ansiosas alrededor intentando reconocer a los líderes y famosos entrenadores que participarían en el evento.

Misty realmente empezaba a disfrutar el estar allí, ya no le importaba el vestido ni los caprichos de sus hermanas. Duplica tenia razón, ella era un elemento importante en aquella reunión, después de todo se había esforzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba y se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

Su felicidad duró poco. Un codazo que le proporciono Casey mientras las demás reían por lo bajo y se miraban entre ellas la hizo bajarse de su nube.

—¿Qué pasa Casey? —preguntó Misty algo molesta por la interrupción en sus pensamientos.

—Esto... —dijo Casey soltando una risita —Misty... atrás tuyo.. ahí esta Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Saludos a todos

Mei D.

:)


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento mientras el corazón de Misty latía rápidamente.

Sus hermanas le seguían llamando feíta por costumbre, pues en realidad muchos decían que era la mas hermosa de las cuatro, ganando muchos admiradores y pretendientes que deseaban ganar su corazón. Sin embargo su corazón siempre había pertenecido a una persona: Ash Ketchum. Ella se había enamorado del entrenador, y pese a que habían pasado ya muchos años, ella aún no lo había olvidado.

Habían viajado juntos de nuevo siendo muy cercanos hasta los doce años, pero luego ella había decidido alejarse tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos hacia él sin éxito. Se había mantenido en contacto con todos sus amigos… con todos… menos con él.

Él la había llamado al gimnasio en muchas ocasiones, pero cada vez que eso ocurría sus hermanas contestaban por pedido de ella diciendo que Misty se encontraba muy ocupada, y hace un par de años él había dejado de insistir.

Sus hermanas y sus amigos conocían sus sentimientos hacia el joven… todos lo sabían… todos menos él.

Había seguido su carrera por televisión, viendo como se convertía en el mejor y como había pasado de ser aquel muchacho desgarbado y torpe para transformarse en un hombre fuerte y apuesto. Había seguido su vida y sus triunfos a través de las conversaciones que mantenía con sus amigos mas cercanos.

Había días en que soñaba en volver a aparecer en la vida de él y que todo volvería a ser como fue antes. Pero nunca lo sería. No mientras ella no dejara de amarlo.

Se sintió débil y estúpida. No podía entender como no se le pasó por la cabeza que él estaría invitado al Torneo. Solo estaban invitados los mejores, y era obvio que el era el mejor. Había sido coronado como maestro Pokemon hace unos meses atrás dándole mucho reconocimiento y haciendo que una joven pelirroja se sintiera muy orgullosa de él.

Él estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, sin embargo nunca imagino que estaría allí.

_Estúpida Estúpida Estúpida _

Sus acompañantes la miraban expectantes. Misty comenzó a girarse lentamente para comprobar si lo dicho por Casey era cierto.

Era cierto.

Él estaba a unos metros de distancia hablando animadamente con sus amigos. Allí estaban todos: Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, y dos personas que Misty sabía que se llaman Iris y Cilian, pues Brock los había mencionado alguna vez pero ella nunca los había conocido y también estaban junto a él otros que no llegaba a reconocer.

Se veía realmente bien, como siempre. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y a diferencia de sus amigos él no estaba usando corbata.

Súbitamente él alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda que lo observaban al otro lado de la habitación.

Sonrió.

Misty sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un ataque paralizante y no podía romper el contacto visual por mucho que quisiera.

Los acompañantes de él siguieron con la mirada a donde Ash observaba con curiosidad. Él comenzó a caminar en dirección a Misty seguido por sus amigos.

Misty estaba helada. Le hubiera encantado salir corriendo de aquel lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquilízate —susurró Daisy por lo bajo.

Ash caminaba tranquilamente mientras se acercaba aún con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Su mirada continuaba clavada en la de Misty.

—Chicas es un placer volverlas a ver —saludó Ash sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

—Ash, igualmente, es un gusto volverte a ver —dijo Duplica abrazando al muchacho.

Las demás también comenzaron a saludar a Ash y a los otros, solo Misty se había quedado donde estaba intentando controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

—Bueno -dijo Ash volviéndose a la muchacha —es un placer verte de nuevo Misty, te ves muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo Ash —respondió Misty con voz apagada.

—No, es en serio Misty te ves realmente bien —halagó Ash—. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que la natación es el mejor deporte.

Misty comenzó a sonrojarse. Maldijo a sus hermanas por hacerle lucir ese vestido. Imaginó cien maneras diferentes en que las podría torturar y matar. Su ira siempre sacaba lo peor de ella.

Ash continuaba mirándola y todavía sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no lo hubiera evitado durante años. Se sentía muy culpable. Él siempre era tan bueno. Él jamás le guardaría rencor a nadie.

—Deseaba verte aquí —continuó él —sabia que eras lo suficientemente buena como para calificar, espero que nos podamos enfrentar en alguna batalla.

—¿Esperabas encontrarte conmigo?

—Claro Misty, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

—Por supuesto Ash —respondió Misty mientras se sentía mas culpable. Él siempre tan bueno e inocente.

—Excelente —pronunció él mientras sujetaba a Misty por la cintura y la abrazaba.

Misty se quedó helada por un momento y luego le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

—Supongo que tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo Ash liberándola —para que a los chicos y a mi nos pongas al corriente de lo que has estado haciendo.

—Me encantaría —respondió Misty —pero no creo que haya pasado algo en los últimos meses que a los chicos les interese.

Ash enarcó una ceja. —Lo dices como si te hubieras mantenido en contacto con ellos.

Misty, y los demás que habían estado escuchando la conversación en silencio abrieron los ojos en señal de alarma mientras se miraban unos a otros evidentemente nerviosos.

Ash recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos.

—¿Misty, no lo has hecho… verdad? —preguntó Ash con un tono acusatorio.

Misty estaba totalmente petrificada mientras intentaba pensar en algo que responder, sin poner en evidencia a sus amigos, pero afortunadamente unas voces a sus espaldas la salvaron temporalmente de aquella situación.

—¡Ash! —gritaban mientras se iban acercando.

Misty reconocía a muchos de ellos. Eran líderes de gimnasios que habían conocido en sus viajes. Todos saludaban a Ash y lo felicitaban por su ultimo triunfo. Ash sonreía mientras contestaba las preguntas que le hacían. Más personas comenzaron a acercarse a Ash al reconocerlo para conversar con él. Muchos eran admiradores. Muchos eran viejos amigos y conocidos. Todos sentían mucho cariño y respeto por el joven.

Ash estaba muy lejos para escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

—Ash nos va a matar a todos cuando sepa que hemos hablando contigo —decía May muy alterada—. Nos acusara de ser los peores amigos, y tendrá toda la razón.

—No seas exagerada —respondió Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Se nota que ustedes no tienen idea por lo que Ash a pasado —dijo Dawn algo molesta.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Misty, mientras su culpabilidad aumentaba.

—Es solo que Ash te extrañaba mucho Misty —afirmó Tracey—. Siempre se preguntaba porque no contestabas el teléfono o porque jamás contestaste a las pocas cartas que te escribió.

—Él piensa que lo odias —sentenció Gary de forma cortante.

—Ustedes saben que no es cierto —respondió Misty —¿Por qué no se lo dijeron?

—Lo hicimos Misty, pero él no nos cree, después de todo se supone que nosotros no hemos sabido de ti por muchos años al igual que él —afirmó Max.

-Hemos intentado convencerlo de que en efecto, tus responsabilidades en el gimnasio te mantienen demasiado ocupada —añadió May —e igual los horarios que él dispone, con tantos viajes y batallas han hecho que sea imposible que coincidan.

Culpable. Misty se sentía extremadamente culpable.

Ella lo había alejado, y sus amigos pese a todo habían apoyado su decisión. Si Ash se molestaba con ellos sería por culpa suya.

Los jóvenes no pudieron seguir conversando puesto que Cynthia, la principal organizadora del evento subió al escenario. Dirigió unas palabras de bienvenida a todos los participantes. Sin embargo Misty no las escuchó. Se sentía realmente mal. Ash había sufrido por su culpa. Él la quería. Después de todo era su amiga, y él la había extrañado mucho.

_Estúpida Estúpida Estúpida_

No había ganado nada alejándose de él. Su corazón jamás lo había olvidado y Ash jamás dejó de considerarla como su mejor amiga pese a que habían pasado algunos años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Quisiera agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia.

**Luciernagas en la Noche **muchas gracias por tu review, ahora que estoy en vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :)


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Después del discurso de Cynthia la celebración comenzó. Música empezó a sonar y la pista de baile se ilumino con destellos de luces multicolores. Muchas parejas comenzaron a bailar, otras personas retomaban sus conversaciones y otras buscaban entre la multitud a viejos conocidos para saludarlos. Era una gran fiesta y todos parecían estar disfrutando y celebrando a lo grande.

Pero Misty no encontraba un motivo para celebrar. Ash seguía rodeado de personas que deseaban hablar con él y de recordar los viejos tiempos.

Queriendo despejar un poco su mente, Misty salió a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire.

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

—Hola Brock —saludó Misty reconociéndolo.

—¿Cómo estas Misty? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Brock algo preocupado.

—La verdad no lo se —admitió Misty —¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que quieras Misty.

—Ash es tu mejor amigo ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que él se sentía de esa manera? —preguntó Misty con voz afligida.

—Es complicado —respondió Brock—. Por una parte yo sabía que a Ash le entristecía haber perdido a su mejor amiga pero por otro lado sabía que a ti te dolía estar con él siendo solo eso: su amiga.

—Yo nunca quise hacerle daño.

—Lo se, pero ahora que estas aquí debes intentar olvidar el pasado y volver a intentarlo —sugirió Brock —es como si la vida te hubiera dado una nueva oportunidad.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto, en el pasado solo huiste de tus sentimientos pero ahora puedes enfrentarlos y llegar a ser feliz —Brock sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias Brock, de verdad eres un gran amigo —dijo Misty sonriendo también.

—Todos queremos lo mejor para ti, y para Ash por supuesto.

—Te lo agradezco.

—¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?

—Sí.

Brock y Misty ingresaron nuevamente al salón. Brock divisó a unas chicas muy lindas hablando animadamente en una esquina y fue a hablar con ellas.

Misty río por lo bajo. —Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran —pensó con una sonrisa.

Misty decidió que si iba a intentar estar con Ash intentaría controlar su volátil temperamento. Recordaba que él la hacia enfadar con tanta facilidad que ella en ocasiones pensaba que lo hacia a propósito.

A sus hermanas les encantaba comparar su actitud con la de Gyarados. Perdía la paciencia con facilidad y su ira a veces era incontrolable. Pero ella quería a Ash más que a nada en el mundo, e intentaría ser tranquila por él. Esta promesa personal duró poco. Lo divisó conversando con un grupo de chicas y Misty imagino como quedarían esos cuerpos si ella las apuñalara repetidamente con el fino taco de sus zapatos.

Sus amigas intentaron distraerla y la llevaron a la pista de baile. Misty disfruto bailar conociendo que Ash la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Al final de todo pudo gozar y sin tener pensamientos homicidas por el resto de la noche. Bailó y disfrutó del resto de la fiesta acompañada de todos sus amigos y con sus hermanas.

.

Al día siguiente Misty se despertó con unos tímidos golpes en su puerta.

Miró la hora. Las 12:26. Se sorprendió que hubiera dormido tanto. Los golpes continuaban. Se levantó moviéndose con parsimonia y frunciendo el ceño preguntándose quien podría estar buscándola. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba él sonriendo.

—Buenos días —saludó Ash sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes cual es mi habitación? —preguntó Misty sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

Él estaba perfecto como siempre con unos jeans y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una gorra del mismo color, mientras que ella estaba en una pequeña pijama, cortesía de sus hermanas por supuesto.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Vine a invitarte a desayunar.

—Muy amable de tu parte Ash, pero por si no lo sabías este lugar tiene un lugar donde todos podemos comer —dijo Misty aún sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que sería divertido salir un rato por la ciudad ahora que tenemos tiempo —Ash se rascó la nuca con desgano —pero si no quieres no importa, invitaré a otra persona.

Celos.

—Claro que quiero —respondió Misty rápidamente.

Él sonrió. —Te espero en la entrada —dijo entusiasmado.

Le dirigió otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo.

Misty cerró la puerta y se precipito al baño. Tomo una ducha lo más rápido que pudo y busco algo que ponerse. A este paso perdería las veces en las que maldecía a sus hermanas por su desafortunado guardarropa. Opto por una falda café con un top blanco y dejo su pelo suelto. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió complacida, se veía muy bonita.

Bajó muy emocionada y comenzó a buscarlo entre la multitud. Lo encontró arrimado a una pared, por fortuna estaba solo aunque un par de chicas no dejaban de mirarlo mientras se sonrojaban.

Ira.

_Los celos no son buenos. Contrólate._

—Ya estoy lista —anunció sonriendo.

Él la miro de arriba a abajo causándole un escalofrío. Sonrió. —Te ves muy bien.

—¿Y.. Adonde vamos? —dijo ruborizándose.

—Unas lugareñas me dijeron que hay un restaurante nuevo cerca del puerto que es muy bueno, y luego podemos ir a caminar a la playa.

—¿Lugareñas?

-Si ya sabes personas que viven aquí, las conocí anoche, la gente de esta cuidad es muy amable.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. Era increíble que él fuera tan ingenuo. Él siempre obtendría todo lo que quisiera y las personas siempre estarían dispuestas a "ayudarlo" y ser "amables", él no solo era muy guapo sino que era famoso y rico. ¿Quién no quisiera estar con alguien así? y sobretodo el siempre era tan inocente y bueno, como un niño pequeño al que todos quieren cuidar o como un cachorro adorable y tierno que todos quieren abrazar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el restaurante. El lugar era muy bonito y algo elegante. La fachada del lugar era blanca con vidrios biselados en tono azul. Por dentro tenía acabados de madera en las paredes. Contaba con dos plantas, Abajo se encontraba un salón lounge, una pequeña barra y un acuario decorativo, y en la alta estaba el comedor. Estaba acondicionado con una decoración moderna y minimalista, era un sitio pequeño pero muy acogedor.

Un mesonero los ayudó a ubicarse en una mesa.

Misty se sentía intimidada. La mirada de Ash hacía que se pusiera realmente nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—Has cambiado mucho Misty.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—No me malinterpretes, es sólo que en mi mente siempre tuve una imagen tuya muy diferente a como te veo hoy.

—¿Y cómo es esa forma?

—De alguien que no le interesaba si estaba arreglada o no, ¿me explico?

—¿Lo dices por mi vestuario? El trio de harpías hizo de las suyas y reemplazaron mi ropa por esta.

—¿Tus hermanas? —Ash sonrió—. Recuérdame felicitarlas cuando las vea. Luces increíble. Y me gusta como te queda el pelo largo.

Misty juró mentalmente nunca cortárselo.

Enrojeció. —Gracias, aun así este no es mi estilo.

—¿Y como describirías tu estilo?

—Prefiero ir por lo casual. Camisetas simples y pantalones cómodos. Las faldas son bastante incomodas y no se porque a las chicas les gusta tanto ir mostrando sus piernas por todos lados.

—Creo que te quedan bien, no todas las chicas tienen un cuerpo como el tuyo para lucir prendas así.

—Tú también estas en forma y no por eso te pondrías una falda.

Ash se rió. —¿Estas lista para ordenar?

—Si claro muero de hambre.

—Ya somos dos.

—¿Tampoco has desayunado?

—Claro que desayune pero ya estoy listo para el almuerzo.

—No se como puedes comer tanto.

—Misty las personas normales como yo nos levantamos temprano y ya desayunamos hace algunas horas, pero se ve que tu no puedes soportar una fiesta sin terminar realmente agotada.

Misty bufó. —Odio las fiestas.

—Anoche no lo parecía —dijo Ash sonriendo —me hubiera gustado estar contigo más tiempo anoche.

—¿Así? ¿Por qué?

—Para conversar por supuesto, quiero saber que es lo que has estado haciendo estos años.

—Trabajando en el gimnasio, todos los días hay tantas cosas que hacer: ordenar el papeleo y enfrentarte a los retadores.

—No parece tan terrible.

—Lo es si tienes que hacerlo sola —respondió Misty resoplando.

—¿Y tu hermanas que hacen todo el día?

—Ellas casi no pasan en el gimnasio. Les interesa más sus carreras como modelos y esas cosas.

Ash se quedó pensativo un momento. —Realmente te admiro Mist.

—Y yo a ti Ash —dijo ella sonriendo—. Después de todo no llegaste tan lejos por ser flojo.

—Ojala nos podamos enfrentar en el Torneo.

—Nunca puedes alejar tu mente de las batallas —Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo podría? Es mi pasión y mi vocación. Amo lo que hago.

—Suenas a un motivador barato.

Ash sonrió.

Era como si nunca se hubieran distanciado. Reían y se molestaban como lo hacían hace años. Luego de comer fueron a pasear a las orillas del mar. El clima y el bello paisaje parecían reflejar el estado de ánimo de Misty. Era un hermoso día soleado. La brisa marina era cálida y la cristalina agua del mar se mecía suavemente con las olas.

Se sentaron en la blanca arena para disfrutar del panorama.

—Esta es una de las playas mas hermosas que he visto —exclamó Misty mirando alrededor suyo con admiración.

—Si es verdad —coincidió Ash—. Esta es una de mis playas favoritas.

—¿Ya has estado aquí antes? —preguntó Misty mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Si, hace algunos años hice mi viaje por esta región —respondió Ash.

—¿Y vas a continuar viajando aunque ya conseguiste el titulo que querías?

—Si supongo que si, siempre me ha gustado viajar —contestó—. Aunque también quisiera pasar en casa un tiempo, claro si es que no gano este Torneo.

—¿Que tiene que ver si ganas el Torneo o no?

Ash la miró sorprendido.

—Vaya Misty ¿estas segura que sabes a lo que viniste a concursar? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Si ganas el Torneo viajaras auspiciado por la Liga por todas las regiones para conocer, asesorar y entrenar a futuros participantes y también para dar conferencias y ese tipo de cosas. Es un viaje de tres años, hasta el próximo torneo. ¿De verdad no lo sabias?

—La verdad no —respondió algo avergonzada.

—Es un torneo para ver quien es el mejor —dijo él —y si quieres ser la mejor tienes que enfrentarte a los mejores.

Misty enarcó una ceja. —Esa frase la dijo un entrenador famoso.

Ash se rió. —Por supuesto, la dije yo.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Misty pudo decir. Ahora entendía porque sus hermanas se reían cuando habían pronunciado dicha frase.

Se quedaron parados observando el paisaje. Muchas personas habían salido a disfrutar de ese hermoso día, asolearse acostados en la blanca arena y para nadar un poco en las calmadas aguas del mar.

—¡Misty! —se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon para ver quien la llamaba. Un chico con cabello de color rojo oscuro se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban.

—¡Rudy! —exclamó poniéndose rápidamente en pie -¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

—Misty, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte —dijo Rudy mientras la abrazaba.

Ash carraspeo. Ambos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron.

—Rudy, supongo que te acuerdas de Ash.

—Claro —pronuncio Rudy despacio mientras le daba la mano a Ash y él la estrechaba.

—Rudy, me sorprende verte aquí —comentó Ash —no creí que fueras lo suficientemente bueno para calificar.

Misty le dio un codazo. —Ash no seas grosero —le reclamó.

Rudy rió. —No importa Misty, aunque no lo creas Ash tu no eres el único que a mejorado con los años.

Misty te ves realmente hermosa —añadió—. El videoteléfono de verdad no te hace justicia.

Misty sonrió nerviosa. Ash parecía molesto ante el ultimo comentario de Rudy.

—Sabes Misty, acabo de recordar que tenia que hacer algo con los chicos —dijo —supongo que nos veremos después —y comenzó a marcharse.

—Ash espera —gritó Misty pero él continuo caminando.

—Perdón Misty, no creí que se enojaría con mi presencia —dijo Rudy tomándola de la mano—. No pensé que yo le cayera tan mal.

—No es por ti Rudy, de verdad, todo es mi culpa.

—No seas ridícula.

—Es verdad. Rudy tu sabes que yo no he hablado con él en mucho tiempo, y creo que él comienza a darse cuenta que yo lo excluí de mi vida —explicó Misty.

—Ya veo -masculló Rudy —pero igual no debes sentirte mal.

—Siento que lo lastime mucho.

—¿Por qué él te importa tanto?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que yo siento por él —respondió Misty tímidamente —sabes nunca lo he olvidado realmente.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Mist, deberías intentar salir con otras personas, después de todo él ha salido con algunas personas.

—Lo sé —dijo Misty soltando un suspiro —aun así sabes que no quiero estar con alguien mas.

—Eso solo lo dices porque no lo has intentado con alguien mas, y además… sabes que a mi me encantaría salir contigo —añadió Rudy con ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Mei D.

:)


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Misty estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación mientras miraba unas fotografías con melancolía. Eran fotografías en las que aparecía junto a sus amigos que habían sido tomadas durante sus viajes. Siempre llevaba consigo aquellas fotos, y recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que había sido muy feliz. Su fotografía favorita era una que se había tomado la última vez que estuvo con Ash, donde él estaba sentado en una piedra con Pikachu en su hombro y con brazo alrededor de la cintura de Misty. Ella sonrió al recordar ese día, ambos se veían tan felices en aquella foto, lo que era lo opuesto a la forma en la que se sentía en ese momento. Esa foto era sin duda su favorita, razón por la que estaba enmarcada y ocupaba un lugar en su mesa de noche.

Después de contemplar la fotografía por un par de minutos la volvió a colocar en su lugar mientras suspiraba.

Sus hermanas tenían razón. Sus amigos tenían razón. Rudy tenia razón. Ella tenia que seguir con su vida y sacar a Ash de su mente y su corazón de una vez por todas.

Sabía que su actitud era patética y que había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida lamentándose por el pasado y por no haber hecho nada para cambiarlo. También había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cuanto extrañaba a Ash y cuanto deseaba estar con él y nunca le había dado una oportunidad a nadie más para que entre en su vida, pese a que tenia gran cantidad de pretendientes que querían hacerla feliz.

Luego de que Rudy le expresara nuevamente lo mucho que le gustaría que salieran juntos, ella no había dicho que no. Tampoco le había dicho que si, y tenia para la tarde de mañana para darle una respuesta.

Sabia que todos tenían razón. Durante años Rudy había sido su consuelo y su amigo, y ella sabia que él la quería de verdad. También sabía que Ash la quería, pero no de la manera platónica en la que ella le gustaría.

También sabia que lo dicho por Rudy era cierto, Ash había tenido algunas novias. Cortos noviazgos con chicas que Misty no conocía como se llamaban. Romances fugaces con sus compañeras de viaje May y Dawn, aunque ellas nunca habían hablando del tema con Misty y ella no había insistido.

Su última novia había sido una chica muy linda llamada Nolee con una carrera de modelo en ascenso. Sabia que Ash la había amado mucho y habían estado juntos por casi dos años, mas la carrera de ambos había causado su separación.

Decidió que debía dejar todo eso atrás. Ash era muy feliz con su vida y ella se merecía ser feliz con la suya.

Tenia que darle una oportunidad a Rudy.

.

Mientras tanto Rudy seguía en la playa contemplando al majestuoso mar frente a él. Estaba eufórico. Misty, la chica de sus sueños, no lo había rechazado como siempre.

Estaba a un paso de conseguir una cita con ella y demostrarle porque valía la pena que ella saliera con él y se olvidara de una vez por todas de ese idiota que no era lo suficientemente bueno para recibir las atenciones de la pelirroja.

Le había dicho hace muchos años lo suertudo que era al tener alguien como ella junto él, pero él nunca se había dado cuenta.

Ash seguía enamorado de su antigua novia, Rudy lo sabía. Sus amigos lo sabían. Hasta Misty lo sabía. Ash no merecía el amor de Misty y Rudy quería demostrárselo.

Conseguiría que Misty saliera con él y que olvidara al tonto, y tenia el plan perfecto para lograrlo.

.

—Misty por favor dime que no hablas en serio —imploraba Daisy.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Casey —Rudy es un idiota.

—¡Basta! -gritó Misty —se supone que deberían apoyarme en mi decisión.

—Me parece muy estúpido lo que haces —comentó Violet frunciendo el ceño—jamás podrás reemplazar a Ash con alguien como Rudy.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Rudy? —preguntó Misty molesta.

—Él siempre ha querido salir contigo y siempre quiere arruinar la imagen que tu tienes de Ash —dijo Sakura.

—Misty dijiste que lo ibas a intentar —le recordó May -¿Por qué te rindes antes de empezar?

—Pienso que Rudy es un buen chico y siempre me a tratado bien —argumentó Misty —y Ash y yo hemos vuelto a ser grandes amigos y eso es lo que siempre seremos.

—Pero que optimista —Lily alzó los brazos con desesperación.

—Es cometiendo un error —señalo Daisy.

—Ya déjenla en paz —interrumpió Brock.

—¿Brock? ¿Tu estas de mi lado? —le interrogó Misty.

—Yo no estoy del lado de nadie —afirmó Brock —pero si salir con Rudy es lo que realmente quieres entonces hazlo.

—¿Por qué la alientas a hacer estupideces? —exclamó furiosa May -todos sabemos que ella quiere a Ash.

—Pienso que ella es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones —dijo molesto Brock —y ella tiene derecho de salir con quien quiera.

Misty sonrió ligeramente. —Gracias Brock.

—Pienso que eres una cobarde —dijo Max apretando los puños.

—¿Y por que piensas eso? —dijo furiosa Misty mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Por qué Ash es lo mejor que podría pasarte en tu vida, y tu desperdicias tus oportunidades! —gritó Max.

—No deberías hablarle de esa manera -intervino Duplica.

—Es verdad Max, todos sabemos que tu admiras a Ash, pero Misty puede hacer lo que quiera —dijo Dawn alzando los hombros —yo te apoyo Misty.

—Lo dices porque te conviene —interrumpió Gary —Misty no es la única aquí que quiere a Ash.

—Eres un idiota Oak! —gritó Dawn furiosa —Misty es mi amiga, yo lo intente con Ash pero no funciono y yo ya lo supere.

—Deja de mentir Dawn —dijo Gary.

—No tengo nada que probar a un imbécil como tu —aclaró Dawn —y puedo apostar que Rudy no es el único que quiere a Misty, tu también lo haces Gary.

—¡Te volviste loca! —exclamó Gary —deja de decir tonterías.

—¿Quien es el mentiroso ahora?

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó Tracey muy molesto —se supone que estamos aquí para apoyar a Misty, no para pelear entre nosotros.

—Como sea -dijo Dawn encogiéndose de hombros —yo ya tuve suficiente de esta ridiculez—. Y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

—También yo -dijo Gary furioso y se marchó arrastrando los pies.

—Voy a ir a buscar a Dawn —dijo May mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Después de que hubiera salido se produjo un incomodo silencio.

—Solo espero que sepas lo que haces cariño —dijo Lily con voz dulce —te hemos visto sufrir mucho por Ash y no quiero que la historia se repita.

—Eres mi mejor amiga y cuentas con mi apoyo y espero que en Rudy encuentres lo que buscas —dijo Sakura mientras Duplica y Casey asentían.

—Gracias a todos —dijo Misty con voz ahogada —entiendo el porque no aprueben lo que voy a hacer, y se que Rudy no es Ash, pero se que yo le intereso mucho y que él jamás me haría daño. No pierdo nada dándole una oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Gracias **meme** y** kax** por sus reviews

y **DianaStar4ever** gracias por tu mensaje y me alegro que te guste la historia.

Saludos :)

Mei D.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Misty había decidido salir a pasear por la ciudad para despejar un poco su mente. Quería creer fervientemente que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ash lo había sido todo para ella durante tantos años que sentía que el sentimiento estaba destruyéndola por dentro.

Aunque muchos de sus amigos decían que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad con Ash, él nunca había mostrado interés por la muchacha, muy al contrario de Rudy que en cada oportunidad que tenia le decía lo importante que la pelirroja era en su vida.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta hacia donde caminaba, y cuando miró alrededor se asombro de lo mucho que había caminado, se encontraba de nuevo en la playa. Era en verdad uno de los lugares mas hermosos que había visto.

—Hola —saludó una voz a sus espaldas —pensé que estarías aquí, Ash ha mencionado en innumerables ocasiones lo mucho que te gusta el mar y esas cosas.

—Hola Dawn —dijo Misty dándose la vuelta.

—¿Es un buen momento? —preguntó Dawn tímidamente —tengo que hablar contigo.

—Si claro —respondió Misty —¿Qué pasa Dawn?

—¿Te parece si nos sentamos?

Misty asintió mirando a la coordinadora con curiosidad. Caminaron un par de pasos en silencio hasta sentarse frente al mar. Pequeñas olas se mecían de adelante hacia atrás rompiendo contra sus pies. Misty fingió que estaba muy interesada en observar como la espuma se quedaba atrapada entre sus dedos mientras Dawn se retorcía las manos sin saber muy bien que decir.

Se quedaron observando el paisaje sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, hasta que Dawn carraspeo para obtener la atención de la pelirroja.

—Mira Misty, hay varias cosas que me gustaría decirte —empezó mirándola con seriedad—. Primero me gustaría disculparme contigo por lo que paso con Gary, de verdad eso no estuvo nada bien.

—No te preocupes —dijo Misty —no estoy enojada ni nada parecido.

—Deberías estarlo —Dawn asintió con la cabeza —se supone que soy tu amiga y en lugar de mostrarte mi apoyo total termine discutiendo por una tontería.

—Ya esta todo olvidado —Misty hizo un gesto con la mano para dar a entender que no le daba importancia al asunto—. Además fuiste una de las pocas que dijo que apoyaba mi decisión.

—Y lo hago Misty, de verdad que si —respondió Dawn —pero quiero que sepas que no es por la razón que Gary menciono.

Misty abrió los ojos con curiosidad y asombro.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó —yo no te juzgo Dawn, tu tienes tanto derecho de estar enamorada de Ash como yo.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Ash, es decir él me gustaba mucho pero ¿a quien no? —respondió Dawn soltando una risita —pero cuando comenzamos a salir nos dimos cuenta que nunca podríamos tener otro sentimiento por el otro que no fuera amistad.

—No tienes que hablar de tu relación con él si no quieres —musitó Misty.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió —él es todo un caballero y una persona maravillosa, pero estar con él en plan de pareja era realmente incomodo, los dos no sabíamos como actuar. La razón por la que aun somos tan buenos amigos es porque jamás hubo otra cosa entre nosotros —volvió a retorcerse las manos antes de añadir en voz baja —Y debo confesar Misty que a veces me sentía celosa de ti a pesar de que no te conocía.

—¿Y por qué sentirías celos de mi?

—La manera en la que Ash describía su relación era maravillosa —explicó —él y tu siempre han tenido una gran conexión.

—Supongo que si —dijo Misty suspirando —pero todo eso lo perdí cuando me aleje de él.

—Él te adora Misty jamás lo dudes —afirmó Dawn —tú eres una persona increíble y mereces ser feliz con quien sea que decidas estar.

Misty sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias Dawn, tu también eres muy especial.

—Eres muy amable Misty —dijo Dawn —y me gustaría mucho conocer al tal Rudy, pues si tu quieres salir con él significa que vale totalmente la pena.

—Él es grandioso —comentó Misty —siempre ha sido muy amable y atento conmigo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

—Eres una gran amiga —dijo Misty mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias —dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Misty sonrió también.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar con los chicos y conmigo? La comida del hotel es deliciosa.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero paso —respondió Misty —tengo que ir a arreglarme para mi cita con Rudy.

—Pero tu cita es en la noche.

—Lo sé pero quería aprovechar también para que mis Pokemon den una vuelta y practiquemos algunos ataques.

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana —Dawn se puso de pie y Misty la imitó —quiero todos los detalles de tu cita.

Las chicas se despidieron, Dawn se dirigió al hotel mientras que Misty caminó hasta el Centro Pokemon.

—Hola Enfermera Joy —saludó Misty entrando al establecimiento —vengo a recoger a mis Pokemon.

—¿Como estas Misty? Ahora te los traigo —respondió la enfermera Joy —debo decir que todos ellos están en buena forma, los has criado muy bien,

—Gracias Joy —dijo Misty mientras cogía sus pokebolas —que tengas una buena tarde.

—Igual tu Misty.

Misty salió del Centro Pokemon con dirección a las canchas de practica. Estaban todas ocupadas.

—Genial —pensó molesta.

—Hola —le dijo alguien en el oído haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Ash! ¿Sabias que es de mala educación ir asustando a la gente?

—Veo que hoy te levantaste de buen humor —respondió él con un tono irónico.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Misty cuando sintió que sus latidos regresaban a su ritmo normal—. Supongo que estoy algo tensa, tenia intención de practicar un poco hoy y me encuentro con esto.

—¿Alguien esta haciendo uso de tu turno? —preguntó Ash preocupado —Dime quien es para decirle que se marche.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Ash comenzó a reír. —Misty por favor dime que sabias que tienes que pedir turno para poder practicar.

—¿Se debe pedir turno?

—Claro Misty, sino esto sería un caos total, después de todo todos quieren practicar.

—Yo... no lo sabia —Misty avergonzada bajó la cabeza —y ya deja de reírte ¿quieres?

—Lo siento Misty -dijo Ash intentando contener una sonrisa —es solo que es adorable lo bien informada que estas del Torneo y sus reglas.

—¿Adorable?

—Si Misty tu eres realmente adorable —dijo Ash mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de Misty —pero no debes preocuparte, yo tengo un turno mas tarde y me encantaría practicar contigo.

Ella se sonrojo. —No puedo Ash.

—Vamos no seas así —replicó Ash —prometo que no será una batalla intensa, si quieres te dejo ganar.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan engreído? —preguntó Misty molesta —yo soy muy capaz de ganarte una batalla las veces que quieras.

—Bien, ¿entonces por qué no quieres practicar conmigo?

—No puedo... tengo planes —dijo Misty algo nerviosa.

—Vamos, se que tus hermanas o tus amigas lo comprenderían —Ash afirmó con la cabeza —ellas saben que debes practicar si quieres una oportunidad de ganar.

—No voy a salir con ellas —dijo Misty bajando la voz —Voy a salir con Rudy.

Ash frunció el ceño. —¿Perdiste una apuesta?

—¡Claro que no! Si salgo con él es porque yo así lo quiero.

—¿En serio lo quieres? —dijo alzando una ceja —no veo a nadie saliendo con él por voluntad propia.

—¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota? —Misty le dio un golpe en el pecho —¿Qué te hizo él para que lo trates así?

Ash se quedó callado.

—¿Y bien?

—No lo sé —–respondió Ash —era un tonto cuando lo conocimos y lo sigue siendo.

—¿Crees que eres mejor que él?

-Claro que lo soy —puntualizó Ash —y se que tú también lo crees.

—¿Y por qué cree eso el señor egocéntrico?

—Porque si no fuera así te hubieras quedado con él en Isla Trovita cuando él te lo propuso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No importa como lo se, pero es cierto, ¿o no?

—Te lo dijo Tracey ¿verdad?

Ash alzo los hombros.

—Lo voy a matar.

—¿Por qué te quedaste con nosotros? —le interrogó Ash.

—Lo hice solo porque me gusta viajar es todo.

—Misty admite que yo te gusto.

Sintió que el color desaparecía de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? ¿De…? ¿De que hablas? —balbuceó Misty.

Ash soltó una carcajada. —Te estoy molestando Misty al parecer tus gustos no son tan buenos si elegiste a Rudy.

—¿Celoso Ketchum?

—No seas ridícula —dijo Ash —solo pienso que él no vale la pena.

—¿Así? ¿Y que tienes tu que no tenga él?

—Un titulo de maestro Pokemon, fama, fortuna, increíbles amigos y la lista sigue y sigue.

—¿Si? Bueno la ultima vez que comprobé él tenia un cerebro a diferencia de ti.

Ash se rió. —Vamos Misty ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para ofenderme?

—Ya no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Espero que una de esas cosas sea coger un turno de practica —dijo Ash —seria realmente penoso que perdieras en la primera ronda.

—Piérdete Ash —gritó Misty furiosa mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—Espera Misty —dijo Ash alcanzándola mientras la sujetaba por el brazo —Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? hace mucho que no peleábamos, ¿no crees que fue algo divertido? realmente te extrañaba.

—Ash en pocos meses cumples dieciocho ¿podrías dejar de ser tan infantil —Misty tiró con fuerza su brazo para que la soltara.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —respondió Ash —prefiero ser infantil a pasar amargado y con cara larga como tu.

—Gracias Ash me siento halagada.

—No te pongas así, solo te estoy molestando —dijo Ash sonriendo —si en verdad fueras amargada y aburrida no serias mi mejor amiga.

—De verdad te comportas como un niño pequeño —comentó Misty cruzando los brazos.

—¿Un adorable niño pequeño?

Misty sonrió. ¿Adorable? Por supuesto que si. Él en verdad era adorable.

—Así me gusta —dijo Ash devolviéndole la sonrisa —Vamos te invito un helado.

—Creo haberte dicho que tenia cosas que hacer.

—Misty solo es un helado —Ash la sujetó de la mano —y no acepto un no como respuesta.

—¿Qué tú no tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

—Buscaba a Ritchie ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Misty asintió.

—Se supone que iba a estar aquí pero no lo encontré.

—¿Él también es un participante?

—Si —afirmó Ash —y ahora vamos por ese helado.

Misty se sentía débil. Acciones pequeña como el hecho de que Ash la llevara de la mano hacían que su corazón latiera enloquecido y su rostro adquiriera el mismo color de su pelo.

Jamás se podría negar a algo si es que él le sonreía de esa manera.

—Solo un helado Ash, luego tengo que arreglarme.

—Ni que eso te llevara mucho tiempo —dijo Ash restándole importancia.

—Ash aunque no lo creas si me gusta preocuparme de mi apariencia de vez en cuando.

—Eso lo se Misty, pero me refiere a que no necesitas hacer mucho para verte bien —dijo Ash —además que se que no eres como tus hermanas, no pasas horas frente al espejo y no necesitas maquillaje.

Misty se sonrojo aun mas.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? —Ash sonrió con picardía—. Eres bonita Misty, es solo un cumplido, apuesto a los recibes todo el tiempo —él se encogió de hombros.

Misty sonrió. Ash pensaba que era bonita.

Estaba muy atrasada para su cita.

Ash la había llevado a tomar _solo_ un helado, luego tenia que acompañarlo _solo_ un momento al Centro Pokemon a recoger los Pokemon de él y después _solo_ fueron a caminar un rato por la playa.

Cuando vio la hora eran las 6:35 y había quedado con Rudy a las 7:00.

—Ash tengo que regresar.

—Vamos Misty solo un rato más.

—No Ash tengo que regresar ahora —dijo Misty con impaciencia.

—Solo vamos hasta el faro y regresamos.

—¡Ahora Ash! -gritó Misty.

—Bien —respondió Ash levantando las manos —no sabía que tenias tantas ganas de ver a Rudy.

—No es eso, solo no quiero llegar tarde —puntualizó Misty —además tenia entendido que tu tenias turno para practicar ¿no es así?

Ash hizo una mueca. —Lo había olvidado.

—Bueno dado que ambos llegaremos tarde ¿podemos irnos ya?

—Claro claro.

Caminaron hasta la Villa y se despidieron en la entrada.

—Bueno.. que te diviertas... Supongo.

—Gracias Ash y suerte en la practica.

Él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las canchas mientras que Misty corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Entro corriendo y se dio una ducha rápida. No sabia a donde la llevaría Rudy pero esperaba que no fuera un lugar muy elegante puesto que no tenia nada que ponerse salvo el vestido que uso en la fiesta.

Terminó eligiendo un short negro de gabardina, una blusa blanca y unos tacos no muy altos negros. Cepillo su pelo a toda velocidad y lo dejo suelto.

Solo en ocasiones y eventos importantes solía usar un poco de maquillaje, pero en esta ocasión solo se aplico un poco de lipgloss. Después de todo Ash había dicho que ella no necesitaba maquillaje.

Sonrió.

Miró la hora, las 7:13.

Bajó con cuidado mientras buscaba al chico entre la gente.

—Misty —la llamó una voz.

Misty se volteo y lo vio acercarse.

Vestía un pantalón sencillo de color café y una camisa beige.

—Hola Rudy —saludó Misty —lamento la demora.

—No te preocupes —respondió él mientras la abrazaba —¿Lista para irte?

—Si claro, ¿Adonde vamos?

—Oh ya lo veras —respondió él con una sonrisa —es un restaurante muy bonito cerca del puerto.

_No puede ser_

—¿Cerca del puerto?

—Si es un lugar nuevo, y por los comentarios que he escuchado es muy bueno, además de que dicen que la vista desde ahí es espectacular.

—Genial.

—No suenas muy entusiasmada —señalo él—. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

—Lo siento Rudy estoy algo distraída eso es todo.

Rudy la miró dudoso.

—Es en serio Rudy —añadió Misty —además muero de hambre.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al restaurante.

—Misty realmente quiere agradecerte por la oportunidad —empezó él después de haber caminado un tramo en silencio.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

—Es solo que no quiero que te sientas presionada con todo esto, y si te hace sentir incomoda házmelo saber.

—Esta bien Rudy de verdad.

Llegaron al lugar. Estaba iluminado con cálidas luces que daban al ambiente un aire intimo.

_No puede ser_

—¿Y que te parece? —pregunto él —¿No crees que es bonito? Que hayan puesto vidrio como parte de la fachada es un gran toque, te permite admirar la vista.

Misty fingió una sonrisa.

—Me encanta.

Entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa al fondo del comedor. Una mesera les paso los menús y luego procedió a tomarles la orden.

Misty realmente se sentía incomoda. No podía estar ahí sin recordar con quien había comido en ese lugar.

La comida transcurrió casi en silencio. Rudy le hacia cumplidos y preguntas cortas acerca de ella, sus hermanas y sus amigos a los que Misty respondía con simples gracias y con respuestas monosílabas.

—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si Rudy, lo siento solo estoy cansada... hoy estuve practicando algunas horas con mis Pokemon —mintió Misty.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a buscar un postre? —preguntó él —he escuchado que el dulce sirve para levantar el animo.

—No te preocupes Rudy.

—Escuche que cerca de aquí hay una heladería que tiene una gran selección de sabores.

—No gracias Rudy.

—Vamos Misty solo es un helado.

_Genial_

—No gracias Rudy estoy llena.

—Bien —dijo él desanimado —¿y te gustaría ir a caminar un poco por la playa?

Misty se mordió el labio.

—La verdad Rudy estoy muy cansada esta noche —volvió a mentir —mejor seria regresar.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Rudy —pero Misty, a pesar de que todos quieren ganar no deberías entrenar tanto, puede resultar poco saludable.

—Lo se, pero me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Rudy pagó la cena, se levantaron e iniciaron el viaje de regreso. Rudy sujeto la mano de Misty. Eso no se sentía bien pero Misty no lo soltó pues no quería seguir lastimando los sentimientos del chico.

Al llegar a la entrada Rudy se inclinó lentamente hacia Misty. Ella tardó un rato en reaccionar hasta que vio que él estaba demasiado cerca y puso una mano en el pecho de Rudy alejándolo.

—Vamos despacio ¿si? —pidió en voz baja.

Él suspiró. —Lo siento.

—Esta bien —Misty depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho antes de darse la vuelta.

—Buenas noches Rudy.

—Buenas noches Misty.

Ella se alejó con pasos rápidos para escapar de esa incomoda situación.

Rudy la vio alejarse mientras apretaba los puños en señal de frustración. Él la quería y la trataba muy bien y sin embargo la muchacha siempre lo rechazaba. Aun no entendía porque ella había decidido salir con él.

Estaba enojado. Sabia que ella mentía. La había visto junto a las canchas y había visto como se marchaba con Ash. No sabia que le veía a ese idiota egocéntrico.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que sabia exactamente que hacer para sacarlo del medio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Gracias a **DianaStar4ever **y** meme** por sus comentarios, y si intentaré hacer los capítulos mas largos de ahora en adelante :)

Gracias también a todos los que leen el fic!

Saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo :)

Mei D.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Misty no podía dormir. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cita que había tenido con Rudy. No había sido un cita con todas sus letras puesto que ella casi no había participado de la conversación y al final había terminado en una corta cena.

Se encontraba nuevamente pensando en si había sido lo correcto intentar algo con Rudy.

No lo había sido.

Ella no sentía nada por él.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Ash siempre estaba en sus pensamientos aunque ella intentara bloquearlos.

No había podido conciliar el sueño y las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana anunciando que estaba amaneciendo.

Misty se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y el vapor caliente comenzó a inundar el ambiente. Tomó una ducha larga que le ayudó a relajar los músculos.

Luego de una placentera ducha se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y se dirigió hacia su closet para escoger la ropa que se pondría.

Eligió un vestido de finos tirantes con un estampado de flores que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Cepilló su cabello y peinó la parte frontal con una trenza.

Miró la hora. Las 7:10. Hizo una mueca sorprendida, se había tomado su tiempo para arreglarse.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente detrás de si. Retrocedió unos pasos al sentir algo que se impactaba contra su pecho y se refugiaba entre sus brazos. Era un Pikachu.

-Lo siento Misty al parecer esta rata aún no aprende modales - dijo Ash - pero es que estaba muy emocionado por verte cuando le conté que estabas aquí.

-Hola Pikachu yo también me alegro de volver a verte - dijo Misty mientras lo acariciaba entre las orejas

-pika pi – exclamó el Pokemon alegremente

-¿Ibas a algún lado? - preguntó Ash - veníamos a invitarte a comer algo

-De hecho si - respondió Misty - quede con mis hermanas para desayunar

-¿Entonces te gustaría hacer algo conmigo mas tarde? ¿Quizá podrimos entrenar? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa - claro si es que ya no hiciste planes con tu novio

-Yo no tengo novio

-Misty yo sé que a cualquiera le daría vergüenza admitir que esta saliendo con Rudy - afirmó Ash - pero a mi me lo puedes contar

-Ser un tonto te sale natural ¿verdad?

-No cambies de tema

-Rudy no es mi novio

Ash sonrió -Que bien, yo sabia que eres una chica inteligente

-Solo fue una cita Ash - puntualizó Misty - no me hago novia de nadie después de solo una cita

-¿Va a haber una segunda?

-Eso no te incumbe - dijo Misty haciendo una mueca - eso es entre Rudy y yo

-¿Por qué eres tan mal genio?

-¿Por qué siempre te metes en lo que no te importa?

-Si no me importara no te preguntaría

-Bien entonces ¿Por qué te importa?

-Me da curiosidad eso es todo

-Bueno yo no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías - dijo Misty - así que hazte a un lado que me tengo que ir

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y se pegó a la pared del pasillo

Misty comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras

-Misty...

-¿Y ahora que quieres Ash?

-¿Me devuelves a Pikachu?

-Oh lo siento - dijo Misty sonrojándose - fue un gusto verte Pikachu

-pika pika

Misty depositó un beso en la cabeza del Pokemon y luego este saltó a los brazos de su entrenador

-¿Nos vemos en las canchas a eso de las tres?

Misty suspiró -Claro Ash ahí estaré

Misty bajó las escaleras y se encaminó al hotel donde se hospedaban sus amigos.

Era un lugar lujoso y hermoso, destacado por su impresionante arquitectura, cuya fachada era rustica, pero a las vez elegante y contemporánea. En la entrada se encontraba una puerta de entrada alta de vidrio con detalles en cromo. Paredes pintadas de blanco con detalles de madera y ligeros acentos de color negro.

El restaurante tenia el mismo tipo de acabado, decorado con piezas de arte únicas y muebles fabricados con maderas finas. Contaba con altos ventanales que permiten apreciar una vista panorámica de la ciudad, el puerto y la playa.

Entró al restaurante. Vio a Lily hacerle señas al otro lado de la habitación y caminó hacia allá.

-Misty al fin llegas - le reclamó Violet - creímos que se te había olvidado

-Lo siento - se disculpó Misty mientras se sentaba - me distraje un momento

-Misty tienes una cara terrible ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Casey

-Solo estoy un poco cansada - respondió Misty - no pude dormir muy bien

-Supongo que tu cita de anoche tiene algo que ver en eso ¿no es cierto? - la interrogó Casey

-Algo – contestó Misty mientras ordenaba un café

-Cuéntanos que paso - pidió Sakura

-Rudy no es mi tipo, él no me atrae para nada

-¿La cita fue tan terrible? - inquirió Duplica

-Él lo intentó pero yo no le di oportunidad

-¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Lily

-Bueno para empezar me llevó al mismo lugar al que fui con Ash en nuestro segundo día aquí

-Vaya eso si que es mala suerte - señalo Casey

-Lo sé y luego quería hacer cosas que he hecho con Ash así que no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza por el resto de la noche

-¿Y que hiciste? - preguntó Daisy

-Le dije que estaba cansada y que quería regresar

-¿Y eso fue todo?

-Bueno si - dijo Misty - pero al llegar intentó besarme

-Que desagradable - dijo Violet arrugando la nariz

-No seas mala Violet - le reprendió Misty

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? - preguntó Daisy -¿Vas a volver a salir con él?

-La verdad no lo sé - admitió Misty

-No me parece una decisión tan difícil – dijo Violet – si no te gusta no salgas con él y ya

-Pensaba hacerlo porque a veces pienso que Ash esta celoso

-¿Y por qué lo piensas?

-Se molesta mucho cada vez que menciono a Rudy y...

-Misty no te quiero desanimar pero todos sabemos que ellos dos nunca se cayeron bien - dijo Duplica

-Lo se pero además él me busca constantemente y siempre quiere que estar conmigo a pesar de que no lo trato muy bien

-Pero Misty no se te ocurrió pensar que es solo porque él te extrañaba - dijo Lily - estamos contigo Mist pero no queremos que te ilusiones de esa manera

-Supongo que la única solución es preguntárselo - dijo Violet

-!Estas loca! - exclamó Misty - no hay forma de que yo le pregunte algo como eso

-Tú no - dijo Sakura - pero creo que se quien puede hacerlo

-¿Así? ¿Quien?

-May - respondió Sakura

-¿May?

-¿Por qué May? - preguntó Daisy

-Porque según Brock, Ash y May siempre han discutido acerca de relaciones y esas cosas. Después de todo creo que ella fue su primera novia y existe mucha confianza entre ambos, y siendo May tan romántica...

-¿May fue la primera novia de Ash? - preguntó Daisy abriendo mucho los ojos

-Bueno según Tracey si - respondió Sakura alzando los hombros

-¿Creen que es una buena idea? - preguntó Misty mordiéndose el labio

-May es una de las que más quiere que lo tuyo con Ash funcione - respondió Duplica - estoy segura que nos ayudara

-¿Y que pasa con Rudy?

-Mándalo a volar - dijo Sakura

-Ash es tuyo y todas nos aseguraremos de que así sea - dijo Casey con una sonrisa

-Todas ustedes están locas - afirmó Misty

El resto de la comida transcurrió casi en silencio, puesto que todas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Luego de comer se levantaron, se despidieron y se separaron.

Las tres hermanas sensacionales irían a hacer algunas compras mientras que las tres amigas fueron a buscar a May asegurándole a Misty que no tenia de nada de lo que preocuparse.

Misty por otro lado iría a buscar a Rudy. Había sido una tonta por pensar que entre ellos pudiera existir algo y tenia que decírselo.

Regresó a la Villa con la intención de hablar con él, sin embargo el lugar era demasiado grande y después de media hora de búsqueda se sentó a descansar en una banca ubicada en el patio. Un hombre se acercó a ella

-¿Misty? ¿Eres tú?

Misty alzó la mirada. La cara del muchacho le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar donde lo había visto antes.

-Hola - respondió - ¿te conozco?

-Claro Misty - dijo él - soy Ritchie, ¿me recuerdas?

-¿Ritchie? No puedo creerlo – Misty lo abrazó emocionada - has cambiado mucho

-Lo mismo digo - respondió él devolviéndole el abrazo - te ves muy bien

-Gracias tu igual

-Ash me contó que estabas aquí - dijo Ritchie haciendo una mueca

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-¿Qué? Claro que no - respondió Ritchie - solo que él nunca se cansa de decirlo, puede llegar a ser muy irritante

Misty sonrió

-¿Y tienes planes para hoy?

-De hecho si, quedé con Ash para entrenar – contestó Misty

-¿Tú también lo estas buscando?

-No, hemos quedado de vernos en la tarde - dijo Misty - ¿Tú para que lo estas buscando?

-Él tiene a Sparky - dijo Ritchie - Ash llevó a Sparky y Pikachu para dar una vuelta mientras yo practicaba con Zippo pero ya deberían haber regresado y no los puedo encontrar por ningún lado

-Es Ash - dijo Misty soltando una risita - de seguro se entretuvo con algo

-¿Te importa si me ayudas a buscarlo?

-Creo que se donde puede estar - dijo Misty poniéndose de pie -Es Ash, así que seguro regresó cansado de caminar, y cuando esta cansado a él le gusta ir a comer

-Es obvio tienes toda la razón - admitió Ritchie - no se porque no se me ocurrió

-Conozco a Ash - dijo Misty - si no esta pensando en batallas esta pensando en comida

-Voy a buscarlo al comedor ¿Me acompañas?

-La verdad es que estoy buscando a alguien en este momento

-Si aun no lo encuentras es probable que este en el comedor

-Supongo que es una posibilidad -coincidió Misty

Ambos caminaron en dirección al comedor.

El lugar era amplio, con mesas de distintos tamaños distribuidas entre diversas esculturas que representaban muchos tipos de Pokemon. El menú constaba de comidas de todas las regiones.

Luego de recorrer el lugar con la mirada encontraron a Ash en una de las mesas mas alejadas con los dos Pokemon amarillos. Estaba comiendo por supuesto, como Misty habría predicho.

-Hola Ash - saludó Ritchie - mira con quien me encontré

-Hola Ash - saludó Misty

Ash sonrió - Hola Mist, ves Ritchie te dije que ella estaba aquí

-Lo se, te escuché la primera vez que lo dijiste, y la segunda, y la tercera, pero después de las quinientas veces ya empecé a perder la cuenta

Ash se rió -siéntense chicos coman algo

-Ash ni siquiera son las once de la mañana - dijo Misty - la mayoría desayunamos hace poco

-De hecho yo ya me tengo que ir - dijo Ritchie - Sparky y yo vamos a entrenar un poco

-Suerte, entonces nos veremos después - se despidió Ash

Los muchachos estrecharon sus manos y Ritchie se marchó con Sparky en su hombro.

-Se que no vas a comer pero siéntate para conversar un rato

-No puedo Ash - se disculpó Misty - estoy buscando a alguien, pensé que estaría aquí pero no

-¿Así? ¿A quien? - preguntó Ash - mira termino esto rápido y puedo ayudarte

-Estoy buscando a... Rudy

-Oh…, bueno no importa puedo ayudarte de todas formas

-No importa Ash no te preocupes - dijo Misty - si no esta aquí lo mas seguro es que este en la playa así que lo puedo encontrar sola

-Bien Misty entonces ¿te veo a las tres?

-Ahí estaré

Ash sonrió -Nos vemos Mist

Misty se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la playa. Estaba encaminándose a la salida cuando divisó al pelirrojo que entraba al establecimiento.

-Rudy

-Hey Mist - dijo Rudy mientras se acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla

-¿Cómo estas Rudy? ¿Estas ocupado?

-Para nada Misty ¿necesitas algo?

-De hecho me gustaría hablar contigo

-Ok, ¿sobre qué?

-Te importa si vamos a otro lugar - dijo Misty - a un lugar un poco mas privado?

-Seguro ¿A donde quieres ir?

-Podemos ir a caminar un poco por la playa

-Me parece bien

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la playa.

-Y bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

Misty se mordió el labio -Quiero que hablemos.. de nosotros

-¿De nosotros?

-Si Rudy, bueno primero quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche

-Estabas cansada Misty - dijo Rudy - lo entiendo perfectamente

-Creo que no he sido totalmente honesta contigo

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Rudy ladeando la cabeza

-Cuando acepte salir contigo te dije que pensaba que lo nuestro podría funcionar cuando yo internamente sabia que eso no era verdad

-¿Y entonces por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

-Al principio pensé que sería una gran idea y que tenía que darte una oportunidad - respondió Misty - pero debo admitir que una parte de mi esperaba que Ash se pusiera celoso

-¿Siempre va a ser él?

-De verdad lo siento Rudy

-¿Misty no te cansas de vivir de ilusiones? - preguntó Rudy molesto - no se porque insistes en aferrarte a algo que no existe entre Ash y tu cuando tienes la posibilidad de algo real y tangible conmigo

-No espero que lo entiendas Rudy

-¡Abre los ojos Misty! Si Ash quisiera algo contigo ya habría sucedido

-No puedes estar seguro de eso

-No te comportes como una niña caprichosa - dijo Rudy - él es un lento y un idiota, pero aún así ya se habría dado cuenta lo que tiene al frente pero es obvio que no le interesa

-Cállate Rudy tu no sabes lo que hablas

-Se que escuchar la verdad duele Misty, pero yo, y estoy seguro que todos tus amigos, ya están cansados de esta estupidez. Crees que lo nuestro no funcionaria pero es una idea que metiste en tu cabeza antes de siquiera intentarlo

-No sabes de lo que hablas - dijo Misty - tu no conoces a Ash y tu no sabes que es lo que pienso

-Misty enfrenta la realidad por primera vez en tu vida. Yo soy real, yo estoy aquí y yo te quiero Misty, muchísimo. Pero tienes esa absurda idea en tu cabeza de que Ash de pronto se dará cuenta que te ama y vivirán felices para siempre.

-¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Misty mientras se le quebraba la voz

-Porque la vida no es un maldito cuento de hadas y estoy harto de que no dejes de pensar en un idiota que no te merece -Lo siento Mist, pero ya es tiempo de que empieces a vivir tu vida de la forma que mereces

-Eres un idiota

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? ¿Por decirte las cosas que por años tus amigos quisieron decirte? -Misty pensé que eras un persona fuerte y serías capaz de manejar la verdad

-¿Y piensas que diciéndome todas estas cosas harán que mágicamente cambie mi forma de pensar? ¿Que correré a tus brazos admitiendo que tienes razón y que Ash dejará de significar algo para mi?

-Creo que es algo que podemos hacer juntos. No será fácil al principio pero se que podríamos ser felices si es que lo intentaras de verdad

-¿Y por qué estas tan seguro? Yo no siento nada por ti Rudy

-Eso es solo porque no quieres abrirte a nadie mas

-Yo ya tome una decisión Rudy - afirmó Misty - y te voy a probar que estas equivocado

-¿Y que vas a hacer Misty? ¿Vas a declararle tus sentimientos a Ash?

-Tal vez lo haga

Rudy soltó una carcajada - Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma

-Rudy no necesito que ni tu ni nadie me digan lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida

-¿Sientes gusto torturándote de esta manera?

-Yo escogí a Ash y no me importa lo que tu o los demás tengan que decirme al respecto - dijo Misty apretando los dientes - y a ti lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad

-Estas cometiendo un error

-No, mi error fue haber pensado que podría encontrar a alguien que reemplazaría a Ash

-Has vivido demasiado tiempo en tus fantasías - dijo Rudy - la vida no es como esas ridículas películas románticas que tanto te gustan

-Déjalo ya Rudy ¿quieres? yo se lo hago

-Misty esto no te va a resultar bien - dijo Rudy - y el día en que eso pase ya sabes donde encontrarme

Misty bufó

-Nos vemos Misty, recuerda que te lo advertí

Rudy se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Misty estaba furiosa. No necesitaba de nadie que le dijera que arriesgaba mucho aunque podía no resultar bien. Obviamente lo sabia, no era ninguna tonta.

Además no debí creer en algunas cosas que Rudy había mencionado. Ella conocía a Ash y sabia que el muchacho nunca había sido bueno en el asunto de los sentimientos por la simple razón de que era terriblemente despistado.

Así que lo único que había que tener era mucha paciencia. Misty sabia que tomaría tiempo pero que valía totalmente la pena.

Él y ella ya eran grandes amigos y Ash solo necesitaba un poco de incentivo para que su relación progresara a otro nivel. Ella se consideraba como una persona muy fuerte y odiaba que Rudy la tratara como una enamoradiza loca sin remedio.

Algunas cosas que Rudy le había dicho la habían lastimado mucho, y odiaba admitir que él tenía la razón algunas de ellas. Aun así ella le demostraría que se equivocaba y que su relación resultaría.

Estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Si iba a entrenar con Ash tenia que vestir algo mas cómodo.

Eligió un short de jean, unas sandalias y una blusa de tirantes color celeste. Peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Recogió sus pokebolas y salió de la habitación.

Era la 1:30 de la tarde así que decidió comer algo rápido y luego se dirigió al patio principal a tomar un poco de sol en una de las bancas.

Vio a el muchacho pelirrojo sentado en una de ellas.

Se mordió el labio. No le gustaba que hubieran dejado las cosas de esa manera. Aunque la pelea era reciente, sentía que tenia que disculparse. El muchacho no tenia la culpa de las decisiones que ella tomaba.

-Rudy...

-¿Que quieres Misty? Ya tuve suficiente de nuestra absurda conversación

-Rudy yo solo...

-Déjame solo si Misty - dijo Rudy enojado

-¿Puedes dejarme hablar?

-¿Que quieres Misty? ¿Seguir hablando de lo feliz que vas a ser con Ash?

-Solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo ¿si? - dijo Misty - se que suena tonto después de lo que conversamos pero es la verdad y siento que necesitas saberlo, eso es todo

-Gracias... supongo

-Se que te debo mucho Rudy, has sido un gran amigo para mi en todos estos años y nunca te agradecí por ello y de verdad no quiero que lo nuestro termine así

-¿Y que esperas de mi Misty?

-Realmente no quiero perderte como amigo

-Es muy egoísta lo que pides ¿lo sabes? - dijo Rudy - esperas seguir teniéndome a tu lado como amigo aunque sabes que yo no quiero ser solo eso

-Lo se, lo siento de veras

-Lo mas absurdo de todo esto - dijo Rudy mirándola a los ojos - es que te quiero lo suficiente como para aceptar esto solo para seguir teniéndote a mi lado - soltó una carcajada sin humor ¿quien se auto-tortura ahora?

-Rudy yo...

-Misty siento las cosas que dije - le cortó Rudy - yo nunca quise lastimarte

-Lo se - dijo Misty - y yo lo siento, no tengo derecho a pedirte que seas mi amigo después de todo lo que te hago pasar

-No sientas pena por mi ¿si? Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y siento haber intentado forzar las cosas y presionarte a que salieras conmigo

-Te quiero Rudy, lamento que no pueda ser mas que eso

-Yo también Mist, y descuida de todas formas siempre voy a estar a tu lado

Misty lo abrazó

Rudy le devolvió el abrazo y la beso en la frente. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos en esa posición.

-Mist, ya que estamos bien, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?

-Si claro, lo que quieras

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermana?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, pues ella estará llegando en un ferry en aproximadamente una media hora, ¿te importaría ir conmigo a verla? Es que a ella le hace mucha ilusión verte

-Me encantaría volver a ver a tu hermana

-Gracias Misty en serio te lo agradezco - dijo Rudy - ella te admira mucho

-¿Y por qué recién esta llegando hoy?

-Nuestro asistente estaba enfermo y no teníamos a nadie para que cuidara el gimnasio - dijo Rudy - pero él ya se siente bien y mi hermana ya pudo viajar para venir a apoyarme

-¿Pero cual es la prisa? Aun falta una semana

-Mira quien habla, la que vino con todo un séquito dos semanas antes del evento

-Mis hermanas no desaprovechan una ocasión para lucirse ante las cámaras - dijo Misty - y que mejor que tener dos semanas para comprar sin parar en otra región

-Mujeres

-No todas somos iguales

-Lo se Misty, es lo que me gusta de ti - dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿nos vamos?

-Seguro

Caminaron juntos hacia el puerto. El puerto era un lugar pintoresco, donde los turistas iban a admirar el paisaje y muchos comerciantes intentaban vender sus productos.

-Espérame aquí ¿si Mist? Iré a preguntar haber si saben algo de el ferry

Rudy le dio la espalda y se acercó a un punto de información. Misty se quedó contemplando la vista. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró

_Vaya día_

En la mañana había tenido una desagradable discusión y ahora estaban de nuevo juntos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se sentía en paz consigo misma. Le agradaba la compañía de Rudy, él siempre había sido su apoyo y su amigo y le gustaba la idea de que aquello no fuera a cambiar.

-Dicen que llegará pronto, en un diez minutos aproximadamente - dijo Rudy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Misty sonrió -Que bien

Se quedaron en silencio esperando hasta que un pitido anunció la llegada del ferry. Rudy la tomo de la mano y bajaron hasta el muelle para buscar a la niña entre la multitud.

-¡Hermano! - escucharon que una voz gritaba. Se dieron la vuelta y divisaron a una niña que corría velozmente hacia donde ambos estaban esperando.

-Mary - Rudy se agachó y abrazo a su hermana y depositaba un beso en su cabeza - ¿como estas?

-Te extrañaba mucho - dijo ella haciendo un puchero que hizo que Rudy soltara una carcajada

-Mira quien vino a recibirte Mary - dijo Rudy mientras hacia girar a su hermana para que quedara frente a Misty

-¡Misty! - exclamó la niña mientras la abrazaba - a pasado tanto tiempo, tenia muchas ganas de verte

-Hola Mary - saludó Misty mientras la abrazaba - has crecido mucho Mary estas preciosa

-Tu igual Misty... y me alegra mucho que tu y mi hermano estén juntos - dijo la niña mientras aplaudía emocionada

Misty soltó una risita nerviosa mientras Rudy hacia una mueca

-¿Me ayudas con mi equipaje hermano? - pidió Mary - esta algo pesado

-Claro hermanita - dijo Rudy mientras sujetaba la maleta - tengo una idea Mary, yo iré a completar tu registro en el hotel u mientras tanto Misty y tu pueden tomar unos helados, ¿no te molesta verdad Mist?

-Claro que no - dijo Misty haciendo un gesto con su mano diciéndole que no se preocupara

-Gracias Misty - dijo Rudy sonriendo - no me tardare mucho, Mary pórtate bien

-Descuida hermanito estaremos bien

Rudy sonrió, tomo la maleta y se fue

-¿Que te parece ir por esos helados Mary?

-Me parece perfecto - dijo Mary mientras tomaba a Misty de la mano y comenzaron a caminar

Entraron a la abarrotada heladería y ordenaron sendos helados de chocolate

-Has crecido mucho Mary ¿que has estado haciendo en Trovita?

-Ya sabes cuidando a los Pokemon y ayudando en el gimnasio - dijo Mary - y al igual que mi hermano les enseño a bailar a los Pokemon, es mi pasatiempo favorito

-Es es maravilloso y también es una gran técnica de entrenamiento - dijo Misty asintiendo

-Claro que lo es, porque mi hermano lo ideo y él es muy inteligente

-Tienes razón - coincidió Misty - su esfuerzo a hecho que llegue muy lejos y haya podido entrar al Torneo

-¿Misty ahora que él y tu están juntos vendrás a vivir con nosotros en Trovita?

-Linda, tu hermano es una persona increíble, pero él y yo no estamos saliendo

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó la niña haciendo un mohín de disgusto - los dos se ven bien juntos y mi hermano te quiere mucho

-Y yo lo quiero también, pero él es como un hermano para mi, no existe nada romántico en medio

-Es una lastima - dijo Mary con tristeza - me encantaría que vivieras con nosotros

-Me encantaría pero yo también tengo un gimnasio que atender y retadores que enfrentar

Rudy entró en el establecimiento y tomo asiento a lado de Mary. -Todo listo hermanita - dijo mientras le tendía una tarjeta - esta es tu tarjeta de acceso a tu habitación, cuídala ¿si?

-Rudy no tengo cinco años sabes - dijo Mary haciendo una mueca - si puedo cuidar del gimnasio solo creo que me las puedo arreglar con una tarjeta

Misty sonrió

-Que genio - dijo Rudy - solo era un consejo, ¿y que quieren hacer ahora chicas?

-Quiero ir a nadar en el mar - exclamo emocionada la niña

-¿Nadar? A esta hora ya nadie nada en el mar porque dicen que empieza a bajar mucho la temperatura

-¡Oh no! - gritó Misty - ¿Rudy que hora es? - preguntó mientras se levantaba rápidamente

-Tranquila Misty ¿Cual es el problema?

-Rudy dime que hora es

Rudy examinó su reloj -Son las 4:15

-Maldición - exclamo Misty - lo siento chicos tengo que irme, Mary fue un placer volver a verte

Misty salió corriendo dejando a Rudy y Mary sorprendidos. Mary enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermano esperando una explicación pero él se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Misty corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la entrada y se apoyó en una columna mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Caminó apretando el paso con dirección a las canchas. Buscó con la mirada al muchacho pelinegro pero no lo encontró.

Su cuerpo se relajó cuando identifico a una persona conocida en medio de la multitud.

-Ritchie - lo llamó agitando su brazo sobre su cabeza

El muchacho la miró y caminó hacia ella frunciendo los labios - Si estas buscando a Ash, él ya no esta aquí

-Lo siento mucho

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, si no con él - dijo Ritchie - esta bastante molesto

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo? - preguntó Misty haciendo un gesto de preocupación

-Mejor no lo molestes ahora - dijo Ritchie -es mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se le pase el enojo

-Ritchie, por favor - suplicó Misty

-En su habitación supongo

Misty alzó sus brazos en señal de desesperación - ¿y me puedes decir donde queda su habitación?

-Sube por las escaleras que están frente al comedor. En el tercer piso la ultima puerta a la izquierda

-Gracias Ritchie y lo siento si él descargó su ira contigo

-Descuida - dijo él - en este momento me preocupa mas Pikachu, él es quien tiene que soportarlo

Misty subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y caminó por el pasillo hasta el final quedando frente a la puerta que estaba a su izquierda. Tomó aire y tocó suavemente con los nudillos.

No recibió respuesta.

Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte.

Nada.

-Ash - pronunció nerviosa - Ash abre por favor, se que estas ahí

Silencio

-Ash por favor - pidió Misty

Nadie respondió.

-¡Ash deja de portarte como un niño y abre la maldita puerta! -exclamó enojada mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta

La puerta se abrió y Ash se paró en el umbral lanzándole una mirada tan enfurecida que hizo que Misty se acobardara

-Puedes dejar de gritar - exclamó furioso

-Lo siento mucho Ash - dijo tímidamente - ¿podemos hablar?

Ash apretó los dientes y se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar

-Pika pi - dijo tristemente el Pokemon amarillo al verla entrar

Ash cerró la puerta -¿Que quieres Misty?

Misty miró de reojo al Pokemon que bajó las orejas

-Pikachu creo que deberías salir un rato mientras Ash y yo hablamos - dijo Misty intentando controlar su temblorosa voz

-Tú no le das ordenes a mi Pokemon

-Lo estas asustando Ash - caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió - Sal Pikachu

-No, Pikachu se queda

-Ash deja el comportamiento infantil ¿quieres? Pikachu no tiene que pasar por esto - dijo mientras asentía al Pokemon

Pikachu miró con tristeza a su entrenador y salió corriendo de la habitación

Ash se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo -¿Que quieres?

-Ash lo siento, no quería dejarte plantado, es solo que me distraje un poco es todo - explico Misty

Ash gruñó

-De verdad Ash entiendo que estés enfadado pero no es para tanto

Ash la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía -¿Crees que estoy enfadado solo por lo de hoy? - soltó furioso - no Misty esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso

El enfado de Ash era tan palpable que hizo que Misty retrocediera hasta pegarse a la pared

-No entiendo

-Misty deja de hacerte la tonta ¿quieres? - gritó mientras apretaba los puños

-Ash no se de que hablas

-¿Te gusta reírte de mi?

-Ash...

-Solo contéstame un pregunta - dijo él - ¿que ganas fingiendo ser mi amiga?

-¡Ash te volviste loco! No entiendo nada de lo que dices

-¡Misty deja de tratarme como si fuera un tonto! - gritó mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante - que sea algo distraído no me convierte en un idiota

Misty sacudía la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que decía -Esto es un malentendido, si me lo explicaras quizá podamos aclararlo

-Te debes haber burlado bastante de mi ¿no es así? - preguntó alzando la voz - y yo fui lo bastante bruto para creer tus mentiras, incluso me sentía tan orgulloso de ti pensando en que trabajabas duro y lo mucho que entrenabas

Misty frunció el ceño - ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se de lo que hablas?

-¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis llamadas? - preguntó de forma cortante

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida, al fin entendía

-Yo... estaba ocupada

Ash hizo una mueca y la miró con furia

- Deja las tonterías Misty - se acercó – sin mentir dime ¿por qué no las contestaste?

-Ash... por favor - Misty intentaba contener las lagrimas - no puedo responder eso

-¿Por qué fingías ser mi amiga? Si me hubieras dicho que ya no quieras nada que ver conmigo lo habría entendido ¿Crees que soy tan tonto para no captar algo como eso?

-Ash yo no finjo ser tu amiga

-Misty ¿por qué soy el único que no supo nada de ti durante años?

Misty se mordió el labio

-Solo quiero saber que hice para que te molestaras tanto conmigo que no quisiste volver a hablarme - dijo Ash - creo que tengo derecho a saberlo

Misty se cubrió el rostro con las manos

-Solo responde ¿si? y yo te prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca más

Misty lloraba ruidosamente mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ash pensaba que ella lo odiaba. Y ella sabia que era el momento de confesarle todo lo que sentía, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Misty deja el drama ¿quieres? Te estoy haciendo las cosas fáciles, ya no tienes que seguir aparentando y yo voy a desaparecer de tu vida

-Yo no quiero eso - dijo Misty entre sollozos - Ash confía en mi por favor.. ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto

Ash cerró los ojos y aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz en señal de enfado - ¿Que confíe en ti?

-Ash necesito que me des tiempo, te lo explicare, pero no hoy

Ash hacia un gran esfuerzo para controlar su temperamento -Misty y no me voy a quedar sentado esperando tus explicaciones. Esto se acabo aquí

-¿Se acabó? - repitió Misty levantando la mirada

-Ya me canse de todo esto - dijo Ash mientras se masajeaba la sienes - lo mejor es que dejemos de engañarnos

-¿Estas diciendo que ya no seremos amigos?

-¿Lo fuimos alguna vez? - preguntó con tono acusatorio -al parecer la amistad tiene otro significado para ti

-Deja de hablar como si supieras lo que estoy pensando

-Bueno no es que me des muchas opciones ¿o si Misty? Como no voy a sacar mis propias conclusiones si solo escucho excusas de tu parte

-¿Simplemente vas a dejar las cosas así entre nosotros?

-Misty yo no te necesito en mi vida

-Ash… no lo dices en serio

-No estuviste presente en mi pasado, así que no te echare de menos en mi futuro

-Ash cometí muchos errores en mi vida, eso lo se. Pero eso no quiere decir que tu no signifiques algo para mi

-Tienes una bonita manera de demostrarlo. Y pensar que yo... - dijo apretando los puños. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió

-Ash…

-¿Puedes irte Misty? – le cortó Ash –Quiero estar solo

Misty se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia afuera. Ash desvió la mirada y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Misty se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar ruidosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Saludos a todos :)

_Mei D._


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Ya fue suficiente Misty - dijo Sakura de manera suplicante

-No es el fin del mundo - afirmó Casey -tuviste una pelea con Ash ¿y que?

-Él me odia

-Y tu no vas a resolver el problema si te quedas aquí acostada - Sakura se sentó en la cama -has estado encerrada aquí por tres días, pero ya fue suficiente. Tienes que salir

-Si - dijo Duplica - y vas a ir a hablar con Ash y arreglar todo esto

-Que grandiosa idea - exclamó Misty irónicamente -para que siga diciendo lo mucho que me detesta

-Estaba enojado - dijo Sakura -y eso hace que digas cosas que en realidad no sientes

-Él parecía bastante seguro de lo que decía

-Él esta arrepentido - afirmó Sakura

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Escuché sin querer una conversación entre Brock y Tracey al respecto

-¿Sin querer?

-Bueno, estaba espiando - confesó Sakura -pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que él solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco y terminó hablando mas de lo que en realidad sentía

-Y después de todo él también la ha pasado muy mal estos días - dijo Duplica -

Lo dudo mucho

-Bueno él no ha estado tres días llorando en su cama - dijo Casey -pero además del arrepentimiento...

-Sabemos que le duele mucho la mano - completó Sakura

-Y la cabeza -añadió Duplica soltando una risita

-Ahora si no tengo idea de lo que hablan

-Bueno, según Brock y Tracey la versión oficial es que Ash tropezó y todo su peso cayó sobre su mano - dijo Sakura -pero lo que realmente pasó es que Ash le pegó un puñetazo a la pared luego de pedirte que te fueras, y terminó rompiéndose la mano

-¡Ash se rompió la mano!

-No es tan grave Misty, aquí lo han atendido muy bien y Brock ha estado experimentando con medicinas para lograr que se cure mas rápido

-¿Y que le pasó en la cabeza?

-Eso fue muy gracioso - dijo Duplica sonriendo -al día siguiente, durante el entrenamiento, nadie entiende realmente lo que quería hacer, pero intento lanzar la pokebola con su mano rota y terminó rebotando en su cabeza

-No le veo lo gracioso

-Es porque no lo viste - Duplica le sacó la lengua

-Anímate Misty - dijo Sakura - él esta bien y seguro que quiere hablar contigo

-Misty ya deja de llorar por favor - pidió Casey

-Tienes a todos preocupados - dijo Sakura -casi tuvimos que amarrar a May a una silla para que no fuera a romper la otra mano de Ash

-¿Todos lo saben?

-Bueno si - afirmó Duplica - Recuerda que también son los amigos de él

-No ha sido nada agradable - dijo Casey - Ash también tuvo unas palabras con todos ellos, ya sabes, por lo que ellos seguían en contacto contigo y eso

-¿Se ha peleado con todos?

-Lo intentó, no conocemos bien los detalles pero sabemos que Dawn te ha defendido y al final ganó la discusión - dijo Sakura

-Las cosas están algo tensas pero no es nada por lo que haya que alarmarse - dijo Casey

-May y Max son los únicos que no se hablan. Pero son tonterías. May te defiende pero Max siempre se va a poner del lado de Ash - dijo Sakura

-Todo es mi culpa

-Lo será si no te levantas de una vez - dijo Duplica - en lugar de estar lamentándote sal y afronta el problema. No dejes que otros sean los que estén buscando soluciones

-Es cierto Mist - coincidió Casey - y en realidad estamos haciendo esto por el lado amable

Sakura asintió -Si nosotras no logramos sacarte de la cama, May vendrá a hacerlo por la fuerza

-Y ya es hora que tomes una ducha - dijo Duplica tapándose la nariz de forma dramática -con el calor que hace, este sitio y tu huelen realmente mal

-Y no nos gusta que Rudy nos siga rondando preguntando por ti - dijo Casey -es realmente espeluznante

-¿Y él que piensa que ha pasado?

-Bueno... le dije que estabas en tus días difíciles y que no querías que nadie te moleste - dijo Duplica

-Dime que es broma

-Deberías haber visto su cara - Duplica se rió

-Es hora de levantarse Misty - ordenó Casey -Tres días lo toleramos, pero este drama debe acabar hoy

-Es hora que afrontes tus problemas como una persona adulta -dijo Sakura mientras le retiraba las cobijas

-Y que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos -continuó Casey mientras jalaba a Misty por el brazo obligándola a levantarse

-Tienen razón -dijo Misty -lo siento mucho por hacerlas pasar por esto. Soy una cobarde

-Sabemos que esto te duele mucho Mist, nunca habías tenido una pelea así con Ash -dijo Duplica

-Lo importante es que ya estas de pie -celebró Casey -y yo no creo que seas una cobarde. Eres una luchadora, igual que los Electabuzz, no importa cuantas veces caigan siempre volverán a levantarse

Sakura se rió -Entra al baño antes de que empiece a cantar el himno de los Electabuzz

Misty sonrió -Gracias chicas

-Para eso estamos las amigas -respondió Duplica

Misty entró al cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo, tenía el cabello enmarañado y se asemejaba mucho a un nido, grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y los ojos rojos e inflamados por haber llorado tanto.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se despojó de su sucia pijama.

Realmente necesitaba esa ducha tan relajante. Se tomó su tiempo en su limpieza corporal sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban luego de haber estado tres días prácticamente en la misma posición.

Decidió intentar desenredar su cabello mientras seguía dentro de la ducha, le tomó algo de tiempo, pero logró deshacerse de la mayoría de los nudos.

Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla. Salió del baño envuelta en nubes de vapor y vio a sus amigas sentadas en su cama esperándola. -

Ponte esto - dijo Duplica extendiendo su brazo

Misty dirigió su mirada a lo que Duplica sostenía en su mano. Era un vestido. Frunció el ceño -¿Por qué tengo que usar eso?

-Solo póntelo y deja de refunfuñar - dijo Sakura

Misty cogió el vestido de mala gana e ingresó nuevamente al baño para ponérselo.

Era un vestido bonito de tirantes color azul y con un cinturón café en la cintura.

Salió y realizó unas cuantas poses frente a sus amigas que aplaudieron emocionadas

-Te queda perfecto - la halagó Duplica

-Es verdad, tus hermanas tienen muy buen gusto - coincidió Sakura

-Y tienes que ponerte estos - indicó Casey mostrando unos tacos bajos de color café

-¿Es necesario?

-Hazlo - ordenó Duplica

Misty le sacó la lengua y se calzó los zapatos

-Estas perfecta - dijo Casey - tu look hará que Ash se quede impactado

-Y que el vestido sea azul es un gran detalle - dijo Sakura asintiendo

-¿Que tiene que ver que sea o no azul?

-Porque es color favorito de Ash - dijo Duplica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Estar tanto tiempo con mis hermanas ha hecho que se contagien de su ridiculez

-Tus hermanas son maravillosas, no se porque siempre te quejas tanto - dijo Casey

-Vaya les han lavado el cerebro y todo

-Misty deja las burlas - dijo Duplica - ellas te quieren ayudar tanto como nosotras

-Tenemos que hacer algo con esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos - dijo Sakura

-Lo tengo todo cubierto - dijo Duplica mostrando una bolsa de cosméticos

-Genial - dijo Sakura - tu y Casey se encargan del maquillaje y yo del peinado

Sentaron a Misty en la cama y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Casey y Duplica cubrieron las ojeras de Misty y la maquillaron de manera natural, con sombras café claro, un poco de delineador y un labial rosa de tono claro.

Sakura terminó de desenredar el cabello de Misty, y con un rizador realizó ondas suaves en todo el cabello de Misty. Cuando terminaron se miraron satisfechas y arrastraron a Misty posicionándola frente al espejo para que pudiera mirarse.

Estaba muy guapa. El aspecto que había tenido al levantarse había desaparecido por completo. Solo sus ojos continuaban enrojecidos gracias a las largas horas de llanto

Misty sonrió -Gracias chicas son las mejores - dijo mientras las abrazaba

-No tienes nada que agradecer - dijo Sakura mientras sus otras amigas asentían

-Bueno lo primero es lo primero - dijo Duplica - tienes que comer algo

La sacaron a rastas de la habitación y bajaron hasta el comedor.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron cafés para todas.

-¿Y quieres que enviemos a May a que ablande un poco el terreno o quieres lanzarte a la boca del lobo? - preguntó Duplica

Misty la miró con cara de pocos amigos -¿Así que creen que pelearemos de nuevo? ¿Que eran todas esas tonteras de que Ash estaba arrepentido?

-Teníamos que sacarte de la cama - dijo Casey

Misty las fulminó con la mirada

-Misty él esta arrepentido, eso lo sabemos - dijo Sakura - pero no sabemos que tan arrepentido, podría enfurecerse de nuevo

-Son unas mentirosas

-Estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad - discutió Sakura -no sabemos con que humor se levantó eso es todo

-¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Casey

-No lo se - respondió Misty - un poco supongo, me asusta que estuviera hablando en serio cuando dijo que me quería fuera de su vida

-Estoy segura que no lo dijo en serio -aseguró Sakura

-Ojalá tengas razón

-Se que es así - afirmó Sakura

-¿Y cual es el plan exactamente? -Bueno tenemos que encontrar a Ash - respondió Casey - y pensamos que Brock puede saber donde esta así que iremos a preguntarle

-Bien - dijo Misty - vamos entonces

Bebieron el café restante de sus tazas y se levantaron.

Salieron del comedor y se encontraron cara a cara con Ash que bajaba por las escaleras provenientes de los cuartos de los chicos.

Todos se pararon en seco y se miraron en silencio.

Misty vio lo que sus amigas le habían comentado. Ash traía la mano vendada, y a diferencia de otros días no estaba usando una gorra, por lo que el golpe en su frente era bastante apreciable.

Sakura le dio un codazo a Misty haciendo que se sobresalte. Misty dio un paso al frente -Hola Ash ¿Podemos hablar?

Ash le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera.

Misty regresó a ver a sus amigas que asintieron y se alejaron.

Misty caminaba a unos cuantos pasos de Ash siguiéndolo en silencio. Ash entró al salón en el que se había realizado la fiesta la primera noche.

-¿Este sitio no debería estar cerrado? - preguntó Misty con curiosidad

Ash hizo una mueca -Lo estaba - contestó en voz baja -pero inventé una excusa para que lo abrieran

-¿Y por qué querías que lo abrieran?

-Quería estar en un lugar donde nadie me molestara

-¿Te estabas escondiendo?

Ash se encogió de hombros -Algo así... supongo

-¿De mi?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te estabas escondiendo de mi?

Ash suspiró -Misty creo que te debo una disculpa

-Y yo a ti Ash - dijo Misty -Se que no hice las cosas bien y si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también me habría enfadado

-Aun así no debería haber dicho las cosas que dije

Ambos permanecieron en silencio

-Siento mucho lo de tu mano

-No lo hagas, creo que me lo merezco

-Yo jamás habría querido que te hicieras daño por mi culpa

Ash frunció el ceño -Misty no es tu culpa ¿si?

Misty se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos -Me siento culpable, yo ocasione todo esto

Ash permaneció en silencio.

Misty abrió los ojos y lo miró

-Ash... tu... ¿en verdad sientes todas las cosas que dijiste?

-Las sentía tan verdaderas mientras las decía

-¿Y ahora que te parece que son?

-Mentiras

-¿De verdad?

-Misty yo te necesito. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida - dijo Ash - estaba tan enojado por pensar que los demás habían podido hablar contigo durante estos años cuando yo me moría de ganas de hacerlo

-Lo siento tanto Ash, no quise lastimarte de esa forma - dijo Misty - y por favor no te enfades con los demás, yo les hice prometer que no te dirían nada

-Aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste Misty se mordió el labio

-Descuida, no tienes que hablar de eso ahora si no quieres - dijo Ash -me pediste que confiara en ti y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Yo te escuchare cuando estés lista para contármelo

-Gracias Ash, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi

-Mi ira fue irracional - dijo Ash -siento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos y por haberte hecho llorar

-Gracias Ash, y descuida no quiero que haya rencores entre nosotros

-Ni yo –dijo Misty –realmente me siento mal con todo esto. Nunca debería haber pasado

-Ya esta todo olvidado – dijo Misty -te quiero muchísimo Ash

-Y yo a ti Mist

-Y Ash... yo no quiero que desaparezcas nunca de mi vida

-Y yo no planeo hacerlo

Ash se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo bueno -Gracias por se mi amiga Misty

-Eso es algo que no tienes que agradecer

-Te ves realmente linda hoy

-Gracias, tu no estas nada mal

Ash sonrió -Hago lo que puedo

Misty soltó una risita

Ash la beso en la cabeza y luego pegó su frente a la de ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor y la apartó rápidamente.

Misty levantó su mano y tocó con cuidado el golpe bastante visible en la frente de Ash. -Fue un gran golpe -comentó

Ash se encogió de hombros -Creo que fue mas vergonzoso que otra cosa. He quedado marcado como el único maestro Pokemon de la historia que no puede arrojar una pokebola.

-Ya lo olvidaran

-Lo dudo, nadie se cansa de comentarlo

Misty lo abrazó con ternura

Permanecieron en ese posición en silencio por un par de minutos. El corazón de Misty latía desbocadamente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con lo de él. Él la miraba con mucha intensidad y ella se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos color chocolate.

Ash soltó la cintura de Misty y le acaricio la mejilla. Misty se ruborizó y él sonrió. Estaban tan cerca. Ash se inclinó ligeramente hacia Misty.

Unos pasos en la entrada del salón hicieron que se sobresaltaran.

Ambos regresaron para ver de quien se trataba.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de Misty.

-Misty me tenias tan preocupado -dijo Rudy mientras se acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla -¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Si Rudy estoy bien - respondió Misty -¿Como me encontraste?

-Me tope con tus amigas y dijeron que estabas con Ash - dijo Rudy -y como el Pikachu del bobo esta afuera supuse que estarían aquí

Ash soltó una carcajada -¿Bobo? Siento como si estuviera con el Equipo Rocket

Rudy lo ignoró -Me alegra que ya estés bien -dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

Ash lo empujó con su mano buena -Déjala, la estas sofocando

Rudy lo miró con furia -Es curioso, no escuché que se quejara

-Es solo porque es demasiado educada para decírtelo

-¿Acaso estas celoso Ketchum?

-¿De ti?

-Chicos ya es suficiente

-Es verdad - dijo Ash -Lárgate

Rudy lo miró con rabia -Yo no recibo ordenes de un niño engreído

-Se educado Rudy - dijo Ash -si supieras de modales te habrías quedado afuera, aprende un poco de mi Pikachu, él sabe respetar la privacidad

-Misty como toleras a este idiota

Ash enarcó una ceja -Sabes, estaba pensando lo mismo

-Basta, los dos

-Vámonos Mist -dijo Ash mientras le cogía de la mano y salía del salón dejando atrás a un Rudy muy molesto. Pikachu los saludó con alegría al verlos salir y de un saltó subió al hombro de su entrenador.

-No entiendo porque te empeñas en pelearte con Rudy

-Él empezó - se defendió Ash

-Tu lo empujaste

-Se metió en mi camino

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Es simple, si me provocan yo respondo

-Hombres

-Hablando de eso, ¿tienes planes? Porque he quedado en verme con Brock y Tracey, y puedes venir si quieres

-De hecho me gustaría ir a hablar con mis hermanas

-De todas formas vamos en la misma dirección - dijo Ash - los chicos me esperan en el hotel

Misty sonrió -Vamos entonces

-Espera Mist, antes que se me olvide ¿me acompañas un rato a mi habitación?

-¿Para que?

-Quería prestarte algo que pensé que te seria útil - respondió Ash -te lo iba a dar el día que íbamos a entrenar pero bueno... ya sabes como terminó ese día

-Y ¿qué es?

-Un libro

-¿Me vas a prestar un libro? - preguntó Misty levantando una ceja -¿desde cuando tu lees?

-Muy graciosa - dijo Ash -es un libro con las reglas del Torneo y eso, como me di cuenta que no las conoces, pensé que podría ser útil. Dado que nos has entrenado al menos saber las reglas te ayude a defenderte.

-Si he entrenado

Ash enarcó una ceja

-Bueno lo haré - se defendió Misty -aun faltan cuatro días para que inicie

-Bien, como quieras

-Nunca dije que no quiero el libro - dijo Misty - pero no quiero que hagas esperar mas a los chicos, iré a recogerlo hoy noche ¿te parece?

-Claro

-¡Ash! –gritó una voz sus espaldas –necesito tu ayuda

Ash volteó y saludó –Claro dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Olvide como se arroja una pokebola ¿me das una demostración?

-Que gracioso Morrison –dijo Ash mientras el nombrado estallaba en carcajadas

-Ten un poco de sentido del humor Ash –dijo Morrison

Misty soltó una risita –Pides mucho, Ash es un amargado

-Vaya Ash veo que tienes una nueva novia –dijo Morrison –me alegro, eso significa que ya olvidaste a la ultima

-Morrison, ella es mi mejor amiga Misty. Misty él es mi amigo Morrison, nos conocimos en Hoenn

-¿Así que ella es Misty? ¿La chica enojona y fastidiosa?¿No habías dicho que ella te odiaba? –lo interrogó Morrison –pero Ash si esta increíblemente sexy

-Morrison cállate

-¿Fastidiosa Ash?

-¿Escuchaste la parte en que dijo que eres sexy?

Misty se cruzó de brazos

-Misty eso fue hace años ¿olvídalo si? –pidió Ash –es como si yo me enfadara por cada vez que me has llamado idiota

-¿Tú opinas lo mismo? –preguntó Morrison –Misty tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer? –preguntó Ash

-Tienes razón –dijo Morrison –Voy a practicar la manera de arrojar mis pokebolas, aun que no lo creas es mas difícil de lo que parece

Misty se rió

-Vete

-Nos vemos más tarde Ash. Misty fue un placer conocerte, tu escoge la fecha y yo te iré a recoger

-Márchate Morrison

-Adiós Morrison, me agradó conocerte

Morrison dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las canchas

-Me agrada –dijo Misty

-Es un buen tipo y un gran rival

Salieron de la Villa y caminaron hasta el hotel. Entraron al recibidor. Brock, Tracey y Max estaban sentados en unas butacas y se pusieron en pie cuando los vieron entrar

Tracey sonrió -Bien hecho Ash ya tienes a Misty

-Ella y yo ya nos reconciliamos

-Es una alegría verlos juntos al fin - dijo Brock

-¿De que hablas Brock? - preguntó Ash -hicimos las paces, no se cual es el escandalo

-Venían cogidos de la mano -dijo Tracey

Misty se ruborizó

-¿Y? - preguntó Ash confundido -no veo nada malo en venir de la mano de tu mejor amiga

Brock se rió -Lo siento Ash, imagine que era otra cosa

-No entiendo

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Tracey

-¿Ash te importa si voy con ustedes? - preguntó Max

-No necesitas pedirme permiso Max, siempre eres invitado a venir

-Gracias Ash - dijo Max

-¿Y tu también vienes Misty? -preguntó Brock

-No - respondió Misty -vine a buscar a mis hermanas ¿Las han visto?

-Si - respondió Tracey -Daisy fue a la piscina del hotel

-Y Violet y Lily estaban con ella -añadió Brock -pero Tracey estaba tan embobado que no las vio

Tracey se ruborizó y los chicos estallaron en carcajadas

-Misty si no es mucha molestia - dijo Tracey -por favor no le digas nada de esto a tu hermana

-Descuida

-Gracias Mist

-Los veré mas tarde - se despidió Misty

-Nos vemos Mist

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y salieron del hotel.

Misty suspiró. Camino hasta recepción y preguntó en donde se encontraba la piscina.

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita, solo las personas que están hospedadas en el hotel pueden hacer uso de las instalaciones

-No señor usted no me a entendido, estoy buscando a unas personas que están en la piscina

-¡Misty! - la llamó una voz

-May - saludó Misty a su amiga que corría hacia ella

-Que gusto me da verte Misty -dijo abrazándola cariñosamente -ven conmigo

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Tienes que contármelo todo Mist ¿que paso con Ash? ¿Ya hablaron?

May la arrastró hasta las butacas donde loa chicos habían estado sentados.

-Habla

-Él y yo ya estamos bien

-¿Ya? ¿Te ha pedido disculpas?

-Claro que si, me pidió perdón por todo

-¿Y lo perdonaste así de fácil?

-Por supuesto -respondió Misty

-Deberías haberlo hecho sufrir un poco, el idiota se comportó realmente mal contigo

-La razón por la que se enojara fue mi culpa

-Aun así Mist, un hombre nunca debe hacer llorar a una mujer

-También se ha disculpado por eso

-Bien - dijo May alzando las manos - Eres demasiado blanda con él

-No creo que soportaría otra pelea con él - dijo Misty -él se siente mal al respecto, al igual que yo, y eso es lo que importa

-Si tu eres feliz es suficiente para mi - dijo May - Ash es un tonto, pero se hace querer

-Lo se -dijo Misty -él es_ mi_ tonto

May sonrió -Espérame aquí Mist, iré a traer a las demás, podemos ir a comer y les puedes contar la buena noticia - Y salió corriendo antes de que Misty pudiera responder algo

Regresó unos minutos después con las mejillas encendidas a causa de la carrera

-Vamos Misty nosotras nos adelantaremos -dijo May -hasta eso podemos ganar una mesa mientras ellas se ponen decentes

-¿Y a donde iremos? -Es un restaurante en el muelle -respondió May -de acuerdo a mi guía de restaurantes es un lugar con las mejores pastas

-Suena delicioso - dijo Misty poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a su amiga a través de las puerta

-Hay una gran fila -comentó Misty cuando llegaron

-Por eso teníamos que adelantarnos -dijo May -hasta que lleguen de seguro ya tenemos una mesa

Esperaron veinte minutos hasta que las dejaron entrar. Esperaron otros cinco hasta que las demás entraron y se sentaron con ellas.

-Cuéntanos todo -dijo Lily a penas se sentó

Misty les contó lo mismo que ya le había dicho a May.

-¿Y ya decidiste cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes? -preguntó Duplica

-Si - respondió Misty

-¿Y? preguntó Daisy moviendo las manos en señal de que continúe

-Lo haré luego de la Ceremonia de Inauguración

-Eso es en cuatro días ¿porque vas a esperar tanto? -preguntó May

-Siento que es el día perfecto

-¿Por que? - preguntó Sakura con curiosidad

-Puede sonar algo tonto, pero como fue este Torneo el que nos volvió a unir, es el día perfecto porque es cuando el Torneo empieza oficialmente

-Oh Misty eso es en realidad es tan ridículo - dijo Casey

-No le hagas caso - dijo May - creo que es muy romántico, a tu modo claro

Misty sonrió -Gracias... Supongo - dijo -Y quiero usar estos días para concentrarme en el entrenamiento

-Es genial Mist - dijo Violet -me alegro por ti

-Todas lo hacemos - dijo May

-Gracias -dijo Misty -ojalá resulte bien

-Lo hará Mist

-Confió en que si - dijo Misty -pienso que yo le gusto, hoy estuvo a punto de besarme

-¡¿Como?! -gritó May -¿Por qué recién lo cuentas?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "a punto"? -pregunto Sakura

-Rudy nos interrumpió

-¿Rudy? ¿Y que hacia ahí? -pregunto Lily

-Es lo que quisiera saber - dijo Misty -él dijo que ustedes tres le contaron que estaba con Ash

-Lo siento mucho Mist - dijo Casey -se me salió, pero no pensé que él te buscaría sabiendo eso

-Esta bien Casey

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron.

-Este es definitivamente el mejor restaurante de pastas -dijo May

Misty se rió -Eres como Ash, nada lo hace tan feliz como una buena comida

-Entonces te sugiero que aprendas a cocinar -dijo Daisy

Llegaron hasta la entrada del hotel y se despidieron -

Las veré mañana chicas - dijo Misty -iré a ver si puedo entrenar un poco

-Adiós Mist cuídate

Misty caminó de regreso. Al llegar se dio cuenta que no tenia idea donde se debía pedir los turnos para entrenar.

Se dirigió a las canchas y empezó a caminar en círculos intentando localizar algún puesto de información.

-Hola Misty, pareces un poco perdida ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Ritchie, si por favor -dijo la pelirroja -¿sabes donde se piden los turnos de practica?

-Estar tanto tiempo con Ash ha hecho que lo despistado se te contagie - dijo Ritchie riéndose - lo tienes que hacer en recepción

-¿Hay una recepción?

Ritchie soltó una carcajada -Misty estar enamorada te hace realmente distraída

Misty se ruborizo

-No te preocupes Ash no lo sabe

-¿Que no sabe?

-Que estas enamorada de él

Misty enrojeció como un tomate -¿Donde esta la recepción? - preguntó intentando ocultar su bochorno

-Al entrar unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha - indicó Ritchie -ahí también publicaran los horarios y los contrincantes cuando el Torneo de inicio

-Gracias Ritchie

-De nada y suerte

Ritchie comenzó a alejarse

-Ritchie espera

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-¿Que?

-Con lo de Ash ¿soy muy obvia?

-Ahora lo manejas bien Misty pero cuando nos conocimos era bastante claro -dijo Ritchie -nos vemos Misty, cuídate

Misty caminó hasta la entrada. Encontrar la recepción no le fue difícil pero la razón por la que no había notado que estaba ahí era porque el lugar y sus alrededores estaban rodeados por una gran multitud.

La recepción era muy espaciosa. Tenia un mostrador y varios sillones distribuidos en todo el espacio. En las paredes se encontraban pantallas grandes en las que Misty imagino que seria donde publicarían toda la información.

Se acercó al mostrador. Una chica muy amable, que se presentó como Liz, dijo que la ayudaría en lo que necesitara.

-Gracias Liz - dijo Misty - me gustaría reservar un turno de practica

-Con gusto - dijo Liz -déjame revisar si tengo algún horario disponible

Liz revisó rápidamente en su computadora -Tienes suerte, solo queda un turno hoy a las ocho, ¿lo quieres?

-No gracias ya hice planes para la noche, ¿puedo reservar un turno para mañana?

-Lo siento no - dijo Liz -se hacen reservaciones el mismo día, tendrás que volver mañana

-De acuerdo, gracias Liz

-Intenta venir temprano -aconsejó Liz -para que puedas conseguir un buen turno

Misty agradeció nuevamente y salió del lugar.

Misty estaba muy agotada. Después de todo no había dormido bien en los últimos días así que decidió que tomaría una siesta.

Subió hasta su habitación, se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

Se despertó cuando las ultimas luces del día se desvanecían y daban paso a la noche.

Misty se levantó y se miró al espejo. Esa siesta la había ayudado a recuperar la energía perdida de los días pasados pero había arruinado su vestido, el maquillaje y el peinado.

Entró al baño y se limpio la cara. Ya sin el estaba algo pálida, los párpados algo hinchados y las ojeras aun presentes.

Desenredó su cabello y lo peinó en una cola de cabello alta.

El vestido estaba lleno de pequeñas arrugas y decidió reemplazarlo por otra cosa. Eligió un short de jean, unas sandalias negras y una blusa larga negra que se sujetaba al cuello y dejaba la espalda al descubierto.

Salió y subió al tercer piso de las habitaciones de los chicos. Tocó suavemente en la ultima puerta de la izquierda. Escuchó pasos que se movían y luego Ash abrió la puerta.

-Hola –saludó

-Misty pasa-respondió Ash -perdón el desorden, no te esperaba hasta mas tarde

-No importa Ash -dijo Misty mientras entraba

-Ponte cómoda

-Tu habitación es muy distinta a la mía. No lo note la primera vez que estuve aquí

Ash se rió -Si bueno yo también pienso que el rosado me habría quedado mejor. Me sentí muy decepcionado cuando descubrí que mi baño no era morado

-Que gracioso -dijo Misty -¿como sabes que nuestros baños tienen muebles morados?

-Lo vi cuando visite a una amiga -dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros

-¿A quien?

-Claire

-¿La conozco?

-Si, es una entrenadora de dragones de Johto

-No la recuerdo

-Es una de las mejores. Entrenó con Lance

-¿Que hacías en su habitación?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad

Ash enarcó una ceja -Lo que tu digas

-¿Donde esta Pikachu?

-Lo deje con Brock

-¿Y donde esta el libro? -preguntó Misty al ver que Ash no iba a añadir nada mas

-Claro el libro -dijo Ash mientras se agachaba y se ponía a buscar frenéticamente debajo de la cama

-Déjame hacerlo Ash -dijo Misty mientras lo empujaba -o sino te vas a romper la otra mano

Al decir esto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Buscó con la mirada y encontró el sitio donde había impactado el muchacho su mano.

Las imágenes de esa noche se reprodujeron en su cabeza como una película y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-No te preocupes, ya lo encontré -respondió Ash mientras se incorporaba

-¿Misty? ¿pasa algo malo? -Ash preguntó mientras seguía con la mirada a lo que Misty miraba

-Olvide que eso estaba ahí -dijo -descuida pagare para que lo arreglen

Misty permaneció en silencio

-¿Misty? -dijo preocupado mientras se sentaba a lado de ella -nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa ¿si?

Misty agachó la cabeza

-Misty mírame -dijo Ash mientras la sujetaba suavemente de la barbilla

Misty alzó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con la de Ash que la miraba muy apenado

-Lo siento -se disculpó

-Te hice mucho daño Misty, yo lo siento -dijo Ash -¿que te parece si vamos a otra parte?

Misty asintió

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Ash

-May me dijo que hay un puesto de hamburguesas muy bueno a unos cuantos metros del gimnasio

-Me parece perfecto

Misty cogió el libro y salieron, compraron aquellas hamburguesas y se sentaron en unas bancas.

-¿Y tienes planes para el resto de la semana? -preguntó Ash

-Voy a entrenar duro

-Me parece bien -dijo Ash -pero no hagas planes el viernes en la tarde

-¿Y por qué no?

-Mi madre y el Profesor Oak llegan y me gustaría que me acompañaras

-Me encantaría -dijo Misty -¿Como están ambos?

-Muy bien. Trabajando duro como siempre.

-Me alegró

Continuaron hablando y poniéndose al corriente de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se vieron. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy entrada la noche así que regresaron y se despidieron en la entrada.

-Duerme bien Misty

-Tu también Ash, dulces sueños

Ash sonrió y se fue.

Misty subió hasta su habitación y de durmió al instante.

Se levantó temprano al día siguiente, desayunó y fue a reservar un turno de practica.

Luego fue a la playa a trotar. Después nadó un poco en el mar. Los músculos le dolían al estirarse ya que habían pasado un tiempo sin ser usados.

Regresó a su habitación y tomó una ducha rápida.

Miró la hora. Se apresuró a ir a las canchas. Practicó un ataque con cada uno de sus Pokemon. Así podría descubrir y trabajar en sus puntos débiles.

Misty consideró que fue una sesión de entrenamiento exitosa y se marchó muy satisfecha.

El entrenamiento la dejó hambrienta así que caminó hasta el comedor.

El corazón de Misty dio un vuelco cuando vio a Ash sentado en una de las mesas.

Pero no estaba solo, dos chicas y un chico se encontraban comiendo con él. Lo que la impulsó a acercarse fue ver que una sujetaba su mano rota.

-Hola –saludó

Ash sonrió –Misty, ven toma asiento. Te presento, él es Brawly, ella es Winona dijo señalando a la chica sentada frente a él, y ella es Roxanne dijo señalando a la chica que le sujetaba la mano. Son lideres de gimnasio que conocí en Hoenn

-Mucho gusto

-Chicos ella es mi mejor amiga Misty

-Es un placer conocerte, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti –dijo Winona

Misty se sentó en el asiento disponible alado de Winona

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó Ash

-Estupendo –respondió Misty -¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

-Curándose –dijo Ash –justo estaba hablando con Roxanne al respecto. Ella es profesora de una Escuela Pokemon y me estaba comentando lo que puedo hacer para que sane mas rápido

-Así es –dijo Roxanne –aunque no lo creas es bastante común que los niños terminen con manos o brazos rotos. Suelen meterse en problemas y suelen salir lastimados. Estaba examinando la mano de Ash para ver que tan grave fue la fractura

_Ah eso era_

-¿Y es grave?

-No mucho pero debió ser un gran golpe. No logró entender del todo como con una caída se pudo hacer tanto daño

Ash se rió –No es nada grave. Lo haces sonar como si fuera a perder la mano

-Solo digo que te cuides es todo

-Con su permiso chicas, Ash y yo ya tenemos que irnos – dijo Brawly –o nos perderemos las buenas olas

-Vayan tranquilos chicos –se despidió Winona –Y Ash ten cuidado con tu mano

-Lo que tu digas mamá –respondió Ash poniéndose de pie –Buen provecho

-Cuídate Ash – dijo Misty –Brawly fue un placer conocerte

Los chicos se marcharon rápidamente

-¿Y adonde van con tanta prisa? –preguntó Misty

-A surfear, Brawly lo practica –respondió Winona –Y ya conoces a Ash, es tan competitivo

-¿Ash surfea?

-Si, Brawly le ha dado unas cuantas lecciones

-No me lo imagino surfeando –comentó Misty

-Bueno creo que se le da mejor que arrojando pokebolas –dijo Winona

Roxanne y Winona soltaron una carcajada

-¿Ustedes lo vieron?

-Yo me lo perdí –respondió Roxanne, pero Winona si lo vio

-¿Por qué tantas personas lo vieron?

-Bueno aunque aquí estamos los que consideran los mejores en batallas, aun así Ash es una sensación –respondió Winona

-Tu deberías saberlo siendo su amiga. A la gente le encanta mirarlo. Él siempre es tan impredecible y por eso a las personas nos gusta verlo entrenar, puedes aprender un par de cosas –añadió Roxanne

-Es cierto –coincidió Winona –él es tan bueno en lo que hace

-Y está bastante bueno –dijo Roxanne

Misty se atoró con su bebida

-Pobre chico –dijo Winona –yo también saldría a surfear o inventaría una escusa para escapar de estas cuatro paredes

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por una entrenadora y sus amigas. Lo acosan constantemente, el pobre debe estar muy abrumado

-No lo sabía

-Si bueno por eso a veces es difícil encontrarlo

-Misty fue un placer conocerte –dijo Roxanne –perdón por dejarte sola pero Winona y yo tenemos turnos para practicar

-No se preocupen. También fue un placer conocerlas

Las chicas se despidieron y también se marcharon.

Misty terminó de comer y se levantó. Decidió ir al gimnasio a ejercitar un poco mas.

Así transcurrieron los demás días. Se levantaba temprano y ejercitaba un poco en la playa. Practicaba en las canchas y por la tarde iba al gimnasio.

No había vuelto a ver a Ash, pero si se había ocultado en varias ocasiones para no tener que saludar a Rudy.

El viernes llegó. Realizó su practica en la mañana y luego subió a su habitación para cambiar su ropa deportiva.

Se duchó rápidamente. Eligió un vestido de un solo hombro de color blanco y que tenía un estampado de flores amarillas con negro en la parte inferior y se calzó unas sandalias negras. Cepilló su cabello y lo dejó suelto.

Como nunca habían acordado en donde se verían, Misty supuso que Ash iría a recogerla a su habitación. Bajó al comedor pero no lo encontró ahí, así que comió algo rápido y regreso al cuarto.

Decidió leer el libro que Ash le había prestado para matar el tiempo. Las reglas del Torneo eran bastante básicas y fáciles de comprender.

Cómo Ash le había explicado, el ganador haría un viaje de tres años para asesorar a otros entrenadores.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su lectura. Se acercó a abrirla

-¿Rudy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Misty, pensé que estarías aquí sin hacer nada, así que te vine a invitar a que vengas a comer conmigo y Mary

-Ya comí

-Ven de todas formas Mist, no deberías pasar tanto tiempo sola

-No está sola –dijo Ash apareciendo por detrás de Rudy –así que ya puedes marcharte

-Tu márchate Ash yo llegue aquí primero

Ash lo ignoró -¿Estas lista para irte?

-Si –respondió Misty –lo siento Rudy ya tenia planes. Saluda a Mary de mi parte

-Te ves hermosa Mist –dijo Ash

Misty lo miró esperando a que se riera. Ash la miraba muy serio. Él también estaba increíblemente guapo, como siempre claro. Con unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y su típica gorra.

-Gracias Ash –dijo sonriendo –Tu estas perfecto

Ash se rió -¿Perfecto?

Misty se ruborizó –Ya sabes, te ves bien

-De acuerdo, gracias

-¿Y están por llegar pronto?

-Si, en unos veinte minutos ya deberían estar llegando

-Me emociona volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo. Tu madre siempre fue muy amable conmigo

-Ella te tiene mucho cariño –dijo Ash – a ellos también les emociona mucho verte

Llegaron al muelle y se pararon a contemplar el paisaje mientras esperaban la llegada del ferry.

-Ese debe ser el ferry –dijo Misty señalando a un punto a la distancia

-Supongo

-¿Estas emocionado?

-¿Por la llegada de mi mamá?

-No tonto, por el Torneo que empieza mañana

-Claro, estoy listo para ganarlos a todos

-A mi no me podrás vencer

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Sólo espero que no nos toque enfrentarnos en la primera ronda, no quisiera que quedaras fuera tan rápido

-Llegaremos a la final juntos

-Me encantaría, si no te molesta el segundo lugar

Misty puso los ojos en blanco

-Vamos abajo Ash el ferry está a punto de llegar

Bajaron a buscarlos entre los recién llegados. Misty le dio un codazo

-Mira Ash, por ahí esta tu mamá

Caminaron hacia donde Misty había apuntado

-Hola mamá, Profesor Oak –dijo Ash

-Hijo –dijo Delia mientras lo abrazaba

-Tranquila mamá –dijo Ash mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-Pero que te ha pasado en la mano –exclamó Delia alarmada

-No es nada mamá, me caí eso es todo

-Ay Ash eres tan distraído. Tienes que poner más atención por donde caminas –le reprendió

-Es un gusto volver a verlos Profesor Oak, señora Ketchum –saludó Misty

-Misty –saludó Delia mientras la abrazaba también –tanto tiempo sin vernos. Y por favor llámame Delia.

-Misty, Ash me alegra que nos veamos de nuevo –dijo el Profesor Oak

-Te ayudó con tu maleta –dijo Ash dirigiéndose a su mamá

-No te preocupes hijo no esta pesada. Pero si no te molesta te la encargó un momento. A Samuel y a mí nos gustaría ir a comprar algo de beber

-Los esperamos aquí –dijo Ash

Misty les señaló un sitio donde podrían comprar que había visto cuando acompaño a Rudy al muelle.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana –dijo Ash –he pasado mucho tiempo sin una batalla

Misty iba a comentar algo cuando una chica se paró detrás de Ash y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

Ash se quedó quieto y después de unos segundos dijo –No tengo idea de quien es

Misty sabia que la había visto en alguna parte pero no podía recordar en donde

La desconocida retiró sus manos e hizo girar a Ash para que la mirara.

Ash abrió los ojos como platos -¡Nolee! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Hola Ash –saludó –ha pasado tanto tiempo. Te he extrañado mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic, y agradecerles que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

**joseto1945 **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Ojala te guste también este capitulo. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

**Whitemiko5 **gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Debo decir que he estado en una situación similar a la de Misty, en la que sientes que es el momento de hablar pero no puedes hacerlo. Quería reflejar ese sentimiento frustrante, ojalá lo haya logrado.

**JaviiChi **gracias por el review y me alegra mucho saber que el fic te gusta. Espero que me digas lo que opinas de este capitulo. muchos saludos

**Red20 **muchas gracias por tu review y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños atrasado y espero que lo hayas festejado muy bien. Que alegría saber que te ha gustado el fic y ojalá te guste esta actualización.

**DianaStar4ever **gracias por el mensaje, siempre me alegra verlos y me incentivo mucho a intentar actualizar rápido. Ojala te guste este cap, espero tu opinión.

Saludos a todos :)

Mei D.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

_Nolee_

Por supuesto.

Misty no sabia porque no la había reconocido.

La televisión no le hacia justicia a lo realmente hermosa que era la muchacha.

Era un poco mas alta que Misty, cabello café claro largo hasta la cintura y ojos celestes que no tenían nada que envidiar a los verde esmeralda de la pelirroja.

Si Ash la había llamado hermosa a ella aquella tarde, Misty pensó que el muchacho no tendría palabras para describir a la chica que estaba parada frente a él.

Sabia que sus hermanas solo habían buscado consolarla cuando le habían dicho que ella era mucho mas hermosa que la ex de Ash.

No les creía. No podía creerles. Estaba viendo a su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, la muchacha parecía un autentico ángel y la manera en que Ash la miraba le rompía el corazón.

Ash la abrazó.

—Tienes razón a pasado algún tiempo sin vernos.

Nolee sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo se Ash, han sido cinco meses pero te he extrañado demasiado.

—Y yo.

—Bueno aquí me tienes. Para ser sincera yo también la he pasado bastante mal. Casi deprimida.

Ash la miró confundido.

—¿Deprimido? No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—No tiene sentido que me lo ocultes Ash -dijo Nolee—. Ya lo se todo, por eso estoy aquí.

—No te entiendo.

—Bueno no estoy segura si tenia que contarte esto -empezó Nolee —pero un amigo tuyo me llamó. Me dijo que desde que terminamos tu la has estado pasando muy mal, y por eso tenia que venir a verte.

Ash parecía aun mas confundido.

—¿Un amigo mío? -preguntó Ash —¿recuerdas su nombre?

Nolee frunció el ceño intentando recordar. —Creo que su nombre era Ronnie o algo así.

—No conozco ningún Ronnie —dijo Ash —¿Ritchie tal ves?

—Ronnie, Ritchie como sea —Nolee se encogió de hombros—. No lo recuerdo, pero si ese Ritchie es amigo tuyo entonces él debió ser.

—¿Por qué Ritchie haría algo así? —preguntó Misty.

Ash regreso a verla como si hubiera olvidado que Misty estaba allí.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —preguntó Nolee.

—Lo siento olvide presentarlas —dijo Ash—. Misty ella es Nolee, Nolee ella es mi mejor amiga Misty.

—Así que ella es Misty —Nolee entrecerró los ojos mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Así es —respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

—¿Y viniste de tan lejos solo para visitar a Ash? —preguntó Misty.

—Bueno venir fue algo de ultimo minuto —contestó Nolee —pero gracias a mis auspiciantes he conseguido entradas, así que me quedaré durante todo el Torneo.

Ash sonrió. —Eso es estupendo.

—Lo se —respondió Nolee agitando su cabello con coquetería—. Y me da curiosidad, ¿como volvieron a ser amigos? Supongo que por fin contesto tus llamadas.

Misty desvío la vista al sentir la mirada recriminatoria de Nolee sobre ella.

—Ambos participamos del Torneo —respondió Ash.

—Ya veo.

—Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos —dijo Misty.

Ash sonrió.

—¿Y que te paso en la mano chiquito? —preguntó Nolee tomando la mano rota de Ash entre las suyas.

_Chiquito_

—Me caí —respondió Ash rápidamente.

Nolee lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ash sabes que puedes decidir no contármelo. Pero sabes que odio que me mientas.

Misty enarcó una ceja.

—Lo siento -dijo Ash —olvide que hacías eso.

—Ash no es tan difícil saber cuando mientes —explicó Nolee—. Creo que todo el mundo puede darse cuenta cuando lo haces.

Misty no lo dijo pero debía admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto.

En ese momento los dos adultos regresaron.

—Mamá mira quien esta aquí —dijo Ash.

—Nolee, vaya que sorpresa —saludó Delia—. ¿Qué te trae por la región?

—Es un gusto volver a verla señora Ketchum —respondió Nolee—. Aprovechando mis vacaciones he decidido venir a apoyar a Ash en el Torneo.

—Eso es grandioso.

—Nolee, es un placer —dijo el Profesor Oak estrechándole la mano—. Creo que nos conocimos alguna vez.

—El placer es mío Profesor Oak —respondió Nolee con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Nos conocimos cuando Ash y yo pasamos una temporada en Pueblo Paleta.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo el Profesor Oak devolviendole la sonrisa—. Has crecido mucho niña estas preciosa.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Nolee y tu equipaje? —preguntó Ash al notar que la muchacha no traía consigo ninguna maleta.

—Vine con mi asistente —respondió Nolee—. Él se esta encargando de todo.

—¿Misty te importa quedarte con Nolee? —preguntó Ash mirándola—. Estoy seguro que todos tienen hambre, pueden adelantarse al restaurante mientras yo ayudo a mi mamá a que se registre.

—Hijo eres muy amable, pero eso no es necesario puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Yo estoy con ella —dijo el Profesor Oak—. No te preocupes Ash, adelántense ustedes, solo indícame donde es el restaurante e iremos para allá.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó Ash.

—Vayan tranquilos —dijo Delia —iremos con ustedes en un momento.

—Bueno esta bien —respondió Ash mientras les señalaba el camino hacia el restaurante elegante cerca del puerto al que había ido con Misty.

Se separaron, los adultos se dirigieron a el hotel, y los demás caminaron hacia el restaurante.

Se ubicaron en una mesa, Misty se sentó en uno de los asientos de la derecha y Nolee se sentó al frente de ella.

Ash parecía confundido. Las miró durante un segundo intentando decidir a que la lado de la mesa sentarse.

Sus pies se desviaron hacia el lado derecho pero Nolee lo llamó:

—Ash siéntate aquí —dijo señalando el puesto vacío alado suyo—. Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

Ash se sentó alado de Nolee y se retiró la gorra.

Nolee abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Ash que demonios te ha pasado en la frente?

Misty también lo miraba con preocupación.

—Ash ¿has echo que un medico te revise eso? Esta peor que la ultima vez que lo vi.

—No es nada -Ash se encogió de hombros —ya mejorara.

—Ash tienes que ir al medico —dijo Nolee.

—No es necesario.

—Ash no actúes como un niño —dijo Nolee irritada—. Mañana a primera hora iras al medico ¿entendido?

Ash la miró ceñudo.

—Bien iré.

Misty miró a Nolee sorprendida. A Ash siempre le gustaba tener el control de las situaciones y generalmente tenia que discutir con él para que accediera a algo. Pero Nolee no había tenido que hacerlo.

Genial, otra cosa que envidiar.

La señora Ketchum y el Profesor Oak ingresaron al restaurante. La madre de Ash reacciono de la misma manera al ver el gran golpe en la frente de su hijo.

—No se preocupe señora Ketchum —dijo Nolee —Ash irá al medico a primera hora mañana.

Delia sonrió satisfecha. —Me parece bien.

—¿Y como fue que eso paso? -preguntó el Profesor Oak con curiosidad.

—Una pokebola rebotó en mi cabeza —respondió Ash avergonzado.

—No entiendo como eso pudo pasar —dijo el Profesor intentando reprimir una risita.

—No soy zurdo —explicó Ash —así que intenté arrojar la pokebola como siempre lo he hecho.

—¿Estando rota? -preguntó Nolee.

Ash asintió.

El Profesor soltó una carcajada.

—No había escuchado algo tan ridículo en mucho tiempo.

—Hijo a veces me sorprendes.

—Eso fue muy tonto chiquito.

—Lo se —respondió Ash aun avergonzado.

—¿Y como esta el gimnasio Misty? —preguntó el Prof. Oak cambiando de tema.

Misty le sonrió agradecida por haberla incluido en la conversación.

Les contó acerca de su entrenamiento, sus Pokemon, los retadores que venían de todas partes a verla y de que había tenido que dirigir el gimnasio prácticamente sola.

Como hizo Ash en una ocasión, Delia y el Profesor le expresaron su admiración por haber hecho un estupendo trabajo y por haber llegado tan lejos en su carrera.

Ash por su parte parecía muy interesado en lo que Nolee había hecho en los últimos meses.

La muchacha les contó lo mucho que su carrera de modelo había progresado, los auspiciantes que había conseguido, las campañas que había realizado y los contratos que había firmado.

Terminaron de comer. Delia y el Profesor se retiraron alegando que estaban cansados por el viaje y que deseaban ir a descansar.

Nolee quería conocer la Villa, a pesar de que Ash insistió Misty decidió no acompañarlos diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer.

La verdad quería quedarse con Ash, pero sabia lo incomodo que el ambiente se estaba tornando con la presencia de Nolee ahí.

Misty se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al hotel.

Al entrar se encontró con Brock.

-Hola Mist -saludó -¿Paso algo? Parece que viste a un fantasma.

Misty suspiró. -Nolee esta aquí.

.

Misty estaba sentada en la cama de Daisy.

Brock había reunido a todos y los había llevado a la habitación de las hermanas sensacionales.

Misty les había contado su encuentro con la muchacha, la razón por la que apareció y que se quedaría durante toda la competencia.

—Esa vanidosa —exclamó May haciendo una mueca.

—Aunque ella este aquí ¿vas a hablar con Ash después de la Inauguración? —preguntó Casey.

—Yo...

—¿Misty no me digas que te acobardaste? -dijo Sakura.

—Claro que no —respondió Misty sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es solo que si antes estaba algo asustada ahora estoy totalmente aterrada.

—Nolee no es una competencia para ti —aseguró Lily posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor.

—No me mientas Lily —dijo Misty —yo la vi ¿si? Es perfecta y Ash le tiene mucho cariño.

—Al igual que a ti —dijo Daisy —nosotras la conocemos y sabemos que ella no le conviene a Ash.

—¿De donde la conocen? —preguntó Tracey.

—Es modelo y nosotras también. La conocimos en una campaña —respondió Daisy—. El tipo de vida que ella lleva es muy distinto al de Ash, por eso terminaron ¿no lo recuerdan?

—Aun así, ella esta aquí y no vino solo para ser buena amiga de Ash eso es seguro —dijo Misty.

—Lo que no llegó a entender es porque Ritchie la llamo —dijo Brock.

—Ni yo —Misty frunció el ceño intentando pensar en una explicación.

—Tienes que hablar con él —dijo Violet.

—Lo sé.

—¿Como manejó Ash la ruptura? -preguntó Duplica —para que Ritchie pensara que Ash la estaba pasando mal desde que sucedió.

—Bueno obviamente se sentía mal, pero lo ha manejado bien —respondió Brock—. Después de todo lo mas difícil fue tener que terminar cuando ambos querían seguir juntos, pero su relación a larga distancia no funcionaba.

—Nolee es muy celosa —afirmó Tracey—. Si tu crees ser celosa Mist, no conoces a Nolee.

—Eso lo recuerdo a la perfección -dijo May arrugando la frente—. Era algo sofocante, pero a Ash parecía no molestarle.

—Ella es la que debería tenerte miedo y no al revés —dijo Dawn.

Misty sonrió.

—Gracias chicos. Lamento hacerles pasar por mis dramas a diario.

—Todos estamos de tu lado —dijo Daisy —no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y que es la vida sin un poco de drama? —Tracey le guiño el ojo—. Coincido con tu hermana, todo estará bien.

—Por su puesto que coincides con Daisy, que sorpresa —Brock fingió un bostezo mientras el peliverde lo asesinaba con la mirada y Lily ahogaba una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, primero lo primero —Misty se puso de pie de un salto —tengo que ir a buscar a Ritchie.

Misty se despidió de todos sus amigos y pasó dejando a sus pokebolas en el Centro Pokemon antes regresar a la Villa. Como todas las veces que se había encontrado con Ritchie fueron en las canchas, hacia allá se dirigió.

Efectivamente lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas frente a la primera cancha.

—Hola Ritchie.

—Misty ¿como estas? —saludó Ritchie sonriéndole.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Ritchie pareció extrañado con esa petición.

—Seguro ¿paso algo?

Misty se sentó alado del muchacho mientras se retorcía las manos.

—Ritchie voy a ir al grano, se que de alguna forma no es de mi incumbencia, pero me gustaría saber porque llamaste a Nolee para que viniera.

Al mirar la expresión de Ritchie añadió rápidamente: —No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

—¿Nolee esta aquí?

Misty asintió.

—¿Y por qué?

—Es lo que quiero saber, porque la llamaste para que lo hiciera.

—Misty yo no la llame ¿que te hace pensar que lo hice?

—Ella lo dijo.

—Eso es imposible, la vi un par de veces, ni siquiera se si me recuerda y mucho menos mi nombre.

—Bueno no dijo específicamente tu nombre. Dijo que no recordaba bien quien llamó.

—¿Y por qué dedujiste que fui yo?

—Dijo que fue un tal Ronnie. Pero Ash no lo conoce y tu nombre es algo similar, por eso pensamos que podrías haber sido tu.

—Bueno yo no hice —afirmó Ritchie —Ni siquiera sabia que ella estaba aquí. Con razón Ash me dejó plantado

—Lo siento Ritchie, por acusarte.

—Descuida Misty. Seguro Nolee solo buscaba una excusa para venir e inventó lo de la llamada, es algo que ella haría.

—Supongo que así fue —coincidió Misty—. Parece que ella no te agrada mucho.

—No me mal entiendas, Ash es mi amigo y todo, pero nunca entendí porque tenía una novia como aquella -respondió Ritchie haciendo una mueca—. Me enfadaba en hecho de que lo hiciera elegir entre ella y sus amigos cuando teníamos planes.

—¿Eso hacía?

—¿Horrible cierto? —Ritchie sacudió la cabeza —por eso siento curiosidad por saber que tiene ella que le llama tanto la atención.

—¿Y lo has descifrado?

—No. Se que sonara mal pero no pude dejar de alegrarme cuando terminaron. Creo que fue algo positivo para Ash porque volvió a ser el mismo de antes sin estar controlado por ella.

—No tenía idea que las cosas eran de esa manera.

—Si bueno, solo esperamos que ahora que ella esta aquí no distraiga a Ash con sus tonterías.

Misty lo miró sin saber muy bien que debía responder.

—Bueno Misty tengo que irme —anunció Ritchie mientras se ponía de pie—. Si ves a Ash dile que me busque en mi habitación para entregarle lo que me pidió.

—Lo haré -dijo Misty—. Adiós Ritchie nos vemos mañana.

—Descansa Misty —dijo Ritchie y después se marchó.

Misty estaba aun mas confundida. ¿Podría Nolee haber inventado una excusa para venir a ver a Ash? Era probable. Era imposible creer que un amigo de Ash la haya llamado. Ella conocía a todos sus amigos cercanos y sabia que ellos no harían algo así.

Y era obvio que Nolee no había venido solamente de visita, y no venia en planes de ser solo su amiga.

De todas formas no importaba. Tenia miedo, es verdad, pero eso no impediría que después de la Inauguración le dijera a Ash lo que sentía. Estaba decidido. No podía dejarse intimidar por la recién llegada.

Decidió regresar a su habitación para descansar, el día siguiente estaría lleno de emociones.

Se puso su pijama, desenredó su cabello y se acostó. Soñaba que todo resultaba bien con Ash, y ella era la persona mas feliz del planeta.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

Abrió los ojos. Miró la hora, eran las 6:03. Los golpes continuaban.

Se levantó furiosa a abrir la puerta dispuesta a confrontar a aquella persona que se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño.

Era Ash.

_Obvio_

—Demonios Ash ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya viste que hora es?

—Buenos días Mist —saludó Ash con una timida sonrisa—. Lo siento, no podía dormir. Pero no soy el único, muchos ya están despiertos y pensé que tu también ya lo estarías pero ya veo que no. Perdona dejaré que sigas durmiendo.

Misty se debatió entre darle un golpe o abrazarlo. Opto por devolverle la sonrisa.

—No Ash no te vayas. Ya estoy despierta y no creo que pueda volver a dormirme. Pasa.

Ash sonrió ampliamente, entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Misty cerró la puerta y sentó alado de él.

Le daba vergüenza que Ash la viera así, con el pelo revuelto y su pequeña pijama.

—¿Así que estas muy emocionado por el inicio de Torneo?

—Claro, llevó mucho tiempo entrenando para esto.

—Puede que no te toque luchar hoy ¿lo sabes?

Ash la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Claro que lo se pero cuento con que me toque hoy y estar de nuevo en una batalla.

—¿Por qué solo piensas en eso?

—Porque eso es lo que vine a hacer.

—También deberías pensar en otras cosas, no se ¿tus amigos tal ves?

—Si lo hago, ellos siempre están conmigo y siempre me apoyan.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno en mi defensa debo decir que a veces pienso que me hablas en clave.

—Eres imposible.

Ash sonrió.

—Como sea, aun así se que me quieres.

Misty se sonrojó levemente.

Ash se paró y cogió la fotografía que estaba en la mesa se noche.

—No puedo creer que aun tengas esta foto, nos la tomamos hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo se, fue la ultima vez que nos vimos.

—Lo recuerdo, fueron una de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Creo que deberíamos actualizarla. Tenemos que tomarnos una después de la ceremonia de apertura ¿te parece?

—Si claro.

—Y hablado de la Inauguración, tengo que hablar contigo después de que termine ¿si Mist?

—¿Así? ¿Sobre que?

—Te lo diré después.

—Es curioso, yo también tenia que hablar contigo —dijo Misty nerviosamente—. Tal ves sea de lo mismo.

_Eso espero_

Ash se rió.

—Lo dudo Mist, no creo que estés pensado lo mismo que yo.

Ash volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar.

—Por mucho que me guste como te queda esa pijama creo que deberías vestirte para que bajemos a desayunar.

Misty se ruborizó. ¿Por qué siempre le decia cosas asi?

—Tienes razón. Voy a tomar una ducha, no me tardo.

—Aquí te espero.

Misty entró al baño rápidamente. Estaba feliz, tal ves su sueño se iba a hacer realidad, quizá Ash le confesaría que estaba enamorado de ella. Terminó de ducharse, cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había elegido lo que se pondría antes de entrar al baño, lo que implicaba que tendría que salir así.

_Genial_

Abrió lentamente la puerta. Ash estaba sentado en el sillón y miraba por la ventana.

Misty salió tímidamente del baño esperando que no la viera.

Él escuchó la puerta que se abría y se volteó.

—Vaya si que eres rápida —dijo antes de darse cuenta en el estado en que estaba Misty.

Se sonrojó.

Misty también lo hizo. Su cabello chorreaba y se le pegaba a la cara. Pero lo peor era la toalla que llevaba, que era aun mas pequeña que su pijama.

Ash enarcó una ceja.

—Quizá demasiado casual para mi gusto, pero si te sientes cómoda...

—Que chistoso Ash, ¿quieres dejar de mirarme?

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Misty agarró las primeras prendas que encontró y regresó al baño. Eran una blusa blanca que se sujetaba al cuello y un short rojo.

Cepilló su cabello y salió.

—Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Ash lo hizo.

—Te ves bien.

—Gracias —respondió Misty mientras se calzaba unas sandalias.

—¿Lista para ir a comer?

—Solo una cosa —dijo Misty acercándose —quítate la gorra.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazlo o la haré yo.

Ash se quitó la gorra de mala gana.

Misty hizo una mueca.

—Todavía no vas al medico ¿verdad?

—No lo necesito.

—Ash tu frente esta muy hinchada, parece que la pokebola se hubiera metido por debajo de tu piel.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a ir al medico y luego iremos a desayunar.

—No quiero ir al medico.

—Se lo prometiste a tu madre.

—No lo hice.

—¡Ash! -exclamó Misty enojada.

—Odio los médicos.

—No puedo creer que estés a punto de cumplir dieciocho. Eres un bebe.

Ash hizo un puchero que hizo que a Misty se le derritiera el corazón.

—Ash por favor -pidió con voz suave —puede ser grave.

—Bien —accedió Ash —pero nada de agujas o me las pagaras.

Misty sonrió satisfecha.

—Vamos a que te revisen esa cosa.

Ash se volvió a colocar la gorra y bajaron hasta el centro medico.

Era una habitación grande, con paredes blancas y un par de sillones del mismo color ubicados en una esquina. Unas puertas corredizas conducian hacia los cubiculos donde los pacientes eran atendidos. Al lado opuesto se encontraba un mostrador donde un chico con mirada distraída ordenaba papeles en una pila.

—Buenos días —saludó Misty al entrar.

—Buenos días —saludó el chico sonriente —¿en que te puedo ayudar?

—A mi no —respondió Misty —pero mi amigo necesita que le revisen un golpe en la cabeza.

—Claro pasen por aquí —dijo el chico señalando las puertas corredizas mientras regresaba a ver a Ash.

—¡Cielo santo es Ash Ketchum! -exclamó pegando un brinco —es un gusto conocerlo, soy su gran admirador.

—Eh... gracias.

—He apostado que serás el que gané el Torneo. Se que lo harás.

—Déjalo respirar Sam —dijo un señor saliendo tras las puertas mientras soltaba una risita.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sam agachando la cabeza —pero miré quien es Dr. Roberts, ¡es Ash Ketchum!

Misty se rió y Ash parecía algo incomodo.

—Pase por aquí señor Ketchum —dijo el Dr. Roberts —antes de que a mi asistente le de un ataque al corazón.

Ash y Misty lo siguieron a través de una puerta y luego el Dr. hizo que Ash se sentara sobre una camilla.

—Cuénteme que le pasa señor Ketchum —pidió el doctor.

—Me golpee en la cabeza —respondió quitándose la gorra.

El doctor le examinó el golpe con cuidado.

—Tienes una gran contusión.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó Misty.

—Esta bastante inflamado —respondió el doctor —se ha formado un hematoma. ¿Has experimentado fuertes dolores de cabeza?

—No.

—Eso es bueno —señalo el doctor —por el estado que tiene tu frente me atrevo a decir que lo has tenido por varios días.

—Si, un par de días.

—Usualmente te mandaría algo de reposo pero no puedo hacerlo por el Torneo —dijo el doctor —te mandaré una crema anti inflamatoria y debes ponerte una compresa de hielo por las noches. Si dentro de tres días la inflamación no ha disminuido, quiero que regrese.

—Entendido.

—¿Y podría revisarle la mano? —pidió Misty.

—A ver —el doctor examinó la mano de Ash con cuidado —parece que esta sanando bastante bien ¿te atendieron aquí?

—Si -afirmó Ash —el doctor Evans.

—Continua siguiendo sus indicaciones y curaras rápido.

—Gracias doctor —agradeció Misty.

Ash agradeció de igual manera.

Se levantaron y salieron del consultorio. A la salida Ash le dio un autógrafo al asistente del doctor y luego se dirigieron al comedor para el desayuno.

El comedor ya estaba lleno de los emocionados participantes que esperaban ansiosos a que fueran las nueve de la mañana para que iniciara la ceremonia de apertura.

Al igual que Ash, Misty casi no comió nada, pues los nervios comenzaban a invadirla.

—Buenos días queridos participantes —dijo una voz a través de unos parlantes. La ceremonia de Inauguración pronto dará inicio. Les pedimos que por favor se dirijan al gimnasio.

Los concursantes comenzaron a ponerse rápidamente de pie y saliendo del comedor, comenzaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

—Es hora —dijo Ash poniéndose de pie y Misty la imito.

A diferencia del publico, los participantes no ingresaban por la puerta principal del gimnasio.

Había una especie de puente que comunicaba a la Villa con el gimnasio y que los llevaba directamente hacia el interior, donde se encontraban la sala de espera.

Todos hablaban animadamente mientras esperaban a que los llamaran para ingresar al gimnasio.

Por la puerta apareció el presidente de la Liga Pokemon, el señor Goodshow seguido del campeón anterior.

—Buenos días —saludo el Sr. Goodshow.

Todos callaron rápidamente para escucharlo.

—Falta media hora para el inicio del programa. Les diré lo que tienen que hacer. Todos ustedes saldrán detrás del campeón anterior —dijo mientras señalaba al chico parado alado suyo —él portara la llama para dar inicio al Torneo.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

—Eso es todo, sean bienvenidos y quiero desearles buena suerte a todos.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

El señor Goodshow comenzó a saludar a los participantes y conversar con ellos.

—Hola Ash —dijo al llegar a donde él estaba —me alegra mucho volver a verte.

—Como esta señor Goodshow —saludó Ash —le presento a mi amiga Misty, la líder del gimnasio Celeste.

—Un gusto señorita.

—El gusto es mío señor Goodshow.

—Hola Ash ¿me recuerdas? -preguntó el campeón anterior.

—Harrison, por supuesto —respondió Ash estrechándole la mano.

—Es un placer volver a verte Ash, te deseo suerte, esta de mas decirte que eres de los favoritos para ganar.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos mas tarde Ash, asistiré a tus batallas.

Harrison y el señor Goodshow se dieron vuelta y se fueron.

—Vaya señor popular, ¿hay alguien de aquí que no conozcas?

—Vamos Mist, tu también conocías al Sr. Goodshow.

—Si, pero él no me recuerda.

—Es solo que yo lo he visto en los torneos en los que he participado es todo.

—Supongo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que te acompañe a una competencia.

—Si pero ahora no estas de acompañante, eres una rival, y una muy buena debo añadir.

—Gracias Ash.

No pudieron continuar con su conversación.

Más personas se acercaron a saludar a Ash. Él se las presentó a Misty pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que casi no les puso atención. Ya se podían escuchar las voces del exterior que comenzaban a ingresar al gimnasio y tomar sus lugares.

Todos regresaban a ver al reloj.

Faltaba media hora.

Veinte minutos.

Diez minutos.

Faltando cinco minutos los llamaron a formarse para que pudieran salir.

El señor Goodshow que no solo era el presidente de la Liga, si no también era del comité de la llama, fue el encargado de entregar la llama de Moltres a Harrison.

Cuando les dieron la señal salieron. El publico aplaudía y vitoreaba. Caminaban detrás de Harrison que subió por unas gradas y prendió la antorcha central.

El señor Goodshow estaba en uno de los palcos junto con Cynthia.

Aplaudió con todos y se paró para dar el discurso de Inauguración.

Misty sonreía y a su lado Ash hacia lo mismo.

El señor Goodshow dio la bienvenida a todos al Torneo.

A continuación Cynthia explicó las reglas de la competencia.

En total eran 64 participantes entre entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio.

La competencia se dividía en seis rondas.

En cada ronda el grupo se iría reduciendo a la mitad y se usaría el numero de Pokemon de acuerdo al numero de ronda.

Así, En la primera seria una competencia de uno a uno donde el grupo se reduciría a la mitad.

La segunda seria una competencia de dos a dos, y así sucesivamente.

El sorteo para la primera ronda se realizaría ese momento.

La primera ronda tendría una duración de cuatro días.

Al finalizar se proyectó en las pantallas del gimnasio el esperado sorteo.

Todos miraban las pantallas con nerviosismo y emoción.

La pantalla se dividió en cuatro, mostrando las ocho parejas que participarían cada día.

Ash estaba decepcionado, le tocaría luchar el segundo día.

A Misty le tocaba el tercero.

Los entrenadores que batallaban ese día se retiraron para prepararse.

Los demás fueron a ubicarse a sus lugares para poder presenciar la competencia.

Antes de que Misty pudiera sentarse, Ash la tomó de la mano y la sacó del gimnasio.

—Bien Mist tenemos que hablar.

Misty se sentía muy nerviosa. Sentía que las manos le temblaban y el movimiento no pasaría desapercibido para Ash.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la playa y se sentaron en la arena.

—¿Te paso algo Mist?

—No.

—Bien, ¿quieres empezar tu?

Misty negó con la cabeza. Deseaba que lo que Ash le fuera a decir fuera lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.

Sentía que tenia la garganta seca y por tanto dejaría que el muchacho hablara primero porque ella no podía hacerlo.

—Como desees —dijo Ash aclarándose la garganta.

—Bien —dijo Misty con la voz apagada.

Ash rió.

—Misty no te pongas nerviosa, en realidad mas que hablar contigo me gustaría hacerte una petición.

Misty lo miró confundida.

—¿Una petición?

—Así es —confirmo Ash —pero primero quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Que opinas sobre Nolee?

Misty sintió que se paralizaba el corazón ¿Él quería hablar de Nolee?

—Yo... no la conozco.

Ash asintió.

—Eso lo se Mist, y es por eso que quiero hacerte una petición.

—¿Y cual es?

—Quiero que vengas a cenar con nosotros esta noche, para que puedas conocerla. Los demás ya me han dicho que piensan de ella, pero tu opinión es la que mas me importa.

—¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque quiero saber si estoy tomando la decisión correcta.

—¿Y esa es? —preguntó Misty a pesar de que no quería conocer la respuesta.

—Quiero regresar con ella.

Misty sintió que su corazón se partía.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Pero que rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué no?

—Yo… yo pienso que… es algo apresurado.

—¿Tu crees?

Misty asintió sin poder responder. Sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta y sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así quiero que la conozcas ¿lo harás?

—Claro.

—Eres la mejor Misty.

Misty desvío la mirada. Era una estúpida. Haber creído que Ash podría sentir lo mismo que ella.

—¿Misty?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me estas escuchando? Acabo de preguntarte sobre que querías hablar.

—No importa Ash era una tontería.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó Ash con preocupación—. No te ves bien.

—Estoy bien —respondió Misty mientras la voz se le quebraba.

—Mist... —dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba —cuéntame que te pasa por favor.

Misty no respondió.

Ash se puso de pie, levantó a Misty y la tomó de la mano.

—Ven hermosa te invito un helado.

Misty se dejó arrastrar por Ash hasta la heladería.

Después de comprar los helados se sentaron en una de las mesas.

—Misty ¿fue algo que dije? —preguntó Ash rompiendo el silencio.

Misty negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? —preguntó Ash.

-Ash déjalo ¿si? estoy bien.

Ash frunció el ceño y apretó su mano en un puño.

—¿Rudy te hizo algo? Por qué si lo hizo quiero que me lo digas Mist, no me importa romperme la otra mano con tal de darle el puñete que hace tanto se merece.

—Ash nadie me hizo nada ¿si? estoy algo tensa por la competencia eso es todo.

—Trabajas demasiado Mist, debes aprender a relajarte un poco.

Misty desvío la mirada y no respondió.

Terminaron sus helados en silencio y se pusieron de pie.

—Quiero regresar a la Villa —Misty salió apresurada de la heladería —no dormí bien, creo que me caería bien una siesta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —no era mi intención despertarte.

Iniciaron el camino de regreso. Cerca del hotel divisaron a cuatro personas paradas, una de ellas les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

Al aproximarse Misty distinguió que eran sus tres mejores amigas y juntó a ellas estaba Nolee.

Esperaba que ella notara que Ash la llevaba de la mano y malinterpretara la situación.

—Hola chicos —saludó Duplica —¿y bien? —preguntó guiñándole el ojo a Misty.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Sus amigas parecían decepcionadas.

—Hola chiquito —saludó Nolee —los vimos salir del gimnasio y estábamos buscándolos.

Misty miró a sus amigas confundida. Ellas sabían perfectamente porque Ash y ella iban a salir del gimnasio.

No tenían que buscarla.

—Vimos que Nolee salía sola del gimnasio —dijo Sakura respondiendo la muda interrogante de Misty —decidimos ayudarla porque no queríamos que se pierda, como es nueva en la ciudad...

—Son muy amables —dijo Ash.

—No fue nada —respondio Casey.

—Seguro que quieres darle un pequeño tour a Nolee por la ciudad —dijo Sakura—. No te preocupes Ash nosotras escoltaremos a Misty de vuelta a la Villa.

—Gracias chicas son geniales, no me sorprende que sean amigas de Misty —Ash les sonrió—. Supongo que nos veremos mas tarde.

—Adiós Ash, Nolee cuídense —se despidió Duplica.

—Chao —se despidió Ash —Misty hoy a las siete en el restaurante del puerto —añadió mientras se iba con Nolee a su lado.

Las chicas los miraron hasta que se perdieron de vista y luego se dieron la vuelta mirando a Misty con curiosidad.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Casey —¿Se lo dijiste?

Misty negó con la cabeza sintiendo como los ojos nuevamente se le llenaban de lagrimas.

—¿Mist que paso?

—Él no quiere nada conmigo.

—¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, pero él quiere regresar con Nolee.

—Mist cuanto lo siento —dijo Duplica abrazándola.

—Estaré bien no se preocupen.

.

Horas después Misty estaba en su habitación arreglándose para la cena de esa noche.

No se había permitido llorar. Sabia que Ash lo notaria.

No podía creer a la situación a la que Ash la conducía.

Había pensado que lo peor que podría pasarle seria que él la rechazara.

Pero no, esto era mucho peor.

Después de una ducha rápida que tomo estaba parada frente al closet sin saber que ponerse.

Eligió un vestido corto negro con un escote bastante pronunciado que no era de su agrado pero creyó que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Se calzó unos tacos altos y desenredó su cabello y lo dejó suelto.

Dado que Ash le dijo a donde irían y la hora, le hizo suponer que él no iría a recogerla.

Se miró al espejo y ensayó una sonrisa, pero en su lugar solo salió una mueca.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

No estaba acostumbrada a caminar con unos zapatos tan altos así que le tomo mas de lo normal en llegar al restaurante.

Cuando llegó, Ash y Nolee ya estaban esperándola.

—Hola Mist —saludó Ash.

—Hola chicos ¿esperaron mucho?

—Para nada —respondió Ash —siéntate.

Un mesonero se acercó a tomar la orden.

—Quiero la chuleta ahumada —pidió Ash.

Misty miró al menú con rapidez.

—Yo el filete de pollo.

—Una ensalada —pidió Nolee.

—¿Solo eso? —Ash sacudió la cabeza —te vas a morir de hambre.

Nolee lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien lo siento —se disculpó Ash —olvide que las modelos no comen.

Misty intento reprimir una sonrisa.

—Y tres gaseosas por favor —pidió Ash.

—Un agua y dos gaseosas —corrigió Nolee.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco.

El mesonero se fue con los pedidos.

—No se porque te privas de comer —dijo Ash —Misty come lo que quiere y aun así tiene un buen cuerpo.

Misty se ruborizó.

Nolee la miró con mala cara.

Misty le devolvió una mirada igual de hostil.

Ash distraído, no se dio cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas.

—Así que Nolee, ¿vas a ver todas las batallas de Ash? —preguntó Misty con un tono que aparentaba ser casual.

—Si por supuesto —respondió Nolee —él es tan bueno, estoy segura de que ganará.

—¿Si entiendes de batallas?

—Claro que si —respondió Nolee ofendida —que sea modelo no me hace tonta ¿sabes? Si no tu vivirías con tres tontas en tu casa.

—No te metas con mis hermanas.

—Ok —intervino Ash —ambas entienden de batallas, eso es bueno.

El mesonero se acercó con los pedidos y los sirvió.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas de tus Pokemon Nolee?

—¿Ella tiene Pokemon?

—Misty no todos los Pokemon son de uso exclusivo para batallas —informó Ash.

—Lo se lo siento —se disculpó Misty —Y dime ¿te gusta algún tipo en particular?

—Si —respondió Nolee —mi tipo favorito son los tipo fuego, por eso tengo un Flareon, un Ponyta y un Vulpix.

—¿Fuego? Yo soy entrenadora de Pokemon tipo agua.

—Lo se —Nolee hizo una mueca —Ash lo ha mencionado algunas veces.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente incomodo. Ash les hacia preguntas a cada una para que hablar un poco entre ellas, pero sin mucho éxito.

—Bueno… —dijo Ash al terminar de comer —supongo que ambas ya quieren regresar ¿verdad?

—Chiquito, si no te importa Misty y yo nos quedaremos aquí a charlar un rato.

Misty la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Ash.

—Si chiquito, no te preocupes, cosas de mujeres —dijo Nolee —además pienso que Pikachu debe estar muy enojado contigo ya que aun no lo vas a recoger.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Ash —tendré suerte si no me lanza una descarga —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría su billetera y le entregaba un billete de cien a Nolee —creo que con eso será suficiente para pagar la cuenta y se compren unos cafés o lo que quieran.

—Gracias chiquito.

—Gracias por la cena Ash.

—Bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana —se despidió.

Ash besó a Nolee en la mejilla y abrazó a Misty.

—Compórtate por favor —le dijo por lo bajo en el oído, luego se incorporo y se marchó.

—Bien Nolee ¿qué quieres?

—Misty iré al grano, ¿qué esperas ganar siendo la amiga de Ash?

—¿Perdón? –preguntó Misty enojada.

—Misty debería agradecer que Ash es terriblemente despistado —dijo Nolee —es tan fácil leer en tu rostro lo mucho que te gusta, y para serte sincera eso me molesta bastante.

—No te gusta la competencia.

Nolee se rió.

—¿Competencia? Ojala no hables en serio. Misty a diferencia de ti yo se aprovechar mis oportunidades.

—Te equivocas.

—Si lo hicieras abrías contestado sus llamadas en primer lugar. ¿Sabes quien estaba a su lado consolándolo cada vez que llamaba sin recibir respuesta? Yo. ¿Quién era su amiga y no lo ignoraba? Yo. Por eso me enoja que él te siga teniendo en un altar.

Misty no iba a permitir que Nolee la hiciera sentir culpable.

—Creo que eso se llaman celos Nolee ¿has escuchado de ellos?

—No eres ni la mitad de impresionante de lo que Ash describía, esperaba más de ti Misty, no me asustas.

—Y yo no entiendo que vio Ash en ti.

—Obviamente algo que no pudo encontrar en ti, si no te habría buscado.

Misty tenia ganas de pegarle en la cara para borrarle la sonrisa.

—Escúchame una cosa Nolee —dijo Misty con furia —yo se los errores que cometí ¿si? No necesito que nadie me los diga y menos tu. Yo quiero a Ash y él me quiere a mi. A pesar de todo lo que pasó Ash y yo seguimos manteniendo una buena relación y a él siempre le ha interesado lo que tenga que decir, y se que él de algún modo me prefiere.

—Aun así hay cosas enormes que nos diferencian.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Apuesto a que te encantaría escuchar a Ash diciendo que te ama ¿a que si Misty? —Nolee sonrió maliciosamente —pues yo lo he escuchado muchas veces, y con eso solo puedes soñar Misty así que no te hagas ilusiones.

—Eres una cualquiera.

-Creo que eso se llaman celos Misty ¿has escuchado de ellos?

—¡Misty! ¿Eres tu? –dijo una voz.

—Maldición –dijo Misty por la bajo mientras se daba la vuelta.

—¡Misty! –exclamó una niña mientras la abrazaba.

—Hola Mary —saludó Misty abrazando a la pequeña.

—Hola Mist –saludó Rudy mientras la abrazaba.

—Rudy, hola ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Misty.

—¿Rudy? —preguntó Nolee dudosa.

Rudy regresó a verla.

—Hola —saludó Nolee —ahora te recuerdo. Tu eres el amigo de Ash ¿no es así? Tu fuiste quien me llamó. Es un gusto conocerte en persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Quiero agradecer a los que leen el fic. Pido perdón, aunque intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, me resulta un poco difícil debido a la universidad.

**Red20 **muchas gracias por tu review. Para mi lo mejor de un cumpleaños es comer el pastel jaja así que para mi es suficiente y ojalá lo hayas disfrutado :) espero te guste este cap

**Whitemiko5** gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo también. Supongo que Ash es demasiado distraído y algo lento por no darse cuenta de que su amistad con Misty es más que eso, creo que tienes razón, por una pelea con una amiga no llegas a tanto

**joseto1945** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Ojala te guste también este capitulo. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

**JaviiChi** gracias por el review. Descuida el beso vendrá pronto lo prometo. Si quieres te lo dedico :) ojala te guste este capitulo

**DianaStar4ever** gracias por el mensaje, espero te guste este cap. Gracias por lo de grandiosa, en serio y prometo que intentaré actualizar rápido

**Mistyket** gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Saludos a todos :)

Mei D.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Misty estaba estupefacta. Su rabia aumentaba a un nivel peligroso.

No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Tú hiciste que? —preguntó furiosa mientras se ponía de pie.

—Misty yo te lo puedo explicar...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Misty —eres un idiota, ¿como pudiste?

—¿Cual es tu problema Misty? —pregunto Nolee enarcando una ceja—. Ash se enfurecerá al saber que tratas mal a sus amigos

Misty soltó una carcajada sin humor —¿Amigos? —preguntó mirando a Rudy —¿eso le dijiste que son? Me encantaría que lo dijeras en la cara de Ash, así él podrá meterte el puñete que tanto te mereces.

—Misty ¿por qué estas gritando? —preguntó Mary asustada.

—Linda toma —dijo Misty mientras depositaba un billete en la palma de Mary —ve a comprarte un helado.

—Pero...

—Has lo que dice —dijo Rudy.

Mary los miró con temor y luego se marchó.

—Tú —dijo Misty apuntando a Rudy con el dedo —no te me vuelvas a acercar en lo que queda de tu miserable vida ¿me has entendido?

—Vamos Misty no te pongas así —pidió Rudy —no es para tanto.

Misty lo miró iracunda. —¿No es para tanto? —dijo acercándose de forma amenazante —lo arruinaste todo.

—¿Problemas de pareja? —indagó Nolee divertida.

—Misty entiende te hice un favor —dijo Rudy—. Jamás tuviste oportunidad con Ash. A él no le interesa lo que sientas.

—¡Él no lo sabe! —gritó Misty.

—Él no lo dudo ni un segundo, vio que ella estaba aquí y eso le basto —dijo Rudy —a él no le interesa nadie mas. Misty tú ibas a arruinar tu vida, él te habría rechazado, al menos aun es tu amigo, deberías sentirte feliz con eso.

—Espera —dijo Nolee conteniendo una carcajada—. ¿Estas diciendo que ella iba a declararse a Ash?

—No te metas Nolee —dijo Misty mirándola con furia —que estoy así de cerca de pegarte.

—Hazlo -pidió Nolee —apuesto a que a Ash le encantara.

Misty apretó los puños.

—¿En serio creíste que tenias oportunidad con Ash? —preguntó Nolee —estoy de acuerdo con él, te esta evitando un sufrimiento innecesario.

—Misty entiende lo hice por ti —dijo Rudy.

—No —Misty levantó los puños —lo hiciste por ti, porque eres un idiota y un egoísta.

—¿Te atreves a hablar de egoísmo? —preguntó Rudy enarcando una ceja—. Misty tu estas siendo egoísta. Tu quieres a Ash para ti, pero él la quiere a ella —dijo señalando a Nolee—. Si en serio lo quisieras, dejarías tu egoísmo de lado y desearías que Ash fuera feliz con quien él quiera estar.

—Tu no deberías haber intervenido —dijo Misty —no puedes saber que hubiera pasado.

El mesero que los había atendido se acercó cautelosamente. —Lo siento —se disculpó —les voy a tener que pedir que se retiren, estas causando un escandalo y asustan a los demás clientes.

—Lo siento —dijo Misty —de todas formas ya me iba—. Se acercó a Rudy—. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra—. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Misty —dijo Rudy sujetándola por la muñeca.

—Suéltame.

—Mist...

Misty se dio la vuelta y lo abofeteo con fuerza. —Te dije que me sueltes.

Rudy lo hizo y se sujetó la mejilla.

Misty salió del restaurante y se sacó los zapatos y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

Rudy era el culpable de que Nolee estuviera ahí. ¿Como había podido? Nunca se había sentido tan traicionada por alguien al que ella consideraba su amigo.

Había pensado que tenia alguna probabilidad con Ash, pero ahora esa probabilidad era nula, Ash había escogido a Nolee. Y que ella estuviera ahí solo podía ser culpa de Rudy.

Misty lo odiaba. Odiaba a Rudy con todas sus fuerzas. Si él volvía a acercarse a ella juró que lo mataría.

Lloró tanto que el cansancio hizo que se quedará dormida.

Lo bueno de haber estado tan cansada fue que no había soñado con nada.

El zumbido del despertador hizo que se sobresaltara.

Se había dormido con el vestido puesto y no se había cobijado.

Agradeció que estuviera en un clima cálido, de lo contrario estaría totalmente congelada.

Se incorporó con suavidad y fue al baño. Tomó una ducha y se vistió. Se miró al espejo, era evidente que había llorado. El rastro de sus lagrimas estaba impreso en su rostro.

Aun así tenia que salir. No se iba a quedar en cama por la culpa de Rudy.

Además no quería preocupar a las personas que si se interesaban por ella.

Y por encima de todo, Ash se molestaría si ella no asistía a su batalla.

Bajó al comedor. No tenia hambre pero se sentía débil, así que debía comer algo. Todas las personas estaban muy emocionadas. Era como lo habían dicho Roxanne y Winona, Ash era en verdad una sensación ahí, y todos querían asistir a su batalla.

Agradeció que Ash no estuviera ahí, pues se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Pero le entristecía saber que estaría haciendo, o mas bien, con quien estaría. Conocía la respuesta, y eso hacia que le dieran ganas de llorar.

Fue hacia la salida. El día anterior había acordado con sus amigas para encontrarse e ir juntos hacia el gimnasio.

Se paró a esperarlos. Diez minutos después los vio aparecer. Al igual que todos, hablaban muy emocionados entre ellos.

Fingió una sonrisa, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Se lo guardaría para mas tarde. No quería arruinar el momento de Ash.

Saludó con todos con fingido entusiasmo. Sakura la miró con curiosidad pero Misty desvío la mirada.

Caminaron hasta el gimnasio y se ubicaron en sus lugares.

Estaban justo detrás de donde estaría Ash, en primera fila.

—¿Y han visto a Ash? -preguntó Misty intentando entablar una conversación para que su amiga dejara de mirarla con preocupación.

—Si, lo vimos en la mañana —respondió Max con entusiasmo —todos le hemos deseado suerte.

—¿Y tu Mist? -pregunto Brock.

—Yo no lo he visto.

—Deberías ir a verlo —dijo May —ya debe estar abajo, estoy segura que no tendrás problema para entrar, siendo una participante.

—Yo... no se.

—A Ash le encantara saber que estas aquí —afirmó Max —ya que no has estado en una de sus batallas en años.

Ese comentario hizo que se sintiera culpable.

Misty se puso de pie—. Tienes razón, ya regresó.

Como había dicho May, no tuvo problemas para ingresar a los cuartos debajo del gimnasio, donde Ash estaría esperando.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba sentado en una butaca. Tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Pikachu estaba a su lado y también tenia los ojos cerrados.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente.

Ash abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto. —Mist, que alegría me da verte —dijo mientras la abrazaba. Pikachu la saludó también.

—Vine a desearte suerte.

—Gracias Mist, tu eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

—No lo dices en serio.

Ash sonrió—. Ven Mist siéntate —dijo mientras él también tomaba asiento.

Ash rebuscó algo en su chaqueta, lo sacó y se lo mostró a Misty. Misty abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—No puedo creer que todavía tengas eso.

_Eso_ era el anzuelo que ella le habla regalado hace años.

—Me encanta —dijo Ash —y de algún modo me hacia sentir que estabas conmigo en mis batallas.

Misty sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. —Ash eso es...

—Tonto, lo se —dijo él sonriendo.

—Iba a decir tierno.

Ash amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Estas nervioso?

—No —respondió Ash—. Estoy ansioso, ambos lo estamos ¿Verdad Pikachu?

—Pika pi —exclamó el Pokemon emocionado.

—Mist siento lo de anoche —se disculpó.

—Olvídalo Ash, fue mi culpa, ayer no estaba de humor —dijo Misty—. Sabes creo que pasamos la mayoría del tiempo disculpándonos por algo.

Ash se rió. —Tienes razón, lo siento por eso.

Misty sonrió.

—Ya mismo es hora Mist, deberías regresar a tu asiento.

Ella asintió y se puso rápidamente en pie.

—Suerte Ash, suerte Pikachu.

Misty se alejó y regresó a su asiento. Al llegar vio que el Profesor Oak y la señora Ketchum habían llegado, y junto a ellos estaba Nolee.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Por el micrófono llamaron a los combatientes hacia la cancha. Por la puerta en el lado opuesto de donde Misty estaba sentada salió el rival de Ash sonriendo y aplaudiendo junto con el publico.

Por el otro lado, un Ash igual de sonriente hizo su aparición.

El publico vitoreaba, aplaudía y gritaba con entusiasmo.

Ambos combatientes se saludaron y luego se dirigieron hacia sus lugares.

—¡Tu puedes Ash! —gritó Dawn.

El nombrado miró a todos sus amigos y los saludó con la mano.

A continuación el comentarista anuncio que se haría el sorteo para ver en que tipo de cancha les tocaría batallar.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia las pantallas esperando con impaciencia para ver cual seria el resultado.

Les tocaría una cancha del tipo hierba.

La cancha rápidamente se transformo en una del tipo seleccionado.

El arbitro dio la señal para que la batalla comenzara.

—¿Listo Pikachu? —preguntó y el Pokemon amarillo asintió—. Ve, yo te elijo.

Su rival, Chuck líder de Ciudad Orquídea, eligió a su Machoke.

El Pokemon tipo lucha contrajo sus músculos para mostrar su fuerza, mas Pikachu no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto.

—Usa Impactrueno Pikachu —ordenó Ash.

—Esquívalo Machoke y usa Golpe de Karate.

Pikachu saltó en el aire y soltó su descarga eléctrica sobre Machoke paralizándolo por un momento. El ataque llegó tan rápido que Machoke no tuvo posibilidad de esquivarlo.

El Pokemon de lucha se acercó con rapidez realizando su ataque pero Pikachu eludió todos los golpes que este le lanzaba.

El publico vitoreaba asombrados por la gran velocidad que tenía Pikachu. Misty gritaba a todo pulmón alentándolo para que se moviera más rápido.

—Pikachu ataque rápido.

El Pokemon amarillo corrió con rapidez y asetó un golpe certero en el pecho de Machoke haciéndolo retroceder.

—Machoke enfócate, usa Golpe Cruzado.

—Salta Pikachu y utiliza cola de hierro.

Machoke corrió de nuevo hacia el Pokemon eléctrico mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho para ejecutar el ataque, pero Pikachu era mucho más veloz que Machoke, pegó un gran salto en el aire mientras su cola se iluminaba. Apuntó esta a la cabeza de Machoke y lo golpeó fuertemente llegando a causarle mucho daño.

—Ataque de doble filo Pikachu —ordenó Ash—. ¡Ahora!

—Rápido Machoke, Sumisión.

Nuevamente Pikachu volvió a saltar en el aire y cargo con fuerza contra Machoke. El Pokemon tipo lucha aprovecho el salto de Pikachu para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Machoke giro circularmente alrededor del terreno sujetando al Pokemon eléctrico y lo arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo.

—Pikachu, agilidad y tacleada.

Machoke falló en el ataque, pues cuando arrojo a Pikachu, este giró en el aire y se proyecto hacia adelante usando su agilidad y aprovechó la distracción del otro Pokemon para golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho con su tacleada haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

—Machoke concéntrate —mandó Chuck —Utiliza energía centrada.

—Esquiva y termínalo con Tacleada de Voltios.

El cuerpo de Machoke se ilumino con un extraño brillo mientras el Pokemon se impulsaba hacia adelante. Pikachu no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo gracias a su velocidad y rodeó a su cuerpo de electricidad mientras volvía a impactar contra su rival.

Machoke cayó al suelo por el gran impacto y no pudo volver a levantarse.

El arbitro anuncio que Machoke ya no podía continuar, declarando a Ash como el ganador.

El publico aplaudía entusiasmado.

Ash hizo su pose de victoria característica tan infantil que hizo que Misty soltara una risita.

Ash estrecho su mano con Chuck. Este lo felicitó por la gran batalla y Ash hizo lo mismo.

Sus amigos bajaron hasta la cancha para felicitarlo.

Su mamá fue la primera en alcanzarlo y le dio un gran abrazo susurrándole lo orgullosa que se sentía de él.

Luego Tracey y el Profesor Oak le estrecharon la mano y Max lo palmeo en la espalda.

May se lanzó a los brazos de Ash mientras daba saltitos de alegría. Dawn hizo algo parecido.

Misty se aproximó y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Ash le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

Pikachu saltó del hombro a los brazos de Misty que lo recibió con alegría mientras lo felicitaba y le acariciaba entre las orejas.

Después sus hermanas se acercaron seguidas por las amigas de Misty.

Brock estrecho la mano de Ash mientras le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Nolee que se había quedado rezagada al final se acercó y abrazó a Ash. Ash la abrazó de igual manera, y cuando se separaron Nolee lo besó.

Ash se quedó petrificado en su sitio durante un par de segundos y luego le devolvió el beso.

Todos en el gimnasio vitoreaban como locos y Misty sintió que quería morir.

—Esa... —dijo May con disgusto, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los gritos del publico.

Ash y Nolee se separaron y ella lo tomo del brazo de forma posesiva mientras Ash regresaba a ver a sus amigos algo avergonzado.

Misty abrazaba a Pikachu mientras intentaba controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El Pokemon la miraba con pena y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en el brazo.

Ash, seguido por sus amigos caminaron hacia los interiores del gimnasio, puesto que tenían que despejar el gimnasio para la siguiente batalla.

Misty se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Rudy en la sala de espera. Él debía ser el siguiente en combatir.

Rudy se puso tenso al ver a tanta gente ingresando siguiendo al idiota de Ash.

Supuso que Misty estaría con ellos así que la buscó con la mirada. La encontró caminando a unos cuantos pasos de Ash, con Pikachu en brazos y una mirada de odio que iba directamente dirigida hacia él.

Nolee lo saludó con la mano. Ash la miró confundido y Misty la miró incrédula.

Rudy se puso de pie y Ash lo miró de manera desafiante.

Ash se fijó en la mejilla de Rudy, que estaba enrojecida por el impacto de la bofetada de Misty.

Misty también lo noto y sonrió, eso le enseñaría a no meterse con ella.

—Eso debe doler —comentó Ash.

Nolee le dio un codazo. —No lo molestes Ash

Ash bufó y la miró con mala cara.

—Misty necesito hablar contigo —pidió Rudy.

Misty lo miró con odio. —Creí haberte dicho que no me volvieras a hablar.

—Misty déjame...

—¿Le hiciste algo a Misty? -preguntó Ash interrumpiendo a Rudy.

—Esto es entre Misty y yo, así que no te metas Ketchum.

Ash se acercó a Rudy.

—Ash no te molestes, él no vale la pena —dijo Misty conmovida por el hecho de que Ash la defendiera.

Rudy también se acercó a Ash.

—Alguien haga algo —dijo May desesperada —¿Donde están los de seguridad?

Brock se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash. —Vámonos Ash —ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Ash dirigió otra mirada llena de hostilidad a Rudy antes de darse la vuelta.

—Misty —volvió a llamar Rudy.

—No entiendes cuando te dicen que no ¿cierto? —dijo Ash volviendo a encararlo.

—Ash basta —dijo Nolee.

Ash la ignoro. —Si me enteró que le hiciste algo malo a Misty la vas a pasar muy mal.

Rudy soltó una carcajada.

—No me asustas Ketchum.

—Ash vámonos —volvió a decir Brock.

—Ash ya —Misty depositó a Pikachu en los brazos de Dawn y se aproximo a Ash empujándolo del pecho para que retroceda —yo puedo sola.

Ash retuvo su mirada durante un par de segundos antes de ceder.

—Como quieras —Ash retrocedió unos cuantos pasos pero sin perder a Misty de vista.

—Gracias Mist —agradeció Rudy.

—Idiota no dije que accedía a hablar contigo —dijo Misty con furia—. Y no me vuelvas a llamar Mist, ¿quien te crees?

—Misty solo estas enfadada porque sabes que tengo razón —se defendió Rudy —ya viste lo que paso afuera.

—Todo es tu culpa —explotó Misty —no tenias derecho a meterte en la vida de los demás.

Misty estaba furiosa, no le importaba que todos estuvieran ahí, mientras ella sentía correr por sus mejillas, lagrimas de frustración e ira.

Ash la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo.

—Ash ya suéltala —dijo Nolee al cabo de unos segundos —es obvio que esta fingiendo.

—Te voy a golpear tan fuerte para que tu también finjas llorar —amenazó May acercándose a la modelo mientras Max la agarraba del brazo evitando que se acercara mas.

—¿Que le pasa a todo el mundo? —preguntó Tracey alzando la voz —tranquilícense todos.

—Misty hasta que no hables conmigo no voy a dejarte en paz —dijo Rudy.

—Ya estoy cansado de ti —dijo Ash soltando a Misty —acércate y te juro que no llegaras vivo a la segunda ronda.

—Ash no sigas, te vas a meter en problemas —suplicó Nolee —ella no lo vale.

—Repite eso —gritó Violet apretando los puños.

—¡Basta! —gritó a su vez Brock —no se que pasa aquí pero ya fue suficiente. Vámonos Ash, Misty, es cierto si continúan así se van a meter en problemas.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Ash. Le dirigió otra mirada hostil a Rudy antes de darse la vuelta.

Rudy avanzo hacia Ash y de un movimiento brusco le dio la vuelta. —Tu no me amenazas imbécil, esto es entre Misty y yo —escupió Rudy.

Ash se acerco a Rudy con paso decidido y le pegó un puñetazo con su mano buena.

Todos soltaron gritos de horror.

Rudy no se lo esperaba así que cayo al suelo por el impacto.

Misty no podía creer lo que había pasado. Ash no era una persona violenta, de hecho debía ser la primera vez que le pegaba a alguien.

No entendía como algo así podía ocurrir.

Pikachu lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Ash para que se tranquilizara, haciendo que él también cayera al suelo.

Ash se incorporó y salió furioso de la estancia dando grandes zancadas seguido por Pikachu.

Misty también lo siguió dejando a los demás ahí parados sin saber que hacer.

—¡Ash espera! —gritó.

Ash se detuvo en seco haciendo que Misty chocara contra él.

—Ash ¿que demonios? ¿porque le pegaste?

—Ese idiota me saca de mis casillas, y que ¿ahora lo estas defendiendo?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Misty ofendida —pero aun así no tenias que hacer eso, te vas a meter en problemas, podrían descalificarte.

Lo dudo —afirmó Ash —él no contara lo que paso, no le conviene.

—Ash no tienes que hacer ese tipo de cosas. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho —dijo Misty bajando el tono de su voz—. Te lo agradezco, pero no puedes perder el control de esa forma.

—Lo se, no entiendo que paso —Ash suspiró—. Él se lo venia buscando desde hace rato.

—Ash —lo llamó Nolee que había salido detrás de Misty.

Ash la miró aun con la rabia dibujada en su semblante, pero Nolee no retrocedió ante el gesto.

Nolee se paró frente a Ash y cruzó los brazos. —Ash lo que hiciste estuvo realmente mal —reclamó.

Ash alzó los hombros. —Él se lo merecía.

—Tu no eres así Ash.

—Lo siento.

—Conmigo no te disculpes —dijo Nolee —pero vas a venir conmigo y te vas a disculpar con Rudy.

—¡Claro que no!

—Primero vas a cambiar esa cara de amargado –continuó Nolee como si Ash no hubiera dicho algo —luego vas a regresar y vas a disculparte con Rudy por tu acto impulsivo, no me importa si se lo merecía o no, y luego pedirás perdón a tus amigos que fueron testigos del encuentro.

—No quiero —dijo Ash haciendo un mohín típico de un niño malcriado.

—Es lo correcto y lo sabes —dijo Nolee —deja la actitud infantil para otro rato.

—Bien —refunfuño Ash —pero lo hago por ti.

Nolee sonrió. —Me halagas cariño, pero no quiero que lo hagas por mi.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Nolee lo tomo de la mano. —Gracias chiquito, pero quiero que lo hagas por que sabes que es lo correcto.

Ash frunció el ceño. —Bien —se volvió hacia donde estaba Misty —te veo luego Mist.

Nolee lo arrastro de la mano de regreso al gimnasio.

Misty experimentaba una mezcla de emociones. Se sentía herida y profundamente celosa. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. ••••••••• De alguna forma sentía que esa frase también iba dirigida hacia ella. Sabia que Ash haría cualquier cosa por defenderla y cuidarla.

Nolee debía ser una bruja. Lograr que Ash hiciera algo que no quisiera a ella le costaría horas de discusión, y aun así, él siendo tan testarudo, no daría su brazo a torcer.

Nolee o era una bruja o Ash la quería demasiado como para no contradecirla.

Para su infinita decepción sabia que la segunda era la correcta.

La odiaba. Y aun así, muy en el fondo sentía algo de admiración por ella, cosa que no podía explicar.

No sentía ganas de hacer nada, así que regresó a su habitación arrastrando los pies. Se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada.

Oyó golpes en su puerta y la abrió, encontrando tres rostros sonrientes que la abrazaron.

Misty las dejó pasar y se sentaron en la cama.

—Se que estas triste Mist —empezó Casey —pero tienes que escuchar esto, Ash le ha pedido perdón a Rudy ¡Perdón a Rudy! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Misty abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De verdad lo había hecho, tal ves Nolee si era una bruja.

—¿Y Rudy que ha dicho?

—Bueno obviamente estaba bastante sorprendido, pero después le ha dicho que mejor se cuide la espalda que piensa matarlo. También le ha dicho que piensa secuestrarte si es necesario, y que un idiota, egocéntrico, bueno para nada mejor no se meta en su camino.

—No te tienes que repetir todo -reclamó Duplica.

—¿Secuestrarme? —preguntó Misty —Y Ash ¿que le respondió?

—Bueno ya sabes que a Ash se le dan mejor las acciones que las palabras —Sakura soltó una risita y Misty enarcó una ceja.

—Le ha pegado de nuevo por supuesto —dijo Casey.

—Estas bromeando.

—Para nada, Ash daba miedo, estaba totalmente furioso —continuo Casey fingiendo un escalofrío—. Nolee se puso a llorar.

Misty sintió que ella también se pondría a llorar.

—¿Puedes contarnos que pasó? —pidió Sakura —creíamos que Rudy y tu eran buenos amigos.

Misty les contó lo sucedido la noche anterior, mientras sus amigas la escuchaban atentas frunciendo el ceño. Cuando Misty terminó su relato, las lagrimas que tanto intentó retener empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas.

—Lo voy a matar —Duplica apretaba los puños con furia.

—No puedo creer que Nolee sea tan, tan... ah no puedo encontrar una palabra lo suficiente fuerte para describiría —añadió Casey.

—¿Ash quiere que seas amiga de Nolee? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza —vaya que es tonto, de verdad no se entera de nada.

—Aun así, lo que hizo va mas allá que una simple amistad —añadió Duplica —estoy segura.

—No lo creo —dijo Misty —él esta muy feliz con su novia.

—Es definitivo, mandaré a May para que hable con él —dijo Casey.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Segura? —interrogó Sakura tomando la mano de su amiga.

Misty asintió —Les agradezco por todo, pero tengo que empezar a hacer las cosas por mi sola.

—Bien Mist, como desees. Sabes que te apoyamos en todo —dijo Sakura —te dejaremos sola.

Misty agradeció una vez mas, sus amigas la abrazaron y se marcharon. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Ella siempre se había considerado a si misma como una persona fuerte, aunque por todo lo que pasaba con Ash, sentía que había perdido una parte de si misma.

Si sus amigas tenían razón, y deseaba que así fuera, Ash la quería mas allá de una simple amistad y ella tenia que hacer que él se diera cuenta. No se dejaría intimidar por Nolee.

Se sentía llena de una nueva energía, bajó para entrenar un poco, para prepararse para la batalla del día siguiente.

Las canchas estaban casi todas vacías, pues la mayoría estaban presenciando las batallas.

Desde lejos distinguió a Ash sentado en una banca con Nolee. Se paró en seco dubitativa, se planteó si debía acercarse o no.

Observó mejor la escena. Ash intentaba sostener torpemente con su mano fracturada una bolsa de hielo que apoya en su otra mano.

Nolee tenia un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Ash negaba con la cabeza y ella le miraba con enfado.

Si estaban discutiendo, Misty pensó que debía acercarse mas. Ash se había fracturado una mano, y lastimado la otra por su culpa, así que si Nolee la veía definitivamente haría que peleen mas.

Mientras caminaba con pasos cortos, la escena cambio.

Nolee le quitó la bolsa de las manos y la colocó con cuidado sin soltarla, para que Ash dejara de esforzarse. Nolee le susurró algo mas al oído y luego Ash la besó.

Misty se quedó plantada a medio camino de ellos, los celos la inundaban y los ojos le ardían.

Un grito en su oreja hizo que se sobresaltara

—¡Misty! —un chico hacia señas en su cara para que le prestara atención.

Misty lo miró ceñuda.

—Hola guapa ¿como has estado? Te he buscado, pero parecía que la tierra te había tragado.

—Hola —saludó Misty sin entusiasmo —es bueno verte de nuevo... hum..

—Morrison -le ayudó él al darse cuenta que ella no recordaba su nombre.

—Morrison -repitió ella.

—¿Que mirabas tan embelesada?

Misty empalideció. —Nada.

Morrison busco con la mirada y encontró a la pareja.

—Que bien -celebró con entusiasmo —Ash lo ha hecho de nuevo. Lastima Nolee también me gustaba, pero lo bueno es que eso significa que tu estas disponible —Morrison sonrió.

—¿Lo ha hecho de nuevo?

—Ya sabes, que haya regresado con Nolee —respondió Morrison—. Supongo que tu le diste tu aprobación. Me dijo algo al respecto. Supongo que ibas a felicitarlos.

—No yo...

—Vamos juntos —Morrison cogió a Misty de la muñeca y la arrastro hacia donde estaban sentados.

—Hola -saludó Morrison.

Ambos lo regresaron a ver. Nolee parecía molesta por la interrupción.

—Mira Ash me encontré con esta belleza en el camino y vinimos a saludarles.

—Es solo Misty —señalo Nolee con disgusto.

Ash, que se puso de pie para que Misty se sentara, no la escuchó.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo —replicó Misty insistiendo para que Ash se sentara de nuevo —voy a ir a practicar un poco.

—Que bien —Morrison sonrió —yo también compito mañana. Hay competencia fuerte.

—¿Ya se conoce quien paso hoy? —preguntó Ash.

—Bueno aun faltan cuatro batallas hoy. Obvio pasaste tu, una chica de pelo verde que creo que se llama Sabrina, Winona y un pelirrojo que no recuerdo como se llama —contó Morrison con los dedos.

Ash hizo una cara de disgusto

—Así que... —dijo Morrison con una sonrisa divertida —por tu cara, el estado de tu mano y la cara del pelirrojo supongo que tienes algo que ver

—Le pegue -admitió Ash.

—¿Por que?

—Es un idiota.

—Me alegro de ser tu amigo —dijo Morrison —el pobre chico esta hecho un desastre, definitivamente no conviene tenerte de enemigo.

Ash sonrió. —Solo no te metas con Misty y estarás bien.

Nolee bufó.

Morrison alzó una ceja. —No seas egoísta Ash, ya tienes a Nolee, no puedes tenerlas a las dos.

—Misty es mi amiga —recalco Ash.

Misty hizo una mueca y Nolee sonrió.

—Bueno me despido amigos creo que yo también iré a entrenar —se despidió Morrison —fue un gusto verlos, Misty fue un verdadero placer.

Morrison se marchó con paso decidió y desapareció de vista.

—¿No tienes que irte también? —preguntó Nolee.

Ash le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Nolee se cruzo de brazos.

Misty quería quedarse solo para molestar a Nolee, pero debía entrenar si quería clasificar a la segunda ronda. Que Rudy lo haya logrado pese a lo que había pasado, la motivaba para esforzarse al máximo.

—Es verdad —dijo Misty —tengo que irme, los veré mas tarde.

Se despidió con la mano y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera —la llamó Ash para el pesar de Nolee.

Ash la alcanzó con rapidez. —tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Que pasa Ash? No hagas esperar a tu novia —dijo la ultima palabra con disgusto.

—Mist, se que dije que quería tu opinión al respecto, pero después de todo decidí regresar con ella.

—Ash es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras sin tener que contar o no con mi aprobación.

¿Por qué él insistía en hablar del tema?

Ash la miró con expresión dolida.

—Ash creo que eres lo suficientemente grandecito para decidir con quien estar, sin tener que consultarlo con tus amigos.

—Me importa tu opinión.

—No lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué no te agrada? Se que ella es algo celosa pero se esfuerza mucho por agradarle a todos.

—¿Eso te dice?

—Se que lo intenta —Ash frunció el ceño —ella quiere ser tu amiga, pero no creo que la has tratado muy bien.

Misty soltó una carcajada. —¿Mi amiga? ¿En que mundo vives Ash?

—Se que ella parece algo...arisca al principio, pero ella es una persona extraordinaria.

—No necesito que me la vendas Ash, si ella te gusta bien, pero yo no le agrado y por tanto ella no me agrada. Ella es tu novia y yo tu amiga. Puedo ver a quien de las dos eliges pero no puedes tenernos a ambas.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Misty alzo los hombros —Misty ¿que rayos? ¿cual es tu problema? —soltó Ash con enojo —a ella no le molesta que tenga amigas, ni siquiera que tu seas mi mejor amiga y que comparta mi tiempo contigo, ¿por qué tu te comportas como la novia extremadamente celosa y ella como mi comprensiva amiga?

Misty tenia que admitir que Nolee era buena. Ash tenia un alto concepto de ella, sin darse cuenta de que era una farsa.

Misty se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo digo que tu eres tan importante en mi vida, y ella también lo es —dijo Ash empezando a irritarse con la actitud de la pelirroja —y me gustaría que si yo te importo aun que sea un poco, quisiera que le des otra oportunidad.

Ash se dio media vuelta y regresó a sentarse junto a Nolee.

Esa harpía.

Misty se sentía tonta. Había intentado que Ash escogiera entre ella y su novia.

_Estúpida Estúpida Estúpida_

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Ash le había pedido que le de a Nolee otra oportunidad. Bien, lo haría. Este era un juego de dos. Ella también podía rebajarse al nivel de Nolee.

Si fingía ser su amiga, podría destruirla mucho mas fácil.

Su lado competitivo salía a flote, y debía admitir que le encantaba.

Tenia que dejar de ser la sufridora Misty, y transformarse en la fuerte luchadora que sabia que era.

_Lo lamentaras Nolee. Este juego no te resultara. Tu misma firmaste tu sentencia de muerte. _

Misty marcho a las canchas y tuvo la mejor practica desde su llegada. Estaba preparada, se sentía extrañamente feliz y muy motivada.

Dejó sus Pokemon al cuidado de la Enfermera Joy para que estén descansados para el día siguiente.

Cenó algo ligero y fue a dormirse temprano.

.

Se despertó con energía y entusiasmo. Estaba contenta, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera.

Recogió a sus Pokemon y desayunó rápidamente.

Era la segunda en competir ese día, pero de todas formas tenia que presentarse en el gimnasio con la primera pareja, porque no se sabia cuanto duraría la batalla y tenia que estar lista.

Su rival era Roxanne, una de las amigas de Ash que conoció en el comedor. No sabia si ella le agradaba o no, pero de todas formas tenia que destruirla.

Caminó hacia el gimnasio. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarlos a todos sus amigos reunidos ahí listos para apoyarla.

—Misty —May la abrazó efusivamente —vas a ganar lo se.

—Gracias.

Misty saludó con todos, que le desearon suerte y le mostraron su apoyo.

Ash estaba en la parte de atrás junto con Nolee. Cuando Misty regresó a verla él asintió secamente en forma de saludo. Nolee ni siquiera la miró.

Misty respiró profundamente y se acercó a la pareja.

—Ash, respecto a lo que hablamos ayer... he decidido que lo haré.

Ash cambió su expresión ceñuda por una sonrisa. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Misty asintió sonriendo también.

—Eres la mejor —Ash la abrazó mientras Nolee miraba la escena sin entender.

Misty sonreía abiertamente. Le encantaba que Ash la abrazara.

Después de desearle suerte una vez mas sus amigos se marcharon hacia el graderío.

Tomaron asiento hasta que llamaron a Misty, y ella se preparó para la batalla.

Le tocaría luchar en una cancha tipo roca, frunció el ceño mientras su rival sonreía, eso le otorgaba algo de ventaja.

El arbitro dio la señal para que comenzaran.

Misty llamó a Golduck mientras que Roxanne llamaba a su Nosepass.

—¡Empieza con chorro de agua! —ordenó Misty.

Golduck era un Pokemon muy ágil, que saltó y realizó una pirueta en el aire antes de prepararse para soltar su ataque de agua. Lanzó su chorro de agua con gran velocidad y Nosepass no pudo esquivar con la suficiente rapidez.

El chorro de agua, al dar en el blanco hizo retroceder a Nosepass haciendo que impactara contra una de las rocas del campo.

—¡Pisotón!—exclamó Roxanne.

Nosepass avanzó hacia adelante zigzagueando en aquel laberinto formado por piedras y con fuerza se impulsó en el aire justo encima de la cabeza de su oponente.

Golduck lo esquivo fácilmente gracias a su gran velocidad saltando de roca en roca asombrando a todo el publico.

Misty sonrió complacida.

—Golduck hidrobomba.

El ataque no se hizo esperar. Golduck aprovecho la posición en donde estaba para descargar un chorro de agua de gran potencia sobre su oponente. El ataque impactó en Nosepass con una gran potencia paralizando al Pokemon en su sitio.

—Vamos Nosepass —pidió Roxanne —usa Supercañón.

—Hiperrayo Golduck.

Nosepass preparó su ataque eléctrico centrando su energía y proyectando una gran corriente que disparó a gran velocidad. Golduck por su parte expulsó un gran rayo de energía por el cristal ubicado en su frente. Ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire creando una gran nube de humo.

Roxanne aprovechó para ordenar a su Nosepass para que se ocultara detrás de las rocas de la cancha.

Cuando el humo se hubo despejado, Misty frunció el ceño, no podía encontrarlo.

—Ahora Nosepass —ordenó Roxanne —Tormenta de arena y Tumba de rocas

Ambos ataques tomaron a Golduck por sorpresa. Se elevó en el aire una gran cantidad de arena formando un remolino que se acercó velozmente al Pokemon azul.

La tormenta de arena logró despistar a Golduck. Nosepass ejecutó su segundo ataque y Golduck quedó rápidamente aprisionado entre grandes rocas que le impedían moverse y poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Roxanne sonrió, y para su sorpresa Misty lo hizo también.

—Golduck usa psíquico —gritó Misty.

El cuerpo de Golduck se iluminó mientras este centraba toda su energía y levantaba las rocas que lo aprisionaban el aire.

—Ahora usa confusión.

Con las rocas aun en el aire, Golduck con un movimiento de su dedo apuntó hacia Nosepass y las piedras cayeron encima del Pokemon inmovilizándolo.

El ataque dejó a Nosepass muy desorientado.

Roxanne apretó los labios.

—Termínalo con hidrobomba —ordenó Misty.

Sin posibilidad de escapar Golduck lanzó un gran ataque de agua que dejo a su rival fuera de combate.

El arbitro anunció a Misty como la ganadora del encuentro.

Misty sonrió con alegría. El publico aplaudía.

La pelirroja regresó a Golduck a su pokebola agradeciendo y felicitándolo por la gran batalla.

Roxanne también regresó a su Pokemon y se acercó a Misty para estrecharle la mano.

—Gracias por una gran batalla Misty —sonrió —tienes un Pokemon muy poderoso, confió en que ganaras este Torneo.

—Igual gracias a ti —respondió Misty devolviendo la sonrisa —tu Pokemon también es muy fuerte y lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Lo se —dijo Roxanne —te veré mas tarde Misty, Nosepass necesita descansar.

Cuando Roxanne se marchó, sus amigos se acercaron a ella para felicitarla.

Delia abrazó con cariño a Misty, y ella le devolvió el abrazo agradeciéndole por su apoyo.

Ash no cabía en si de entusiasmo. La abrazó con tanta alegría que la levantó del piso. La felicitó por su extraordinario Pokemon, pues no sabia que su Psyduck había evolucionado.

—¡Es increíble Misty! —exclamó pegando un salto haciendo que Misty riera —jamás habría imaginado que ese Pokemon dejaría de ser tan inútil.

—Oye —Misty lo empujo del hombro con aire ofendido —nunca fue inútil solo necesitaba algo de entrenamiento.

—Y lo tuvo, de la segunda mejor entrenadora de Pokemon, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Misty sonrió enarcando una ceja.

—¿Segunda?

—Obviamente Mist, yo sigo siendo mejor.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y Ash soltó una carcajada.

Ash invitó a todos al restaurante cerca del puerto para festejar.

Nolee estaba muy molesta y eso hacia que Misty se alegrara. A pesar de que pensaba que Ash exageraba pues recién era la primera ronda, pero no iba a contradecirlo si él quería celebrar a su nombre.

Esperaron durante tres turnos mas para presenciar la batalla de Morrison, que salió victorioso.

Después de felicitarlo, quedaron en verse en la noche antes de separarse.

Las muchachas fueron a la habitación de Misty para arreglarse.

La pelirroja aprovechó para ponerlas al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer respecto a Nolee.

Sabía que era una competencia, así que ella tenia que lucir espectacular esa noche.

Por primera vez agradeció a sus hermanas por lo que habían hecho con su guardarropa. Estas por su parte estaban felices de poder ayudarla, y que Misty por fin accediera a vestirse con lo que ellas llamaban ropa "decente" aunque al ver el largo del vestido, Misty pensaba que era todo lo contrario.

Lily le prestó uno de sus vestidos puesto que Misty solo tenia uno formal y ya lo había usado en la fiesta del primer día.

El vestido en cuestión era de color negro de tiras gruesas ubicadas a los costados que se sujetaban al cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto.

Después de algunas recomendaciones respecto al peinado y maquillaje, se retiraron para arreglarse ellas también.

Misty se duchó y se vistió con cuidado.

Después de secar su cabello, lo alisó con la plancha que Daisy le prestó y lo dejó suelto en su espalda.

Delineó sus ojos para que resaltaran, rizó sus pestañas, se aplicó un labial suave y se puso el perfume que sus hermanas le regalaron.

No esperaba visitas así que se extraño de que alguien tocara su puerta con mucha insistencia. Abrió la puerta y sus cejas se levantaron con curiosidad.

—Ash ¿que haces aquí? ¿Donde esta Nolee?

—Ella irá al restaurante con mi mamá, ya que ellas están mas cerca —respondió Ash —pensé venir a verte para ir juntos ya que estamos aquí.

—Oh, esta bien —dijo Misty —pasa Ash, ya mismo terminó de arreglarme, espera a que me ponga los zapatos.

Ash entró a la habitación y se arrimó en la pared mirando por la ventana con aire distraído.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Misty estaba decepcionada. Había tardado mucho en arreglarse y al parecer Ash no lo había notado.

Se mordió el labio.

—Y... ¿te gusta como me veo? —preguntó avergonzada, teniendo que ser ella quien trajera el tema a colación.

Ash sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto Mist, estas realmente hermosa.

—¿En serio?

—Eres hermosa Mist, no es un secreto, todos lo saben.

—¿Así? —preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona y Ash le devolvió otra que quitaría el aliento a cualquiera.

—Siento que podría besarte.

Misty perdió el equilibrio por lo que tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Era obvio que no esperaba que Ash dijera algo como eso y se preguntó si es que lo había imaginado. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que deseaba que él pronunciara esas palabras.

—¿Be... Besarme? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Ash perdió la sonrisa.

—Misty era una broma.

—Claro, lo sabía —Misty inclinó la cabeza para que Ash no pudiera ver la decepción que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Ash parecía confundido.

—Yo... me pregunto...—susurró en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Misty.

Ash se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Misty y la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

El corazón de Misty latía rápidamente, siempre se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos de Ash.

Ash parecía aun mas confundido.

Misty observó la transformación en la mirada de Ash, su vacilación se transformó en decisión.

Ash se inclinó despacio y la besó.

El pulso de Misty aumentó de velocidad y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso. Misty sentía los cálidos y suaves labios de Ash sobre los suyos mientras ella se sentía en el Séptimo Cielo.

Misty no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y así como el beso había empezado, terminó.

Fue un beso dulce, y a pesar de haber sido corto, Misty se quedó sin aliento.

Ash se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

—Misty, no sabes cuanto lo siento —empezó a hablar rápidamente moviendo sus manos a la misma velocidad —Misty, por favor no te enojes, no se que paso, de verdad, por favor no te enfades.

Misty se había quedado sin habla.

—Misty perdón, lo arruine —Ash se cubrió el rostro con la mano —soy de lo peor, Mist te lo suplico no te enojes.

—Ash...

—No Mist, no digas nada —le cortó Ash —se que estas enfadada, pero no quiero que peleemos otra vez, yo... te dejaré sola para que lo pienses un rato ¿si? aun soy joven Mist, por favor no me mates ¿si?, por favor...

Ash la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos y luego abrió la puerta y salió.

Misty seguía en la misma posición.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se quedó impresa allí como un tatuaje.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Ash la había besado.

_Su_ Ash la había besado.

No importaba que él pensara que ella estaba enfadada por ello.

Habían dado un gran paso, y ahora solo tenia que hacerle ver que ella era la indicada para él.

Ash seria suyo.

Ash Ketchum la había besado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Agradezco a los que leen el fice. Pido perdón, aunque sé que dije que tardaría en actualizar, aún así debo decir que este capitulo me tomó más tiempo del planeado y se debe a que tuve grandes problemas técnicos. Escribo y actualizo desde mi celular, pero debo admitir que me gusta experimentar y hacer miles de cosas con mi celular, al pobre le sacó el aire todos los días, he hice algo muy estúpido y terminé borrando sus aplicaciones, y entre ellas en donde tenía la historia y este capitulo terminado. Gracias a que hago backups constantemente pude recuperar casi todo, pero la historia se perdió así que tuve que escribirla de nuevo. Intenté volver a escribir este capitulo intentando recordar lo que escribí la primera vez, pero tengo muy mala memoria. No estoy tan satisfecha por como ha quedado, me gustaba mas el primero que escribí, pero en fin.. La verdad no lo escribí con muchas ganas porque estaba enojad conmigo misma y mí torpeza. Les pido perdón y espero que les agrade el capitulo, me esforcé mucho en intentar reescribirlo.

**DianaStar4ever:** gracias por el mensaje, yo me motivas a querer actualizar rápido, así que perdóname por la demora. Como explique arriba, el capitulo no quedó 100% a como esperaba pero ojalá sea de tu agrado.

**MayHimemiya:** muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho saber que te agrada la historia. Me gustaría saber tu opinión de este capitulo.

**Red20:** gracias por el review. Me encanta el pastel de chocolate, soy tan golosa que no me importan tanto los regalos (a menos que sean dulces) si no lo que mas espero es el pastel :). Definitivamente me imagino a Misty torturando a Rudy como mencionaste, veré si es que lo incluyo en un capitulo futuro

**joseto1945**: gracias por el review, que debo admitir que me hizo reír mucho. De alguna forma fue lo que me inspiro para que Ash le diera a Rudy esos golpes que pienso que se merecía. Espero te guste este capitulo

**Keri**: si fue la actitud de Nolee la que te enfado, me alegro de haber logrado lo que estaba buscando. Gracias por el review

**naliaseleniti**: gracias por el review, hace algún tiempo te agregue a mis autores favoritos porque planeaba leer tus historias, y ahora que has dicho que tienes una parecida definitivamente las voy a leer para ver que tal :). Respondiendo a la pregunta, en mi fic tanto Misty como Ash tienen diecisiete años. Prometo que un fin de semana me sentaré a corregir gramática y demás desde la compu, porque escribo desde mi cel y hacer ese trabajo desde aquí me parece muy difícil.

Saludos :)

Mei


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Misty iba en camino hacia el restaurante.

Sentía que sus pies no tocaban el piso, pues iba flotando en una nube de felicidad que la envolvía y la abrazaba cálidamente.

Su sonrisa era amplia y sus ojos desprendían un brillo singular, que iba iluminando cada uno de sus pasos.

La vida y todo lo que la rodeaba era realmente hermoso, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Había recorrido por esa calle innumerables veces, y nunca se había fijado en lo bello que era todo.

Ni sus sentidos ni su memoria querían olvidar el dulce suceso. Evocaba el momento una y otra vez, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

¿Cuantas veces lo había imaginado? ¿Cuantas veces había soñado que sucedía?

Pero su imaginación no había sido lo suficientemente poderosa. Esos sueños jamás podrían compararse con lo que fue en realidad.

Llegó al restaurante y subió hasta el comedor. Todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí y la estaban esperando.

Sakura le hizo señas para que se sentara en un asiento vacío junto al suyo.

Misty buscó a Ash rápidamente con la mirada. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Su madre estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y Nolee al derecho. Nolee sostenía la mano de Ash mientras hablaba animadamente. Ash asentía, pero a juzgar por su mirada Misty dedujo que no estaba prestando atención a lo que su novia decía.

Esto le hizo sonreír aun mas ampliamente.

Misty se sentó en el asiento que su amiga le había indicado.

Todos sus amigos la recibieron con halagos por lo bonita que se veía, y algunos volvieron a felicitarla por su victoria.

-Lo siento si los hice esperar -se disculpó Misty mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

-¿Que estabas haciendo? -preguntó Casey con curiosidad -La señora Ketchum dijo que Ash iba a ir a buscarte, pero él llego solo diciendo que estabas ocupada y que te tardarías

Misty sonrió -Se los contaré mas tarde

-¡Un chisme! -gritó Duplica -adoro los chismes

El grito hizo que todos cesaran sus conversaciones y miraran a las amigas con curiosidad.

Misty pateo a Duplica por debajo de la mesa. _Que chica tan indiscreta._

-No te tomaba por chismosa Misty -replicó Tracey

-Misty no es chismosa -defendió Duplica -es solo que yo... -Duplica se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo intentando encontrar una excusa por su acto impulsivo.

Tracey enarcó una ceja

-Es algo que no quieres saber -dijo Sakura

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Tracey divertido por poner a Duplica en aprietos

-Bien si quieres te lo diré, y que todos escuchen -continuo Sakura -En realidad yo les contaba a ellas -señalo a sus amigas con la mano -Y en especial a Misty, que escuché que le decías a Brock que nunca habías visto a Daisy tan hermosa como esta noche y que te daban ganas de besarla

Brock se rió mientras que a Tracey le entraba un ataque de tos

-Creo que Misty tiene derecho a saberlo -añadió Sakura -si es que planeas ser su cuñado

Tanto Daisy como Tracey estaban visiblemente ruborizados y evitaban mirarse.

_Tan hermosa que podría besarte_

Esa frase se reproducía en la mente de Misty como una canción en la que alguien aplastó el botón de repetición.

Misty se ruborizo sin razón aparente y Ash parecía que iba a caerse de su silla.

-Gracias Sakura -pronunció Tracey entre dientes

-Para la próxima no seas tan metido

Tracey masculló algo inteligible y Sakura soltó una risita. Daisy fingía buscar algo en su bolso para no tener que levantar la mirada mientras sus hermanas se reían de su expresión apenada.

-Gracias -susurró Duplica mirando a Sakura, su amiga le había salvado aunque hubiera sido a costa de otro. Con un gesto de la mano Sakura le dio a entender que no tenia que preocuparse.

Misty estaba de excelente humor, que rápidamente se contagio a sus acompañantes, aliviando así un poco el ambiente de incomodidad creado a partir de la intervención de Sakura.

Solo Ash parecía mas distraído que de costumbre, inusualmente nervioso y notoriamente tenso.

Cada vez que alguien lo llamaba pegaba un pequeño brinco en su silla que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, y menos para Misty.

Sus amigos se burlaban de él mientras lo imitaban pegando brinquitos en sus sillas mientras estallaban en carcajadas.

Después de que la comida les fuera servida, las conversaciones comenzaron a apagarse.

-Alto, aun no empiecen a comer -ordenó Brock mirando a todos sus amigos -pienso que antes de empezar, Ash debería dirigir unas palabras para nuestra amiga Misty

-¿Yo? -preguntó nervioso Ash pasando su mano por su cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tu organizaste esto, porque tu nos invitaste y porque Misty es tu mejor amiga -respondió Brock despacio

como si intentara explicarle algo complicado a un niño pequeño

Ash abrió la boca como si fuera a argumentar algo pero después de un segundo la volvió a cerrar.

Todos lo miraban expectantes así que no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse de pie.

-Yo... hum... yo...-se rascó la cabeza incomodo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Misty que sonreía ampliamente queriendo infundirle animo, pero eso solo hizo que se sintiera más incomodo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-Mist... Yo... Me siento muy orgulloso de ti y no solo por tu victoria de hoy, sino por todo los logros que has alcanzado -volvió a aclararse la garganta -Pienso que debes ser la mejor Líder que un gimnasio de prestigio como el tuyo podría tener y también debes ser la... más bonita -hizo una pausa junto a una mueca de dolor, pues Nolee lo pateó molesta.

Misty estaba conmovida, le encantaba descubrir lo que Ash pensaba acerca de ella, si que podía ser tierno cuando quería.

-Y eso creo que es todo -continuo Ash riendo nerviosamente -se que el segundo lugar tiene tu nombre grabado porque el primero me lo llevare yo -terminó su discurso y se sentó rápidamente.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco, Ash siempre tenia que arruinar un momento con alguno de sus comentarios ego centristas.

May y Dawn fingían secarse lagrimas imaginarias mientras Max las miraba serio y Brock se reía.

-Gracias Ash -agradeció Misty con delicadeza, sus labios temblaron ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre.

Ash asintió la cabeza en su dirección pero evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces a comer -dijo Brock.

Sus amigos no esperaron a que lo repitiera, todos estaban muertos de hambre y los platos frente a sus ojos lucían muy apetitosos.

Había sido un día largo y todos estaban cansados. Al terminar de comer se levantaron para regresar juntos. Se encontraban en la salida mientras esperaban que Ash saliera, pues él había insistido en pagar todo.

En la puerta del hotel comenzaron a despedirse.

Las piernas de Misty empezaron a temblar al caer en cuenta que tendría que regresar con Ash a solas.

Él parecía estar pensando lo mismo porque no dejaba de mirarla de reojo nerviosamente. Debía seguir pensando que apenas se quedaron solos, Misty lo mataría.

A Misty le daba mucha risa la expresión de Ash. No recordaba haberlo visto tan nervioso, era algo muy inusual en él.

Aun así no eran los únicos nerviosos, pues había llegado en momento de Daisy y Tracey para despedirse. Ambos ruborizados se dieron las buenas noches, y Daisy desapareció rápidamente por la puerta seguida de sus hermanas.

-¿Mist no te importa regresar sola? -preguntó Ash en voz baja -Nolee y yo nos vamos a quedar un rato por aquí

La sonrisa que había estado en el rostro de Misty durante toda la noche se desvaneció de golpe.

-Claro que no Ash -respondió intentando ocultar su decepción.

-Que descanses Misty -dijo Nolee con una sonrisa.

Que ganas le entraban a Misty de pegar a esa modelo tan creída. Ella y Ash la miraban expectantes a que Misty dijera algo.

-Buenas noches Ash -se despidió Misty. Lo hubiera dejado así pero Ash pensaría que era grosera así que añadió un -buenas noches Nolee -entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la vista de todos, se quitó los zapatos para poder caminar bien.

No entendía como Nolee podía pasar todo el día con zapatos el doble de altos de los que ella usaba y no parecer incomoda en lo absoluto.

Misty debatía consigo misma si es que vestirse como Nolee valía la pena.

Después de todo ella odiaba vestirse de esa manera: vestidos, faldas, tacos y blusas escotadas. Pero Ash la había besado porque se veía hermosa en esas prendas.

Pero su mente quería hacerle creer que esa no fue la razón por la razón que Ash la beso.

Ash nunca había sido superficial.

Él en ocasiones era difícil de descifrar.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que llegó muy rápido a la Villa.

A pesar de que la entrada estaba iluminada, por lo distraída que estaba no vio a la figura que la estaba esperando.

Cuando Misty se disponía a cruzar la entrada, Rudy le bloqueo el paso.

Misty reprimió un grito de horror. El lado izquierdo de la cara de Rudy estaba hinchada y de un nauseabundo color morado.

Su labio partido convertía a su boca en una mueca desagradable.

Misty habría sentido pena por él, pero sentía que se lo tenia bien merecido.

-Rudy quítate de mi camino -Misty buscaba esquivarlo pero Rudy se cruzaba frente a ella en cada movimiento.

-No puedo hacerlo -respondió él -no hasta que me escuches

-Ya escuché todo lo que tenias que decirme. No me interesa que otro tipo de estúpida excusa tienes.

-Misty esto habría ocurrido tarde o temprano ¿lo sabias? Con o sin mi ayuda se que Nolee habría aparecido de todas formas

-Mientes

-Misty, Ash quería llamarla. Yo lo escuché.

-De querer a hacer hay una gran diferencia idiota -dijo Misty enfurecida -Si Ash planeaba hacerlo lo habría hecho. Yo lo conozco, él no se anda con rodeos. Faltaba un día para que el Torneo comenzara, si Ash no la había llamado no lo iba a hacer después.

-No quieres ver la realidad Misty

-Quítate de mi camino -dijo Misty mientras la empujaba -no vales ni mi tiempo.

-Misty ¿por qué sigues queriendo estar con él? -Rudy tomo a Misty por las muñecas y la obligo a acercarse -mira lo que me ha hecho.

-Tu te lo buscaste Rudy -dijo Misty mientras forcejaba para soltarse -Ash no hace este tipo de cosas. Le dijiste que me secuestrarías si fuera necesario ¿lo recuerdas?. Eres un idiota y un cerdo egoísta. Tu deberías salir con Nolee, harían una pareja perfecta

-Misty él no te merece.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tu si? Por favor no me hagas reír.

-Yo te amo Misty, él no -Rudy arrinconó a Misty contra la pared

-Rudy aléjate -pidió Misty -Rudy te lo juro, si das un paso más voy a comenzar a gritar

-Misty yo te puedo dar todo lo que tu quieras -dijo Rudy mientras la sujetaba nuevamente por las muñecas e inmovilizaba sus piernas

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! -comenzó a gritar Misty con desesperación.

Sin embargo sabia que Ash no la escuchaba. Era imposible que la escuchara. Él debía encontrarse muy lejos de ahí, junto a su novia.

No creía que alguien la escuchara. Dada la hora que era, lo mas probable es que todos estuvieran ya dormidos.

-Rudy por favor suéltame -rogó Misty -por favor, me estas lastimando

La adrenalina corría desbocadamente por el cuerpo de Misty, logrando con sus ultimas fuerzas liberar una de sus piernas y golpeando a Rudy con su rodilla en el sitio donde sabia que le dolería mucho.

Rudy soltó un grito de dolor y liberó a Misty que corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación.

Respiró aliviada. Sabia que Rudy no se habría aprovechado de ella, pero aun así no le daría ninguna oportunidad de que volviera a acercarse.

Había sido un día realmente largo y lo que mas deseaba era acostarse en su mullida cama y no soñar con nada.

En sus sueños se mezclaban imágenes de Ash y Rudy. Misty daba vueltas en la cama mientras gemía en sueños. En ellos un Ash con la cara deformada la tomaba de las muñecas e intentaba besarla mientras Misty gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se despertó sobresaltada y con gotas de sudor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Sentía la garganta seca y adolorida, quizá había gritado dormida.

Tímidos rayos de sol se filtraban suavemente a través de la cortina, por lo que debía estar amaneciendo.

Aun tenia sueño pero no quería volver a dormirse. La imagen de Ash se había sentido tan real y recordarla le causaba escalofríos.

Una ducha caliente siempre lograba relajarla así que se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies.

Escuchó en su puerta los golpes que estaba esperando. Dejó a sus amigas entrar y acomodarse en su cama.

-Para chismosear si se vuelven madrugadoras -dijo Misty con una risita

-Habla Misty -pidió Duplica -casi no pude dormir pensando en lo que podría ser

-Creo que estamos haciendo de esto una rutina -dijo Sakura -aquí las cuatro en tu habitación escuchando tus historias

-Pues esta historia les va a encantar -Misty sonrió -Ash y yo nos besamos

-¡Qué! -gritaron al unísono haciendo reír a Misty

Les contó lo sucedió la pasada noche.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Casey -Con razón Ash estaba tan tenso anoche.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Duplica -Le gustas a Ash, estoy segura.

-Soñar no cuesta nada -dijo Misty suspirando

-Quizá si Rudy le devuelve uno de los puñetes, eso hará que Ash reaccione por fin -opinó Casey

Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de Misty al oír el nombre Rudy.

-Esa es la primera historia -continuo Misty -luego sucedió algo terrible. Misty relató lo sucedido con Rudy.

-¿Intentó besarte? -preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-No. Pero aun así me tenia atrapada y se sentía horrible. Deseaba que Ash apareciera y...

-¿Le metiera otro puñete? -indagó Casey

-No lo se. Solo quería que apareciera -admitió Misty -Se que Rudy dice que no le tiene miedo, pero no es verdad.

-Lo sabemos Mist -dijo Duplica -Rudy busca insultarlo porque no sabe de que otra manera atacarlo

Misty suspiró -Tengo que ir a buscar a Ash. Ojalá no este con Nolee.

-Tienes suerte Mist -dijo Sakura -hemos escuchado que su agente la ha llamado. Creemos que no tiene permiso para estar aquí porque tiene trabajo que hacer. Han estado discutiendo desde temprano, no creo que vea a Ash hasta que resuelva sus problemas laborales.

-Vaya seria genial que tenga que marcharse ¿no lo creen? -dijo Misty con alegría -Es mi oportunidad entonces, voy a ir a buscarlo

-Bajamos contigo -dijo Casey mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

Se despidieron en la entrada.

-Le contaremos a May y a las demas lo que paso -dijo Duplica -estarán encantadas

Sus amigas caminaron hacia la salida mientras Misty caminaba rápidamente en la otra dirección.

El solo hecho de estar ahí le hacían recordar el incidente de la noche anterior.

Se mordió el labio. Sopesó sus probabilidades. Conociendo a Ash, había dos lugares donde podría estar: comiendo o entrenando.

Descartó la primera opción al dar un vistazo rápido al comedor, donde no había señales del entrenador.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a incrementar al distinguir la silueta del pelinegro sentado a lo lejos en una banca del patio. Estaba inusualmente solo, ni siquiera Pikachu estaba con él.

Se acercó por detrás muy despacio y posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-Perdón Ash, no quería asustarte

-No me asustaste

-Ash necesito hablar contigo -pidió Misty tragando saliva

-¿Por lo de ayer? -preguntó Ash con preocupación -Misty ya te dije que lo sentía mucho. De verdad no quiero que iniciemos una discusión, no de nuevo.

-No quiero iniciar una discusión -afirmó Misty mientras se sentaba

-¿No estas enojada?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

_Porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_

Misty se mordió el labio sin saber como responder la pregunta sin ponerse en evidencia.

-Lo sabia, si estas enojada

-No Ash, de verdad

-¿No quieres matarme?

_Quiero besarte_

-No Ash, quiero que estemos bien

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Estas enferma? -Ash le tocó la frente para medir si tenia fiebre -¿Por qué te comportas tan extraña? La Misty que yo conozco estaría furiosa

-No fue algo tan grave

-Tu no eres Misty

Misty le golpeo en el brazo con fuerza que le saco a Ash una mueca

-No te comportas como Misty pero si pegad como ella

-No seas llorón

Ash le sacó la lengua

-¿Ash te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Si, claro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Misty con curiosidad. Le encantaba poder formular la pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza durante horas.

Ash la miró confundido y se quedó pensativo durante un par de minutos que a Misty le parecieron horas.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo se?

Misty frunció el ceño frustrada. -¿Qué estabas pensando en ese momento?

-Yo... no lo recuerdo.

Misty apretó los puños. Era como estar interrogando a una pared.

-¿Y qué estas pensando ahora?

Ash meditó un momento antes de responder -Pienso que soy un idiota. Que no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad. Que quiero que sigamos como si esto no hubiera pasado y me pregunto si tu quieres lo mismo. -Ash miró a Misty a los ojos por primera vez desde que ella se hubiera sentado.

Misty apartó la mirada rápidamente para que él no pudiera darse cuenta que lo acababa de decir la hería profundamente.

Él estaba diciendo que solo la quería como amiga y nada mas.

-¿Mist pasa algo? -Ash se acercó -Pensé que habías dicho que querías que estemos bien.

Ash la miró expectante.

Misty aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz -Si claro Ash, estamos bien.

-Entonces... ¿Amigos como siempre?

-Si Ash -Misty forzó una sonrisa.

-Bien -asintió Ash -Ahora que aclaramos esa parte, tenemos que hablar de algo mas.

-¿De que?

-El asunto con Nolee -respondió Ash -No quiero que lo hagas si no lo deseas. Siento que te forcé a aceptar y eso fue muy estúpido de mi parte. Además siento que es... no se algo incomodo, no puedo explicarlo pero siento que ambas son tan distintas que...

-Ash no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso -sentenció Misty

-Si bueno supongo que tienes razón -afirmó Ash -pero creo que no quería darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Misty ya te dije que no lo se -respondió Ash con frustración

-Y yo te dije que quería hacerlo. Quiero conocer a Nolee.

Ash la miró con desconfianza. Misty le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres -dijo Ash alzando los hombros -¿Te parece esta noche?

-Si, esta noche esta bien.

-Bien, le diré que vaya a tu habitación -dijo Ash -menciono que quería conocerla así que es una buena oportunidad.

-Ash... -Misty se mordió el labio -¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? Eres libre de elegir si quieres contestar o no.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

Misty tomó aire. -¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Nolee?

Ash se rió. -¿Lo preguntas en serio?

Misty asintió con nerviosismo evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Se moría por conocer la respuesta y esperaba que él no la considerara una metiche imprudente.

-No recuerdo realmente lo que me llamó la atención de ella cuando la conocí -empezó Ash

-¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que es muy bonita?

-Bueno eso es bastante obvio ¿no lo crees? -respondió Ash -Por supuesto que noté que era muy guapa, pero estaba hablando de su personalidad.

-¿Como describirías su forma de ser?

-Muchos me han dicho que no lo parece, pero ella es dulce, tranquila y tierna.

Es una cualquiera.

Ella es todo lo contrario a lo que los demás dicen que yo soy.

-¿Entonces piensas que ella es perfecta?

Ash se rió por segunda vez. -Misty te voy a proponer algo, responderé a todas las preguntas que me hagas solo si tu también respondes las mías. ¿Te parece?

Un sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo Dr. Misty. -¿Y... que quieres saber?

Ash lo pensó durante un momento. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi relación?

-Yo... Hum... Me interesa conocer tu lado romántico. Es solo curiosidad nada mas.

-Bien, si lo pones así, a mi también me da curiosidad por saber de tus relaciones pasadas. Cuéntame algo.

-¿Mis relaciones?

-Tengo una pregunta mejor -dijo Ash -¿Salías con Rudy?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Misty con enojo -Nunca llegamos a eso y nunca lo haremos.

-¿Pero se besaron? -preguntó Ash con una mueca de disgusto.

-Nunca

-¿Quien fue el primer chico que te besó?

_Tú, anoche._

-No lo conoces -mintió Misty con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Como se llama?

-Creo que ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas -dijo Misty

Ash se cruzó de brazos. -Bien, pregunta.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Pienso que es importante llegar a conocer a la persona antes de enamorarte de ella.

-¿Y tu estas enamorado ahora?

-Si

-¿Crees que alguien puede estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez? -preguntó Misty esperanzada.

-Eso es ridículo -opinó Ash -Si estas enamorado de otra significa que no estas enamorado realmente de la primera.

-¿Como defines tu al amor?

Ash la miró extrañado. -Yo... no le -respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Inténtalo -animó Misty -dijiste que responderías a lo que sea que te preguntara -dijo Misty poniendo cara de inocente.

-Misty, de verdad, no se me dan bien las palabras para hablar de esos temas.

Misty frunció el ceño.

-Bien lo intentaré si eso evita que te enojes conmigo

Misty sonrió.

Ash tomó aire. -Para mi.. el amor es...-se aclaró la garganta -Creo que es querer estar con esa persona, y que no te importa ni la distancia ni el tiempo que los separa porque sabes que siempre podrás contar con ella. Que sabes que harías lo imposible por estar con esa persona. Pienso que la relación perfecta nace de una buena amistad, así que la confianza es un elemento clave. Tienes que amar a los defectos de la otra persona, ya que son ellos los que definen quien es en realidad. Yo... Mist, en serio estoy diciendo tonterías, no soy bueno con esto...

-Parecía que estabas describiendo nuestra relación -soltó Misty con una risita antes de darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Ash la miraba sorprendido y luego con confusión. -¿Pero que dices? -se rascó la cabeza -No.. no.. Misty nuestra relación es muy distinta.. Yo.. tengo que irme.. recordé que... dejé a Pikachu con Joy.. si eso... debe estar molesto... -se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó trotando.

Misty observó como la figura de Ash desaparecía en la distancia.

-¿Qué demonios? -pronunció en voz alta.

Algo en su interior quería convencerla que Ash había actuado así porque creía que lo dicho por ella era cierto.

_Eso sería maravilloso_

_Es bueno tener esperanzas_

Sus esperanzas fueron en aumentó al encontrarse con Ritchie, Sparky y Pikachu disfrutando del día soleado en el área de descanso, a unos metros de donde había estado sentada.

Los saludo con entusiasmo y se sentó junto a ellos. Pikachu saltó a sus brazos Y Misty se dedico a acariciarle entre las orejas.

Misty pasó el resto de la tarde junto a ellos disfrutando del hermoso clima y celebrando sus mutuas victorias.

Ritchie le contó que la razón por la que Pikachu se encontraba con él era porque Ash le había comentado que tenia que resolver un problema.

Misty sentía curiosidad por conocer mas, pero Ritchie no conocía los detalles.

A Misty le intrigaba si el problema de Ash era el acontecimiento de la noche anterior o los problemas laborales de su novia.

Almorzaron juntos y luego fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

A Misty le agradaba la compañía de Ritchie. Sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él sin importar lo que fuera, y eso le hacia sentirse muy cómoda. Ritchie era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Cuando el día empezaba a dar paso a la noche, Misty se despidió de su amigo y de los dos Pokemon amarillos contándoles el extraño encuentro que tendría aquella noche.

Ritchie se rió y le deseo buena suerte.

Misty se despidió con la mano y se alejó sin prisa.

Ash había mencionado que Nolee iría a su habitación.

Frunció el ceño.

La idea le desagradaba por completo.

Toda la idea le parecía absurda. ¿En que había estado pensando?

Era consciente de que Nolee volvería a usar ese tiempo a solas para humillarla.

Tenia tan pocas ganas de regresar a su habitación, que consideró la posibilidad de no aparecer por ahí y dejarla plantada.

La idea no era mala, pero Nolee se lo contaría a Ash sin duda, y él se enfadaría.

Misty apretó los puños enojada consigo misma. Sentía que de una forma u otra, consiente o inconscientemente, Ash la manipulaba de la misma forma en que Nolee lo manipulaba a él.

Misty cedía ante toda petición de Ash.

Odiaba que él la hiciera sentir tan débil.

Al llegar a su habitación se acostó en la cama con cansancio y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos y Misty comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Escuchaba a lo lejos unos golpes en su puerta. Al principio fueron suaves pero luego se transformaron en intensos y sumamente molestos.

Gimió sin ganas de levantarse hasta que escuchó la voz la de Ash que llamaba con insistencia.

Se levanto de golpe y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Esperaba encontrar solo a Ash, pero para su decepción Nolee se encontraba junto a él.

-Creíamos que no estabas -replicó Ash cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Misty lo miró con detenimiento. Sonrió al notar que no estaba enfadado.

-Lo siento -respondió

-Esta bien -dijo Nolee

-Pasen por favor -pidió Misty haciéndose a un lado

-De hecho yo ya me iba -respondió Ash -solo vine a dejarla

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si Mist -dijo Ash -además yo ya tengo planes. He quedado con Ritchie, así además me devolverá a Pikachu.

-Creía que Pikachu estaba con la Enfermera Joy -dijo Misty con tono inocente

Ash se pasó la mano por la cabeza. -Si claro... pero después... Ritchie lo tomó prestado...

-Oh claro -dijo Misty

-Si... bueno... yo ya me voy -dijo Ash besando en la mejilla de Nolee y despidiéndose de Misty con la mano.

-Buenas noches Ash -respondió Misty

-Mist recuerda, mañana hay que estar levantados temprano para el sorteo de las parejas para la segunda ronda del torneo -añadió Ash antes de darse la vuelta

-Gracias Ash ahí estaré

Misty hizo entrar a Nolee a su habitación y luego cerró la puerta soltando un suspiro.

-Bien Nolee, supongo que has de querer hablar de algo conmigo

-De hecho si Misty -respondió Nolee mientras se sentaba -y como sabrás, se trata de Ash

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -dijo Misty entre dientes

-Misty sabes debo admitir que me gusta tu carácter, pero aun así se que entre tu y yo no existe competencia. Se que si no fuera por el hecho de que estas enamorada de mi novio, tu y yo podríamos ser amigas

Misty soltó una carcajada. -¿No hablas en serio verdad?

-Misty, yo solo se que tu no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Ash, así que ¿para que te esfuerzas?

-¿De que demonios hablas? -preguntó Misty comenzando a perder la paciencia -cualquier persona le conviene mejor a Ash que tu

-Solo me da curiosidad una cosa Misty -continuo Nolee -Si tanto quieres a Ash ¿que estarías dispuesta a dejar por él?

-¿Dejar? -preguntó Misty ladeando la cabeza

-Si Misty. Es como si no conocieras a Ash. Sabes que él jamás se quedaría en un solo lugar por demasiado tiempo. Tu por el contrario estas atada a tu gimnasio. ¿Acaso le pedirías que se quedara contigo? -Nolee la miró desafiante -No solo puedes desear estar con el hombre de tu vida y que vivirán felices para siempre. Eso no existe, así que, ¿Que harías o dejarías de hacer por él Misty?

-A Ash no le gustaría que alguien renuncie a sus sueños por los de él -dijo Misty

-Lo se -dijo Nolee -pero también se que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. Créeme que lo se. Cuando decidimos terminar fue una de las mas devastadoras decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, pero yo no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso piensas renunciar a tu trabajo? -preguntó Misty -¿Es por eso que tuviste problemas con tu agente en la mañana?

-¿Problemas? -Nolee soltó una risita -Para nada Misty, todo lo contrario. Logré que mi agente me consiguiera otro tipo de contratos, de aquellos que me permiten viajar mas en lugar de quedarme en un solo sitio como era antes. Así podré viajar junto con Ash. -Nolee sonrió -Tu en cambio Misty, no tienes las mismas libertades.

Misty estaba furiosa. -¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras! -gritó -Lo que yo haría por Ash es entre él y yo. Además hay mas entre nosotros de lo que tu podrías imaginarte.

Nolee la miraba divertida. -¿Ya terminaste de gritar? ¿ Ya te vas a comportar como una mujer con modales?

Misty aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz. -Nolee no sabes las ganas que me da dejarte igual que a Rudy.

Nolee se rió y eso hizo que Misty se enojara mas.

-Además si piensas que no soy competencia para ti, estas muy equivocada -continuo Misty escupiendo las palabras -de lo contrario él no te habría engañado, él no me habría besado.

Nolee levantó las cejas. -Tienes bastante confianza Misty, eso es algo valorable, pero aun así no ganas nada.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

-Si, lo escuché -dijo Nolee poniéndose de pie -Misty no te creas la gran cosa -añadió abriendo la puerta -Lo del beso ya lo sabia, Ash me lo contó, y estaba muy arrepentido debo decir, no pienses que se va a repetir.

Misty la miraba sorprendida.

-Que tengas una buena noche -se despidió Nolee -siempre es lindo conversar contigo.

Nolee salió y Misty azotó la puerta con fuerza.

-Dulce, tranquila y tierna era mi abuela -murmuró apretando los dientes -ya veremos cuanto tiempo le dura esa sonrisa

* * *

Misty se levantó tarde al día siguiente así que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó corriendo hasta la recepción.

El lugar ya estaba abarrotado de gente, que esperaba a que el sorteo comenzara. Los treinta y dos clasificados miraban a la pantalla ansiosos junto a sus acompañantes que irradiaban nerviosismo y expectativa.

La segunda ronda eran batallas de dos a dos y las dieciséis parejas combatirían en un periodo de dos días.

-¡Ahí estas! -gritó May a sus espaldas mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a tirar de ella -Ash y los demás están por aquí.

May empujó a Misty hacia la parte delantera donde los participantes esperaban.

-Misty por fin llegas -dijo Ash sonriendo

-Me quedé dormida -respondió Misty avergonzada

-El sorteo empieza en cinco minutos. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Pikachu se acomodó en los brazos de Misty.

Misty buscó con la mirada a Rudy pero no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Todos permanecían en silencio expectantes hasta que el sorteo dio inicio.

Tanto a Misty como a Ash les tocaría batallar esa día. Misty no reconocía a el rival de Ash, aunque él parecía saber quien era.

Por otro lado, Misty recordaba la cara de su rival pero no su nombre.

Ash estaba tan emocionado que parecía un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo.

Arrastró a Misty de la mano siguiendo a los demás entrenadores hacia el gimnasio. Una figura se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Misty, soy Whitney -se presentó -no se si me recuerdes, nos conocimos en Johto, hoy nos tocara competir

-Mucho gusto -saludó Misty -si ahora te recuerdo, es un placer verte de nuevo

-Será una gran batalla -dijo Whitney Con una sonrisa -te he visto competir, eres muy buena

-Gracias, también recuerdo que eras buena.

-Gracias, eres muy amable Misty -dijo Whitney -supongo que estarás muy emocionado Ash –añadió dirigiendose a él riéndose

-Ya me conoces -dijo Ash riéndose también

-Tu jamás cambias -dijo Whitney sacudiendo la cabeza -Buena suerte chicos, nos veremos en la arena -dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Ash ¿que hacemos tan temprano aquí? -preguntó Misty -tu eres el cuarto combatiente y yo la séptima, falta mucho para eso.

-Tenemos que apoyar a nuestros amigos

-Eres el único que es amigo de todo el mundo aquí

-No, de todo el mundo no -dijo Ash -Tengo la ligera impresión de que no le agrado a un chico que creo que se llama Rudy.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. -No se te da el sarcasmo Ash.

Misty pensó que Ash se reiría pero él la miraba serio.

-Misty tengo que preguntarte una cosa pero en serio quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

-Ash no tienes que preocuparte por nada -dijo Misty intentando descifrar la mirada de Ash -Todo esta bien entre Nolee y yo.

-No es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo Misty -dijo Ash mientras la hacia tomar asiento y él se sentaba también -Lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que te paso en las muñecas.

Misty se miró extrañada sus muñecas y descubrió unas casi imperceptibles marcas amoratadas, resultado del forcejeo que había tenido con Rudy. Se preguntó como es que Ash lo había notado.

-Hum...

-Misty, si me vas a mentir mejor ni me respondas -dijo Ash haciendo una mueca -Pero se que Rudy necesita recibir unos cuantos golpes mas

-Ash yo me puedo defender sola.

Ash asintió -Gracias por confirmármelo Misty

Misty frunció el ceño. -¿Que te importa de todas formas? En lugar de estar preocupándote por mi, deberías cuidar de que tu novia no se vaya a romper una uña o algo así.

Ash se cruzó de brazos -De verdad no puedo creer que me preguntes eso -dijo afligido -¿Y que tiene que ver Nolee en todo esto?

-Nada Ash, solo déjalo así. Solo deja de ocuparte de mis problemas que de ellos me ocupo yo.

-Quien te entiende Misty -dijo Ash sacudiendo la cabeza -mis bendiciones a quien llegue a ser tu novio, debe tenerte mucha paciencia.

-De todas las personas que conozco, tu eres el que mas me tiene paciencia.

-Si, pero yo no soy tu novio.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como si lo fueras.

-Soy tu mejor amigo Misty, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti?

-Metete en tus asuntos Ash, no necesito de tu compasión.

-¿Compasión? ¿Por qué hablas tantas tonterías? -preguntó Ash cerrando los ojos para mantener la compostura -Se que eres fuerte Misty, pero aun así existen cosas que quedan muy por encima de tu control. Tipos como Rudy hay cientos. Te puedo creer si me dices que él era una buena persona y un gran amigo tuyo, pero luego esas personas que parecen normales se obsesionan con alguien, y es necesario que haya personas como yo para frenarles. ¿No lo comprendes Misty? Yo jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño. ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga? Eres una de las personas mas importantes que tengo en mi vida.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Misty no me importa si te enojas conmigo, si él llega a acercarse a ti de nuevo...

-No Ash -le interrumpió Misty -no quiero que te conviertas en una persona violenta, tu no eres así. Los problemas no se resuelven de esa manera.

-Misty yo no puedo cruzarme de brazos y ver que él te hace eso -dijo Ash señalando las muñecas de la pelirroja

-Confía en mi Ash, yo puedo cuidarme. Yo misma lo enfrenté, se que él no volverá a intentar algo conmigo.

-Misty tu no deberías pasar por ese tipo de situaciones. Solo quiero que me prometas que si intenta algo contigo me lo cuentes

-Ash...

-Mist, por favor –pidió Ash

-Esta bien accedió Misty

Ash se aceró y la abrazó con ternura. Misty sintió sus mejillas enrojecer como siempre que tenia a Ash tan cerca de ella.

-¿Ash puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Y ahora que pasa Mist? –preguntó Ash mientras la soltaba

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo ayer? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto?

Ash se rascó la cabeza. –Mist, se que sonara algo tonto después de lo que acabamos de hablar, pero no se, hablar de sentimientos… bueno de esa clase de sentimientos, me hace sentir algo… incomodo. Después de lo que pasó, quiero que sigamos siendo los amigos de siempre pero, admítelo Mist, en el fondo ya no se siente igual –Ash se puso de pie –Vamos afuera Mist, o sino nos perderemos las batallas.

_Que frustrante es intentar descifrar lo que dices Ash Ketchum _–pensó Misty mientras lo seguía hasta el graderío.

Cuando llegó la hora de combatir de Ash, Misty se dio cuenta que no había prestado atención a ninguna de las batallas anteriores. Ni siquiera sabia quienes habían competido y peor quien había resultado vencedor.

En su mente intentaba analizar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

_En el fondo ya no se siente igual_

_¿Qué significa?_

Ash tuvo una victoria fácil frente a un entrenador, que gracias a Dawn Misty conoció que se llamaba Nando y que lo habían conocido en Sinnoh.

Fue una batalla dos a dos entre el Armaldo y Roserade de Nando frente a el Infernape y el Torterra de Ash.

Al igual que la primera vez, Ash realizó su pose de victoria característica.

Nando aceptó su derrota con humildad, felicitó a Ash y lo aplaudió junto con el publico.

Ash saludó a sus amigos emocionado y se sentó en el asiento que Nolee había guardado para él.

Misty estaba nerviosa. No se lo perdonaría a si misma si perdía, pero no podía concentrarse.

Sakura intentaba que comiera algo pero sin éxito. Así que cuando llegó el momento de la batalla, ella estaba abstraída en sus sentimientos, tenia hambre y los nervios la invadían de pies a cabeza.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Misty pudo ganarle a la Milktank y Clefairy de Whitney utilizando a su Corsola y a Starmie.

Misty respiró aliviada después de que el arbitro la anunciará como la ganadora.

-Gracias por la gran batalla –agradeció Whitney mientras estrechaba la mano con Misty

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Misty

Misty caminó hasta el graderío donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-¡Estamos en la tercera ronda! –exclamó Ash con entusiasmo –Estoy orgulloso de ti Mist, fue una gran batalla, después de todo Whitney es una rival muy difícil.

-Gracias Ash

-No puedo creer que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para saber si Ritchie y Morrison lo lograran –añadió Ash con pesar –ellos no pudieron venir a verte Mist, están entrenado, pero al igual que nosotros te estaban apoyando a ti

-Tendré que ir a agradecerles personalmente

-Te acompaño –ofreció Ash

-Y yo –dijo Nolee -¿No hay ningún problema con eso verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo Ash con una sonrisa ¿Por qué lo habría? Después de todo tu ya conoces a Morrison, y Ritchie fue quien te llamo ¿verdad?. Creo que nunca le agradecí por ello –añadió para si mismo.

-Si claro, Ritchie la llamó –soltó Misty con un bufido –Si de verdad quieres agradecerle a alguien Ash, ese es Rudy, él fue quien lo hizo.

Ash se rió con fuerza. –Nunca entenderé tu sentido del humor Misty, pero no importa, de todos modos siempre me haces reír.

Misty enarcó una ceja. ¿Parece que estoy bromeando Ash?

Ash miró a Misty y luego a Nolee. Misty fruncía el ceño y Nolee se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Será mejor que vayamos para las canchas –dijo Ash mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

Misty lo seguía corriendo y Nolee intentaba alcanzarlos, pero le resultaba difícil seguirles el paso gracias a los tacones que traía puestos.

Al llegar a las canchas, Misty distinguió fácilmente a Ritchie y a Morrison que al reconocerlos les hicieron señas con la mano.

Sin embargo Ash siguió de largo hasta ubicarse frente a la ultima cancha, ubicada al fondo.

Misty sabia quien se encontraría ahí antes de verlo, y sintió la necesidad de correr más rápido para evitar un altercado.

-Sal de ahí –escuchó que Ash decía –tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Has venido a pegarme de nuevo Ketchum –respondió Rudy

-Solo quiero conversar

Misty tomó a Ash del brazo y empezó a tironear de él. –Ash ¿qué estás haciendo? Vámonos.

-Misty solo vine a hablar pacíficamente. Nos iremos cuando él me haya respondido una pregunta.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo –dijo Rudy mientras se aceraba a Ash –así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste

-Rudy ¿por qué fuiste tu quien llamo a Nolee? –preguntó Ash –Se que no me harías un favor a mi, así que dime ¿qué beneficio obtenías de todo esto?

-Lárgate Ketchum, no tengo tiempo para esto. Deberías ser mas agradecido.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia –dijo Ash tomando a Rudy de su camiseta –Yo se que lo que tu más quieres es a Misty, así que explícame porque lo hiciste.

-Ash sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre, no te diste cuenta cuando tenias diez y no te das cuenta ahora. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Misty? Ella conoce la respuesta.

-Ash ya suéltalo –pidió Nolee

Ash lo empujo y luego miró a Misty que miraba a Rudy con odio.

-¿No vas a decir nada Misty? –preguntó Rudy con una sonrisa

-¿Mist?

Misty se acercó a Rudy y lo abofeteo y se alejó con prisa de aquel lugar, dejando a Ash desconcertado y a Rudy con una mejilla enrojecida.

* * *

Misty se había encerrado en su habitación.

Ya había amanecido hace un par de horas pero no quería levantarse de la cama.

-¿Misty? –oyó que May la llamaba a través de la puerta. Misty se levantó y la abrió la puerta para que entrara.

-Hola –saludaron May y Dawn al entrar -estábamos buscándote, y como nadie parecía saber donde estabas, imaginamos que estarías aquí.

-La batalla de Ritchie comenzará pronto –añadió Dawn ¿vas a bajar?

Misty bufó. Lo había olvidado.

-Si, iré.

-Que bien Mist –dijo May con alegría

-Sakura nos contó lo del beso –dijo Dawn dando saltitos en la cama –Eso es genial Mist

-Queremos los detalles –dijo May -¿Verdad que Ash es un gran besador?

Dawn golpeo a May en la cabeza haciendo que soltará un gritito y Misty se riera.

-¿Qué haría Drew si te escuchará hablar así May? –Dawn sacudió la cabeza riéndose –Pobre, lo que tiene que aguantar.

-Lo siento, era un pequeño comentario –se disculpó May sobándose la cabeza –saben que es verdad, después de todo las tres lo hemos besado.

-May cállate –pidió Dawn

Misty estaba avergonzada y divertida a la vez.

-Vístete rápido antes de que May se ponga a hablar de nuevo –sugirió Dawn

Misty se levanto aun riéndose y se encerró en el baño.

Salió bañada y cambiada y las tres bajaron y se encaminaron al gimnasio.

Saludó con todos y al saludar a Ash evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero él estaba tan abstraído en las batallas que ya había olvidado el tema del día anterior por completo.

Algunas batallas se prolongaron bastante, pero al final del día, tanto Ritchie como Morrison resultaron victoriosos.

Ash se sentía muy feliz por sus amigos y ellos decidieron salir a comer algo para celebrar.

Misty dejó que se fueran porque ella no sentía hambre.

La tercera ronda daría comienzo al día siguiente, y de igual manera debían despertar temprano para el sorteo.

Misty programó su despertador para evitar quedarse dormida como había pasado para la segunda ronda.

A pesar de haberse despertado temprano, al bajar los competidores ya se encontraban ahí esperando.

Se ubicó a lado de Ash que la saludó con alegría. Nada lo ponía de mejor humor que una batalla.

Lentamente el salón comenzó a llenarse de más personas que venían a apoyar a sus amigos.

Anunciaron que el sorteo daría inicio y todos miraron a las pantallas expectantes.

La tercera ronda eran batallas de tres a tres. Las ocho parejas, al igual que la segunda ronda, lucharían en un periodo de dos días.

Misty reconoció a su rival. Era Blaine, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Canela en Kanto.

Suspiró aliviada. No le tocaria luchar con ninguno de sus amigos todavía. Ademas tenía ventaja frente a Blaine, al ser él un entrenador de Pokemon tipo fuego.

Sonrió a Ash que le devolvió otra mucho mas grande.

-¿Contra quien te tocará luchar Ash?

-Contra Rudy –respondió Ash sin perder la sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Agradezco a todos los lectores del fic, de verdad son los mejores. Este es el capitulo que mas me he demorado en actualizar. Perdón si es que alguien se molesta porque no describí las batallas, la verdad la primera vez me pareció algo difícil hacerlas y después de que tuve que reescribir el anterior capitulo, cuando esa fue una de las partes que mas me costo, no sentí ganas de escribir esa parte por ahora.

Estoy tan atareada con la universidad que casi no he encontrado tiempo para escribir, y no pensaba actualizar hasta la próxima semana, pero preferí hacerlo ahora a pesar de que me falta esa parte.

Contesto reviews:

******MayHimemiya **muchisimas gracias por tu review. Que alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo, después de los problemas que me causó. Espero tu opinión de este capitulo, ojalá también sea de tu agrado.

**DianaStar4ever **gracias de nuevo por tus lindos mensajes. Es genial que te hayas conectado con los sentimientos de Misty. Intentó actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, y preferí hacerlo ahora aunque me falta la parte de las batallas. Me gustaría saber que opinas de este capitulo.

**Dragnyk **muchas gracias por el review. Intentaré corregir todos los errores ortográficos cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo, muchas gracias por tu consejo. Que bueno que te guste esta historia, y espero seguir conociendo tu opinión de la misma, ellos son los que me ayudan a mejorar.

**JaviiChi **gracias por el review, y yo también pienso que Nolee es muy personaje odiable, que bueno que cumpla su objetivo. Espero que te guste esta continuación de la historia.

**Whitemiko5 **te agradezco mucho por tu review. Nolee no es un personaje de Pokemon, la inventé yo, pero me alegro que cumple su cometido, que es ser una GRAN molestia para Misty. Me gustaría saber que opinas de esta actualización.

**original **de verdad gracias por el review y por tu opinión. Misty pensaba comportarse como Nolee, pero en este capitulo ya se dio cuenta que no vale la pena, así que no actuara a su mismo nivel, sino que seguirá siendo ella. Espero contar de nuevo con tu opinión.

**naliaseleniti **gracias por el review, y aunque no lo creas me parece mucho más fácil escribir desde mi celular, porque ademas es mas fácil de llevar la historia y escribir en clases cuando estoy aburrida :) ademas en la compu me distraigo tanto que terminar un capitulo me tomaría mas de un mes. Intentaré ser más meticulosa con los errores gramaticales. Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Red20 **gracias por tu review. Pienso que en fondo Nolee si siente que Misty es gran competencia aunque no lo admita, y Ash siempre defendiendo a Misty, aunque él cree que lo hace solo porque no le agrada Rudy. Ojala te guste este capitulo.

**joseto1945 **muchas gracias por el review, De verdad que no me había fijado que había mencionado tantas veces la frase "voy a matarte" y si, me ha pasado con frecuencia, de hecho me gustaría patear a todos los personajes que me caen mal en las historias :) espero que te guste esta actualización **  
**

**Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki **perdón supongo que volveré a decepcionarte un poco con los combates en este capitulo tambien. Prometo que los mejorare cuando tenga mas tiempo, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño y pocas ganas. Gracias por tus reviews, espero saber que opinas de este capitulo.

Me despido cuando mi reloj marca las 3:23 de la mañana.

Saludos a todos :)

Mei D.


	12. Capitulo 12

Nota:

Deseo aclarar antes de que empiecen que describir las batallas para mi es un dolor de cabeza, razón por la que me he centrado únicamente en la de Ash vs. Rudy.

Es una nota aclaratoria en caso de que alguien le disguste que no haya completado el resto de batallas.

Que tengan un buen día :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 12**

Misty lo miraba hipnotizada. Cada vez que Ash sonreía, las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraban y le daba la sensación de que se saldría de su pecho de un momento a otro.

Él sonreía ampliamente mientras miraba a Misty y luego volvía a mirar a la pantalla, para asegurarse que no se había equivocado.

Misty levantó la cabeza para comprobar lo que Ash le acababa de decir.

No había probabilidad de error. La fotografía de Ash estaba junto a la de Rudy, indicado que se enfrentarían en batalla.

Ash estaba mas contento que de costumbre, Misty no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que lo había visto así de entusiasmado.

Lo miró con cara seria. -Ash no te confíes -él le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja -Rudy no llegó a la tercera ronda porque si, él se ha vuelto bastante bueno, se que él no te agrada, pero no lo subestimes.

Ash se rió con ganas. -Él puede ser bueno, pero yo soy mejor.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. -Tu siempre tan humilde Ash.

Misty pensó que su comentario haría que empezaran a discutir, pero él estaba tan contento que lo paso por alto.

-Esta victoria es mía Misty ya lo veras.

Antes de que Misty pudiera añadir algo, Ash la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del piso y empezó a dar vueltas mientras decía -Yo ganaré Misty, y voy a dedicarte mi victoria a ti.

-Ash bájame -pidió Misty mientras jadeaba. Ash siempre la acercaba hacia él con tanta naturalidad mientras que Misty se sonrojaba y sus pulsaciones iban en aumento.

La escena no había pasado desapercibida por las personas que los rodeaban que soltaban pequeñas risitas contagiados del buen humor del entrenador.

Ash deposito con suavidad a Misty en el suelo justo cuando sus amigos se acercaban a ellos para conversar.

-¡Extermínalo Ash! -exclamó May dando un salto y colocándose frente a Ash -Prométeme que lo harás.

-Por supuesto -respondió Ash -quedara mas aplastado que un pedazo de mier...-Nolee le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Ash tus modales -le recordó.

-Oh por todos los cielos -dijo Misty con enfado -deja al pobre chico expresarse como le de la gana.

-Que a ti te agrade hablar como una vulgar camionera es tu problema Misty.

Misty se adelantó un paso y se puso frente a frente con Nolee.

-¡Mierda! -gritó haciendo que las personas que aun se encontraban ahí regresaran a verla -¿Te molesta Nolee? Si quieres puedes taparme la boca también.

Ash comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Ash? -preguntó Nolee con enfado.

-Misty es muy divertida -respondió Ash sin parar de reírse -su temperamento es único.

Nolee bufó.

Misty sonreía ampliamente.

-Ash tenemos que ir al gimnasio -dijo Brock -Ritchie es el segundo en competir hoy, tenemos que ir a apoyarlo.

-Desde luego -dijo Ash -ya lo sabia.

-Yo voy después Ash no lo olvides -dijo Misty

-Y yo después de tu victoria -respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

-Yo apoyo a Blaine -dijo Nolee

Ash la miró y luego miró a Misty. -Ella no lo dice en serio -dijo Ash en modo de disculpa -Es solo que a ella le gustan los Pokemon tipo fuego.

-No Ash. Apoyo a Blaine porque él es mucho mejor.

-Has lo que quieras, ni siquiera me importa tu opinión -dijo Misty encogiéndose de hombros.

Nolee la miró ceñuda.

-Ya Nolee deja a Misty en paz -dijo Ash luego de un segundo de silencio incomodo.

-¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado? -reclamó Nolee soltando un gruñido.

-Yo no me pongo del lado de nadie -respondió Ash -pero estas intentando provocar a Misty. Solo te pido que lo dejes.

-Siempre la pones por encima de mi.

-Eso no es verdad

-Estoy cansada de esa pelirroja -soltó Nolee molesta.

Ash perdió todo rastro de su sonrisa.

-Mist, tu y los demás adelántense al gimnasio -dijo Ash recorriéndoles con la mirada -nosotros les alcanzaremos mas tarde.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de poder alejarse de esa escena.

-¿Mist? -pronuncio Ash cuando ella se había dado la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-Llévate a Pikachu.

El roedor amarillo saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja que lo abrazó con cariño y juntos comenzaron a alejarse de la pareja.

Misty miró a Ash una ultima vez por encima de su hombro antes de que él desapareciera de su vista.

Sonreía satisfecha. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho o si es que había hecho para que Nolee se molestara tanto.

De todas formas no importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante era que estaban discutiendo y eso le convenía.

-Ritchie -saludó al entrar al establecimiento donde el muchacho estaba cómodamente sentado en una butaca con Sparky a su lado.

-Hola Misty -saludó Ritchie poniéndose de pie y besándola en la mejilla.

Pikachu saltó a la butaca para saludar a su amigo.

-Hola Ritchie -saludaron los demás entrando detrás de Misty.

Se saludaron y tomaron asiento en aquella sala de espera.

-¿Y Ash? -preguntó Ritchie al notar que su amigo no se encontraba con ellos.

-Con Nolee -respondió May entrecerrando los ojos con un tono misterioso -deben estar peleando.

-Creo que Nolee se ha puesto la soga en el cuello ella sola -continuo Dawn

-¿Y por qué pelean ahora? -preguntó Ritchie

-¿Pelean a menudo? -preguntó Misty sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-No -respondió Ritchie -pero aun así, si Ash se enoja suele descargarse con los demás. Espero que no afecte su desempeño en la batalla.

-Que este enojado podría funcionarle como un mayor incentivo para descargarse con Rudy -reflexionó Dawn -Después de todo se muere por patearle el trasero.

-Si, pero Rudy también tiene motivos para querer acabar con Ash -opinó Duplica

-Ash no tendrá problemas contra Rudy -dijo Max

-Ash no tiene que confiarse -dijo Brock -después de todo hay una razón por la que Rudy fue convocado al Torneo y una razón por la que llego a la tercera ronda.

-Es verdad -asintió Misty -yo le dije lo mismo, pero dudo que me haya escuchado.

-Típico de Ash -dijo Ritchie.

Todos sonrieron. Era obvio que coincidían con el comentario.

Misty se mordió el labio, como hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa o se preocupaba.

Era cierto que se alegraba de que Ash y su irritante novia pelearan, pero si él estaba molesto, no daría su 100% en la batalla, y eso era algo por lo que preocuparse.

Si Ash no se concentraba, lo mas probable es que perdería.

-Ash ya debería haber llegado -comentó con voz baja -la batalla de Ritchie comenzara pronto.

-Él no se la perderá -respondió Brock -estoy seguro que llegara pronto.

Misty se puso de pie y todos la miraron. -Creo... que voy a ir a buscarlo.

-Mejor no Mist -dijo Ritchie

-Solo me fijare si siguen ahí, pero no voy a intervenir, ni llamar su atención -dijo Misty

-Bien, regresa rápido -dijo Brock

Misty salió con rapidez de regreso a la Villa.

Estaba ingresando cuando una voz la llamó por su nombre a la vez que una figura la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Oh -pronuncio Misty con nerviosismo -Mary, hola pequeña, ¿como estas?

-Misty, te he extrañado mucho -dijo la niña mirándola con reproche -¿Por qué no me has visitado?

-Lo siento mi niña, no he tenido mucho tiempo -respondió Misty mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona que sabia que estaría con la niña.

-Misty, solo quiero que sepas que yo no estoy enojada contigo o algo por el estilo -dijo Mary con seriedad.

Misty frunció el ceño. -¿Hice algo por lo que deberías estar enojada conmigo? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tu eres una buena persona Misty, pero eres amiga de ese chico malo que trata mal a mi hermano.

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Mary -dijo el pelirrojo acercándose

-Hermanito, mira, es Misty.

-Mary, olvide unas pokebolas en mi habitación ¿podrías ir por ellas por favor?

-¿Por qué no puedes ir tú por ellas? -preguntó Mary aferrándose mas a Misty.

-Mary ve -ordenó Rudy

La niña la miró con mala cara. -Nos veremos mas tarde Misty. Prométeme que me visitaras.

-Claro linda.

La niña sonrió con entusiasmo y se marchó.

-Idiota -masculló Misty mirando furiosa a Rudy -¿Por qué le haces creer que Ash es el malo de la historia?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? -respondió Rudy -¿Sabes lo que a sido para ella verme en el estado en el que me encontraba?

-Le mentiste.

-No. Le conté que fue él quien lo hizo.

-Aun así -dijo Misty -ella debe haber querido saber el porque, así que ¿qué le dijiste?

-La verdad -respondió Rudy -que yo quería hablar contigo y él no me lo permitió.

-¿En quien te has convertido?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo Misty. Te ves tan patética siguiendo a Ash por todas partes. Ya no pareces tu, la chica que era fuerte y segura de si misma.

-No finjas que me conoces Rudy, no lo haces -Misty apretó los dientes -Yo siempre he sido una persona independiente.

-Misty, podría apostar mi mano a que la razón por la que estas aquí es porque lo estabas buscando ¿o me equivoco? -Rudy la miró -Te has vuelto tan predecible. Siguiendo a un chico con novia.

-¿Por qué te encanta sacármelo en cara? -preguntó Misty con expresión dolida -Es tu culpa que tenga novia para empezar.

-Pero es tu culpa que seas tan cobarde.

-¿Acaso debería agradecerte por lo que hiciste?

-Te di la oportunidad para que le digas la verdad, y en lugar de eso saliste corriendo. La diferencia entre Nolee y tu, es que ella no desaprovecha una ocasión como esa.

Misty lo miró con furia. -No me pongas en la misma oración que _esa_.

-No sabia que el egocentrismo era contagioso Misty -se burló Rudy -¿Acaso te crees mejor que Nolee?

A Misty la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Misty? -pronuncio una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se volteo para saludar al entrenador que se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

-Tu -dijo Ash apuntando a Rudy con el dedo -¿La estas molestando de nuevo?

- Tranquilo Ash -Misty empujo con su mano en el pecho del chico para obligarlo a retroceder -Te dije que yo puedo sola.

Misty agacho la cabeza para evitar que notaran su sonrojo por ese leve contacto.

Ash frunció el ceño. -¿Qué haces con él de todas formas Misty?

-Desde que yo se Ketchum, ella no es propiedad tuya así que puede estar con quien le de la gana -dijo Rudy -supongo que egoísmo esta definitivamente en tu larga lista de defectos.

-Desde que yo se, cuando digo Misty es porque la pregunta es para ella -respondió Ash -así que no te metas.

-Basta -dijo Misty mirándolos a ambos

-El metido aquí eres tu -dijo Rudy ignorando a Misty -ella y yo estábamos hablando antes de que tu aparecieras. Así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Me traes sin cuidado -dijo Ash adelantándose un paso

-Ash no. Ash mírame -dijo Misty poniéndose frente a él.

Ash dirigió una mirada de odio a Rudy antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia el rostro de Misty.

-Ash, ya no busques peleas -pidió Misty -Podrás acabarlo en la batalla.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré -dijo Ash apretando los dientes.

-Tan idiota y tan confiado como cuando tenias diez. Justo lo que necesito para una victoria fácil.

-Rudy no encontré ninguna pokebola en tu habitac... -Mary interrumpió su discurso y corrió con fuerza hasta colocarse frente a Ash.

Lo miró con furia y le propino una patada en la canilla.

Ash gimió con dolor. -¿Pero que demonios le pasa a esa niña? -dijo mientras se sobaba.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano

Rudy soltó una carcajada.

-Familia de locos -dijo Ash entre dientes.

-Mary esa no es la manera de comportarse -reclamó Misty.

-Pero él trata mal a mi hermano

-Linda -dijo Misty agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura que Mary -Ellos solo tuvieron un pequeño malentendido. Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-¿Por qué eres su amiga Misty? -preguntó Mary -Rudy dice que él es malo. Que él es quien impide que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Rudy dice que él solo te quiere para él y siempre te aleja de nosotros. Y no le importa que mi hermano te ame.

Ash tenia levantadas las cejas. -Esto es el colmo -dijo con enojo -y yo que creía haberlo escuchado todo.

-Yo lo manejo -susurró Misty para que solo Ash la escuchara.

Misty tomo aire.

-Mary, ya lo habíamos hablado ¿Lo recuerdas?. Yo también tengo responsabilidades en mi gimnasio. Así como Trovita es tu hogar, mi hogar esta en Ciudad Celeste -Misty tomo a Ash del brazo -y él Mary, es de las mejores personas que conozco.

Ash sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Es por eso qué estas enamorada de él Misty? -preguntó Mary

A Misty se le paralizo el corazón.

Ash apretó los puños. -Fue suficiente Rudy -dijo furioso -¿Qué ganas mintiéndole y metiendo esas ideas en su cabeza?. Es solo una niña.

-Yo no he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

¡Mi hermano no miente! -gritó Mary

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Ash poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Misty, ¿por qué no aportas algo a esta conversación? -sugirió Rudy

-Ya deja a Misty en paz. Ella no quiere nada que tenga que ver contigo.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas que ella hable?

-Si quieres que lo haga, adelante Mist -alentó Ash -me encantaría escuchar los insultos que tiene preparados para ti.

-Ella no dirá nada ¿verdad hermosa?

-No la llames así -dijo Ash mirándolo con furia.

-¿Por qué te pones tan molesto? ¿Acaso te pone celoso que alguien a parte de ti halague a Misty?

-Metete todo lo que quieras conmigo Rudy, no me importa -dijo Ash -pero mas te vale que dejes a Misty en paz.

-No puedo. Ella es tu punto débil, al igual que el mío.

Ash enrojeció. -Estas loco.

-Ash -pronuncio Misty con voz ronca evitando mirarlo a los ojos -Tenemos que irnos, la batalla de Ritchie ya debe haber empezado.

Ash asintió. -Vamos Mist. Un minuto mas con este loco y me obligara a golpearlo otra vez.

-No te acercaras a mi hermano.

Rudy se rió. -Es penoso Ketchum. Parece que es el único mecanismo que tienes para huir de la verdad.

-No lo escuches Ash, vámonos -pidió Misty con desesperación.

-Llámame Misty -dijo Rudy sonriendo.

-Eres hombre muerto -amenazó Ash acercándose.

-¡No! -exclamo Misty abrazando a Ash por el pecho para evitar que realice cualquier movimiento. -Ash no lo escuches, sabes que lo hace para que te enojes.

Ash cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente por la nariz.

Misty lo empujo hasta que Ash cedió y emprendieron el camino de regreso al gimnasio.

Tal como Misty lo había predicho, la batalla de Ritchie ya había dado inicio.

-¿Donde estaban? -preguntó Brock con preocupación.

Ash gruño.

Pikachu corrió hacia los brazos de Misty que lo recibieron con cariño.

-Pikachu, tu y yo vamos a acabar con Rudy ¿si? -dijo Ash mirando a su Pokemon

-¿Pika?

-Recuerda que el intento hacer daño a Misty.

-Pika pi -exclamó el roedor.

-¿Estas intentando chantajear a tu pokemon Ash? -pregunto Brock ladeando la cabeza -Deja de hacerlo tan personal.

-Ash él no me hizo nada porque yo no se lo habría permitido -repitió Misty en voz baja

Ash sacudió la cabeza.

-Ash, solo prométeme que no dejaras que tus emociones influencien tu batalla -pidió Misty con voz suplicante.

Misty sabia que no se lo perdonaría si Ash perdía. Sentiría que fue su culpa. Rudy conocía de que manera molestar a Ash, y había usado esa estrategia, para que Ash perdiera la concentración, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Ash se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal.

Misty cerró los ojos con agotamiento. Era increíble que se hubiera salvado, al menos algo bueno había salido de la discordia entre esos dos, Ash no había creído una palabra de los sentimientos que ella tenia por él.

Aun así el pensamiento no la dejaba totalmente tranquila. ¿Ash no quería creerlo por que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿O él nuca la veía como algo mas que una amiga?

Desde que él la había besado, el recuerdo no había abandonado su mente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera de nuevo, pero él no daba muestras de querer repetirlo.

Sabia que la protegía porque era su mejor amiga, pero no conocía si él era igual de protector con Nolee.

Suspiró.

Aunque odiaba a Nolee, odiaba mas el hecho de lo mucho que le gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

Nolee, ¿qué habría hecho para ganarse a Ash?

Nolee, para Misty era un misterio saber que le gustaba tanto a Ash.

_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_

Nolee.

¿Donde esta Nolee?

Misty abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor pero no la encontró.

Formuló la pregunta en voz baja.

Ash frunció el ceño. -Regresó al hotel. -respondió secamente -Vendrá para mi batalla.

-¿Esta todo bien?

Ash se encogió de hombros.

-Ash... No puedes molestarte con todo el mundo porque no son amables conmigo. Yo velo por mi misma. Lo que menos quiero es... que alejes a los que quieres por mi. Después de todo ella es tu novia.

De repente Misty sintió inmensas ganas de llorar. No importaba lo mal que ella se sintiera, pero que Ash se sintiera triste la destrozaba.

Tenia que comenzar a aceptarlo. Si él quería a Nolee para ser feliz, ella tenia que sentirse feliz por él.

Ash la miraba con detenimiento. -Misty yo no voy a volver a perderte. Dentro del grupo de personas que me importan, tu ocupas uno de los lugares mas importantes, ya lo sabes.

Ash apoyo su cabeza en su mano buena. -Hoy no ha sido mi día -susurro con cansancio.

-El día aun no termina -dijo Misty colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de Ash -para el final del día tu habrás calificado para la cuarta ronda.

Ash levanto la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa radiante.

-Así me gusta mas -dijo Misty -odio cuando estas todo enfurruñado.

Ash la abrazó y como siempre el corazón de Misty aumentó sus pulsaciones.

Los gritos del publico causaron que se separaran abruptamente.

Al parecer Ritchie había ganado, y ambos no habían prestado atención a su batalla en ningún momento.

El publico celebraba emocionado. Misty y Ash se pusieron de pie para aplaudirlo.

-Uno de tres -dijo Brock palmeando a Misty en el hombro -ahora sigues tu.

Misty empalideció.

Sintió que podría empezar a hiperventilar. Hace días que no se había preocupado por entrenar y no se sentía preparada.

Se sentiría tan humillada si Blaine llegaba a ganar. Nolee se burlaría de ella de por vida.

No se dio cuenta que se estaba cayendo hasta que Ash la tenia sujeta por la cintura y la miraba con evidente preocupación.

-Mist, ¿Te sientes bien? -Aun la sostenía por la cintura esperando que pudiera mantenerse en pie por si sola.

Misty no respondió.

La mirada de sus amigos reflejaba la misma alarma que los de Ash.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Ash la levantó con facilidad y la llevó a las salas interiores del gimnasio.

La acomodó con suavidad en una de las butacas y se alejó con pasos rápidos.

Regresó a la misma velocidad trayendo un vaso con agua que depositó en las manos de Misty, que se la bebió de un tirón.

-¿Misty?

-No creo que pueda hacerlo Ash -admitió Misty con voz temblorosa.

-Tonterías -dijo Ash agachándose para ubicarse a la misma altura que la pelirroja -Tu eres Misty, y no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

-No... yo no he entrenado... lo suficiente -Misty tartamudeo mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-Misty, no solo es el entrenamiento lo que cuenta. Sabes que tienes que confiar en tus Pokemon, y en la relación que compartes con ellos. Eres una gran entrenadora, una de los mejores diría yo. Es imposible que te vaya mal.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan bueno conmigo?

-No estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira Mist. Eres la mejor en todo lo que haces.

Misty se ruborizó levemente.

-No te estreses Mist, lo importante de esto es divertirte.

Misty sonrió. -Gracias Ash.

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿cierto? -Ash le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por el micrófono anunciaron la batalla de Misty.

Se mordió el labio. -Llegó la hora -anunció poniéndose de pie mientras Ash la imitaba.

-Lo harás estupendamente -dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba.

Misty devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

Se separaron y Ash la beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia el graderío.

Misty suspiró.

_Tranquilízate_

El sol de mediodía hirió sus ojos al atravesar las puertas que la llevaban a la arena de la batalla.

Tapó sus ojos con su mano mientras se posicionaba en el lugar que le correspondía.

Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor. La figura de su rival hacia lo mismo.

Asintió en su dirección a modo de su saludó y él respondió del mismo modo.

Regresó a ver a sus amigos que le dedicaban palabras de aliento. Ash levantó su pulgar mientras sonreía.

Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y sonrió.

Después de todo a Ash no le había importado tener una pelea con su novia, si eso significaba apoyarla.

Miró a la pantalla sintiéndose mucho mas confiada.

Esta era una batalla como cualquier otra.

Y ella la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua, que no podría tener problemas enfrentando a un entrenador de pokemon tipo fuego.

La victoria no le resulto tan fácil como estaba esperando, pero sus Pokemon habían dado lo mejor de si, y derrotaron a su rival.

No cabía en si de gozo. No solo por haber ganado, sino porque imaginaba lo molesta que estaría Nolee, y mas viendo lo contento que Ash estaba por su mejor amiga.

Misty se sentó en las butacas del interior del gimnasio a la vez que el entrenador ingresaba seguido por su amigo amarillo.

-Nos encontraremos en la cuarta ronda -dijo Ash con entusiasmo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro como un niño inquieto -ahora viene mi victoria.

-Ash para -dijo Misty entre risas

-Después de que yo gané -dijo Ash tomándola de la mano y obligándola a ponerse de pie -tu y yo iremos a donde tu quieras para celebrar ¿qué te parece?

-¿Solos tu y yo? -preguntó Misty con el corazón en la boca.

-Por supuesto. Solo Misty y Ash -respondió él con una sonrisa -no te olvides que mi victoria va dedicada a ti.

-¿No es eso tierno? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Rudy? -preguntó Misty dándose vuelta -a ti te corresponde estar al otro lado del gimnasio.

-Solo les venía a informar que tu novia esta afuera, pero al parecer no la dejan entrar -respondió Rudy con voz trémula -supongo que eso es algo que les conviene a los dos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó Ash acercándose amenazadoramente a Rudy -¿acaso insinúas que yo engaño a mi novia?

-Eres un idiota -dijo Misty acercándose también.

-No entiendo que le ven a este payaso -continuo Rudy -¿Por qué te gusta tanto Misty?

Las mejillas de Misty se tiñeron de carmín.

Ash se paso la mano por los ojos con expresión cansada.

-Ya te advertí que no te metieras con Misty. Déjala fuera de esto, y deja de inventar cosas. Lo que sale de tu boca son puras tonterías ¿Esperas que te crea?

-Oye, dale mas crédito a la pelirroja -dijo Rudy soltando una risita -¿No ves que lastimas sus sentimientos?

-¿Te duele tanto que ella te haya rechazado que buscas destruir nuestra amistad con mentiras?

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto Ash. ¿Acaso Misty no cumple con tus expectativas?

Ash tomó a Rudy de la camiseta.

-Ash no -Misty se metió en el medio -Tu novia Ash -le recordó -Ya te dije que yo me puedo encargar sola.

-Misty, no te voy a dejar solo con este idiota.

-Tu batalla ya mismo da comienzo Ash, ve a resolver los problemas con tu novia.

Ash se cruzó de brazos. -No. Saldré después de que él se haya largado.

-¿Nolee sabe lo celosamente que cuidas a tu amiga Ash? -Rudy continuaba riéndose -vaya que te tiene mucha confianza. Escoges quedarte con Misty antes que salir para estar con ella.

-Lárgate -dijo Ash con enojo

-Es tu relación supongo -dijo Rudy mientras se acomodaba en una butaca.

Misty se paró frente a Ash para evitar su avance. -Ash ve -ordenó -por favor confía en mi, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te prometo que te llamare si quiere hacerme algo.

Ash miró a Rudy con desconfianza. Parecía tener una especie de debate consigo mismo.

Misty asintió.

Ash le acarició con cariño la cabeza y salió.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto? -preguntó Misty volteándose -no vas a conseguir nada. Ash jamás va a creer algo que provenga de ti.

-Es divertido -admitió Rudy -me encanta comprobar lo idiota que es.

-Rudy, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿por qué te gusta lastimarme? Después de todo, tu dices quererme.

-Lo hago Misty. Pero a la verdadera tu. No a la muchacha que sigue embobada a un tonto, y que deja su personalidad y su carácter de lado. Solo te limitas a estar ahí, es triste.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero no es verdad. Es increíble lo llena de vida que me siento cuando estoy con Ash.

-Él no te ve como algo más que su amiga. Tu misma notaste como rechaza esa posibilidad, así que ¿por qué continuas haciéndote ilusiones?

-Ash me quiere.

-Claro Misty -respondió Rudy -después de todo ¿quién no quiere a sus amigos?

-Ya Rudy, no me importa lo que tengas que decir. Por favor déjame en paz.

-La única que continua haciendo daño eres tu supongo -dijo Rudy poniéndose de pie -ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-Sigue soñando

-Cuídate Mist -se despidió Rudy -te veré en la cuarta ronda.

Misty se sentó y masajeo sus sienes con los dedos.

Permaneció en esa posición hasta que anunciaron la batalla de Ash contra Rudy.

Se levantó con pesadez y salió arrastrando los pies.

Creyó que encontraría a Ash a penas hubiera salido pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tomó asiento al lado de Brock que tamborileaba sus dedos con nerviosismo.

El publico irrumpió en vítores y gritos de aliento para su participante favorito.

Rudy hizo su entrada por el lado izquierdo del gimnasio.

Se veía sonriente y muy confiado. Misty distinguió a Mary sentada en primera fila al otro lado, parada sobre su asiento, saltando y aplaudiendo.

Por el lado derecho le correspondía salir a Ash. Pasaron varios segundos desde que Rudy hubiera salido, y al pelinegro no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

Misty se mordía las uñas. ¿Donde se habría metido?

Rudy se reía.

Llamaron a Ash por el micrófono, pero él no daba señales de encontrarse en alguna parte del gimnasio.

Las personas del publico se regresaban a ver entre ellas, como si pretendieran encontrar a Ash entre ellos.

-¿No estaba contigo Mist? -preguntó Casey

-Lo estaba, pero luego se fue con Nolee.

-¡Ash! -comenzó a gritar May con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco a poco el publico comenzó a imitarla.

Llamaron a Ash por segunda vez, anunciando que si no aparecía, la victoria seria de Rudy.

Un destello amarillo apareció, y Pikachu llegó corriendo seguido de su entrenador.

Vieron como Ash se disculpaba con el arbitro del encuentro, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Que profesional Ketchum -dijo Rudy -pensé que te habías acobardado.

-Nunca -respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Nolee llegó segundos después y ocupó el asiento vacío alado de Tracey.

Misty le dirigió una mirada furiosa. -Ash estuvo a punto de perder pe tu culpa -dijo apretando los puños.

Nolee se encogió de hombros. -Yo soy mas importante que su batalla.

Si Ash no hubiera estado de espaldas habría visto como Misty se abalanzo sobre Nolee pero fue detenida por Max y Tracey.

Entre los dos la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo, antes de que armara un escándalo en medio gimnasio.

El sorteo de la cancha resultó en una tipo roca.

El arbitro dio la señal para que comenzaran.

Rudy esperaba que Ash sacara a su Pokemon primero. Fuera la competencia que fuera, él continuaba utilizando la técnica de su gimnasio. Utilizar el mismo tipo de Pokemon que su rival.

Ash lo pensó durante un segundo, y sacó una pokebola. – Noctowl, yo te elijo.

-Si así lo quieres –dijo Rudy –Pidgeot sal.

Ambos Pokemon voladores se elevaron en el aire y sobrevolaron en terreno de juego en círculos.

Debido a los picos de las rocas debajo suyo, les resultaba algo complicado descender.

-Utiliza tacleada Noctowl –ordenó Ash

-Pidgeot, ataque de arena

Noctowl voló a gran velocidad para embestir a su oponente.

El Pidgeot de Rudy empezó a girar a gran velocidad creando una gran ráfaga de arena, distrayendo a su oponente. Noctowl falló en su ataque.

Ash frunció el ceño.

-Ahora Pidgeot, ataque rápido.

Noctowl no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar, mientras Pidgeot arremetía velozmente contra él.

-Has algo Ketchum –se burló Rudy –no quiero ganar demasiado fácil.

-Picotazo Noctowl

-Ataque de ala –ordenó Rudy

Pidgeot descendió en persecución de Noctowl, pero este pudo frenar su ataque dándose la vuelta rápidamente y golpeándolo repetidas veces con su pico.

-Bien hecho, continua así –alentó Ash –Ahora realiza un ataque aéreo.

El potente ataque de Noctowl golpeó con fuerza en Pidgeot, pero aun asi el Pokemon de Rudy continuaba resistiendo.

-Pidgeot, realiza un Baile de plumas.

Las alas de Pidgeot se iluminaron y desperdigaron plumas en todas direcciones y alcanzaron a su objetivo, que no tenia a donde dirigirse para esquivar el ataque.

-Utiliza hipnosis Noctowl.

-Movimiento espejo Pidgeot.

Noctowl lanzó unas poderosas ondas con sus ojos, pero Pidgeot gracias al movimiento espejo que utiliza el último ataque que fue usado por el oponente.

Noctowl fue golpeado por un ataque hipnotico, quedandose dormido al instante.

El arbitro dictaminó que Noctowl ya no podía continuar.

-Lo hiciste bien –dijo Ash regresando a su Pokemon a su pokebola.

-¿No quieres rendirte? –preguntó Rudy sonriendo.

-Aun no ha terminado –respondió Ash sacando una nueva pokebola –Charizard, yo te elijo –dijo Ash mientras el Pokemon dragón hacia su aparición y rugía ensordecedoramente.

-Charizard cabezazo.

-Usa agilidad Pidgeot.

Ambos Pokemon volaron con rapidez, pero Pidgeot podía planear entre los pilares de roca mientras que Charizard era demasiado grande como para perseguirlo.

Ash apretó los puños.

-Ahora Charizard, lanzallamas

El ataque de fuego acertó en el blanco con mucha efectividad y el Pokemon volador cayó rendido en el suelo.

-Pidgeot ya no puede continuar –anunció el arbitro.

Rudy lo regresó a su pokebola.

-¡Yo te elijo Ninetales! –gritó

El Pokemon trepó a una de las rocas que se encontraban alrededor suyo.

-Giro de fuego Charizard

-Utiliza tu también giro de fuego –ordenó Rudy.

Ambos Pokemon expulsaron un remolino de fuego por sus bocas que colisionaron en el aire creando una gran nube de humo. La flama giratoria impactó a ambos Pokemon causándoles daño.

Charizard rugió enojado.

-Lanzallamas de nuevo Charizard

-Velo sagrado Ninetales.

Ninetales creó una potente barrera que lo protegió del ataque de fuego que lanzaba su oponente.

Misty se clavaba las uñas en la palma de sus manos. –¡Tu puedes Ash! –gritó para alentarlo.

Ash sonrió.

Rudy apretó los puños.

-Coletazo –ordenó

-Es tu oportunidad Charizard –dijo Ash –utiliza mega golpe.

El Ninetales saltó en el aire y tuvo que acercarse mucho a Charizard para golpearlo con su ataque, momento que uso Charizard para pegarle con un puñetazo de gran potencia.

Ninetales se elevó en el aire y luego descendió a gran velocidad pero pudo caer de pie.

-Supercalor –ordenó Ash

-Ninetales, doble equipo.

Ninetales creó a gran velocidad copias de mismo. Charizard parecía confundido, pero el ataque de llamas que lanzó era de gran fuerza e impactó en el verdadero Ninetales con verdadero poder.

-Ahora Charizard, movimiento sísmico.

Charizard recogió a Ninetales y lo elevó en el aire y luego descendió en picada dando vueltas en el aire y arrojando a Ninetales con fuerza contra las rocas.

El Pokemon intentó levantarse pero se desplomó contra el suelo.

Rudy lo regresó a su pokebola. Fruncía el ceño.

Lo meditó durante un momento.

-Sé cual va a ser tu ultimo Pokemon Ketchum, pero con este te derrotare sin duda –dijo Rudy sacando su ultima pokebola –Sal Electivire.

Misty abrió los ojos con asombro. –Cuando lo conocimos era un Electabuzz.

-Pues evolucionó –dijo Brock –y se ve muy fuerte.

El Pokemon eléctrico era de gran tamaño y muy robusto.

-Charizard, sumisión –ordenó Ash

El Pokemon descendió y tomo a Electivire mientras realizaba vueltas en el aire y lo arrojaba con fuerza.

Electivire giró en el aire y aterrizó de pie.

-Velocidad Electivire.

-Esquívalo.

El Pokemon eléctrico lanzó unas estrellas que se impactaron en Charizard a gran velocidad y con increíble fuerza.

Misty se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -¿Qué estas haciendo Ash? –gritó con frustración –Concéntrate. Deberías saber que el ataque de Rapidez nunca falla.

-¡Ya lo sé Misty! –gritó Ash apretando los puños.

-Eres patético Ketchum –dijo Rudy -¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo como eso?

-Aliento de dragón Charizard, ¡ahora!

- Electivire pantalla de luz.

El rayo que lanzó Charizard contra Electivire no impactó con potencia suficiente, ya que su escudo de luz lo protegio.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto –dijo Rudy – Electivire puño de fuego.

-Supercalor Charizard.

El puñetazo envuelto en llamas de Electivire impactó contra Charizard, y el pokemon estaba tan cansando que no pudo efectuar su ataque.

-Ala de acero –ordenó Ash

-Trueno Electivire

El potente rayo eléctrico dio en el blanco y Charizard cayó al suelo rendido.

-Charizard ya no puede continuar.

-Gracias amigo –dijo Ash regresando a Charizard a su pokebola –hiciste un gran trabajo.

Ash miró a Pikachu. –Ahora es tu turno amigo –dijo mientras el Pokemon Amarillo corría a su lugar listo para luchar.

-Esto será sencillo –dijo Rudy

-Estaba pensando lo mismo –respondió Ash

-Ahora Pikachu, usa Impactrueno.

Tu también Electivire.

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron un rayo eléctrico que colisiono en el aire e hizo que ambos salieran disparados y se golpearan contra las rocas.

-Vamos Pikachu, ataque rápido.

Pikachu embistió con rapidez esquivando las rocas y golpeando directamente contra Electivire sin darle tiempo para preparar un contraataque.

-Continua con cola de hierro –ordenó Ash.

Pikachu saltó mientras su cola se iluminaba y golpeó con fuerza a Electivire en la cabeza.

-Puño trueno Electivire ¡ahora!

Pikachu estaba encima de Electivire, por lo que le resultó fácil golpearlo con su puño electrificado.

Pikachu se elevó por los aires y cayó con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Pikachu, ¿puedes continuar amigo? –preguntó Ash con preocupación.

El roedor amarillo asintió y se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad.

-Electivire usa Trueno.

-Tacleada de voltios Pikachu.

Pikachu envolvió su cuerpo en electricidad mientras corria velozmente hacia Electivire esquivando su ataque y arremetiendo con fuerza contra él.

-Electro bola –ordenó Ash

Pikachu creó una bola electrificada que golpeó a Electivire con una potencia muy grande. Electivire retrocedió por el impacto y aterrizó sobre una roca y se derrumbó en el piso.

Electivire -ya no puede continuar -anunció el arbitro -el ganador es Ash Ketchum.

Ash tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

El publico lo aplaudió de pie.

Misty de un salto llegó a la parte de abajo y corrió hacia Ash que la abrazó con fuerza.

Como había hecho esa mañana, la levantó del suelo y empezó a girar a toda velocidad.

-Te dije que ganaría -dijo Ash mientras se reía.

Deposito a Misty en el suelo e hizo su pose se victoria.

Misty lo golpeo en el pecho con los puños. -Eres un tonto Ash Ketchum. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer.

-Y yo pensé que no llegaría.

Pikachu saltó a los brazos de Misty. -Felicitaciones para ti también Pikachu -dijo Misty depositando un beso en la cabeza del Pokemon.

-Bien hecho -dijo Brock palmeándole la espalda mientras los demás empezaban a descender para felicitarlo.

-¡Bruto! -exclamó May mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nos diste varios sustos Ash -dijo Duplica dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Y adonde iremos a celebrar? -preguntó Dawn con entusiasmo.

Ash se rascó la cabeza. -La verdad, es que ya habíamos quedado Misty y yo para ir a celebrar.

-Oh -dijo May dando un saltito -no importa, vayan tranquilos.

-Espero que no estés hablando en serio Ash -Nolee se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué no estaría hablando enserio?

-Porque deberías ir a celebrar conmigo.

-Saldremos en la noche, ¿Cual es el problema?

-No quiero que salgas con ella. Yo soy tu novia y ella dice ser tu mejor amiga -dijo Nolee mirándola con enojo -pero desde que yo se, los mejores amigos no ignoran al otro durante años.

Ash la tomó del brazo. -Ya lo discutimos Nolee. Mi relación con Misty no tiene nada que ver contigo, y yo no tengo porque escoger entre las dos -Ash tomo a Misty de la mano -Ella es mi mejor amiga. Y si no les importa, ella y nos iremos. Si quieres iré a buscarte esta noche.

Ash comenzó a caminar a toda prisa antes de que Nolee pudiera añadir algo.

Misty quería decir algo, pero no sabia muy bien que decir.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la Villa.

-¿Ya escogiste a donde quieres ir? -preguntó Ash aun con un rastro de enojo en su voz.

Misty lo pensó durante un momento. -Me gustaría ir a la playa. Al mar.

-Me parece bien, ¿Necesitas ir a cambiarte? Te espero en la entrada. Yo iré a dejar a mis Pokemon con la Enfermera Joy.

-Ahora regreso.

Misty corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente un traje de baño.

Tenia varias opciones, pero ninguna la convencía. Después de todo, fueron sus hermanas las que los habían adquirido.

Se decidió por un bikini de color rojo.

Después de cambiarse bajó apresuradamente por la escalera.

Hicieron el camino hacia la playa en silencio, Ash aun parecía estar furioso.

Se quedaron parados mirando las olas del mar mecerse rítmicamente.

-Ash, si te molesta tanto, deberías ir a buscar a tu novia. De verdad, no importa.

Ash suavizó su mirada. -Perdón Mist -se disculpó mientras alborotaba sus cabellos

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por ponerme así, cuando se supone que era un día de solo los dos para disfrutar, y te lo estoy arruinando con mi mal genio.

-Eso es lo de menos Ash -Misty se paró delante de él -prefiero que resuelvas tus problemas. Yo no quiero ser la causa de ellos, tal vez lo mejor sea que no nos veamos tanto a solas.

Ash sacudió la cabeza. -No empieces tu también Misty. Yo paso mi tiempo con quien yo elijo, no veo que tiene de malo pasar un día con mi mejor amiga.

-Pero esto no debería afectar tu relación, lo sabes.

-Ella me sofoca demasiado.

-Ash no te voy a mentir ¿de acuerdo? -Misty se acercó -sabes perfectamente que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien. Pero de alguna manera creo que la entiendo.

-¿Lo haces?

-Ponte en su lugar por un minuto. ¿Te gustaría que pasara mucho tiempo con un amigo? además... -Misty miró al piso -tiene razones para desconfiar, después de todo le contaste que tu... ya sabes, nos besamos.

Ash frunció el ceño.

-Así haya sido un error, eso debe haberla afectado.

-Tienes razón, supongo. ¿Y ahora que debería hacer?. No me digas que tengo que hablar con ella, porque lo he hecho cientos de veces. ¿Por qué la gente no cree que eres solo mi amiga?

-Una relación nace de una buena amistad ¿lo recuerdas? Tu lo dijiste. La gente lo cree.

-Si pero no todas las amistades terminan en relación -Ash suspiró -Me han dicho muchas veces que tu y yo nos comportamos como novios.

-¿Lo hacemos?

-A veces pienso que seria mas fácil si fueras mi novia.

Ash se cubrió el rostro con su mano.

-Se que suena horrible. Yo quiero mucho a Nolee, pero... -la miró incomodo -¿te puedo confesar algo? En ocasiones me he encontrado pensando en que quisiera que ella fuera mas como tu -desvío la mirada -Vaya que soy una mala persona.

Para Misty era demasiada información como para procesarla tan rápido.

-No entiendo -lo miró dudosa -¿a que te refieres con que se parezca mas a mi? ¿Qué tengo que ella no?

-Solo debo decir que hay algo de mi que creo que Rudy tiene razón, soy sumamente egoísta Mist. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, tu y yo somos tan diferentes, y a la vez el amor que tenemos por el mundo Pokemon y esas cosas nos unen mucho. No entiendo el mundo en el que Nolee se desenvuelve, y a veces no se si realmente me interesa. Me gustaría que sea mas como tu, tus gustos y todo eso. Las dos son tan diferentes, y no se porque me empeño en querer unirlas.

Vaya Ash -Misty lo tomo de la mano -aun así, tu la amas por algo ¿no lo crees? Por algo la escogiste a ella. Por algo has salido mas de dos años con ella.

Misty sabia que esas palabras eran todas ciertas. Y eso la mataba por dentro. Eran palabras que se había repetido constantemente para intentar olvidar lo que sentía. Aunque solo empeoraran las cosas.

Pero, aun así lo que mas odiaba era que Ash estuviera mal.

-Gracias Mist, no se que haría sin ti.

Ash la abrazó. Misty descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él, y permanecieron en esa posición sin querer moverse de ese lugar.

-Ash

-Dime Mist

-Creo que deberías ir a buscarla.

-No Mist.

Misty levantó la mirada. -Mira alrededor tuyo Ash. Ya no es una buena hora para estar en la playa, la temperatura no es buena. Lo haremos otro día.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto Mist.

-Vete -dijo Misty empujándolo suavemente en el pecho.

Ash sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. -Bien Mist, entonces te veré mañana -la besó en la mejilla y se alejó.

Misty se abrazo a si misma. Aunque le doliera, sabia que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y tomo una ducha.

Tenia que asistir a la batalla de Morrison.

Cuando ingresó a las salas inferiores del gimnasio Ash ya se encontraba allí con su amigo.

-Hola guapa -saludó Morrison

-Vine a desearte suerte -dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Ven Mist, siéntate -dijo Ash haciéndole un espacio a su lado.

Misty obedeció y Ash rodeo casualmente su cintura con su brazo.

Parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior.

-¿Como te encuentras? -preguntó Misty mirándolo

-Excelente -respondió Ash -además mira esto -dijo indicándole su mano -ya no tengo que usar esa cosa estúpida, gracias a Brock, mi mano se ha recuperado muy bien y ya puedo usarla.

-Me alegro mucho

-Se siente bien poder usar mi mano con normalidad de nuevo.

Morrison carraspeo para que no lo dejaran fuera de la conversación.

-Será genial que mañana nos veamos los tres en la cuarta ronda -dijo Morrison.

-Eres tan confiado como Ash -dijo Misty con una sonrisa

-Les apuesto que ganaré

Ash levantó una ceja. -Bien. Me encantan las apuestas.

Misty sacudió la cabeza. -Deberías apoyar a tu amigo Ash, no apostar esperando que pierda.

-No te preocupes Misty -dijo Morrison haciendo un gesto con la mano -siempre apostamos, y yo siempre gano.

-¿Qué apostaremos esta vez? -preguntó Ash

Morrison se quedó pensativo durante un momento. -No podemos dejar a nuestra amiga Misty fuera de la apuesta -dijo después de unos segundos -así que si yo ganó, Misty saldrá en una cita conmigo.

-Claro que no, de ninguna manera -dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos -Misty no entra en la apuesta.

-¿Por qué siempre la quieres solo para ti? Tu ya tienes una novia.

-Y tu deberías conseguirte una.

-Quien sabe, después de esa cita quizá la tenga.

Ash lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

Morrison se rió.

-Es mentira amigo -dijo aun entre risas -yo se que Misty es tuya. Solo me encanta ver tu cara.

-No es gracioso -dijo Ash entre dientes.

Misty los miraba boquiabierta y ligeramente ruborizada.

Ya se -dijo Morrison chasqueando los dedos -quien pierda, deberá depilarse las piernas con cera. ¿Qué opinas Misty? Tu sabes de esas cosas, nos puedes ayudar.

-Acepto -dijo Ash

-¿Seguro Ash? -preguntó Misty -Te va a doler mucho.

-No voy a perder

-Aquel que pierda se depilara una pequeña parte de sus piernas, a no ser de que quieran que sea una autentica tortura -puntualizó Misty.

-Es un trato entonces -dijo Morrison extendiendo su mano -aquel que pierda será depilado por Misty

Ash le estrechó la mano.

Misty se rió.

Para desgracia del pelinegro, Morrison salió victorioso de su batalla.

Ash tenia los pelos completamente parados. Se los había jalado durante toda la batalla.

Misty lo miraba y se reía.

-Todos en la habitación de Misty en una hora -invitó Morrison a sus amigos después de que lo felicitaran.

A la hora acordada todos los amigos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Misty esperando a Ash.

Morrison llegó arrastrando del brazo al entrenador con Pikachu en su hombro, que se reía de la desgracia de su dueño.

-Prepárate Ketchum -May se reía sin parar

-Misty te lo ruego, se buena -pidió Ash

-Eres un bobo Ash -respondió Misty -te dije que no debías apostar.

Gracias al Blaziken de May ya tenían la cera caliente.

-Ambas piernas Ash -dijo Morrison riéndose

-¡Te volviste loco! ¡Es demasiado! -gritó Ash -quedamos en solo seria una parte.

-Tienes suerte de que Misty sea tan blanda contigo -dijo Morrison

-Prepárate. Siéntate en la cama -ordenó Misty

Ash lo hizo y sus amigos lo rodearon para no perderse ningún detalle.

Misty cogió una pequeña paleta de madera y la introdujo en la cera.

Ash la miraba suplicante.

Misty aplico suavemente la cera en la pierna haciendo que Ash saltara.

-Esta muy caliente -se quejó.

-Esta en la temperatura perfecta, no seas tan llorón.

Misty colocó la bandita sobre la cera y presiono con firmeza.

-Toma aire Ash. La voy a retirar a la cuenta de tres.

Ash asintió.

-Uno... dos... t...

-Espera -pidió Ash poniendo su mano sobre la de Misty.

-Ash se va a enfriar y va a ser mucho peor -advirtió la pelirroja.

-Bien –accedió Ash derrotado –Hazlo.

-Uno... dos... tres... –repitió Misty mientras tiraba de la banda.

Ash gritó de dolor.

Misty se cubrió la boca con las manos. –Lo siento mucho –se disculpó.

-Creo que con eso fue suficiente –dijo Ash –las mujeres están locas, como pueden hacerse esto a ellas mismas.

-¿Solo una vez? –Morrison sacudió la cabeza –pero si no le ha salido nada.

-Me voy a vengar de ti Morrison –Ash lo miró maliciosamente y Morrison se rió.

-Repítelo Misty –ordenó Morrison.

-Esperen –dijo Dawn –yo quiero hacerlo.

Morrison dio un salto en el aire. –Lo tengo –dijo con entusiasmo –Esto terminara después de que cada chica que esta en esta habitación lo hagan ¿les parece?

Las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas.

-Me las van a pagar todas –dijo Ash.

Las chicas rieron y se pusieron en fila. Ash tomó la mano de Misty y la apretaba con fuerza cada vez que le retiraban aquella bandita.

La pierna de Ash estaba algo inflamada y algo roja.

-No volveré a hacer una apuesta –dijo Ash apretando los dientes mientras sus amigos estaban tumbados en el piso riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ponte esto –dijo Misty extendiendo una loción en su dirección mientras Ash la tomaba confundido –es para el ardor –explicó Misty.

Ash agradeció y se la puso con delicadeza sobre su piel.

Sus amigos se quedaron en la habitación de Misty bromeando y riéndose de los acontecimientos de ese día, hasta que los hicieron marcharse porque estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y molestaban a las demás personas.

Misty se encontraba de nuevo de pie en la recepción para el esperado sorteo de la cuarta ronda.

Ash la miraba ansioso.

A la hora anunciada, se publicaron en la pantalla, las parejas que combatirían. La cuarta ronda consistía en batallas de cuatro contra cuatro. Las cuatro parejas combatirían en un periodo de dos días.

Misty y su pareja combatirían ese dia, mientras que Ash lo haría al dia siguiente.

Misty miraba a la pantalla con pesar. Su rival de aquel día seria Morrison.

Él la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras suspiraba.

-Vaya –dijo Ash a su lado –no esperaba esto.

-Lo se –respondió Misty

-Sonríe Mist, no hay nada mejor que competir contra un buen amigo.

Misty se movía de un lado a otro mientras intentaba calmar los nervios que la invadían.

No se sentía contenta consigo misma.

Era verdad que le gustaba mucho competir y le encantaría ganar, pero había entrenadores como Ash ó Morrison, que lo deseaban mucho más que ella.

Si había llegado tan lejos, sin duda era merito de sus Pokemon, porque siendo sincera consigo misma, no había dado todo lo que tenia.

Anunciaron su batalla por el micrófono y se apresuró a salir. Miró a sus amigos que la apoyaban entusiasmados mientras gritaban palabras de aliento.

Frunció el ceño y miró al piso con tristeza.

Por alguna razón, Ash no se encontraba entre ellos.

El sorteo de la cancha la favoreció al resultar de tipo agua.

-Suerte guapa –dijo Morrison sacando su primera pokebola.

Misty asintió e hizo lo mismo.

El arbitro indicó que podían empezar.

* * *

Misty y Morrison habían llegado a la recta final de la batalla. Cada uno tenia solo un Pokemon.

Misty tenia a su Gyarados y Morrison a su Metang.

Misty había perdido su concentración por completo. Se había volteado en algunas ocasiones, solo para comprobar que Ash no estaba ahí.

-Metang, golpe meteoro.

Metang arremetió contra Gyarados.

¿Qué haces Misty? –gritó Sakura –contraataca

Misty cerró los ojos intentando pensar.

-Usa hidrobomba –sugirió Casey

-Si eso, Gyarados hidrobomba

-Esquivalo Metang.

El fuerte chorro de agua no dio en el blanco.

-¿Misty te encuentras bien? –preguntó Morrison.

-Si, estoy bien –respondió Misty.

-Metang, usa otra vez golpe meteoro.

-Gyarados usa…

El golpe de Metang golpeo fuertemente a Gyarados.

-¡Misty! Despierta –gritó May.

Morrison frunció el ceño.

-Gyarados hiperrayo –ordenó Misty.

El poderoso rayo de Gyarados dio en el blanco. Metang retrocedio por el impacto.

-De nuevo usa hidrobomba.

El chorro pegó directo a Metang que no se defendió.

-Lanzallamas Gyarados –pidió Misty.

Morrison miró a Misty y le sonrió.

La ráfaga de fuego alcanzó a Metang y lo envolvió dejándolo fuera de combate.

Cuando el arbitro anuncio que Misty era la ganadora, sus amigos saltaron sobre sus asientos con emoción y se abrazaron.

Morrison regresó a Metang a su pokebola y caminó hacia las salas interiores del gimnasio.

Misty miraba confundida al lugar por donde se marchó Morrison. Luego su mirada cambio a una de enojo.

Regresó a Gyarados a su pokebola y corrió detrás de su amigo.

Lo alcanzó en el interior del gimnasio mientras el entrenador descansaba mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

La vio entrar y sonrió. –Felicitaciones guapa.

Misty lo miró enojada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Morrison? –preguntó molesta.

-¿Felicitarte?

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero –Misty se cruzó de brazos y se acercó de forma amenazante.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Misty echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Solo te lo preguntaré una vez, y mas te vale que me contestes con la verdad –dijo mirándolo –así que Morrison dime, ¿por qué me dejaste ganar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic, y les agradezco de corazón que hayan llegado hasta aquí. !Son lo mejor de lo mejor!. Debo admitir que me siento contenta de haber terminado este capitulo que me ha dado algunos problemas por falta de inspiración. Sin embargo creo que lo escribí rápido, pues fue una semana feliz casi sin tareas, aunque ahora debería estar estudiando para las dos pruebas que tengo mañana.

También estoy contenta porque he tenido una idea para un fic nuevo, inspirado en un libro de cuentos que encontré limpiando el desastre de mi habitación y también en unas de mis películas favoritas de mi infancia.

Tengo actualmente el primer capitulo, que subiré pronto, y me gustaría que, si tienen tiempo, le echen un vistazo :)

Contesto reviews:

**Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki **de nuevo gracias por tu review y por tus consejos. Debo admitir que las batallas no son mi punto fuerte, pero hice lo que pudeojalá esta vez no decepcione tanto como en ocasiones anteriores. Apoyo lo que dices, Ash es un tonto, no importa cuantas veces le digan lo mucho que Misty lo quiere, él no quiere creerlo.

**JaviiChi **me alegró que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por el review. Esta continuacion se hizo esperar un poco, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

**DianaStar4ever** me da mucha alegría recibir tus mensajes con tus palabras de aliento. Prometo que hago lo que puedo e intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Creo que lentamente Ash se va dando cuenta que siento algo mñas por Misty que unidamente amistad. Como siempre espero tu opinión de este capitulo. Un abrazo.

**Red20 **te agradezco nuevamente por tu review. Espero que este capitulo te guste también. La verdad es que tengo un par de ideas con respecto al final, así que no te preocupes si pusiste alguna clase de spoiler porque aun no he decidió bien por donde encaminar a la historia.

**joseto1945 **espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por el review. Debo admitir que tu comentario de skynet me ha hecho reír mucho, creo que eres gran fan de Terminator. Espero tu opinión acerca de este capitulo.

**Lilysanz **muchísimas gracias por tu review. Te agradezco mucho que hayas tomado parte de tu tiempo para dejarme un review, significa mucho para mi. Espero poder seguir contando con tu opinión. Ojala este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Keri **gracias por los reviews y me alegró de que te guste la historia y espero que tambien te guste esta continuacion.

**gabbyo** me alegro que te haya gustado fic y gracias por tu review. Siempre es lindo encontrar a nuevos lectores.

Saludos a todos, y nos seguimos leyendo :)

Mei D.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Morrison la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Misty le devolvía la mirada llena de furia.

-Misty, tu ganaste porque te lo merecías –afirmó.

-¡Basta! -explotó Misty -No quiero tu lastima ni tus falsos halagos. Y no me trates como si fuera una tonta, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?

-Misty, por favor no hagas un escándalo de todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Puedo soportar una derrota pero no puedo aceptar una victoria que no es mía.

-Misty... yo no se que decir.

Misty se cubrió el rostro con las manos. -¿Por qué las personas me tienen lastima?

-No es verdad -afirmó Morrison acercándose y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Misty

-Si lo es -respondió ella retrocediendo un paso -y ya estoy cansada de eso.

-Misty tus amigos no te tienen lastima, todos ellos están muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Porque te preocupas por mi me dejaste ganar?. Vaya Morrison no sabes lo agradecida que estoy -musitó Misty sarcásticamente.

Morrison se paso la mano por la frente con frustración. -Misty te voy a decir una cosa y quiero que me prestes atención y que entiendas estas palabras -pidió Morrison mirándola fijamente -La gente que te rodea en serio se preocupa por ti. Les apena que desde que estalló esta locura entre Ash, Nolee y tú, han notado que has dejado de ser tu misma, como si toda la vitalidad que poseías hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Misty lo miraba sin comprender.

-Misty... se que tu y yo recién nos conocimos en este Torneo y

que no somos tan buenos amigos, pero siento como si te conociera por lo mucho que Ash habla de ti todo el tiempo -Morrison hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió -y no me gusta no poder conocer verdaderamente a la Misty competitiva y entusiasta de los recuerdos de Ash. Por favor Misty, acepta el regalo que te hago, sigue concursando y demuéstrales a todos de que estas hecha.

Misty sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? -preguntó en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

-Todos cometemos errores Misty, lo hermoso de la vida es que siempre te da oportunidades para remediarlos.

-Gracias Morrison, no se que hice para merecer tan buenos amigos.

Morrison sonrió. -Eres una persona increíble Misty, no lo dudes ni por un minuto, las personas tienen siempre lo que se merecen.

Misty sonrió.

-Déjame contarte algo que deberías saber -continuó Morrison -Ash es el mejor amigo que tengo y creo que no es un secreto que él es distraído y a menudo se muestra más confiado de lo que en realidad se siente. Cuando lo conocí no había día en que no hablara de ti y se sentía fatal por no poder hablar contigo.

Misty había perdido su sonrisa.

-Lo que quiero decir -prosiguió Morrison -es que la razón por la que Ash se aferra tanto a su relación con Nolee es porque ella estaba junto a él para sacarlo de su depresión, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos Misty, piénsalo bien -pidió Morrison -no se de que manera explicarlo, como a Ash, no se me dan bien esto de las palabras.

Misty se rió.

-Recuerda lo que dije Misty -continuó Morrison con una sonrisa -Ash parece más confiado de lo que se siente. Para él es natural tenerte a su disposición cada vez que él lo quiera aunque no entiende porque es así. Sería un golpe bajo para él si es que eso deja de suceder.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar?

-Misty, todos sabemos que a Ash no le gusta compartirte con nadie. Los celos surgen del egoísmo y son un síntoma de enamoramiento. Un golpe en su orgullo hará que se de cuenta de lo que tiene frente a sus ojos.

Misty tenia las cejas levantadas.

-Analízalo Misty -dijo Morrison -Nos veremos mas tarde -añadió caminando hacia la salida -ve a festejar tu victoria con tus amigos, yo iré a dejar a Metang con la Enfermera Joy.

-Adiós -se despidió Misty -gracias por todo.

-Te estaré apoyando en la quinta ronda, no me decepciones -dijo Morrison antes de desaparecer.

Misty salió también y corrió en dirección contraria en busca de sus amigas.

* * *

-Es bastante fácil lo que quiso decir -opinó May con una gran sonrisa -Morrison sugiere que pongas celoso a Ash.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? -preguntó Misty arrugando la frente.

Duplica chasqueo los dedos. -Despierta Misty ¿si? -dijo con frustración -no es tan difícil, solo tienes que encontrar a alguien, y de lo que yo se tienes muchos pretendientes que les encantaría salir contigo.

-No me gusta la idea -dijo Misty sacudiendo la cabeza -no puedo simplemente salir con él primero que pase.

-Vive un poco Misty, es bueno que salgas a conocer gente y que te diviertas -continuó Duplica -eres joven y bonita, ¿qué mas quieres?

Misty suspiró.

-Se lo que puedes hacer si no quieres salir con alguien que no conoces -dijo Dawn

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

-Mas te vale que no le sugieras que salga con Rudy -dijo May haciendo una mueca.

-No, no es con Rudy -contestó Dawn.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó May con impaciencia -habla rápido Dawn, me pones nerviosa.

-Gary -pronunció Dawn

-¿Gary? -preguntó Misty con voz dudosa -de ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué Gary? -preguntó Sakura

-¿Recuerdan la pelea que Gary y yo tuvimos al inicio del Torneo?

Las chicas asintieron.

-Bueno -continuó Dawn -Yo hablaba en serio cuando dije que a Gary le gustaba Misty. Él no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra desde ese día y tu Misty, estoy segura que no lo has visto desde ese día tampoco.

Misty abrió los ojos con asombro. Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. No había visto a Gary desde inicios del Torneo. ¿Por qué no lo había notado?

Suspiró.

La respuesta era fácil. Pasaba tanto tiempo pendiente de Ash que había olvidado a sus amigos.

¿Ash se pondría celoso si ella saliera con alguien?. No lo sabia.

Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué pasaría?

Morrison había dicho que los celos son síntomas de enamoramiento, pero no, Ash no podía estar enamorado de ella. Los más seguro es que fueran celos por la amistad. ¿O no?

Por supuesto, le encantaría que Ash la quisiera más que como una amiga.

Aun así no le agradaba la idea de salir con alguien solo para hacer que se sintiera celoso.

Pero sus amigas también tenían razón, debería salir un poco mas y no debería dejar que la tristeza y la depresión se apoderaran de ella.

¿Cuántas veces había dicho que era una persona fuerte e independiente?

Bueno ahora era el momento de demostrarlo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó May mirándola fijamente -¿qué piensas hacer Mist?

-Yo no quiero salir con Gary –afirmó Misty.

-Misty puedes salir con él solo en plan de amigos, nadie esta hablando de una salida con fines amorosos –sentencio Duplica –es solo para que Ash vea que no puede tenerte cuando él quiera, que tu también sales con otras personas.

-¿No seria algo injusto para Gary? –preguntó Misty –siento como si fuera a utilizarlo o algo parecido.

-Gary, al igual que todas nosotras sabemos que estas enamorada de Ash –dijo Sakura –así que él no intentará algo contigo, solo es una salida de amigos.

-Hazlo Misty, no pierdes nada –pidió Casey –Gary es una gran persona y muy divertida, sal un poco de esta rutina, ¿no te gustaría disfrutar una tarde con un amigo que no sea Ash por primera vez desde que estas aquí?

-Además también harías que Gary abandone aunque sea por una tarde la habitación del hotel –Dawn –dice que tiene mucho trabajo acumulado y que por eso no puede asistir a los combates.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Casey -¿no dijiste que él no te habla?

-Brock me lo contó –respondió Dawn encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo harás? –insistió Duplica

-Esta bien –accedió Misty

Duplica aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. –Es una salida entre amigos, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto?

-Me alegra que estemos haciendo progresos.

-¿Creen que estoy obsesionada con Ash verdad?

-No diría obsesionada, pero te volviste algo dependiente de él. –respondió Sakura –nos asustaste hoy, no creímos que el hecho de que Ash no haya asistido a tu batalla te afectaría tanto.

-Lo se –respondió Misty agachando la cabeza –y… ¿lo han visto hoy?

May sacudió la cabeza.

Misty asintió. –Bien, no importa. Él puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Es un buen comienzo –opinó Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Perdón por hacer que se preocuparan tanto por mi –dijo Misty recorriéndolas con la mirada –Son las mejores, gracias por ser mis amigas.

-Siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti –dijo Casey.

Para eso estamos, para ser tu apoyo –agregó May.

Misty se los agradeció de todo corazón.

* * *

Respiró profundamente. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

Tocó la puerta con delicadeza y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a una figura masculina de pelo castaño.

Parecía asombrado, mirando fijamente a su visitante como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-Hola –saludó Misty.

-Misty, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó Gary aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Bien Gary –tragó saliva -¿y tú como estas? ¿Trabajando mucho?

-Si tengo mucho trabajo que debo completar –respondió Gary rascándose la cabeza –por cierto felicidades por tu victoria, lo vi por televisión.

-Gracias.

Gary se golpeó la frente con la mano. Perdóname mi mala educación Misty, por favor pasa –pidió mientras se hacia a un lado –Lo siento por el desorden.

Misty rió. –No importa Gary –respondió mientras se sentaba.

Gary cerró la puerta y comenzó a ordenar los papeles que tenia acumulados sobre el escritorio y recogía la ropa desparramada por el suelo.

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-He venido a visitar a un amigo.

-Siento no haber ido a tus batallas Misty, es algo irónico que este a metros del gimnasio y que no haya ido ni una sola vez, pero ya ves, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo rápidamente –pero las he visto todas, y debo decir que te admiro, eres una gran entrenadora.

-Gracias Gary.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

Misty no sabia como empezar. Quizá esto no era buena idea.

-Gary, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa un rato? –soltó la pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Gary la miró extrañado. –Si, claro –respondió dubitativo

-Y luego podemos ir a comer algo –añadió Misty intentando sonreír.

-¿Hoy?

Misty asintió.

-Pero nos perderemos la batalla de Ash –dijo Gary.

Misty se encogió de hombros. –Lo ha hecho bien todos estos años sin tenerme a mi en el publico. Sobrevivirá. Además estoy segura que ganara.

-¿Pasa algo Misty? –preguntó Gary ladeando la cabeza -¿Ash y tu se han peleado?

-No, todo esta bien.

Gary frunció el ceño. –No lo parece Misty –dijo mirándola con detenimiento –tu actitud no es normal. Y no es normal que elijas a alguien sobre Ash.

-Quiero hacer algo diferente –dijo Misty –estoy algo cansada de pasar de batalla en batalla, no he tenido tiempo para salir y tu tampoco, así que pensé que la idea te gustaría.

-Esta bien entonces, si es lo que quieres.

Misty asintió. –Es bueno que salgamos un poco –dijo fingiendo entusiasmo –Los demás se encargaran de apoyar a Ash por nosotros, además Nolee también estará ahí, así que ni siquiera notara que no estoy ahí.

Gary la miró con ternura. –Sabia que algo te pasaba –dijo bajando la voz –Todo esto es por Nolee.

Misty negó con la cabeza.

-Ash puede ser un tonto en muchas ocasiones –dijo Gary –salir con Nolee cuando te tiene a ti al frente.

-Nolee es muy guapa.

-Claro que lo es –dijo Gary –pero no creo que tiene personalidad alguna. No como tu.

Misty desvió la mirada incomoda.

-Deberíamos irnos ya.

-Claro Misty, solo déjame mandar un correo y nos vamos –dijo Gary poniéndose de pie y se acercó a su computadora.

-Listo –dijo dándose vuelta y sonriendo.

Misty sonrió también.

Bajaron hasta la recepción en silencio.

Misty miró a su alrededor y sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieran.

Ash se acercó a ellos seguido por Nolee.

Saludó a Misty con la mano mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

Gary miró de reojo a Misty que evitaba mirar a Ash.

-Mist, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –pidió Ash –¿a solas?

¿Cuál es el problema Ash? –preguntó Misty frunciendo el ceño –aquí todos somos amigos, no veo porque tengamos que hablar a solas.

Ash apretó los dientes. –No hay ningún problema –dijo con incomodidad –yo… te felicitó por tu victoria de hoy, pero lo siento por Morrison.

Misty levantó una ceja. –Fue una batalla reñida –musitó conteniendo su enojo -¿te gustó la batalla Ash?

-Yo… escuché que fue buena –respondió rascándose la cabeza –Mist, perdón no pude ir. Tenía que ayudar a Nolee con algo.

Nolee asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿No fuiste? –Misty ladeo la cabeza –descuida, no me di cuenta.

-¿No? –preguntó Ash haciendo una mueca.

Misty negó con la cabeza.

Nolee levantó las cejas. Era obvio que no lo creía.

-Aun así, creo que debemos salir a celebrar ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Ash –después de todo te debo una salida. ¿Estas libre después de mi batalla?

-Lo siento Ash, ya hice planes con Gary –respondió Misty señalando al investigador con sus manos.

-Bien, entonces ¿que te parece mañana?

-Es probable que también salgamos mañana.

Gary enarcó una ceja.

Ash arrugó la frente. –Bien, entonces los veré en el gimnasio. Decide cuando quieras salir y lo hacemos.

-Claro.

-Ash, nosotros no v… -empezó Gary pero Misty le hizo callar golpeándolo con el codo.

-Ya tenemos que irnos –dijo Misty con una sonrisa –fue un gusto verlos a ambos.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió Nolee –que te diviertas con tu novio Misty.

-Gary no es su novio –afirmó Ash con rapidez y luego titubeó -¿verdad?

-Que tengas una linda tarde –se despidió Misty cogiendo a Gary del brazo y conduciéndolo a la salida –suerte en la batalla.

Ash observó como se marchaban con confusión.

Cuando ya se encontraban afuera Gary se cruzó de brazos. –Ahora entiendo todo –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No se de que hablas.

-Esta es alguna clase de venganza solo porque Ash no fue a tu batalla ¿me equivoco?

-Nada de eso.

-No te creo nada –dijo Gary apretando los labios.

-Gary por favor, en serio quiero salir de ese lugar y pasar una tarde agradable con un amigo –pronunció con énfasis la ultima palabra –los asuntos con Ash no tienen nada que ver contigo –dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose mal por mentirle de esa forma.

-¿Así que de repente ansias tanto mi compañía que también quieres salir conmigo mañana?

-Por supuesto, es agradable pasar tiempo con un amigo.

Gary se rió. –Deja de repetirlo Misty –dijo acercándose –entiendo perfectamente la indirecta. Es una salida de amigos.

Misty agachó la cabeza apenada.

Caminaron hasta la playa y pasearon por la orilla del mar. Gary le relató acerca de su investigación sobre fósiles Pokemon y los progresos que estaban haciendo él y su equipo.

Misty lo escuchaba con atención. Siempre había encontrado fascinante los descubrimientos del mundo Pokemon prehistórico.

Al igual que Ash, Gary estaba muy interesado por saber como le iba a Misty dirigiendo el gimnasio.

Caminaron hasta la heladería y se sentaron en una de las mesas para continuar su conversación.

Misty miraba por la ventana mientras escuchaba a medias los relatos de Gary.

Las calles y el local se encontraban vacíos.

Se sentía culpable.

El dueño del local centraba su atención en la pantalla de su televisor.

Era fácil deducir donde estaba todo el mundo, bien en el gimnasio o en sus casas televisando el mismo programa en vivo.

Misty cerró los ojos.

Gary le agradaba mucho. Era una gran persona, y tenia que admitir que necesitaba esa salida para despejar un poco su mente, sin embargo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar entre el publico que saludaba con entusiasmo a las cámaras de televisión.

Gary había interrumpido su relato y miraba fijamente a Misty frunciendo el ceño.

La voz del comentarista aumentó anunciando la batalla de Ash.

Los vítores del publico eran ensordecedores y se escuchaban a la perfección aun sin la ayuda del televisor.

-¿Podemos irnos? -pidió abriendo los ojos y mirando suplicante a Gary.

-¿Quieres ir al gimnasio?

Misty negó con la cabeza.

Gary sacudió la cabeza pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Misty se puso de pie y salió del establecimiento seguida por Gary que la miraba ceñudo.

-¿Adonde te gustaría ir? -preguntó Misty

Gary suspiró. -Mira Misty, conozco a Ash desde que somos niños, de una forma u otra e aprendido a tolerar su inmadurez y su comportamiento infantil, pero no es una actitud que voy a aceptar de tu parte.

-No entiendo.

-No vas a la batalla de Ash solo porque él faltó a la tuya, pero te mueres de ganas por estar allá -se cruzó de brazos -ambos son demasiado orgullosos.

-No quiero ir.

-Eso es tan cierto como el hecho de que odias los Pokemon tipo agua.

Misty desvío la mirada.

-Preguntaste a donde quiero ir, bien, yo quiero ir al gimnasio. No he tenido la oportunidad de ir a una batalla en vivo -sonrió -y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, yo voy al gimnasio -anunció Gary.

Misty permaneció callada.

Gary la miró divertido y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gimnasio.

-Te acompaño, pero solo porque no quiero que vayas solo -escuchó a sus espaldas.

Misty caminaba con lentitud para retrasar su llegada al gimnasio lo máximo posible.

Fingió atar los cordones de sus zapatos y las monedas de su billetera se cayeron "accidentalmente" y se tomó su tiempo para recogerlas.

A la altura del hotel anunció que tenia que ir al baño.

Gary sacudía su cabeza.

Cuando ya no pudo continuar retardando su llegada caminó dando pequeños pasos hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

Mostraron sus pases al guardia para que loa dejara entrar a la sección reservada para los acompañantes del participante e ingresaron.

Sus amigos los saludaron con entusiasmo.

Nolee frunció los labios con disgusto.

La señora Ketchum invitó a Misty a sentarse junto a ella.

Llegaron cuando la batalla estaba por terminar.

Al parecer Ash no había tenido muchos problemas contra su rival que contaba solo con u. pokemon mientras que Ash aun mantenía a dos.

Misty reconocía a la rival de Ash, pero no recordaba de donde la conocía.

Su ultimo Pokemon era un Dragonair y esta luchando contra el Gible de Ash.

Ambos Pokemon se veían muy cansados, lo que significaba que la batalla terminaría pronto.

Ash atacó con Pulso Dragón. Su Gible generó un esfera en su boca que fue aumentando de tamaño y fue disparada contra Dragonair.

El Dragonair de Claire se defendió con Hiperrayo. Dragonair concentró energía en el cuerno de su cabeza y disparó un potente rayo.

Los ataques colisionaron en el aire y crearon una gran explosión.

Ambos Pokemon salieron disparados hacia atrás.

El arbitro anuncio que ambos Pokemon no podían continuar, pero como Ash aun conservaba un Pokemon, la victoria fue para él.

La señora Ketchum abrazó a Misty sin poder contener su emoción.

Se acercó a felicitar a Ash que hablaba animadamente con su contrincante.

-Bien hecho Ash -lo felicito Misty.

-Misty, pensé que no vendrías -dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Se me hizo algo tarde.

-Mist, ¿recuerdas a Claire? -preguntó Ash señalando a la chica junto a él.

Misty hizo memoria. Sabia que la había visto antes, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos.

Recordó que Ash le había hablado de ella en una de los primeros días del Torneo.

-La entrenadora de dragones de Johto -dijo Misty sonriendo.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo -dijo Claire -has cambiado mucho Misty, estas muy bonita.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

-Gracias Misty, aunque los años también han pasado para mi.

-Tonterías -dijo Ash -yo pienso que estas muy bien.

-Este chico es tan bueno -dijo Claire riéndose -siempre tan dulce.

Misty sonrió.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Misty fue un placer verte de nuevo. Ash te veré más tarde.

-Adiós -se despidió Misty.

-Gracias por venir Mist -dijo Ash volteándose para mirarla -por un momento pensé que no vendrías porque yo no estuve apoyándote esta mañana.

-No me perdería tus batallas -dijo Misty evitando mirarlo a los ojos -yo estoy siempre contigo.

-Lo se -respondió Ash -además recuerda que siempre te llevó conmigo -añadió sacando a su mini-Misty del bolsillo. Eres mi amuleto.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, siempre voy a estar para apoyarte.

-¿En serio vas a salir con Gary mañana? -preguntó Ash guardando el anzuelo.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Si Ash, se lo prometí.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Gary?

-Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero él ha estado muy ocupado últimamente pero ahora que hemos tenido algo de tiempo hemos salido.

Ash frunció el ceño. -¿Siempre? -desvío la mirada -Claro debí imaginarlo, también has estado en contacto con él durante estos años ¿verdad?

Misty asintió.

-Se que dije que te esperaría Misty, pero nunca voy a recibir tu explicación ¿cierto?

-Ash...

-Déjalo Misty, no se porque no confías en mi.

-Eso no es verdad Ash.

-Yo solo quiero saber que hice que te molesto tanto -dijo Ash agachando la cabeza -solo para poder corregir mis errores.

-No has hecho nada mal Ash.

Ash sonrió. -Estaré listo para escucharte cuando quieras hablar.

-Ash -escucharon que una voz llamaba a sus espaldas y se voltearon.

Nolee caminaba hacia ellos.

Ash la abrazó con entusiasmo.

-Felicidades chiquito -dijo Nolee -sabia que ganarías.

-Gracias linda.

-¿Estas listo para irte?

Ash asintió. -Tenemos que irnos Mist -dijo mirandola -te veo mañana.

-Adiós chicos.

Ash tomó a Nolee de la mano y se fueron.

Misty se quedó ahí parada sin saber muy bien adonde ir.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí ni a que momento sus amigas se posicionaron frente a ella.

-¿Y Ash? -preguntó May mirando alrededor -¿no estaba aquí?

-Se fue con Nolee -respondió Misty.

-Oh -musitó May en voz baja.

-¿Donde esta Gary? -preguntó Misty.

-Se fue -respondió Sakura -él y los chicos regresaron al hotel.

-Es que no lo escuchaste Mist -dijo Casey con emoción -los chicos hicieron una apuesta y Tracey tiene que cumplirla.

-¿De nuevo con apuestas? -Misty se rió -¿y qué apostaron esta vez?

-Fue muy tonto de Tracey aceptar una apuesta como esa, era obvio que perdería -dijo Duplica.

-Yo pienso que Tracey quería perder -opinó May -tiene una excusa para hacer algo que moría por hacer. Es tan romántico.

-¿Pueden contarme de que están hablando? -pidió Misty -no entiendo nada.

-Fácil, si Ash ganaba la batalla, Tracey invitaría a salir a tu hermana.

-¡Tracey invitara a Daisy a salir! -exclamó Misty con sorpresa.

-¿Ya era hora no crees? -dijo May con una sonrisa.

-Supongo, si -respondió Misty -al menos una de nosotras tiene un final feliz.

-¿Qué pasó con Gary? -preguntó Dawn.

-Es un amigo excelente pero jamás saldría con él -dijo Misty mientras suspiraba -además creo que todo esto no vale nada, me pareció que a Ash no le molestaba demasiado.

-Lo hará, ya lo veras -afirmó May con seguridad -solo que el pobre es tan lento que le tomara un tiempo.

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy completamente segura de que así será.

-No me molesta salir con Gary, es una gran compañía y una buena persona -dijo Misty -supongo que un par de salidas más no hacen daño.

-Es verdad Mist, pero recuerda que tienes que establecer un limite y no mostrarle a Gary señales equivocadas y que termine malinterpretando la situación.

-Él lo entiende a la perfección -respondió Misty -él sabe que solo somos amigos.

-Eso esta bien -dijo Dawn.

-Bueno, ¿de qué tienen ganas de hacer ahora? -preguntó Duplica.

-Podemos ir a espiar a Tracey -sugirió Casey -eso será divertido.

-También podemos asesorarlo para la cita -añadió May -para que no haga alguna tontería.

-Y podemos ayudarle a escoger su vestuario -dijo con emoción Duplica.

-Va a ser tan romántico -dijo May riéndose -vamos no perdamos el tiempo.

-¿Vienes Mist?

-No -respondió Misty -estoy muy cansada, prefiero ir a mi habitación un rato. Vayan ustedes, yo las alcanzo luego.

-¿Segura? -preguntó Casey.

-Si chicas, vayan a divertirse, yo iré después.

Sus amigas se marcharon hacia el hotel y Misty caminó de regreso a su habitación.

Tenia muchas ganas de tomar una ducha y dormir un poco.

Para ella había sido un día muy largo.

Estaba desenredando su cabello después de haber tomado una placentera ducha.

Los golpes en su puerta la desconcertaron.

¿Habían venido sus amigas a verla? Quizá pensaban que ella pensaba faltar en su palabra y no presentarse en el hotel después de todo.

Dejó el cepillo sobre la cama y abrió la puerta.

Y se dispuso a cerrarla de un golpe pero su visitante se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rudy? -preguntó molesta -¿qué no tienes a más personas a las que molestar?

-Misty, necesito hablar contigo.

-Es una lastima que yo no quiera escucharte ¿verdad? -dijo Misty mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta -así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Solo será un minuto Misty, por favor -pidió Rudy.

Misty se cruzó de brazos. -Bien, un minuto. Habla.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos a la habitación?

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Vamos Misty.

-Tu minuto se acaba Rudy, no tengo todo el día.

-¿Quieres que hable aquí en el pasillo?

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo a través de la puerta -sugirió Misty con una mueca maliciosa.

-Misty yo quisiera que tu me perdonaras por todo -empezó Rudy -me gustaría que volvamos a ser amigos.

Misty bufó. -¿Viniste para eso?. Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Misty yo creo que estas más enojada contigo misma que conmigo.

-No lo creo.

-Misty, tu estas enojada conmigo porque sabes que todas las cosas que te he dicho son verdaderas –sentencio Rudy.

-¿Esta es tu idea de una disculpa?

-Misty, yo te amo, lo sabes.

-No hagas eso Rudy –pidió Misty –si piensas que de esa manera vas a llegar a conmoverme estas muy equivocado. A mi no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

-Misty, yo quiero que arreglemos nuestros problemas, por favor.

-No Rudy, yo no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Estas siendo orgullosa y testaruda.

-¿Disculpa?

-Misty no me importa cuantas veces tendré que repetirte lo mismo y lo haré hasta que admitas que tengo razón. Yo tengo razón en todo lo que he dicho –continuó Rudy –solo tienes que ver tu batalla de esta mañana.

-No me importa nada de lo que digas Rudy.

-Conmigo Misty puedes encontrar muchas cosas que jamás encontraras en una persona como Ash. Él sigue siendo un niño, y admítelo, tu siempre has estado un paso más allá.

-Déjame en paz de una vez por todas ¿quieres? –dijo Misty con agotamiento –estoy cansada de soportar tus tonterías casi todos los días. Siempre me dices lo mismo y siempre vas a conseguir la misma respuesta de mi parte.

-Misty yo te digo todo esto porque quiero que recapacites acerca de lo que estas haciendo con tu vida. Me duele mucho verte sufrir por alguien que es muy feliz con su pareja.

-Ash tiene diecisiete, todavía hay mucho tiempo –dijo Misty –Nolee no es su primera novia, y sinceramente no pienso que será la ultima. Yo no he perdido mis esperanzas, para ser honesta no creo que ellos vayan a durar demasiado.

-Ya veo, así que tu lo que quieres es unirte a la lista de novias que Ash ha tenido y que seguirá teniendo.

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir.

-Lo siento mucho Misty, pero creo que te equivocas de nuevo. Para mí esa pareja tiene un gran futuro por delante.

Misty apretó los puños con frustración. -¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-¿Quieres saber donde estaba Ash esta mañana? ¿La razón por la que no fue a tu batalla?

Misty se mordió el labio. –Él dijo que estaba ayudando a Nolee con algo. Pero estoy segura que ella se inventó algo a propósito para evitar que Ash fuera a apoyarme.

-Tienes una imaginación impresionante Misty –dijo Rudy riéndose -¿siempre piensas que las personas actúan en tu contra?

-Es algo que estoy segura que ella haría. Odia que yo sea amiga de Ash. Ella sabe lo importante que es para mí el contar con su apoyo, y debió pensar que me distraería de la batalla y perdería.

-Lamento arruinar tu novela fantasiosa pero eso no fue lo que paso.

-¿Fantasiosa? Se nota que tú no conoces a Nolee –dijo Misty con enojo -¿además que sabes tú acerca de lo que pasa entre ellos?

Si Misty dije fantasiosa, hablas de esto como si estuvieras viviendo alguna especie de novela donde hay un triangulo amoroso o algo parecido, que ni de lejos se asemeja a tu caso.

-Deja de hablar como si supieras lo que pasa.

-Es que lo se Misty, por eso sé que te equivocas –afirmó Rudy con una gran sonrisa.

Misty apretó los dientes.

Rudy estaba intentando provocarla. ¿Cómo podía él saber algo acerca de la relación de Ash?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

Sin embargo él siempre parecía estar más informado que ella en muchas cosas, además de que tenia una habilidad para notar cosas que para otros pasaban inadvertidas.

Si él sabia algo, ella también tenia que saberlo.

Rudy la miraba algo divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó Misty finalmente.

-No estoy seguro que quieras saberlo.

-Demonios Rudy no me salgas con tus malditas tonterías, habla de una vez, para eso viniste ¿no?

Si insistes –dijo Rudy –solo te advierto que es algo que lastimara mucho tus sentimientos y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

-Habla de una vez –dijo Misty empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Sabes cual es la primera parada para el ganador de este Torneo?

Misty hizo memoria. Sabia que lo había leído en el libro que Ash le prestó.

-Sinnoh –respondió algo dudosa.

-Así es –confirmó Rudy.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Tu amigo piensa que hay grandes posibilidades de que gane el Torneo y por consiguiente tiene que ir a vivir en Sinnoh una temporada –él ha estado ayudando a Nolee con el papeleo del trabajo de ella para que puedan trasladarla a Sinnoh.

-¿Y si Ash no gana?

-De todas formas se irán a vivir a Sinnoh –respondió Rudy.

Misty arrugó la frente.

-Y tu entiendes Misty, me refiero a que ambos quieren vivir juntos.

-Mientes –sentenció Misty.

Rudy sacudió la cabeza. –Nolee ha conseguido muchos patrocinadores en esa región que están dispuestos a trabajar con ella, ambos están poniendo sus papeles en orden para firmar un par de contratos –continuó Rudy –y se que están buscando un departamento en renta, después de todo ella como modelo y él como maestro tienen suficiente dinero como para hacerlo.

-Te equivocas Rudy. Ash no tiene dinero, él no recibirá su dinero hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Rudy se rió. –Misty, parece que yo se más cosas que tu, el cumpleaños de Ash esta cerca ¿o me equivoco? –Rudy soltó una carcajada –Nolee por su parte tiene suficiente para que puedan vivir una temporada sin la ayuda de él, solo tienen que hacer una cotización.

-Estas inventando todo esto.

-Lo siento mucho Misty.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-Si quieres puedes preguntárselo a Ash, él te lo confirmará.

-Si ya dijiste todo lo que querías, ya puedes irte.

-Misty, vine a pedirte disculpas ¿recuerdas?. Yo soy tu amigo, yo quiero estar para ti como he estado durante todos estos años. No puedes culparme por todo lo que esta pasando. Ash quería regresar con Nolee mucho antes de que viniera al Torneo. No me puedes seguir culpando por eso.

Misty cerró los ojos.

-Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera Rudy. Sabias que Ash era importante para mi. Siempre lo has sabido. Tal vez pensaste que si Ash tenia una novia yo lo olvidaría y accedería a salir contigo.

-¿Piensas que te traicione de alguna manera?

-Lo hiciste –respondió Misty –esa pesadilla de mujer esta aquí porque tu tuviste la brillante idea de llamarla.

-Perdóname Misty –pidió Rudy.

-¿Puedes irte por favor?

-Cuídate mucho Misty –se despidió Rudy.

Misty cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Rudy no era mas que un mentiroso. No creería nada que él le dijera nunca. ¿Cómo podía él saber tanto de la vida de Ash?

Era imposible.

De seguro que a Ash le encantaría golpear a Rudy por todas las tonterías que decía.

Decidió que no podía quedarse encerrada en su habitación. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar.

Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo alta, se calzó los zapatos y salió.

Al llegar al hotel se dirigió al mostrador, pues se dio cuenta que sus amigas olvidaron facilitarle el numero de habitación.

-Buenas noches –saludó al encargado –me podría ayudar con la habitación de Tracey Sketchit por favor.

-¿Desea que le informe al señor Sketchit que tiene visita?

-Si por favor –respondió Misty –dígale que mi nombre es Misty Waterflower.

-Un momento señorita –dijo el encargado mientras revisaba su computadora y luego marcaba un número en el teléfono.

-Gracias.

-El señor Sketchit la espera señorita Waterflower. Habitación numero catorce. Suba por esas escaleras y siga por el pasillo a la izquierda.

-Muchas gracias.

-Que tenga una buena noche.

Misty subió y toco la puerta.

-Pasa Misty, esta abierto.

Misty entró y soltó una risita.

Tracey estaba en el centro de la habitación mientras May y Duplica hacían que se pruebe una camisa y que gire para que pudieran observarlo de todos los ángulos.

-Me gusta –opinó Casey aplaudiendo -¿tu que piensas Misty?

-Esta bien –respondió Misty.

-¿Solo bien? –preguntó May mordiéndose el labio –eso no es bueno, hay que encontrar otra cosa –dijo mientras se precipitaba hacia el closet.

-Pero si le cambiamos la camisa también tendrá que cambiar de zapatos –dijo Dawn.

-Tienes razón –dijo Duplica mientras se dirigía al closet y empezaba a discutir algo con May.

-Ayúdame Misty –pidió Tracey.

-Déjenlo así –dijo Misty riéndose –se ve muy bien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con su cabello –dijo Casey –tiene que verse más elegante.

-Lo tengo cubierto –respondió Sakura –Brock me prestó un poco de su gel para el cabello.

-Misty –pronunció Tracey consternado.

-Yo creo que su cabello se ve bien como esta –dijo Misty en un intento por ayudar a Tracey.

-Por supuesto que piensas eso –dijo May –después de todo te gusta como tiene Ash su cabello todo alborotado, que a menudo pienso que se asemeja al nido de un Pidgey.

Misty se rió.

-Ellas saben lo que hacen Tracey.

Tracey suspiró. –Eso espero.

-No te preocupes, te dejaran alucinante.

-Mist, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Tracey con nerviosismo.

-Claro.

-No te molesta que invite a tu hermana a salir, ¿verdad?

-Para nada Tracey –respondió Misty –pienso que hacen una linda pareja.

Tracey sonrió.

-Solo ten algo en cuenta –advirtió Misty –salir con mi hermana implica que tendrás que soportar este tipo de cosas todos los días y tienes que complacer sus caprichos.

-Lo se –respondió Tracey.

-Si puedes vivir con eso entonces tengo que darte la bienvenida a la familia. Desde ahora te llamaré cuñadito.

Tracey rió. –Primero veamos como sale esta primera cita.

-Que ella haya aceptado ya es un gran paso.

-Eres muy amable Misty.

-Si me disculpan –dijo Misty –ahora iré a ver a mi querida hermana.

-No le digas que me has visto –pidió Tracey.

-Como gustes. Los veré más tarde.

Misty salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la de su hermana.

Tocó con los nudillos suavemente.

-¿Quién es?

-Lily, ábreme, soy yo Misty.

-Entra Misty –dijo Lily abriendo la puerta –Daisy está tomando una ducha. Ayúdanos a elegir el vestuario. No nos decidimos entre ese vestido negro o ese de color azul –comentó señalando ambas prendas -¿tú que opinas?

-Me gusta el azul –respondió Misty.

-Porque no me sorprende –dijo Violet.

-¡Daisy sal rápido! –gritó Lily –se esta haciendo tarde.

-Dame un minuto –respondió Daisy.

Daisy salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-¡Misty! –exclamó con entusiasmo -¿puedes creer que Tracey me invitara a salir?

-No hay tiempo para pláticas –dijo Violet colocando el vestido azul en los brazos de Daisy –ve a cambiarte.

Daisy ingresó al baño y salió puesta el vestido, que era más corto de lo que Misty había pensado.

-Toma asiento –ordenó Lily.

Lily comenzó a maquillarla mientras Violet peinaba su cabello.

-Misty, haznos un favor pidió Lily –busca unos tacos para Daisy en la maleta de la esquina.

Misty sacudió la cabeza. –No puedo creer que tengan una maleta solo para zapatos.

-Esa es solo la maleta de Daisy.

Misty revolvió los zapatos buscando. Para ella todos eran iguales así que no entendía porque tenían tantos.

Escogió un par y los llevó hacia Daisy.

Lily sacudió la cabeza. –Esos no cariño, no son muy elegantes.

Misty escogió otro par pero Violet los rechazó alegando que eran muy bajos.

Rechazaron cuatro pares más hasta que encontró unos que eran elegantes, de la altura adecuada y que combinaban con el vestido.

Así media hora después Daisy estaba lista.

-Te ves muy bonita –opinó Misty.

-Gracias hermanita –respondió Daisy.

-¿Nerviosa? –preguntó Lily.

-Un poco –respondió con una risita.

-Te ira bien –dijo Misty –Tracey es un gran chico.

-Lo se. Quien sabe Misty, si esto resulta bien, tu y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo en Paleta.

-Si Ash gana se ira a vivir a Sinnoh una temporada –dijo Misty en voz baja, recordando su conversación con Rudy –y luego vivirá en las demás regiones, y así por tres años.

-Igual, él siempre regresa a casa –le recordó Violet.

-Bueno –dijo Daisy mientras recogía su cartera –deséenme suerte.

-Suerte –pronunciaron a coro las tres hermanas.

-Les daría un abrazo pero se me arruga el vestido.

-Solo vete –dijo Misty.

-Adiós –se despidió Lily –estaremos esperando los detalles.

Daisy les mando un beso volado y salió de la habitación.

-No puedo creer que Daisy tenga novio y yo no –dijo Violet.

-Vi, ninguna de las tres tiene novio –dijo Lily.

-Tenemos que buscar uno –dijo Violet.

-Quizá también deberíamos salir hoy noche, podríamos ir a bailar o algo –dijo Lily.

-Yo paso.

-No seas aburrida Misty.

-Hoy estoy demasiado cansada.

-Y tu Violet ¿qué dices?

-Me apunto –respondió Violet sonriendo –vamos Misty, será divertido.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, si vamos a salir tenemos que ir a arreglarnos.

-Que se diviertan hermanas, yo regresaré a la Villa.

-Descansa.

Misty se despidió con la mano y emprendió el camino de regreso.

* * *

No sentía ganas de levantarse de su cama.

Agradecía que hubiera estado tan cansada que no había pensado en la conversación con Rudy por la noche.

Se puso de pie de mala gana y después de vestirse salió.

Se encontró con Gary en el pequeño restaurante del muelle para desayunar.

Gary le explicó con detalles todo lo relacionado a la tarde anterior.

Él había estado ahí cuando Tracey invitó a salir a Daisy.

Al parecer el de la idea de la apuesta había sido Morrison y Tracey había accedido fácilmente, lo que podría significar que quizá si estaba deseando perder para poder invitarla con una gran excusa.

Misty preguntó si conocía lo que había pasado después de la cita, pero Gary respondió que no había visto ni a Tracey ni a los demás chicos desde la tarde pasada.

Después del desayuno caminaron un poco por la playa y visitaron algunas tiendas que vendían una gran variedad de artesanías.

Después de eso se despidieron, pues Gary dijo tener mucho trabajo que debía terminar, pero prometió que asistiría a su batalla del día siguiente.

Regresaron juntos al hotel, Gary se dirigió a su recamara y Misty fue a la de su hermana.

Tocó la puerta con insistencia pero nadie respondió.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era entrenar un poco a sus Pokemon, pues no lo había hecho en algún tiempo y la competencia se encontraba en su fase final.

Como el resto de participantes todavía se alojaban en la Villa y ya no tenían que participar, muchos se congregaron a observarla mientras le alentaban y felicitaban por su victoria.

Esperaba encontrar a Ash también entrenando pero no tuvo suerte.

Después de su entrenamiento Winona y Roxanne la invitaron a almorzar con ellas y con otros entrenadores que Misty olvidó sus nombres apenas ellas los pronunciaron.

Se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, pues sentía mucha presión por la batalla, después de todo Morrison le había obsequiado su oportunidad y no quería decepcionarlo de ninguna manera.

Las personas sentadas a su alrededor reclamaban su atención queriendo conocer a la Líder que había llegado tan lejos en la competencia y muchas le expresaban su admiración por ser la única mujer que había clasificado para las finales.

Misty agradeció a sus halagos y luego escapó de esa multitud que la acosaba encerrándose en su habitación y se preguntó como Ash soportaba eso todos los días.

* * *

Había programado su despertador para evitar llegar tarde.

El Torneo estaba muy cerca de finalizar y se podía sentir la emoción en el aire.

Solo quedaban cuatro participantes, y Misty se encontraba entre ellos.

La quinta ronda seria con batallas de cinco contra cinco donde los dos clasificados se enfrentarían en la batalla final.

La recepción estaba abarrotada de gente.

Los participantes eliminados se encontraban de pie frente a los clasificados.

A pesar de que hoy se había levantado más temprano que las otras veces, era la ultima en llegar.

Ash conversaba animadamente con Ritchie y con otra persona que Misty no conocía pero sabia que era uno de los clasificados.

Pikachu corrió a saludarla y saltó a sus brazos.

Ash la llamó con un gesto de la mano.

-Ash le presentó al chico frente a él, pero Misty no escuchó su nombre puesto que las voces alrededor de ellos aumentaban de volumen mientras esperaban el sorteo.

Misty acariciaba a Pikachu con nerviosismo.

Las pantallas se encendieron y la emoción del publico aumento.

Misty cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza tres veces antes de volver a abrirlos.

Alzó la mirada y contuvo un grito.

Su fotografía se encontraba junto a la de Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Agradezco a todos ustedes gente bonita que lee este fic y que han seguido la historia hasta este punto.

Ultimamente me siento cansada y con falta de inspiración, pero al igual que con mis estudios me obligo a continuar esta historia porque sino tiendo a dejar las cosas a medias. Bueno no se me ocurrió otro termino pero debo decir que obviamente no me siento obligada a continuar, me gusta escribir, es una gran forma para liberar estrés y leer sus reviews es algo que alegra mucho mi día.

Se avecinan semanas difíciles pues estaré en examenes asi que no creo que podre actualizar en unas dos o tres semanas. Lo siento por eso :(

Contesto reviews:

**DianaStar4ever** gracias por tus mensajes. Me alegra ver lo interesada que estas en esta historia, intento expresar muchas emociones en mis personajes y me alegra que los puedas entender y que te guste. Desde hace algún tiempo vengo pensando la idea de los celos, y es por eso que cree la pelea de Gary y Dawn al principio, para poder usarlo más tarde, ojalá te guste esa idea. Espero conocer tu opinión de este capitulo. Muchos saludos.

**joseto1945 **gracias por review, siempre me hacen reír mucho y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que te guste esta continuación. Un abrazo y espero conocer tu opinión acerca de este capitulo.

**Whitemiko5 **de nuevo gracias por tu review y que continúes leyendo esta historia. Intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo y espero que esta continuación también sea de tu agrado. Es verdad, Rudy debe sentirse muy frustrado por ser ignorando por la persona que quiere y que la persona que ella quiere aparentemente la ignora. Igualmente muchos besos para ti y me gustaría conocer tu opinión de este capitulo.

**mistyket **muchas gracias por el review y me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta la historia. Tienes razón Ash no es capaz de asimilar una verdad no importa cuantas veces se lo digan, él es demasiado testarudo. Espero te guste este capitulo.

**JaviiChi **que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu review. Esta vez me he tardado más que otras en actualizar, perdón por la demora pero espero que haya valido la pena. Espero que te guste y que me des tu opinión. Muchos saludos.

**Red20 **te agradezco por tu review y no te preocupes, se que no soy la única que tiene muchas cosas por hacer y a veces no tenemos tiempo para nada. Este capitulo se hizo esperar un poco pero espero que te guste. Un gran abrazo.

**gabbyo** muchas gracias por ese gran cumplido y por tu review. Intento continuarlo rápido y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Ojalá pueda conocer tu opinión. Un abrazo.

Saludos a todos, son los mejores y nos seguimos leyendo :)

Mei D.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

_Esto no esta sucediendo._

_¿Por qué tiene que ser Ash?_

Miraba la pantalla con furia como si esta la hubiera ofendido profundamente.

-Esto... no lo esperaba -comentó Ash a su lado.

Misty lo miró.

Él no parecía molesto o nada parecido, sino que le dedicaba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Hoy estas de buen humor -expresó mirándolo con desconcierto.

-No podría haberme tocado la mejor rival de todas -contestó Ash aun conservando su sonrisa.

Misty le devolvió lo sonrisa. -Pero, sabes que solo uno de los dos llegara a la final ¿verdad?

-Si Misty, pero no podría irme de esta competencia sin haber tenido el privilegio de tener una batalla contra ti.

-Me das más crédito de lo que merezco -opinó Misty.

-Nada de eso Misty, si ambos llegamos hasta aquí significa que hemos hecho las cosas bien.

Misty se mordió el labio. -Solo no me dejes ganar, ¿si?

Ash se rió. -Claro que no Misty, sin trampas. Además tu no necesitas de esa clase de ayuda, se que puedes hacerlo sola.

Misty desvío la mirada.

Él no lo sabía, pero para ella el comentario era un golpe bajo.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo May acercándose a toda prisa.

-Creo que será divertido -dijo Ash recibiendo a su amiga con un abrazo.

El resto de sus amigos aparecieron por detrás de May y saludaron a sus amigos.

Gary se abrió paso entre ellos y parándose delante de Misty le tendió un ramo de rosas.

Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash para que Misty pudiera recibir las flores.

-Hola -saludó con una sonrisa -te dije que vendría Misty, y he cumplido mi palabra y deseo que tengas mucha suerte. Te compre estas rosas, espero que te gusten.

-Gracias Gary.

Ash los miró ceñudo. -Ella se da cuenta que estas aquí Gary, no tienes que explicar algo tan obvio.

-Ash amigo -saludó Gary volteándose a verlo -también te deseo suerte a ti, pero no te he comprado flores, no sabia si preferías los claveles o los geranios.

-Que gracioso -dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos -pero deberías saber que Misty prefiere los girasoles a las rosas.

Gary enarcó una ceja. -Es bueno saberlo -miró a Misty -para la próxima te comprare girasoles.

-No te molestes Gary, estas rosas están hermosas. Muchas gracias de verdad.

-Misty esta siendo demasiado amable contigo -dijo Ash -yo se que no le gustan tus flores.

-A todas las mujeres le gustan las rosas -comentó May -son muy románticas.

Ash la miró con mala cara.

-Ash, ¿cuales son las flores favoritas de Nolee? -preguntó Gary sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ash lo miró desconcertado y apretó los dientes.

-Tengo una pregunta mejor -continuó Gary -¿donde esta Nolee Ash?

Ash miró alrededor suyo como si recién cayera en cuenta que su novia no se encontraba entre ellos.

-Irá al gimnasio con el Profesor y la señora Ketchum -respondió Tracey.

-Así que Misty contra Ash -dijo Brock para romper la tensión del ambiente -será algo muy interesante.

-Lo siento Ash, pero en esta estamos con Misty -dijo Duplica acercándose a su amiga -pero confiamos en que la darás una gran batalla.

-No solo eso -respondió Ash -también le ganare.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -dijo Gary pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja.

Ash frunció los labios.

Misty se encogió apenada sosteniendo las flores contra su cuerpo.

Ash se acercó y empujó suavemente a Gary del pecho con los nudillos. -Déjala Gary -dijo con voz ronca -la incomodas.

Gary levantó una ceja. -Tranquilo Ash, no le estoy haciendo nada.

-Llegaremos tarde al gimnasio -comentó Ash tomando a Misty del brazo haciendo que Gary la soltara y la condujo hasta el gimnasio con prisa.

Misty sujetaba las flores con fuerza para que no se le cayeran y Pikachu se bamboleaba de un lado a otro intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Sus amigos corrían tras ellos intentando seguirles el paso pero fueron quedándose lentamente atrás.

Cundo llegaron al interior del gimnasio Ash la soltó.

-¿Pero que te pasa? -preguntó Misty molesta mientras se masajeaba el brazo.

Pikachu saltó al hombro de Misty y miró a su entrenador con fastidio.

-Estamos tarde -respondió Ash encogiéndose de hombros -no tienes que enojarte.

-Falta media hora.

-Aun así, ya tenemos que estar preparados.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

Ash se sentó en una de las butacas y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Misty que hiciera lo mismo.

Misty suspiró y se sentó frente a Ash arrojando al ramo de rosas en el asiento.

-Has arruinado mis flores con esa carrera.

-Ya estaban así de feas cuando Gary te las entregó.

-Claro que no -dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño -lo has hecho a propósito.

-Yo no he hecho nada -Ash se paso la mano por la frente con fastidio -Si tanto quieres unas flores yo te comprare unas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Vas a comprarme flores?

-Si tanto lío haces por un par de rosas es lo menos que puedo hacer para evitar que te enfades conmigo.

-No tienes que comprarme nada, y menos por compromiso.

Ash la miró ceñudo. -Se que no soy Gary, pero yo también puedo regalarte flores si quiero.

-¿Quieres regalarme flores?

Ash ignoró la pregunta. -Gary es un idiota -susurró molesto.

-¿Por regalarme flores? -preguntó Misty ya harta de ese tema de conversación.

-No entiendo a las mujeres, no se porque quieren que les regalen flores si después de todo se van a marchitar -musitó Ash -no se porque te comportas como las demás.

Misty levantó una ceja. -Yo también soy mujer Ash, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, al igual que las demás también me gustan ese tipo de gestos de vez en cuando.

-Solo estoy diciendo que podría regalarte algo más significativo que unas flores y que no se marchitara.

-A las mujeres nos gustan las flores -señalo Misty -no se trato del obsequio sino del detalle ¿entiendes?

-No.

-Eres frustrante.

-No entiendo a las mujeres -repitió Ash -podría regalarte algo más útil que un ramo de rosas, cosas que valgan la pena.

-¿Por qué te molesta que Gary me haya regalado flores?

-No me molesta -contestó Ash con fingida indiferencia -pero es un idiota por regalar algo tan absurdo.

-Es imposible razonar contigo -dijo Misty poniéndose de pie -me marcho Ash, no me corresponde estar en esta parte del gimnasio.

Ash la imitó y se puso de pie también. –No te vayas –pidió tomándola de la mano –aun falta para que la batalla de inicio.

-Tenemos que estar preparados ¿recuerdas?

-Quédate -dijo Ash acercando a Misty -perdón, no quería que te enojaras, si flores es lo que te gusta te regalare las que tu quieras.

-No estoy enojada Ash.

-Entonces no te marches todavía -pidió Ash sin soltar la mano de Misty.

Ella suspiró derrotada y respondió con un tímido -Esta bien.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar el resultado de esta batalla? -preguntó Misty mordiéndose el labio.

Ash la miró con ternura. -Obvio Misty, ni siquiera se porque preguntas algo así.

Misty sonrió.

-Pero no pienses que te dejare las cosas fáciles -continuo Ash -Pikachu y yo te daremos una buena batalla, ¿verdad amigo?

Pikachu miró a su entrenador y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Ash lo miró incrédulo. -Vamos Pikachu no puedes hacerme esto.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Pikachu se niega a batallar contra ti.

-Oh -fue todo lo que Misty pudo decir.

-Pikachu yo creo que a Misty le encantaría que pelearas contra sus Pokemon -dijo Ash -¿verdad Misty? díselo.

-Pues yo... -balbuceo Misty.

-Olvídalo -dijo Ash masajeándose la frente -si es lo que Pikachu desea, respetare su decisión.

Pikachu salto hacia el hombro de Ash y le lamió en rostro con afecto y en forma de agradecimiento.

-Eso es un hermoso gesto Ash -halagó Misty -esas son la clase de cosas que te diferencian de los demás.

-Los Pokemon van primero -respondió Ash acariciando al ratón amarillo -y es lo menos que puedes hacer por ellos después de todo lo que ellos hacen por ti.

-No todos son así de considerados.

-Pues deberían serlo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Ash continuaba acariciando a su Pokemon y Misty miraba el cuadro con ternura.

Las voces del emocionado publico atravesaban las paredes. Todos ya querían que la quinta ronda diera comienzo.

Miró hacia el reloj y suspiró.

-Ahora si me marcho Ash, esta a punto de iniciar.

Ash levantó la cabeza y le dedico una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-La mejor de las suertes Misty.

-Y para ti Ash -respondió Misty -se que lo harás de maravilla.

Pikachu fue hacia Misty mientras ella lo estrecho entre sus brazos con afecto.

Luego de eso Pikachu salió de la habitación en dirección hacia el graderío del gimnasio.

Ash se acercó a Misty y la tomo de la cintura y la abrazó.

Misty cerró los ojos.

-Lo harás bien Misty -susurró Ash.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo -respondió Misty con la respiración acelerada-pero de todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa. ¿Tu no lo estas?

-No -respondió Ash separándose de Misty -me emociona poder compartir esta experiencia contigo.

Misty sonrió. -Y a mi Ash. Buena suerte -musitó antes de salir y dar la vuelta al gimnasio hacia el sitio que le correspondía.

Caminó en círculos mientras intentaba despejar su mente. Después de todo era una batalla como cualquier otra.

Escuchó su nombre magnificado por los parlantes anunciando su batalla.

Tomo aire lentamente y caminó con seguridad hacia la salida.

El sol brillante en lo alto del cielo la cobijo con sus cálidos rayos brindándole la fuerza que necesitaba.

El publico recibió a los entrenadores con alegría. Misty saludaba con su mano y vio que al otro lado Ash hacia lo mismo.

Se ubico en el lugar que le correspondía y esperó.

Atrás de ella sus hermanas y sus amigas cantaban una barra que habían compuesto exclusivamente para ella mostrándole todo su apoyo.

Misty miró a la pantalla conteniendo la respiración. La pantalla se encendió y las opciones del tipo de cancha comenzaron a girar dando inicio al sorteo.

Misty soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió con la confianza renovada, por segunda vez consecutiva la cancha resultó ser de tipo agua.

Ash también sonreía y eso la desconcertó por un segundo.

El arbitro anunció que la batalla daba inicio y el publico estalló en vítores sin poder contener su entusiasmo alentando con fervor a su favorito.

Misty lo meditó y sacó su primera pokebola. Al otro lado de la cancha Ash hizo lo mismo.

-Bayleef, yo te elijo –gritó Ash liberando a su pokemon tipo hierba que saludó a su entrenador con entusiasmo.

-Esto te sorprenderá –anunció Misty arrojando su pokebola –Sal Kingdra.

-Imposible –dijo Ash abriendo los ojos –ese era un Horsea.

-Te mostraremos de que somos capaces –Misty aun mantenía su sonrisa –Kingdra utiliza Rayo Burbuja.

-Hojas Navaja Bayleef –ordenó Ash.

Kingdra expulsó un torrente de burbujas que impactaron en el aire con la lluvia de hojas de Bayleef. Las filosas hojas se abrieron paso entre las burbujas e impactaron en el Pokemon tipo agua.

-Bien hecho –lo felicitó Ash –ahora Cabezazo.

Bayleef saltó a gran velocidad y se dirigió a Kingdra dispuesta a golpearlo fuertemente con su cabeza.

Misty esperó a que Bayleef estuviera muy cerca para ordenar a su Pokemon que se sumergiera en el agua.

Bayleef frenó su ataque y estuvo a punto de caer. Miró a su alrededor con desconcierto sin poder determinar el paradero de su rival.

Ash frunció el ceño.

-Ciclón Kingdra –dijo Misty sintiéndose muy confiada.

Kingdra emergió y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad creando una ciclón de gran potencia que envolvió a Bayleef y lo elevó por los aires para finalmente impactarlo contra la pared.

-Bayleef levántate –pidió Ash

El Pokemon tipo hierba se puso de pie con dificultad y se ubicó en su lugar.

-Utiliza Látigo cepa.

-Kingdra, Chorro de agua.

Kingdra fue más veloz que Bayleef y su ataque dio en el blanco sin darle oportunidad de utilizar su ataque.

Bayleef cayó al agua rendido.

Ash lo regresó a su pokebola rápidamente.

-Gracias, fue una gran batalla –susurró antes de sacar una nueva pokebola –Sal Corphish.

El Pokemon tipo agua sacudió sus pinzas preparado para la batalla.

-Burbuja Corphish.

Corphish expulsó pequeñas burbujas en dirección a Kingdra.

-Agilidad –ordenó Misty.

Kingdra se movió con velocidad evitando las burbujas de Corphish que movió sus pinzas con frustración intentando igualar la rapidez de su rival pero sin conseguirlo.

-Martillazo Corphish –gritó Ash.

-Pantalla de humo –ordenó Misty a su vez.

Las pinzas de Corphish se iluminaron para impactarlas con fuerza sobre Kingdra pero su ataque falló pues Kingdra se ocultó tras la cortina de humo que creó.

Corphish saltó al agua en un intento por escapar del humo asfixiante y para poder ubicar a Kingdra, pero el Pokemon aprovecho ese momento para darle un cabezazo.

-Bien hecho –alentó Misty con alegría –ahora usa Hidrobomba.

El potente ataque de agua impactó contra Corphish que en vano intentó mantenerse a flote pero la fuerza de ese chorro de agua era muy grande y lo condujo hacia el fondo.

-Corphish no te rindas, usa agarre.

Corphish luchó contra la corriente y nadó con todas sus fuerzas para poder subir hacia la superficie y tomó a Kingdra de una de sus aletas y elevándolo en el aire lo lanzó intentando arrojarlo contra la pared.

-Kingdra utiliza hidrobomba de nuevo.

Kingdra se dirigía con rapidez hacia la pared pero gracias al chorro de agua de gran poder frenó el impacto y regresó a salvo al agua.

Misty soltó una risita. –Eso lo aprendí de ti Ash –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras él apretaba los dientes.

-Ahora Corphish, Rayo Burbuja.

-Termínalo Kingdra, Hidrobomba una vez más.

Ambos ataques impactaron contra su objetivo, pero Corphish agotado cayó al suelo.

-Corphish no puede continuar -dictaminó el arbitro.

Ash regreso a su Pokemon y pasándose la mano por la frente con frustración sacó una pokebola.

Misty no podía dejar de sonreír.

El publico gritaba y aplaudía con emoción agitando sus pancartas.

-Ve Quilava –dijo arrojando su pokebola.

Misty levantó una ceja. -¿Un Pokemon tipo fuego Ash?

Ash sonrió de lado. –Utiliza Estallido Quilava.

Quilava concentró gran cantidad de poder y expulsó una ola enorme de fuego y lava por su boca que impactó sobre Kingdra dejándolo fuera de combate.

Misty abrió la boca con asombro. Kingdra era uno de sus Pokemon más fuertes y un Pokemon con desventaja de tipo lo había vencido con un solo ataque.

-Fue solo suerte -le dijo a Ash intentando que los nervios no se apoderaran de ella -mi Pokemon ya estaba muy cansado.

Ash sonreía pero no decía nada.

Misty regresó a Kingdra a su pokebola. –Gracias, lo hiciste muy bien –dijo y después sacó otra de sus pokebolas.

-Yo te elijo Starmie, ve.

El pokemon en forma de estrella hizo su aparición.

-Giro rápido –mandó Misty a su Pokemon que se elevó con rapidez en el aire y giró con igual velocidad con dirección a Quilava.

Ash volvió a mostrar su sonrisa. –Agilidad Quilava y luego utiliza Velocidad.

El Pokemon de Ash obedeció al instante saltando de un lado a otro esquivando el ataque de Starmie y luego dando una voltereta en el aire encaró al Pokemon tipo agua y lanzó una lluvia de estrellas que dieron en el blanco sin esfuerzo causando mucho daño.

-Starmie usa Recuperación.

Starmie se cubrió de un brillo dorado y se levantó sin un solo rasguño y con sus fuerzas restauradas.

Misty sonrió y Ash apretó los puños.

-Pantalla de humo Quilava.

El Pokemon de fuego creó una densa nube de humo que lo ocultó de su rival dejándolo desconcertado.

-Ahora usa Tacleada.

Misty no podía ver nada a través de la cortina de humo. -Sumérgete en el agua Starmie.

Quilava atravesó el humo de un salto con intención de embestir a Starmie pero no lo encontró.

-Chorro de agua Starmie –ordenó Misty.

El ataque sorprendió a Quilava que no pudo huir a tiempo, y Starmie salió del agua lanzando un chorro potente que arrojo al Pokemon tipo fuego al agua.

-¡Quilava! –exclamó Ash con preocupación.

-Tacleada.

Starmie se sumergió de nuevo y embistió a Quilava por debajo sacándolo del agua e impactándolo contra la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ash -¿puedes continuar?

Quilava asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se sacudió. Saltó hasta posicionarse nuevamente frente a Starmie y encendió con dificultad las llamas de su cabeza y torso.

-Así se hace –alentó Ash –Ahora un Ataque rápido.

De una forma muy veloz Quilava tacleó a Starmie sin darle oportunidad para contraatacar.

-Utiliza Recuperación de nuevo Starmie.

-No lo creo –dijo Ash –Quilava Infierno.

Quilava aprovechó en momento en que Starmie se quedo inmóvil para recuperarse para descargar sobre el una cascada de fuego muy potente.

Starmie cayó ruidosamente debilitado por el ataque. Con esfuerzo volvió a ponerse en pie.

-Tacleada –ordenaron los dos entrenadores a la vez.

Ambos Pokemon saltaron en el aire y se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra su contrincante y colisionaron con fuerza causándose mucho daño mutuamente.

El diamante en el centro de Starmie comenzó a parpadear y el arbitro indicó que ya no podía continuar.

Quilava se puso de pie con esfuerzo para luego caer rendido al igual que Starmie.

Misty y Ash regresaron sus Pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas agradeciéndoles por la gran batalla.

-Yo te elijo Heracross –dijo Ash lanzando su cuarta pokebola.

-Ve Politoed.

El Pokemon insecto y el tipo agua aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-Odio los insectos –susurró Misty mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda –Politoed usa Chorro de agua

-Esquívalo Heracross y usa Ataque furioso.

Politoed disparó su chorro de agua con dirección a Heracross, pero este extendió sus alas y levanto el vuelo e impactó su cabeza repetidas veces contra Politoed.

-Defiéndete Politoed –pidió Misty –usa Doblebofetón.

Politoed aprovecho que el Heracross de Ash estaba muy cerca de el para abofetearlo en el rostro dejándolo confundido y causándole daño.

-Aléjate de ahí –ordenó Ash –y utiliza Megacuerno.

Heracross siguió las ordenes de su entrenador. Extendió sus alas y voló alrededor de Politoed que saltaba intentando alcanzarlo, pero el insecto lo esquivaba y en un movimiento se acercó mientras centraba su energía en su cuerno, que adquiría un brillo característico y golpeaba a Politoed elevándolo por los aires y arrojándolo al agua.

Heracross se posó en el suelo intentando localizar a su contrincante pero sin mucho éxito.

-Politoed, Plancha.

Politoed se encontraba justo debajo de Heracross y en una movida rápida saltó fuera del agua y cayó encima de Heracross inmovilizándolo.

-Ahora usa Mega golpe.

Heracross se movía, más no podía zafarse de Politoed que todavía se encontraba encima de el. Paralizado como estaba no podía defenderse del puñetazo de gran potencia de Politoed.

-Quítalo de encima –decía Ash viendo como su Pokemon luchaba para liberarse.

-Creo que ya se quien ganara –dijo Misty con una gran sonrisa.

-Aun no hemos terminado –respondió Ash con tranquilidad –Heracross, Hiperrrayo.

Heracross movió su cabeza e intento apuntar a su oponente y disparo un gran rayo que hizo que Politoed saltara hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero soltando a el Pokemon insecto.

-Golpe centrado Heracross.

Heracross preparó su ataque para golpear al Pokemon tipo agua.

-Esquívalo Politoed y utiliza Híper voz.

Politoed saltó al agua y nadó hacia el otro lado. Heracross lo seguía a corta distancia pero sin poder ejecutar su ataque.

Misty se rió al ver la cara de frustración de Ash.

Politoed continuo nadando en círculos hasta que pudo alejarse lo suficiente de Heracross, momento que aprovecho para emerger y creó ondas de alta intensidad que mandaron a Heracross volando por los aires.

-Estabilízate –dijo Ash a su Pokemon.

Heracross movió torpemente sus alas pero las ondas lo tenían atrapado en una especie de remolino.

-Rayo burbuja –ordenó Misty.

Politoed lanzó su ataque de burbujas que dieron en el blanco en una combinación con su ataque previo.

Heracross cayó agotado por el esfuerzo de intentar controlar su vuelo. Se puso forzosamente de pie y encaró a su rival.

-Politoed, Chorro de agua.

-Esquívalo.

Heracross intento huir del ataque de agua, pero estaba demasiado cansado para realizar un escape rápido y el chorro de agua lo alcanzó.

-Heracross ya no puede continuar –anunció el arbitro del encuentro.

Misty lo habría celebrado de no ser por la cara de decepción de Ash. Intento que eso no afectara su batalla, no permitiría que sus sentimientos por Ash interfirieran, no como la ultima vez.

Tenia que ganar.

Por ella y por Morrison que le regaló su oportunidad. Por sus amigas que eran su apoyo incondicional y que habían venido a animarla.

Ash lo meditó durante un segundo y sacó su ultima pokebola de esa batalla. Suspiró y miró hacia atrás al publico y a Pikachu que miraba la batalla atento.

Misty cuadró los hombros y sonrió sintiendo mucha confianza. Ash solo tenia un Pokemon, mientras que ella tenia tres.

Ash arrojo la pokebola al aire y gritó –Yo te elijo Charizard.

Misty frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué Charizard?

El publico mostraba el mismo desconcierto que la Líder.

No era sensato elegir como ultimo Pokemon a uno con desventaja de tipo.

Misty sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. No habría esperado otra cosa de Ash. Él siempre era impredecible, pero sabia lo que hacia.

Intento imaginar que estrategia tendría planeada el entrenador pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Charizard salió de su pokebola y rugió ensordecedoramente mientras el publico aplaudía animándolo.

Después de dar unas vueltas en círculos, Charizard posó sus fuertes patas en uno de los inestables flotadores que actuaban como suelo en aquella cancha y que se hundieron ligeramente a causa del peso del enorme Pokemon.

-Que su tamaño no te intimide Politoed -indicó Misty -usa chorro de agua.

El Pokemon obedeció pero Charizard se elevó en el aire a una velocidad que impresiono a la audiencia.

-Usa cabezazo.

Charizard descendió en picada y golpeo a Politoed con fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua.

-Megagolpe Politoed y luego usa Doblebofetón.

Como Charizard estaba volando tan cerca del agua Politoed de un salto se colocó encima del Pokemon tipo fuego y le propinó un golpe en el lomo y luego lo abofeteó.

-Ya lo tenemos -celebró Misty.

Ash sonrió. -Charizard Giro de fuego.

Charizard dio una voltereta que lanzó a Politoed en el aire y mientras caía lanzó un enorme torbellino de fuego del que el Pokemon tipo agua no pudo escapar.

Misty miró como su Pokemon era envuelto en llamas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Politoed cayó al agua con fuerza creando una ola que cayó encima de su entrenadora.

Misty regresó a su Pokemon.

-No es gracioso Ash -gritó al entrenador mientras él no paraba de reír.

-Un poco -respondió entre risas -ahora si estas a tono con tus Pokemon.

Misty se escurrió el exceso de agua en su cabello y agradeció que estuviera haciendo mucho sol y que la ayudaría a secarse rápidamente.

-A ver si te gusta esto Ash -dijo sacando una pokebola.

-Sorpréndeme Mist -dijo él aun riéndose.

-Ve Golduck.

-Buena elección –felicitó Ash.

-Por supuesto que la es –respondió Misty –porque te venceremos.

Ash sonrió.

-Golduck usa Hidropulso.

El Pokemon creó una onda acuática que alcanzó a Charizard de la misma manera en la que la ola de Politoed había caído encima de Misty.

Charizard rugió molesto y se sacudió el agua con enojo.

-No hagas enojar a mi Charizard –recomendó Ash –usa Furia.

Los ojos de Charizard se iluminaron y la llama de su cola se encendió aun más y creció de tamaño. Lanzó esas llamas creando una gran bola de fuego que Golduck pese a la rapidez de sus movimientos no pudo esquivar.

-Golduck usa Hidrochorro.

Ash asintió y se rió de la astucia de su amiga.

El Pokemon mojó todo su cuerpo para así evitar que los ataques tipo fuego lo afecten tanto. Era un gran mecanismo de defensa.

-Si así lo quieres –dijo Ash –Charizard Aliento Dragón.

Charizard expulsó un humo de color verdoso contra Golduck creándole una ligera parálisis ocasionando que ya no pueda moverse tan rápido como podía, siendo esta una de sus mejores habilidades.

-Acua jet Golduck.

Golduck se envolvió en una ola de agua y avanzó hacia Charizard pero como su velocidad fue afectada el Pokemon tipo fuego se elevó en el aire y se alejó del alcance del Pokemon tipo agua.

_¿Qué hago?_

-Usa Hidrobomba.

-Esquívalo y usa Ala de acero.

Un gran chorro de agua de gran potencia se dirigía hacia Charizard, pero este planeo con agilidad e iluminó sus alas golpeando a Golduck.

-Embestida.

-Golduck utiliza Confusión.

El ataque de Golduck frenó en seco a Charizard que iba a gran velocidad contra él.

-Tíralo lejos –ordenó Misty.

Usando su poder psíquico Golduck hizo girar a Charizard y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Charizard se levantó furioso.

-Sumisión.

Charizard tomó a Golduck y lo elevó en el aire y lo dejó caer como hubo hecho con Politoed, solo que en lugar de caer en el agua, Golduck se estrelló contra el piso.

-Golduck ya no puede continuar.

Misty apretó los dientes.

-Ahora es tu turno Gyarados –dijo arrojando su ultima pokebola.

-Lo sabia –dijo Ash triunfante.

-Danza de lluvia.

Gyarados creó una burbuja en su boca que expulsó y se elevó hacia el cielo. El cielo oscureció de repente y grandes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

Charizard voló en círculos pero no pudo escapar y se vio imposibilitado de usar sus ataques de fuego.

-Apuesto a que no esperabas eso –dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Puedo prescindir de esos ataques por un rato.

Misty levantó ambas cejas.

-Ahora lo veras –musitó Ash –usa Derribo.

Charizard golpeó a Gyarados con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo retroceder.

-Mordida –ordenó Misty.

Gyarados tomó a Charizard con su boca y lo sacudió con gran potencia. Charizard se liberó con dificultad.

La respiración del Pokemon era trabajosa dando a entender lo cansado que se encontraba.

Tan rápido como había aparecido la tormenta, pronto termino. Los rayos de sol volvieron a iluminar el cielo.

Charizard comenzó lentamente a regresar en calor.

-Colmillo de hielo.

Gyarados volvió a morder a Charizard, solo que esta vez lo hizo con sus colmillos congelados.

-Ya tuve suficiente de esto –anuncio Ash –usa Sofoco.

El cuerpo de Charizard comenzó a calentarse y su temperatura aumentó originando una esfera gigante de fuego que impactó contra Gyarados envolviéndolo y cortándole toda vía posible de escape.

-Gyarados Hiperrayo.

Gyarados se retorcía sobre si mismo sin poder escapar de las llamas.

-Sumérgete ahora –ordenó Misty.

-No lo creo –dijo Ash –usa Movimiento sísmico.

Charizard tomó al llameante Gyarados y lo elevó alto en el aire y descendió en picada con rapidez girando sobre si mismo y arrojó a Gyarados contra el agua.

Después de unos segundos, un tambaleante Gyarados se irguió dificultosamente.

-Termínalo con Pirotecnia.

Charizard lanzó una esfera de llamas que estalló en el aire expulsando llamas en todas direcciones y a gran velocidad que alcanzaron a Gyarados.

El Pokemon tipo agua cayó al agua y ya no pudo volver a levantarse.

-Gyarados ya no puede continuar –anunció el arbitro –el ganador es Ash Ketchum.

Misty regresó a su Pokemon a su pokebola mientras abría la boca con asombro.

Cayó de rodillas sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Había estado en ventaja y a ultimo momento Ash con un solo Pokemon había derrotado a sus Pokemon más fuertes.

Había pensado que ganaría.

Levantó la cabeza. El publico aplaudía ensordecedoramente a ambos por la increíble batalla.

A ella no le gustaba perder pero no podía dejar de alegrarse por Ash.

Él regresó a Charizard a su pokebola y acercándose a Misty le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Misty acepto la ayuda y lo tomo de la mano.

A penas estuvo de pie Ash la abrazó.

-Felicidades Ash -le susurró Misty devolviéndole el abrazo -te lo mereces.

-Gracias Misty -dijo Ash liberándola -eres una grandiosa entrenadora, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Pikachu saltó en el medio de los dos entrenadores que lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

El Pokemon amarillo pegaba brinquitos entre los dos para expresar lo orgulloso que sentía de ambos.

Atrás de Pikachu venían sus amigos que aplaudían y vitoreaban a los entrenadores junto con el resto del publico.

Misty y Ash recibieron los abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos agradeciéndoles por todo su apoyo.

-Bien hecho -dijo Morrison acercándose a la pelirroja.

Misty lo miró apenada. -Lo siento mucho Morrison, no pude ganar.

-No lo sientas Misty -respondió Morrison con una sonrisa -diste todo de ti y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Dije que quería conocer a la verdadera Misty y creo haberlo hecho.

Misty sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa del rostro de Misty se esfumó al ver a Nolee.

La modelo caminó hacia Ash abriéndose paso entre sus amigos y besó al pelinegro en frente de todos como hubo hecho en la primera batalla de él.

Misty cerró los ojos, retrocedió y discretamente se retiró hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Se sentó en la butaca agotada mientras masajeaba su frente con sus dedos intentando no pensar en nada.

Una figura irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Perdón -se disculpo -no quería asustarte.

Misty levantó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente -No me asuste Gary, es solo que no esperaba compañía.

-Es que yo estaba esperándote para felicitarte -se excusó Gary -pero luego no te encontré y pensé que estarías aquí.

-Gracias Gary.

-Esto es para ti -dijo Gary -extendiendo una flor -no tuve tiempo para comprarte algo más.

Misty recibió la flor y agradeció.

-¿No vas a unirte a la celebración? -preguntó Gary -los chicos irán a la playa.

-Creo que paso -respondió Misty -la verdad es que quiero estar sola un momento.

Esperó a que él entendiera la indirecta pero Gary en lugar de marcharse se sentó junto a ella y la miró con preocupación.

-Misty hay algo que quiero decirte -comenzó Gary sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Misty negó con la cabeza. -No lo hagas Gary -pidió mordiéndose el labio.

-Misty yo creo que tu podrías ser feliz si permitieras a más personas entrar a tu corazón.

Misty bajó la cabeza. -He escuchado eso antes.

-La gente solo lo dice porque se preocupa por ti.

-No entiendo porque piensan que no soy feliz -dijo Misty levantando la mirada -lo soy Gary, de verdad que si.

Gary la miró pero no dijo nada.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Gary después de unos segundos de vacilación decidió arriesgarse.

-Misty, en realidad hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, el Torneo esta a punto de terminar y cuando lo haga todos regresaremos a nuestras rutinas.

Misty lo miró sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría hacer un par de cosas antes de que eso suceda -continuo Gary.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Yo... quiero invitarte a salir, y me harías la persona más feliz si es que aceptaras.

Misty abrió la boca con asombro.

Gary soltó una risita ante su expresión. -¿Qué? ¿No esperabas que dijera eso?

-Para ser sincera, no. -respondió Misty.

-¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

Misty se mordió el labio. -Creo que no es una buena idea -respondió unos segundos después.

Gary parecía decepcionado.

-No es por ti Gary -intentó disculparse -es solo que ya experimente algo como esto, cometiendo el error de salir con un amigo, que ahora se convirtió en mi enemigo. No quiero que nos pase algo como eso, te aprecio mucho Gary, pero... no de esa manera.

Gary asintió. -Sabes, pensé que después de todos estos años tu ya habías superado a Ash, pero ya veo que no es así.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ash.

-Por supuesto que si Misty -dijo Gary -siempre todo tiene que ver con él.

-Lo siento Gary, pero yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

-Estoy consciente de eso -respondió Gary -pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Gracias por entender.

-No tienes nada que agradecer -dijo Gary aproximándose a Misty -ya esperaba esto de todos modos.

Gary acortó la distancia entre ambos y rodeó a Misty con sus brazos.

Misty le devolvió el abrazo algo cohibida.

Luego de unos segundos Gary se apartó.

La cercanía entre ellos hizo que Misty se sintiera incomoda.

Gary sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente presionando sus labios contra los de Misty.

A diferencia de el beso con Ash, a este si lo había visto venir, pero no entendía porque no lo había detenido.

De hecho no entendía porque no lo detenía ahora.

En lugar de empujarlo y apartarse como lo ordenaba su cerebro, cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Gary no despertaba ninguna emoción en ella, pero en mucho tiempo no se había sentido apreciada por alguien y esto la confortaba de algún modo. Una voz en su interior gritaba que él era el hombre que ella merecía, puesto que siempre estaría cuidando de ella y la amaría sin condiciones.

El beso se cortó de repente y ella abrió los ojos sin comprender.

Lo primero que vio fue a Gary sentado en el suelo mientras sus ojos echaban chispas.

Luego vio a Ash, y su corazón se paralizo.

-¿Qué es los que te pasa? -exclamó Gary furioso mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones.

-Estabas besando a Misty -respondió Ash igual de enojado.

-¿En serio genio? -preguntó Gary con sarcasmo -¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta?

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

Misty se puso de pie. -Creo que yo soy la que decide esa clase de cosas Ash.

-¿Por qué siempre te metes en lo que no te incumbe enano?

Ash apretó los puños. -¿Por qué siempre quieres todo lo que es mío Gary?

-¿Disculpa? -dijo Misty levantando una ceja.

-No te metas Misty -ordenó Ash.

Eso hizo que Misty se enfadara. -¿Qué no me meta? -gritó con furia -Tu deberías ser el que no se mete, ¿o acaso yo voy e interrumpo tus besos con tu novia?

Ash la miró frunciendo el ceño. -¿Estas saliendo con Gary?

-Si lo hago o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

Misty se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos Misty -dijo Ash acercándose a ella -es Gary de quien estamos hablando.

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa? -preguntó Gary con fastidio.

-Qué todos conocemos como eres Gary, y se perfectamente que no eres un hombre de una sola mujer.

-Eso es cosa del pasado -sentenció Gary.

-Solo agradece que me caes bien Gary -continuó Ash -de lo contrario te dejaría el rostro mucho peor que el de Rudy.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ash? -preguntó Misty perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya fue suficiente -dijo Gary mirándolos a ambos -esto es tan obvio que no entiendo porque ambos no lo confiesan de una maldita vez y terminamos con todas estas tonterías.

-Ya terminamos -afirmó Misty -Ash puedes irte por donde viniste, no se que estas haciendo aquí de todas formas.

-Vine a buscarte para que fuéramos a la playa con los demás -aclaró Ash.

-No quiero ir.

-Esta bien -dijo Ash acercándose a la pelirroja -entonces yo también me quedare aquí.

Misty lo miró incrédula.

-¿De que estas hablando Ash? -preguntó aun enfadada -yo no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo.

-Eso lo se Misty -respondió Ash -pero no pienso dejarte con Gary.

-Con quien yo decida pasar la tarde es problema mío ¿no lo crees?

-Misty -susurró Ash tomándola de la mano -ven conmigo por favor.

Misty se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué él tenía que comportarse de esa manera?

Continuar enojada le resultaría imposible si él seguía mirándola de aquella manera.

Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

-No Ash. Hoy saldré con Gary.

El nombrado que había estado contemplándolos dijo -No Misty, olvide que tenía cosas que hacer y mucho trabajo acumulado -agachó la cabeza -Ve a la playa diviértete -y tras decir esto se acercó a la salida arrastrando los pies.

Misty soltó la mano de Ash y tomó a Gary del brazo obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

-Gary, ¿acaso piensas dejarme plantada?

-No hagas esto Misty -susurró.

-Tu querías salir conmigo Gary -musitó Misty -estoy aceptando.

Gary miró de reojo a Ash que los observaba irritado.

-Misty recuerda que tu y yo teníamos una salida a la playa pendiente -dijo el pelinegro con frustración.

-Creo que esa salida no incluía a tu novia y nuestros amigos -respondió Misty.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso te molesta que estén nuestros amigos?

-A Nolee no le gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos -señalo Misty -y eso lo sabes Ash, no quiero que fuerces las cosas.

-No lo hago.

-Ash yo no soy tu novia, no me elijas sobre ella.

Misty desvío la mirada sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no quiero perderte Mist, no de nuevo.

-Ash lo siento ¿si? -dijo la muchacha que aun sostenía a Gary del brazo -pero hoy no puedo salir contigo, ya tengo planes.

Ash apretó los puños y frunció los labios.

-Has lo que quieras Misty -soltó con enojo acercándose a ellos.

-No tienes porque enojarte con ella -defendió Gary -Misty no esta disponible cada vez que tu lo dispongas.

-Cállate Gary.

-Inmaduro -replicó Gary -¿cuando piensas crecer?

Ash abandonó la habitación furioso sin decir ni una palabra más dejándolos a ambos allí parados sin saber que hacer.

Misty soltó lentamente el brazo de Gary y miró alrededor incomoda sin fijar sus ojos en ningún objeto en particular.

-Sabes realmente no los entiendo a ninguno de los dos -dijo Gary.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Si tanto quieres a Ash, ¿por qué rechazas una invitación de él?

Misty suspiró.

-Creo que tienes razón Gary -respondió Misty -Ash tiene que entender que no puede tenerme a su lado cada vez que él quiera.

Gary sacudió la cabeza.

-Me dan ganas de golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza -dijo Gary frunciendo el ceño -así quizá se diera cuenta de la suerte que tiene. Siempre la ha tenido.

-Gary...

-Esta bien Misty -Gary soltó una risita amarga -es curioso, desde pequeños pensaba que era mejor que él, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario.

-No hables así Gary -recriminó Misty -sabes que eres ya gran persona, y honestamente pienso que mi vida seria mucho más fácil si me hubiera fijado en ti en lugar de Ash.

-Que romántico Misty. Eso es lo que todo hombre desea escuchar.

Misty sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Perdón Gary, no tengo idea de que debo hacer.

-¿Quieres mi consejo? -preguntó divertido.

-Dame lo mejor que tengas.

-Es un consejo simple -dijo Gary -dale una paliza a Nolee.

Misty rió.

-Créeme, ganas no me faltan.

-No la dejes demasiado maltratada, ella necesitara de alguien como yo para cuidarla.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

-Tendrías que estar realmente loco para querer salir con alguien como ella, no sabia que te gustaba.

-Esta algo loca, pero es una modelo muy guapa.

-Tonto.

-Tranquila Misty, tu eres la primera en mi lista.

Gary tomó a Misty de la cintura y la abrazó.

-Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco Misty -susurró -no permitas que nadie te deprima, sobretodo si es alguien como Nolee, esas personas solo desean herirte.

-Gracias Gary.

Gary la soltó, la besó en la frente y suspiró.

-Ese enano, a veces pienso lo mucho que me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

-Eres único así Gary, y estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que sepa retribuirte todo.

-Espero conocerla pronto.

-Quizá ya la conozcas -comentó Misty -solo tienes que poner más atención.

Gary sonrió y Misty le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme Misty, no mentía cuando dije que tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

-Cuídate mucho Gary.

Gary se inclinó nuevamente, la besó suavemente en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Misty permaneció ahí parada sin saber como reaccionar a pesar de que el muchacho ya había abandonado la estancia.

Peinó su cabello suavemente con sus dedos y suspiró.

Estaba confundida. La actitud de Ash la había desconcertado por completo. Nunca había pensado que el muchacho reaccionaria de esa manera, pero debía admitir que era algo que la alegraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Celos? ¿O solo repudiaba el trato que Gary había dado a algunas mujeres en su pasado? ¿Era tan sobreprotector porque ella era su mejor amiga?

Era en momentos como estos en los que sentía que necesitaba de una buena noche de sueño para poder aclarar sus ideas y separar la realidad de sus ilusiones.

No iría a la playa por mucho que quisiera.

En lugar de eso decidió regresar a la Villa.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

No es que se sintiera decepcionada consigo misma, sino todo lo contrario, sentía que de una u otra manera había dado todo lo que tenía y se sentía orgullosa de lo lejos que había llegado.

Tenía que comprarle un regalo a Morrison. Pensaba que era algo superficial, pero sentía que tenía que agradecerle de nuevo por haberle dado la oportunidad para poder reencontrarse a si misma.

Alguien la agarró por el brazo obligándola a darse la vuelta.

El brusco movimiento hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Qué demonios!

-Perdona Mist, no quería que te asustaras, pero ibas tan rápido que pensé que no te alcanzaría.

Misty lo miró y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro.

-Déjame en paz Rudy, ya he tenido suficiente de ti.

-Tranquila Misty, solo he venido a felicitarte por la batalla.

Misty se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada.

Rudy se acarició la enrojecida mejilla y la miró desconcertado.

-No sabes las ganas que he tenido de hacer eso desde hace algún tiempo.

-Creo... que me lo merecía un poco -dijo Rudy pasados unos segundos.

-¿Un poco?

-Misty yo he sido sincero contigo, no entiendo porque te enfureces conmigo.

Misty bufó.

-¿Ash ya te confirmó que lo que te dije era verdad?

Misty frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo -continuó Rudy mientras asentía -no has tenido el valor de enfrentar la realidad.

-No pienso meter a Ash en tus ridículas mentiras.

-¿Mentiras? -Rudy soltó una risita.

-Sabes, me alegra que todo esto este llegando a su fin -dijo Misty -así no tendré que continuar viendo tu cara nunca más.

-Ni la de Ash -añadió Rudy.

Misty negó con la cabeza. -Yo voy a seguir en contacto con él.

-Claro, como lo hiciste en los últimos cinco años.

-Eso fue un error, y ya lo admití.

Rudy se acercó.

-Con esto te equivocas de nuevo -opinó -lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte definitivamente de él.

-Nunca pedí tu opinión.

-Esta bien Misty, entonces hazlo. Continua siendo su mejor amiga a la distancia -se acercó más -una recomendación: compra un bonito vestido para cuando él y Nolee te inviten a su boda.

Misty apretó los dientes.

Rudy la tomó por la cintura y depositó un beso en la cabeza de la pelirroja y luego se alejó cuando ella se preparaba para propinarle una patada.

-Espero que seas feliz Misty -se despidió -ya sabes donde vivo.

-¡Idiota! -gritó Misty -mejor cuídate la espalda. Me alegra saber donde vives para ir a darte una paliza. Eres un desgraciado, haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que me has hecho.

Rudy continuó caminando pero Misty escuchó como se reía.

-Imbécil -murmuró entre dientes.

Misty se alejó furiosa a grandes zancadas en dirección contraria sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

-Mierda -soltó con enojo.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó una voz demasiado familiar.

-No Ash, estoy bien.

Misty miró a su alrededor y vio a Ash sentado en el suelo, encontrándose muy cerca de ella y la mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -interrogó la pelirroja.

-Estoy comprobado que estés bien.

-Me refiero a que haces aquí en medio de la nada.

-Pensaba.

-¿Pensabas? ¿Por eso me metiste el pie?

-Yo no hice nada Mist, mi pie ya estaba ahí cuando tu decidiste pasar por aquí -respondió Ash retrocediendo y arrimándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Misty sacudió su ropa y luego se sentó junto a él.

-¿No deberías estar en la playa?

Ash se encogió de hombros. -No tengo ganas -respondió secamente.

-¿Por eso te escondes?

-¿No deberías estar con Gary?

-Él tenía trabajo que hacer -susurró -lo veré más tarde.

-¿Estas bien? -repitió Ash la pregunta.

-Estoy bien Ash.

-Te he visto discutir con Rudy, pensaba intervenir pero creo que lo manejaste bien tu sola.

-Estoy bien Ash, no voy a permitir que Rudy se sobrepase conmigo.

-Lo se Misty, solo quería asegurarme.

Tendré que advertirle a Gary sobre él.

-¿Gary?

-Es tu novio ¿no? tiene que saber con lo que le toca lidiar.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Ash, puedo manejarlo sola -dijo Misty cruzándose de brazos.

Ash la miró. -Entonces, ¿Si es tu novio?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto si es que así fuera?

-No me molesta.

Misty levantó una ceja.

Ash suspiró. -Misty, es Gary.

-¿Te molesta que sea Gary o te molesta que tenga novio?

-Solo me preocupa que él no vaya a tratarte de la manera en que te mereces.

-Él me trata bien, soy yo la que no lo valora lo suficiente.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que Gary no es mi novio.

Ash sonrió. -Eso esta bien.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-¿Ash... puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Misty dudosa -ya sabes que puedes elegir si quieres contestarme o no.

-¿Qué pasa Mist?. Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-Es verdad... -tomó aire -¿Es verdad que te iras a vivir a Sinnoh cuando el Torneo finalice?

-El ganador del Torneo tiene que vivir en Sinnoh por un tiempo.

-Eso ya lo se Ash -dijo Misty con desesperación -¿pero si no ganas?

Ash agachó la cabeza. -Bueno... creo que el plan sigue siendo ir a vivir allá.

Misty sintió que su corazón se encogía.

-¿Por qué?

-Sinnoh es una gran región, me gustaría volver a visitarla.

-¿Y... te iras a vivir solo? -Misty cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Nolee vendrá conmigo.

¡No! -gritó Misty y luego se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Mist?

-¿No crees que... es... algo apresurado? -tartamudeó Misty intentando justificar su grito.

Ash se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿La verdad Mist? -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -si, creo que es algo precipitado.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Nolee piensa que, ¿cuales fueron sus palabras?, qué nos ayudaría a establecernos mejor como pareja -explicó Ash -después de todo la razón por la que terminamos fue la distancia.

-¿Y qué es lo que tu piensas?

Ash la miró confundido.

-¡Demonios Ash! -explotó Misty -¿qué es lo que tu piensas al respecto?. No puedes simplemente ceder a todo lo que Nolee quiera, eso no esta bien, y ciertamente no los ayuda en nada como pareja.

-Pero...

-Aun no he terminado Ash -le cortó Misty -no se si lo has escuchado, pero deberías saber que cualquier decisión se debe tomar como pareja, no solo dejar que ella decida.

Misty hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Si no estas de acuerdo con algo, deberías decirlo. Se que eres una persona que pone a los demás por encima tuyo, pero esto es absurdo. La gente podría aprovecharse de lo bueno que eres y ella definitivamente lo esta haciendo y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta. Es una decisión estúpida y egoísta y es algo que yo jamás te pediría.

-Misty, es algo que tengo que hacer. Por experiencia se que una relación a distancia no funciona.

-Aun así Ash, ella debería saber que es lo que tu piensas.

-Ella ya lo sabe.

Misty frunció el ceño. -¿Y...? ¿No le interesa?

-Si, supongo que si.

-No estas hablando en serio -dijo Misty furiosa -¿en que clase de relación estas Ash?. ¿Como puedes criticarme por "salir" con Gary si tu tienes algo que es diez mil veces peor?. Quizá a Gary lo hayan tachado de mujeriego, pero conociéndolo se que eso es falso. Y sea como sea, él me escucha y respeta mis decisiones.

-Misty, ¿qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Ash comenzando a enojarse -estoy intentando salvar esta relación.

Misty abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Vale la pena Ash?. Por como yo lo veo eso no es una relación.

-Ella piensa que yo no la aprecio lo suficiente.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Misty, ella dice que si yo la quisiera, jamás la habría engañado y menos con mi mejor amiga.

-¡Te esta manipulando! -exclamó Misty -ella sabe que te sientes culpable y hace esto para tenerte a su lado. ¿No lo entiendes Ash?. También ella sabe que te sientes culpable por seguir siendo mi amigo, así esta matando dos pájaros de un tiro, me borra del mapa como tu mejor amiga y te tiene a ti para ella sola.

Ash levantó una ceja. -Misty lo que dices es absurdo. Nolee no tiene nada en contra tuyo.

Misty soltó una carcajada sin humor.

-Ash pensé que eras distraído pero esto va más allá. ¿Como puedes ser tan ciego?

Ash arrugó la frente.

-Ya no se que hacer Misty. ¿A quien quieres que crea? -dijo Ash con cansancio -tu dices que mi novia esta loca y ella reclama que tu la tratas mal cuando yo no estoy. Esto no tiene sentido, yo no tendría que estar dividiéndome entre mi novia y mi mejor amiga.

-De una cosa estoy completamente segura Ash -dijo Misty con firmeza -yo nunca te he manipulado y jamás te pediría que dejaras todo por mi. No me interesa a quien decidas creerle o en quien decidas confiar, solo espero que puedas vivir en paz con esa decisión.

Misty se puso de pie y se alejó de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía mientras intentaba reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma, tan ruidoso e insistente hizo que se despertara sobresaltada.

Miró la hora y se apresuró a levantarse.

Por primera vez decidió usar el maquillaje que sus hermanas le habían obsequiado.

Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido y algo hinchado a causa de las lagrimas y bajó sus ojos se presentaban unas grandes ojeras.

Peinó su cabello en una trenza y salió apresurada de la habitación.

Seguía enojada.

Pero lo había meditado durante casi toda la noche, y pese a lo extraño y absurdo de la situación se había dado cuenta que sólo tenía dos alternativas: disculparse con Ash por meterse en su relación y continuar siendo su amiga o dejar que él se fuera y por consiguiente terminar su amistad en ese punto.

Lo sabia, ambas opciones eran horribles pero si él no quería darse cuenta por sus propios medios en donde se estaba metiendo al menos a ella le gustaría que el supiera que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Se estaba metiendo en algo que no debía, eso también lo sabia, pero si podía encontrar una forma en la que Nolee no se saliera con la suya, estaría allí para encontrarla o incluso intentando hacerle la vida imposible.

Al igual que el día anterior, se escuchaba con claridad las voces, vítores y gritos de emoción provenientes del gimnasio, de los aficionados que esperaban con ansias la batalla de ese día.

Misty caminó hacia el recinto, pues sabia que Ash estaría ahí para apoyar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Entró a las habitaciones debajo del gimnasio para buscarlo mordiéndose el

labio con nerviosismo.

Ash no se encontraba allí.

Tomó aire para calmar su enojo.

-¿Y Ash? -preguntó secamente.

-Pero si es Misty, que sorpresa verte por aquí, y que sorpresa saber que estas buscando a mi novio.

-¿Donde esta Nolee?

-Él y Ritchie fueron a dar una vuelta para que se le pasen un poco los nervios.

Misty asintió. -Bien -dijo acercándose amenazadoramente -de hecho hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Nolee soltó una risita. -Esto será interesante, ¿qué quieres Misty?

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hacer que Ash vaya a Sinnoh solo porque tu lo quieres? ¿Es tu novio o es tu sirviente?

-¿Disculpa? -respondió Nolee molesta -¿y quien te crees tu para meterte en esta relación?

-Ash es mi mejor amigo, no puedes tratarlo de esa manera.

-Yo no estoy obligando a Ash a hacer algo que él no quiera.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Misty de forma sarcástica.

-Ash me quiere lo suficiente como para hacer esto por mi, él lo sabe.

-Él lo hace porque tu lo haces sentir culpable.

-Debería sentirse culpable, y tu deberías dejarlo en paz por tu propio bien Misty.

-Ash se merece algo que mejor que tu.

-Pobre Misty -dijo Nolee riéndose -¿crees que eres mejor que yo?

-Solo se que yo no manipularía a Ash de esa manera.

-Y yo solo se que tu no puedes compararte conmigo. Te enoja saber que Ash nunca hará algo así por ti.

-No le pediría que lo haga.

-Qué lastima que él sea mi novio y no el tuyo ¿verdad?

Misty apretó los dientes.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó divertida -se que tienes una gran cantidad de cosas que mueres por decirme Misty, no te contengas.

¿La estaba provocando?

Misty la miró con profundo odio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que empiece yo?

-¿Como puedes ser tan mala?

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Por qué eres tan mala? -se burló Nolee imitando a Misty.

-No entiendo como Ash puede estar con alguien tan tonta. No creo que quieras que te diga lo que seguramente ya sabes, eres una perra manipuladora, egocéntrica, egoísta, y la persona más estúpida que he conocido jamás.

Misty esperó a Nolee se riera, continuara provocándola o se burlara de ella, pero eso no ocurrió.

Parecía que iba... ¿a llorar?

-Sabes Mist, ayer casi me convences -escuchó a sus espaldas -me siento como un verdadero idiota. Pensar que a quien creía era a ti, ¿que tonto no?

Misty se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Ella me tendió una trampa -pensó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ash -escuchó que Nolee lloriqueaba -que bueno que apareciste.

Misty se dio la vuelta con furia y los miró.

-Me rindo -dijo -tu ganas Nolee, no voy a continuar en este juego.

Ash estaba muy enojado pero por primera vez, no le importo.

Él estaba a punto de decir algo pero Misty le cortó.

-Felicidades Ash, espero que tu y esa loca -dijo Misty señalando a Nolee que se aferraba a la camiseta del muchacho mientras continuaba llorando -sean muy felices.

-Misty, no voy a permitir que hables de Nolee de esa manera -anunció Ash molesto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Ash?. Sabes pensé que podría con todo esto, pero es obvio que no, así que puedes irte a Sinnoh y no volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Caminó a la salida pero Ash la tomó del brazo.

-Espera Mist.

-¿Espera Mist? -chilló Nolee -¿es en serio Ash? ¿No escuchaste todo lo que me dijo?

-No te vayas -pidió Ash.

Misty se soltó con suavidad del agarre de Ash y continuo caminando.

El gimnasio a rebosar de personas, con sus gritos y exclamaciones ahogaron sus pensamientos.

Tomó asiento entre sus hermanas que la miraron con preocupación pero no dijeron nada y Misty les agradeció por ello.

Ash apareció varios minutos después y se sentó en el extremo opuesto seguido por Nolee.

Misty se prometió a si misma que, si volvía a encontrar a Nolee le arrancaría todos los pelos de su cabeza.

La batalla dio inicio y Ritchie se defendió muy bien, generando grandes vítores por parte de la audiencia.

Después de intenso enfrentamiento, Ritchie fue declarado vencedor.

Bajaron para felicitarlo.

Misty evitaba mirar a Ash mientras que este no dejaba de mirarla y buscaba la manera de acercarse a ella.

Las hermanas de ella notaron su incomodidad, por lo que la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a otra parte.

Misty no protestó.

Misty y sus hermanas se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Lily dijo -Bueno, como que, deberías decirnos que paso ¿no lo crees? Estas evitando a Ash, eso no es normal.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Misty cuando te sientas lista para hablar, sabes que aquí estaremos para escucharte y apoyarte -dijo Daisy.

-Lo se, gracias.

-¿Irás a la batalla de mañana? -preguntó Lily.

-Ash contra Ritchie, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Misty intentó sonreír.

-No puedo creer que mañana termine todo oficialmente -musitó Violet.

-Hubiera querido que ganaras tu -señalo Daisy.

-Será el próximo Torneo -prometió Misty -bueno, si me invitan de nuevo.

-Puedes estar segura de que lo harán -continuo Daisy.

Misty sonrió.

-Bueno suficiente con hablar del Torneo -dijo Misty -no me has contado como te fue en tu cita con Tracey.

-Maravilloso -respondió Daisy con una gran sonrisa -ya te lo dije Misty, quizá tu y yo pasemos mucho tiempo en Paleta.

-A menos que ambas vayamos a visitar a Tracey entonces si -agachó la cabeza -de lo contrario no tengo razones para ir allá.

-Misty...

-Estoy bien -susurró Misty -me alegró mucho por ti.

-Gracias -respondió Daisy.

-No se preocupen por mi, es solo una tontería. Tengo que irme -anunció -cuídense mucho hermanas, las veré mañana.

-Tu también cuídate hermanita -se despidió Violet.

Misty abrazó a sus hermanas y después se alejó sin saber bien a donde ir.

Decidió que el mejor lugar para dirigirse era su habitación. Cansada se acostó en su cama y pensó en como seria el día siguiente.

Sabia que no volvería a ver a Ash así que lo mejor que podía hacer era comportarse como su mejor amiga y apoyarlo, no importaba si ganaba o perdía, pero hacerle saber que esta allí por él, pese a las cosas que le había gritado hace un par de horas atrás.

Desde hace cinco años que no estaba presente en una batalla así de importante para él, así que tendría que controlar sus ganas de estrangular a Nolee y de amarrar a Ash a una silla para evitar que se marche.

* * *

Aclamaciones, palabras de aliento y gritos llenaban todos los rincones del gimnasio, mientras los nervios y la tensión crecía entre los espectadores.

Era la batalla final, donde se determinaría al ganador del Torneo.

Misty estaba sentada entre sus amigos y cruzaba los dedos con fuerza con los nervios consumiéndola.

La batalla se había reducido a los penúltimos Pokemon de los entrenadores.

Ash con su Charizard y Ritchie con Zippo. Ambos Pokemon tenían la respiración agitada y jadeaban a causa del esfuerzo.

Ash ordenó que usara Súper Calor, mientras que Ritchie comandó un Lanzallamas.

Charizard utilizó sus ultimas fuerzas para proyectar un potente chorro de fuego que impactó con las llamas de Zippo.

Se produjo una gran nube de humo. Sus entrenadores esperaron a que se despejara para determinar el estado de sus Pokemon. Cuando la nube se disipó, ambos Pokemon cayeron al suelo agotados. Sus entrenadores los regresaron a sus pokebolas agradeciéndoles por el gran trabajo.

Ash sonrió y Ritchie lo imitó.

A este punto Misty tenía en sus mejillas las marcas provocadas por clavarse las uñas debido al nerviosismo.

Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla y Sparky se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Vamos Ash! -alentó May -tu puedes ganar.

Ash se volteó hacia el publico y mostró una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y guiñó el ojo.

Esto arrancó gritos y suspiros de sus admiradoras que hicieron eco en todo el gimnasio.

Misty sintió ganas de golpearlas a todas.

-Fanfarrón -dijo Ritchie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ash regresó a su posición inicial y él y su amigo-rival se miraron y asintieron.

Ash atacó primero con un Trueno pero Sparky lo esquivó.

El gimnasio se iluminaba con luces y relámpagos relucientes con cada ataque que lanzaban los Pokemon eléctricos.

En el aire colisionaron los Atactrueno de ambos Pikachu creando una nube densa que cubrió todo el gimnasio.

Misty se tapó la nariz con sus manos mientras tosía levemente ante la cortina se humo que no le permitía ver nada de lo que ocurría.

Lentamente la nube comenzó a disiparse y los espectadores pudieron ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sparky se encontraba de pie sobre una roca y Pikachu estaba en el suelo respirando dificultosamente.

Algunas personas gritaron.

Misty se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_No No No_

Al otro lado, los aficionados de Ritchie celebraban y elevaron sus cantos.

Ash miraba a su Pokemon con preocupación.

-¿Pikachu te encuentras bien?

El Pokemon amarillo asintió y con esfuerzo intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo nuevamente.

-Creo... -murmuró Ash -que deberíamos retirarnos.

Pikachu negó con la cabeza e intentó nuevamente levantarse.

Tambaleante se puso en pie y asintió en dirección a su entrenador.

-Igual de testarudo que tu Ash -comentó Ritchie con una sonrisa.

Ash se rió.

-Acabaló Sparky usa Ataque rápido.

Pikachu corrió a gran velocidad envuelto en una bola eléctrica, y esquivado a Sparky saltó sobre él y lo impactó con toda su fuerza.

Sparky cayó al suelo y rodó con rapidez chocando contra una roca, quedando inconsistente.

El arbitro anunció que ya no podía continuar, declarando a Ash como el ganador del encuentro y como el campeón del campeonato.

Misty saltó de su asiento y se abrazó efusivamente con sus amigos.

Ash se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Luego depositó al Pokemon en el piso, y este cómicamente imitó la pose de victoria de Ash haciendo que él estallara en carcajadas.

Misty bajó a toda velocidad hacia la cancha y se lanzó al cuello de Ash y lo abrazó.

-Felicidades Ash -susurró -te lo mereces.

Él se sorprendió y se quedó helado pe un momento pero después le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Misty.

-Por un momento pensé que ibas a perder.

-Eso nunca -respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Presumido -dijo Misty dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Él se rió.

-Bueno nadie puede negar que soy extraordinario -bromeó.

-Tonto.

-Mira Mist, es por esto que no podía perder -dijo Ash sacando la mini-Misty de su pantalón -es mi amuleto ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ash...

-Muchacho -interrumpió una voz -muchas felicidades, siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos. Primero maestro y ahora esto.

-Gracias Sr. Goodshow -dijo Ash separándose de Misty y estrechándole la mano al presidente.

El Sr. Goodshow se unió a los aplausos del publico.

-Bien hecho -dijo Ritchie aproximándose con Sparky en su hombro -fue una increíble batalla.

-Puedes apostar que lo fue -respondió Ash -gracias amigo, tu también lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias -dijo Ritchie -entrenaremos duro y vendré el próximo Torneo a quitarte el titulo.

-Me parece perfecto.

Por atrás de Ash aparecieron Brock y Tracey que lo levantaron en sus hombros y lo pasearon por el gimnasio.

El publico irrumpió en más aplausos y vítores.

Cuando lo depositaron en el piso, su madre con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazó y lo felicito.

Las chicas entonaban cantos sobre el nuevo campeón mientras abrazaban a su amigo.

Nolee se acercó a Ash, pero Misty se atravesó en su camino y tomó al muchacho de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde la directiva estaba esperándolo a un costado del gimnasio esperando para felicitarlo.

Cynthia lo saludó y abrazándolo lo felicito con alegría.

-Cuanto has crecido Ash -dijo -me alegro mucho por ti y lo lejos que has llegado.

Ash sonrió. -Gracias.

-¿Estas listo para ir a Sinnoh?

Misty se encogió ligeramente en donde estaba.

Ash la miró de reojo y arrugó la frente.

-Estoy listo -respondió secamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

¡Cuanto lo siento! De verdad, no puedo creer que pasara más de un mes sin actualizar, pero como dije en alguna parte del fic el tiempo vuela cuando tienes cosas que hacer y la verdad es que he estado con tantas cosas que casi no tengo tiempo para descansar.

Lea agradezco todo el apoyo de corazón, conocer sus opiniones me ayuda mucho.

Que puedo decir, solo que tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo. Reescribí muchas cosas y elimine muchas otras y este es el resultado, lo siento es lo mejor que pude hacer con la falta de inspiración que siento últimamente.

Esta historia esta cerca de llegar a su final, gracias por los que han llegado aquí y me han expresado lo que piensan, a todos les mando una abrazo enorme.

Contesto reviews:

**Whitemiko5** muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu review. El que puedas sentir tantas emociones leyendo la historia me hace ver lo mucho que estas comprometida con la misma, de verdad gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo y me alegra saber que hasta ahora no te he decepcionado. Siento la demora pero por fin aquí esta el capitulo y espero saber que piensas de el. Un abrazo enorme.

**DianaStar4ever** perdón por la demora, no esperé que este capitulo me tomara tanto tiempo pero de verdad que intente actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por el apoyo constante y espero que este capitulo también te guste después de el tiempo que me tomo para realizarlo. Un gran abrazo y cuídate mucho.

**JaviiChi** gracias por el review, espero que la espera por este capitulo haya valido la pena aunque sea un poco. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y m gustaría conocer tu opinión de este. Gracias y un beso enorme.

**Susana,** muchas gracias por el review, al igual que Misty esperabas que lo dicho por Rudy no fuera cierto pero Ash se lo confirmo, y si tienes mucha razón Ash es muy cabezota. Ojalá este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

**sir ash** gracias por el review, me gusta conocer la opinión de mis lectores y me expresen lo que piensan. Me agrada que hayas captado a los personas de la manera en la que buscaba expresarlos. Me encantaría leer tus historias, si me dices como se llaman cuando disponga de un poco más de tiempo con gusto me pasare por ahí. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Un beso.

**Red20** de nuevo gracias por tu review y por dejarme conocer tu opinión. Tienes razón esto esta muy cerca de su fin aunque aun no he decidió como quiero que finalice aunque tengo un par de ideas. Creo que esta vez Ash ya expresó sus celos, pero eso puede volverlo irritante en lugar de ser como Misty quisiera que fuera. Un gran abrazo y lamento la demora.

**gabbyo** gracias por el review y de verdad siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo. La idea original si era Misty vs Ash para la final, pero al final decidí dejarlo así como esta. Gracias por el apoyo y espero conocer tu opinión de este nuevo capitulo. Muchos abrazos.

**naliaseleniti** que bueno que aun esta historia sea de tu agrado, dado la falta de inspiración que tengo estos días. No actualice tan rápido como quería pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo y me gustaría saber sinceramente que piensas sobre el. Un gran abrazo.

**ala nocturna** muchas gracias por el review y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Un abrazo.

**ElphabaLii** que alegría que el fic te guste y te agradezco por expresarme tu apoyo. No te preocupes no tengo intención de abandonar el fic y menos ahora que esta tan cerca de llegar a su fin. Me alegro por tu final feliz e intentare darle uno a Misty, si creo que Ash se ha portado demasiado lento y la ha hecho sufrir mucho pero lo remediara pronto. Gracias y un beso enorme para ti.

Recién hoy me he dado cuenta que no he agradecido a aquellas personas que han puesto a esta historia en sus favoritos, así que ahora digo muchas gracias de todo corazón a:

**Caah Avila**

**ElphabaLii**

**JaviiChi**

**Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki**

**Vere-chan**

**joseto1945**

y gracias a todos los lectores y seguidores del fic. Son los mejores.

Un saludo a todos y nos seguiremos leyendo :)

Mei D.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Misty arrugó la frente.

-Por ultima vez Daisy -replicó -no pienso ponerme eso.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo -respondió Daisy calmadamente -o te lo pones o te lo pondremos a la fuerza.

-¿Para qué?. Ni siquiera se si quiero ir.

-Esto ya fue demasiado -reclamó Violet -no vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo.

-Misty estas son tus opciones -enumeró Lily -una: puedes quedarte aquí encerrada lamentándote sobre tu vida o dos: te pondrás el vestido, asistirás a la ceremonia de premiación, felicitaras a tu mejor amigo, le harás la vida imposible a Nolee y te despedirás de Ash como se debe.

Misty cerró los ojos.

Ya había puesto a sus hermanas y amigas al tanto del asunto de la mudanza de Ash a Sinnoh y de su desagradable acompañante.

-No puedes hacerle esto a Ash -dijo Sakura -esto es una de las cosas más importantes que le han pasado y por vez primera tu estas aquí para apoyarlo, se sentirá muy mal si no asistes.

-Es mejor que tu y él se despidan en los mejores términos -recomendó Casey.

-Lo se -admitió Misty -pero me resulta tan difícil.

-Lo entendemos -dijo May -pero ir es preferible a quedarse aquí.

Misty se puso de pie.

-Bien -accedió unos segundos después -Iré a tomar una ducha.

-Excelente -celebró Dawn.

Misty tomó el vestido de las manos de su hermana y se encerró en el baño.

Se duchó con rapidez y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla.

Miró al vestido con recelo y soltando un suspiro se lo puso.

Para su sorpresa el vestido le gusto mucho una vez que lo tuvo puesto y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo.

El vestido era corto y de color azul, se ajustaba a su cuerpo en la parte superior y era acampanado en la parte inferior acompañado de pequeños detalles de encaje.

-¡Oh Misty! -exclamaron sus hermanas cuando la vieron salir del baño -te queda perfecto.

-Tenemos muy buen gusto -afirmó Lily aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ven Misty -la llamó Sakura -toma asiento.

Misty hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y se sentó en la butaca.

Sakura procedió a desenredarle el cabello, lo secó y procedió a alisarlo.

Daisy le aplicó rubor y un poco de rímel, sombras y delineó sus ojos. Violet le calzó un par de tacos de gran altura que combinaban con el vestido.

Cuando terminaron todas retrocedieron y asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Misty las miró con nerviosismo y se acercó temerosa al espejo.

-Me encanta -admitió Misty mirándose -muchas gracias.

-No tienes que agradecernos cariño -dijo Daisy con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotras también tenemos que arreglarnos -anunció Lily -te veremos más tarde.

Misty asintió y ellas abandonaron la habitación dejándola sola.

Misty miró a sus pies con preocupación preguntándose como caminaría con esos zapatos durante toda la noche.

Intentó torpemente imitar la manera en la que había visto a Nolee caminar con tacos más altos que los suyos.

Desistió pasados una minutos y decidió caminar como siempre lo había hecho cuando usaba ese calzado en particular, no estaba segura si lo hacia bien y definitivamente no inspiraba tanta confianza sobre ellos como Nolee, pero al menos de la manera en la que lo hacia le aseguraba que no tropezaría y por consiguiente le evitaba hacer el ridículo en publico.

Rebuscó en una de las maletas que tenía alrededor suyo un perfume que Sakura que le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños y que tenía un aroma que le agradaba mucho.

Sus hermanas habían dejado sobre su cama una pequeña cartera que combinaba con su vestido. Metió en ella la llave de su habitación, un brillo labial y el perfume que acababa de ponerse.

Al mirar alrededor suyo la tristeza la invadió de nuevo.

Le apenaba que el Torneo hubiera llegado a su fin ya que sabia que seria la ultima vez que vería a Ash.

Había pasado toda la mañana empacando sus cosas intentando distraerse. No había querido pensar en el evento de esa noche, y hasta que sus amigas aparecieron había considerado seriamente en no presentarse. Ahora que se encontraba sola de nuevo los sentimientos de tristeza la invadieron de nuevo.

Ensayó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras intentaba evitar que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella de nuevo.

Decidió que lo mejor era ya bajar a quedarse allí con esos sentimientos rodeándola.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y caminó con cautela hasta el salón de fiestas.

-Misty -la llamaron un par de voces a sus espaldas.

Suspiró aliviada que encontrar a personas conocidas y se encaminó hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

-Hola -saludó -¿como han estado?

-Muy bien -respondió Roxanne devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vimos tu actuación durante tu ultima batalla -añadió Winona -pensamos que estuviste grandiosa.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Misty -se lo debo a mis magníficos Pokemon.

-La razón por la que ellos son magníficos es porque su entrenadora también lo es -halagó Roxanne.

-Pusiste a Ash en aprietos en numerosas ocasiones, eso es realmente admirable -dijo Winona -es solo que el chico es demasiado obstinado y sus Pokemon han adoptado su misma actitud.

-Eso es tan cierto -confirmó Roxanne.

-¿Y... Lo han visto? -preguntó Misty.

-¿A Ash? -Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que haya llegado aun -dijo Winona -no es su estilo llegar temprano a un evento aunque sea una premiación en su honor.

Las tres chicas rieron confirmando la veracidad de la afirmación de Winona.

Misty se despidió de ambas muchachas para ir a saludar a otra figura conocida.

-Misty -dijo él estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Morrison -saludó ella a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo -¿cómo has estado?

-Nunca mejor -respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa -te ves preciosa esta noche Misty.

-Gracias -dijo Misty -tú también te ves bien.

-Es increíble que todo esto haya terminado ¿cierto?

-Lo se -respondió Misty -el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

-¿Cuales son tus planes?

Misty suspiró.

-Regresar a la vieja rutina, tengo que continuar con mis deberes como Líder de gimnasio. ¿Tú tienes planes?

-Tengo que entrenar como nunca para lograr ser convocado el siguiente Torneo -respondió Morrison -no puedo permitir que Ash me lleve la delantera.

Misty lo miró avergonzada.

-Lamento haberte quitado la oportunidad.

-Misty no le sigas dando vueltas al asunto -dijo Morrison cruzándose de brazos -no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de las decisiones que he tomado.

-Gracias por todo Morrison -musitó Misty -se que arrasaras con todos en el próximo Torneo.

-Dalo por hecho -replicó Morrison con una gran sonrisa.

Misty le devolvió una sonrisa igual de grande.

Morrison divisó el puesto de comida y disculpándose con Misty se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Misty sacudió la cabeza y rió divertida.

El salón empezó a llenarse a medida que los participantes ingresaban acompañados por amigos y familiares.

Misty hizo un gesto con la mano cuando distinguió a sus amigas ingresando al recinto.

Ellas se apresuraron a caminar hacia donde ella estaba.

Misty las saludó y halagó sus vestidos. Sus amigas se veían muy elegantes, Duplica con un vestido corto negro con un escote en forma de V, Sakura con un vestido strapless de color rosa y Casey con un vestido brillante con piedras de color café con finos tirantes.

-¿Han visto a Ash?

Sakura puso mala cara. -Esta en camino -respondió -viene con la bruja.

-Me lo imagine.

-Esa no lo suelta ni por momento -comentó Duplica -hasta ahora no entiendo porque a Ash no le molesta.

Misty se encogió de hombros.

Ella tampoco lo entendía.

-¿Y mis hermanas?

-Ya vienen -dijo Casey -están con los chicos.

-Al igual que May y Dawn -añadió Duplica suspirando -decidimos adelantarnos porque ninguna de nosotras tiene acompañante ¿no es eso triste?

-Creí que no debíamos dejar que ese tipo de cosas nos deprimieran -dijo Misty -al menos es lo que ustedes me dicen todo el tiempo.

-Agh supongo que es cierto -respondió Duplica -supongo que las cuatro estamos destinadas a estar solteras.

-¿Acaso estas ciega Duplica? -la regaño Sakura -mira a tu alrededor, aquí hay muchos entrenadores y sus amigos, solo es cuestión de iniciativa.

-Haber señorita Iniciativa porque no nos enseñas como se hace -dijo Duplica.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. Caminó hacia uno de los entrenadores y sonriente empezó una platica con él.

Duplica se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no se vale -musitó molesta -a Ritchie si lo conocemos.

-Quizá podrías intentarlo con alguien que tu también conozcas -sugirió Misty.

-Yo no conozco a nadie en este salón aparte de ustedes.

-¿Y qué tal uno de nuestros amigos? -presionó Misty.

Duplica la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo? -preguntó dudosa.

-Gary es un gran chico, es lindo y esta soltero -dijo Misty.

-¿Gary? ¿Gary Oak?

-¿Conoces a otro Gary?

Duplica parpadeo varias veces mientras arrugaba la frente.

-Creo que podría funcionar -dijo Duplica dando un pequeño salto -tienes razón, Gary esta como quiere.

Misty rió.

-¿Qué hay de mi? -preguntó Casey -ahora yo seré la soltera del grupo.

Misty la miró con mala cara.

-Bueno Misty tu puedes conseguir a quien tu quieras de este salón -señalo Casey -y cuando termines con Nolee tendrás a Ash para ti.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo tampoco conozco a nadie de aquí -continuó Casey.

-¿Alguna vez te he hablado de mi amigo Morrison? -preguntó Misty.

-¿El entrenador de Hoenn?

Misty asintió.

-¿Le gusta el béisbol?

-Porque no se lo preguntas tu -dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien -accedió Casey.

-Ven conmigo, te lo voy a presentar.

Misty alcanzó a Morrison e hizo las presentaciones y dejó a Casey conversando con él.

Se alejó sonriendo.

Vio a alguien que le hacia señas con la mano y se acercó.

-May, Dawn están hermosas -dijo saludando a su amigas.

-Gracias Misty -respondió May -¿recuerdas a Drew? -dijo señalando a su acompañante.

-Claro -respondió Misty saludando al muchacho.

-Él es mi amigo Kenny -presentó Dawn.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente -respondió Kenny estrechándole la mano.

Misty saludó de nuevo con sus hermanas que se reunieron con ella al reconocerla. Daisy venia del brazo de Tracey, Violet con Brock y Lily con Gary.

-¿Has visto Misty? -dijo Brock emocionado -afuera están muchas Oficiales Jenny.

-Será mejor que te controles Don Juan -dijo Misty con una risita -recuerda que estas aquí por Ash.

-Y esas bellezas son un gran bono extra.

-¿Por qué hay tantas de todas formas?

¿Por qué? -repitió Brock incrédulo -¿acaso no escuchas todo ese caos?. La prensa y las admiradoras están afuera.

-Claro, no se porque no lo pensé.

-Poco me faltó para arrastrarlo hasta aquí -comentó Violet molesta -él quería quedarse con Ash solo porque a él lo están escoltando hasta aquí, de lo contrario todas esas locas le arrancarían la ropa.

-El precio de la fama -dijo Tracey.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el comentario.

-Gary, ¿me acompañas a buscar una bebida? -preguntó Duplica.

Él la miró extrañado. -Claro.

Ambos se marcharon perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Al recinto ingresaron el Profesor Oak con la Señora Ketchum, y tras ellos Nolee tomada del brazo de Ash.

Misty frunció el ceño.

-Lo va a dejar sin brazo si no deja de tomarlo de forma tan posesiva -comentó molesta.

Max los seguía algo cohibido mientras miraba al entrenador con admiración.

Apenas Ash piso el salón todas las personas en el irrumpieron en aplausos.

Misty lo miró con ternura.

Ash parecía incomodo con toda la atención y parecía que se estaba ahogando con la corbata que traía puesta.

Nolee por otra parte parecía encantada.

Misty pensó que era imposible no sentir celos de aquella chica. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido de color blanco adornando con pequeñas piedras brillantes que desprendían destellos plateados y que se pegaba a su cuerpo destacando sus curvas, el escote en forma de corazón y su cabello peinado con grandes bucles que caían por su espalda. Y parecía tan confiada de si misma.

Max se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Misty y la saludó con la mano antes de aproximarse. La Sra. Ketchum y el Profesor Oak lo imitaron.

-Misty, estas preciosa -dijo la Sra. Ketchum dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Sra. Ketchum -respondió Misty.

-Por favor Misty, llámame Delia -pidió.

-Buenas noches Misty, ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó el Profesor Oak.

-Buenas noches Profesor -saludó Misty -muy bien gracias.

-No tuve ocasión para decirte esto antes pero quería felicitarte por tu batalla y por la forma en que has entrenado a tus Pokemon, ellos están en excelente forma.

-Gracias Profesor Oak, he trabajado duro con todos ellos.

-Pude notarlo -respondió -te has ganado tu fama de gran Líder.

Misty agradeció el cumplido.

El Profesor Oak y la Sra. Ketchum se marcharon en la misma dirección que Duplica en busca de una bebida.

Ash se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, pues la gente lo rodeaba para conversar con él e incluso tomarse un par de fotos.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta ellos lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Misty.

Nolee la miró con fastidio.

-Te ves encantadora esta noche -dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Ash -siseó Nolee molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice?

-¿Por qué la tratas de esa manera? ¿No recuerdas como me trató? ¿Acaso tienes en serio tan mala memoria?

-No lo trates de esa manera.

-No te metas pelirroja -dijo Nolee.

-Basta -ordenó Ash con voz cansada.

-No entiendo porque continuas tratándola como tu amiga, ¿no te importan las cosas insultantes que dijo?

-Ya Nolee supéralo -Ash se masajeo las sienes -las mujeres son tan rencorosas, se que Misty dice ese tipo de cosas cuando la provocan, no tienes que hacer un gran escándalo de ello, no lo dijo en serio.

-No Ash, te equivocas. Lo dije en serio, y no pienso disculparme por eso, puedes enfadarte conmigo todo lo quieras.

-Nunca pedí que te disculparas.

Nolee lo golpeo en el pecho. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No te importa?

-Solo pienso que no deberías sentirte tan ofendida si sabes que esas cosas no son ciertas.

-No lo son.

-Si claro -musitó Misty.

-Entonces déjalo -dijo Ash -si yo me hubiera ofendido por cada comentario contra mi, no hubiera llegado a donde estoy hoy.

-Ash -lo llamó el Sr. Goodshow por el micrófono -¿puedes subir un momento?

Ash lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Nolee antes de darse la vuelta.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de eso porque es la ultima vez que hablaras con él.

-Te arrancare uno por uno todos los pelos de tu cabeza -amenazó Misty acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Quieren parar de una vez? -interrumpió Brock colocándose en el medio de las dos muchachas -es una noche importante para Ash, si tanto lo quieren no lo arruinen.

Misty relajó su postura. -Lo siento, tienes razón.

-Lo que sea -dijo Nolee -no tienes oportunidad contra de mi de todas formas, tengo a Ash de mi parte.

Misty apretó los puños y la fulminó con la mirada.

El aplauso de la multitud la hizo desviar la mirada hacia el escenario, donde Ash hacia su aparición.

-Buenas noches a todos -saludó el Sr. Goodshow mientras el publico cesaba sus vítores para escucharlo -hoy es un día para celebrar el cierre de otro exitoso Torneo y quisiera agradecer a todos los Líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores que participaron y que demostraron sus habilidades con destreza y gran desempeño.

-¡Bien hecho! -gritó alguien del publico.

El señor Goodshow sonrió.

-Y ahora tengo el agrado de presentar a el campeón de este año: el

Sr. Ash Ketchum.

Misty se unió a los aplausos con entusiasmo mientras Ash mostraba una sonrisa brillante.

-Ahora procedemos a la entrega del trofeo por parte de un miembro del Alto Mando -continuó el Sr. Goodshow.

Apareció en el escenario Bruno llevando el trofeo consigo que procedió a entregárselo a un sonriente Ash mientras todos aplaudían.

Bruno le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras lo felicitaba y luego se apartó para dejar pasar a Catleya, miembro de la Elite Cuatro de Unova.

Ella portaba una placa en la que grabaron el nombre de Ash mientras el Sr. Goodshow anunciaba que seria colocada en el salón de la fama.

A Misty le dolían las manos por estar aplaudiendo tan efusivamente ignorando las miradas de odio que Nolee dirigía en su dirección.

-Ahora -anunció el Sr. Goodshow -procederemos a la entrega de unas placas de reconocimiento para todos aquellos que participaron de este evento.

Más miembros de la Elite Cuatro se apoderaron del escenario cargando pequeñas placas y se colocaron alrededor del presidente de la Liga que comenzó a leer la lista de nombres de los participantes que fueron subiendo uno a uno a recibir su reconocimiento, y luego se posicionaban alrededor del escenario.

-Waterflower, Misty -llamó.

May le quitó la cartera para que Misty subiera más cómodamente.

Misty sonrió y caminó hacia el escenario mientras a su alrededor sus amigos la aplaudían y gritaban su nombre.

Lance fue el encargado de entregarle su placa. Le dirigió una gran sonrisa que Misty devolvió tímidamente.

Ash se aproximó a ella y tomándola por la cintura le dio un abrazo.

Misty amplió su sonrisa.

-Felicidades Ash, lo mereces.

-Gracias Mist, tu actuación fue formidable.

-¿Listo para dar tu discurso? -preguntó Lance.

Ash levantó las cejas. -Nadie dijo nada acerca de un discurso.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. -Es obvio Ash, como el ganador tienes que dar alguna especie de discurso.

-Odio hablar en publico -se quejó Ash.

-No seas infantil -dijo Misty -solo di unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento y te retiras, no es tan difícil.

-Ella tiene razón -comentó Lance soltando una carcajada -no sabia que el gran Ash Ketchum le tenía miedo a un micrófono.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada -afirmó Ash dándose la vuelta.

Misty y Lance se rieron.

-El Campeón de este año, el Sr. Ketchum se dirigirá ahora a ustedes -anunció el Sr. Goodshow haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Ash que se acercara.

Ash se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-No tiene idea de que decir -dijo Lance aun riéndose.

-Lo se -respondió Misty acompañándolo en su risa -esto va a ser interesante.

-¿Lo crees?

-Ya veremos.

El Sr. Goodshow se hizo a un lado cediéndole su lugar a Ash frente al micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos -comenzó Ash -umm... yo... quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han estado conmigo y que me han apoyado a través de todo este proceso y que... no han dejado que me rinda nunca -tomó aire -gracias mamá por incentivarme a perseguir mis sueños, gracias profesor por sus consejos y por ser como un padre para mi, a mis amigos por ser mi respaldo, mis compañeros de aventuras, mi apoyo incondicional y constante; y a mi mejor amiga Misty, gracias por ser como eres y por enseñarme a que no debo dejarme vencer pese a lo difícil que parezca una situación, tu me haces querer ser mejor persona. Gracias.

Misty se quedó boquiabierta.

-Esperaba que resultara algo más interesante que eso -confesó Lance a su lado.

-Lo ha sido -murmuró Misty mientras en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona que sabia que no estaría para nada contenta con aquel discurso.

Su rostro iracundo le causó gran satisfacción.

-¿Llamas a eso un discurso? -se burló Lance cuando Ash se aproximó nuevamente a ellos.

-A mi me gusto -admitió Misty -gracias Ash, eso fue muy lindo.

Ash sonrió. -Vamos con los demás.

-De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por su participación en este evento -terminaba el Sr. Goodshow -y ahora ¡a celebrar!

Su frase final fue acompañada de gritos y aplausos.

Música comenzó a sonar y el salón se iluminó con luces de variados colores que danzaban sobre el escenario.

Misty caminaba a lado de Ash preparándose para la escena que sabia que se desarrollaría.

Nolee se precipitó sobre Ash y lo empujó fuertemente en el pecho.

Tal acción tomó a Ash por sorpresa por lo que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro y caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué ha sido eso? -preguntó sobándose el pecho y mirando a su novia con furia.

-¡¿Por qué?! -gritó Nolee al borde de las lagrimas -¿Tienes cara para preguntarme por qué?

Ash miró a Misty en busca de ayuda.

-Que humillante Ash -continuó Nolee -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Linda, no entiendo de que hablas.

Misty reprimió una sonrisa.

-La mencionaste a ella en tu discurso eso es lo que pasa -explotó Nolee.

-Ya lo hablamos Nolee, ella es mi mejor amiga no entiendo porque te enfadas.

Nolee se puso a llorar. -La... mencionas ... a ella... Ash -balbuceó entre sollozos -¿qué hay de mi?

Ash se quedó congelado en donde estaba mientras Nolee se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando reprimir las lagrimas.

-Yo... los dejare solos -dijo Misty.

Ash asintió, le susurró algo a Nolee y tomándola de la mano la llevó fuera del salón.

Misty los vio alejarse mientras se perdían entre la multitud y luego caminó en dirección contraria.

-¿Lo han visto? -preguntó divertida.

-Ya lo creo -respondió May -hasta creo que sentí algo de pena por ella.

-Que vergonzoso -comentó Dawn -que tu propio novio se olvide de ti en el discurso de agradecimiento del evento más importante de su vida.

-Más penoso es tener que explicarle a tu novio que lo hizo -continuó Misty sin poder contener una carcajada -no puedo creer que Ash se olvidara de ella.

-Se lo tiene muy merecido si quieres mi opinión -añadió Dawn.

Misty y May asintieron.

-¿Y donde están Drew y Kenny? -preguntó Misty.

-Los mandamos a ver un par de bebidas para celebrar -respondió May -pero se están tardando demasiado.

May le arrebató unas bebidas a un mesero y se las entregó a sus amigas quitándole la placa de las manos de Misty.

-Salud -brindó May y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de una sola.

Misty y Dawn la imitaron.

Misty hizo una mueca que hizo reír a sus amigas.

-Esto esta muy fuerte -comentó sintiendo como la garganta le quemaba.

-La primera siempre es la peor -dijo May ofreciéndole un nuevo vaso -ya te acostumbras.

-Creo que paso.

-No seas amargada Misty -musitó May -estamos celebrando.

Misty tomó el vaso de mala gana.

-Así me gusta.

Misty vació el contenido del vaso y volvió a fruncir los labios en señal de disgusto.

-Esto esta horrible May -protestó.

May le quitó el vaso de las manos y depositó dos copas en su lugar.

-Prueba esos -ordenó -son más dulces.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó Misty mirando con curiosidad el liquido de distintos colores.

-Unos cocteles -respondió May -solo tómalos y no hagas preguntas.

Misty miró a las copas en sus manos dudosa.

-Están buenos -afirmó Dawn -pruébalos.

Misty bebió el contenido de ambas copas y sonrió. -Tienes razón, saben bien.

-No te imaginas la gran variedad de cocteles que hay -comentó May -y los vas a probar todos.

-¿Enloqueciste?

May negó con la cabeza.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

-No recuerdo que en la fiesta de inauguración haya habido alcohol.

-Claro que había -dijo Dawn -pero estabas tan embobada con Ash que no creo que recuerdes algo que no tenga que ver con él.

-Hablando de Ash -masculló May -ya regresaron.

Misty volteo a ver con tanta rapidez que se mareó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Dawn la sostuvo del brazo mientras se reía.

Misty vio como Ash conducía a Nolee hacia una esquina donde la Sra. Ketchum conversaba animadamente con el Profesor Oak. Nolee parecía alicaída aunque todo rastro de sus lagrimas había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Pensé que lo que paso haría que terminen pero al parecer no fue así -comentó May.

-Ella no rompería con Ash ni en un millón de años -dijo Misty -estoy segura que lo hizo sentirse muy culpable.

-Bebe -ordenó Dawn ofreciéndole otra copa.

Misty se la tomó sin protestar y sin apartar la vista de Ash.

May le tendió otro a la vez que ella vaciaba su copa.

Lance se aproximó a Ash y ambos se apartaron para conversar. Nolee al verse sola con los adultos se apartó hacia los baños.

Lance le comentaba algo a Ash y este negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento Drew y Kenny regresaron con un par de copas en sus manos.

Las protestas de May le hicieron voltear para mirarla.

-¿Vino? ¿Es en serio Drew? -rezongó May -¿te mande hace como media hora por bebidas y lo mejor que pudiste encontrar fue vino?

-¿Qué tiene de malo el vino?

-Si nadie lo acepta yo lo quiero -dijo Misty arrebatándole la copa de las manos dejando al coordinador muy sorprendido.

-Misty devuélveme eso -pidió May.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya has tomado mucho ese es el porque.

-He bebido lo mismo que tu.

-Si pero soy más tolerante que tu.

-Tonterías -dijo Misty -además a sido tu idea lo de celebrar y todo eso.

May frunció el ceño.

-Es la ultima que tomo -prometió Misty.

-Vamos a bailar -sugirió Dawn.

-Adelántense -propuso Misty -termino mi copa y ya los alcanzo.

-Bien -dijo May tomando a Drew del brazo -nos vemos en la pista de baile.

Misty asintió.

Ambas parejas se alejaron.

Misty masajeo sus sienes. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Quizá si debía dejar de tomar.

Caminó tambaleante en dirección a la salida.

-¿Misty? ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo una voz preocupada.

-Estoy bien Sakura -respondió mirando a su amiga.

Sakura le devolvió una mirada recriminatoria.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Un poco.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en mi cumpleaños?

-No es para tanto.

-Entrégame esa copa.

Misty negó con la cabeza.

-Si la quieres, me la tienes que quitar.

-No es gracioso Misty -dijo Sakura acercándose.

Misty retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Dámela.

-No.

Misty retrocedió más.

-Por tu bien Misty, dame eso.

Misty retrocedió otro poco pero chocó contra algo y derramó todo el contenido de la copa.

Sakura perdió su expresión enojada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ahogar sus carcajadas.

El grito de Nolee hizo que todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor la regresaran a ver.

Misty se dio la vuelta para encararla y al igual que su amiga se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse.

El originalmente vestido blanco de Nolee estaba completamente manchado de vino.

Ash, una de las personas que había volteado al escuchar el grito de Nolee cesó su conversación con Lance y se acercó a toda prisa.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? -chilló Nolee mirando a su novio con los ojos inundados de lagrimas -lo ha hecho a propósito.

Ash miró a Misty.

-No podría haber resultado mejor si lo hubiera planeado -dijo ella entre risas.

-Esta totalmente arruinado -sollozó Nolee.

Ash se removió su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Nolee.

-Tranquila, no llores -pidió Ash -estoy seguro que tiene arreglo, sino yo te comprare otro vestido.

-¿Otro vestido? ¿Acaso crees que compro en rebajas como ella? Este vestido fue un regalo del ultimo diseñador para el que trabaje.

-Ups -dijo Misty aun riéndose.

Ash la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Estas borracha -sentenció con furia.

Misty se encogió de hombros.

-Ella quiere arruinarme la vida, porque yo tengo todo lo que ella desea -lloriqueó Nolee.

-No lo creo -dijo Ash -Misty no haría algo así.

-¿De que lado estas? -preguntó furiosa -¿acaso no puede defenderse ella sola?

-Ya no puedo con esto -dijo Ash acariciándose la frente.

-Ella es la culpable de todo -acusó Nolee.

-El fracaso de tu relación no es nada mas que culpa tuya.

-Me las vas a pagar todas -amenazó Nolee.

Misty se rió.

-¿Ash? -llamó la Sra. Ketchum.

-Todo esta bien mamá.

-Samuel y yo ya nos retiramos al hotel.

-Esta bien -respondió Ash con voz ronca.

Su madre lo miró preocupada.

-Ven con nosotros Nolee -dijo la Sra. Ketchum tomándola del brazo -conozco una manera para hacer salir esas clase de manchas.

-Gracias Sra. Ketchum -musitó Nolee limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro -¿vienes Ash?

-Ya los alcanzo.

Nolee le dirigió una mirada de odio a Misty antes de marcharse con los dos adultos.

-Es bastante dramática ¿no lo crees? -dijo Misty -¿cómo lo soportas?

-¿Te importa Sakura? -preguntó Ash mirándola.

-No no -respondió sacudiendo la cabeza -de todas formas ya me iba.

-Gracias.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Misty enarcó una ceja.

-Misty ven conmigo -pidió Ash.

-¿Adonde?

-Te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Claro que no -musitó Misty cruzándose de brazos -de ninguna manera.

-Es mejor que descanses.

-Tengo una mejor idea -dijo Misty -iré a tomar algo de aire, puedes venir si quieres.

Misty salió del salón y Ash la siguió.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa acariciar su rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Asintió.

-Quiero ir a la playa -dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

Ash levantó las cejas. -¿A esta hora?

-Me debes una salida a la playa -le recordó.

-¿Y cómo planeas salir de aquí?

Misty se acercó.

-¿Escuchas eso? -susurró.

Ash la miró confundido.

-No escucho nada.

-Tampoco yo -dijo Misty -eso significa que la multitud de afuera ya se disolvió. ¿Iremos?

Ash suspiró. -Bien -accedió de mala gana.

Misty sonrió.

Caminaron en silencio. Ash la vigilaba de cerca por si tropezaba.

Al llegar Misty se removió los zapatos, los arrojó sobre la arena y se alejó en dirección al mar.

Ash sacudió la cabeza.

Misty volteó al notar que él no la seguía.

-Relájate un poco ¿si? -pidió acercándose -te queda mal esa cara de amargado.

Ash enarcó una ceja.

Misty se acercó más y le zafó la corbata.

-Recuerda que es el ultimo día que estamos juntos.

-Tres años no es tanto tiempo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Ash, no tienes idea cuanto -frunció el ceño, no sabia porque había dicho eso.

-Yo también Misty.

-Así que... Sinnoh, debes estar emocionado ¿cierto?

Ash se encogió de hombros. -Si... supongo que si -respondió -me gusta la idea de viajar de nuevo.

-Me gustaba viajar contigo -confesó Misty -todos los días eran nuevas aventuras, escalar montañas, cruzar ríos y bosques, supongo que volverás a hace todo eso ¿no?

Ash se rió. -¿Con Nolee? -sacudió la cabeza -no lo creo.

Misty bufó.

-He escuchado de parejas disparejas Ash, pero tu situación raya en lo ridículo.

-No es para tanto -dijo Ash -se que nuestros gustos son diferentes y eso, pero lo hemos hecho funcionar.

-Pero es que ella es...

-Se lo que piensas de ella -le interrumpió Ash -lo escuche la primera vez.

-No entiendo porque no estas enfadado conmigo por eso.

Ash se rascó la cabeza. -La verdad, tampoco yo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Creo que no puedo enfadarme contigo -murmuró Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

Misty comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Misty se cubrió la boca con las manos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Dímelo.

-No puedo creer que te olvidaras de ella en tu discurso -dijo Misty entre risas.

Ash se rió también. -No era mi intención ¿sabes? solo dije lo primero que vino a mi cabeza.

-Es bueno saber que formo parte de tus pensamientos.

-No me molestes con eso, no se como sucedió.

Ash la rodeo con sus brazos y le tapo la boca con las manos. -Deja de reírte Misty.

Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición indicándole que ya no seguiría riéndose y Ash la soltó.

-Eres mala, no deberías reírte de las desgracias ajenas.

-Vamos admite que fue gracioso.

Ash se tocó la frente.

-Hoy a sido una noche bizarra.

-¿Bizarra? -Misty soltó una carcajada -me alegra comprobar que has ampliado tu vocabulario,

Ash le sacó la lengua.

Este gesto tan infantil hizo que Misty se riera aun mas.

Ash la miró con una extraña expresión, como si no pudiera decidir si la situación le divertía o le molestaba.

-Mist no deberías beber tanto.

-No estoy borracha Ash -se cruzó de brazos -lo que paso allá adentro fue un accidente nada mas, no lo hice a propósito.

-Se que no lo hiciste.

-Gracias por creerme.

-Prométeme que no volverás a beber de esa forma.

Misty lo miró ceñuda.

-Por favor -añadió Ash transcurridos unos segundos.

-Si es lo que desea el Campeón.

-Es lo que desea tu mejor amigo.

-No lo haré de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora cambia de tema que este ya me aburrió.

-De acuerdo, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-De hecho tengo una pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué discutías con Lance?

Ash frunció los labios.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Era en relación a tu viaje?

Ash negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Ash se paso los dedos por la cabeza. -Bueno, supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

Misty enarcó una ceja.

-Lance... quería invitarte a salir y me pregunto mi opinión al respecto.

-¿Lance? ¿Invitarme? ¿A mi?

-No entiendo que es lo que te sorprende.

-¿Y que le respondiste?

-Que era una idea terrible.

-¿Salir conmigo te parece una idea terrible? -preguntó ofendida.

-Claro que no Misty, siempre malinterpretas lo que quiero decir.

-Si te explicaras con claridad no tendríamos ese problema.

-Me parece terrible que él quiera invitarte a salir. Le dije que buscara a alguien de su edad.

-¿Y que te da derecho de elegir con quien debería salir o no?

-Por favor Misty, el hombre tranquilamente podría doblarte en edad.

-¿Y que hay de Gary? Respóndeme Ash, ¿qué tiene él de malo?

-Eso ya lo aclaramos ese día en el gimnasio Misty, yo solo quiero cuidarte.

-No me digas.

-Es cierto, eso hacen los amigos por si no lo sabias.

-Que seas mi mejor amigo no te da derecho para elegir mis relaciones, porque si así fuera creo que conoces a la perfección de lo que yo opino de la tuya, y para mi estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida al irte a Sinnoh con una mujer que esta completamente loca pero tu eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta. Si Lance o quien sea quiere invitarme a salir es mi problema Ash no el tuyo. Así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Misty resopló con enfado.

-Bien, allí tienes el camino de regreso -dijo Ash señalando la calle frente a ellos -ve a buscar a Lance, Gary, o si quieres a Rudy ya que eso te resulto bien la ultima vez ¿no? No cuentes conmigo para quitártelo de encima.

-Puedo defenderme sola muchas gracias, no te necesito.

-Me doy cuenta -respondió Ash mirándola con furia -por eso me ignoraste por cinco años. Si te gusta ser tan independiente por mi perfecto, te prometo que no me meteré en tu camino nunca mas.

La mueca de enojo desapareció del rostro de Misty siendo reemplazada por una de terror.

-¡¿Qué?! -negó con la cabeza -no Ash yo nunca dije que quiero eso, perdón, perdóname, yo solo quiero que respetes un poco mi privacidad.

Ahora era el turno de Ash de parecer desconcertado.

-¿Me estas pidiendo perdón? -Ash la miró incrédulo -vaya, estas peor de lo que pensaba.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hagamos un trato ¿si? -Ash ahora la miraba con curiosidad -tu no te meterás en mis asuntos y yo lo haré con tu relación con... bueno sabes con quien, ¿qué dices?

Ash se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? -repitió.

-Ya me escuchaste Ash -dijo Misty despacio -creo que de todo esto podemos obviar la parte en la que decimos que somos mejores amigos y que nos necesitamos y que por una estúpida pelea no vamos a dejar que eso se arruine.

Ash aun parecía confundido cuando respondió con un timido esta bien en voz baja como si estuviera contando un secreto.

Misty sonrió.

-Ves que no es tan difícil que actúes como una persona racional para variar.

Fue el turno de Ash de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Mira quien habla.

Misty rió.

-Ven Ash, tengo ganas de meterme al mar.

Misty salió corriendo antes de que Ash pudiera responder y al muchacho no le quedó otra que seguirla para evitar que se cayera.

Ash alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura cuando la muchacha estuvo a punto de caer de bruces sobre la arena.

-Ve más despacio Mist, recuerda que estas algo pasada de copas.

-No se de que hablas Ash, jamás me había sentido mejor en mi vida -masculló Misty -vamos, quiero sumergir los pies en el agua.

-No te aconsejaría que lo hagas.

Misty lo ignoro y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la orilla donde pequeñas olas rompieron contra sus pies.

Ash la miró con expresión divertida.

Misty hizo una mueca.

-¿Y bien?

-Esta helada.

Ash se rió. -No me digas.

Misty comenzó a reír con él.

Ash la tomo de la mano y la obligó a salir del agua.

Misty lo miró y perdió su sonrisa.

-No quiero que te vayas Ash.

-Son solo tres años -repitió -regresare antes de que te des cuenta y lo primero que haré es visitarte en Celeste.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Además de que ahora si hablaremos por teléfono ¿verdad?

Misty asintió.

Ash le acaricio el cabello. -Quisiera... -susurró y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa Ash?

-Nada Mist. Vamos, ya es hora de regresar.

-Espera Ash.

Él se volteó. -¿Qué pasa?

Misty le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Ash se quedó paralizado unos segundos y luego Misty sintió como su cuerpo se relajó y él le devolvía el beso lentamente.

Ash sujetó su cintura con una de sus manos y la otra la enterró entre los cabellos de la muchacha.

Misty se pegó más con sus pulsaciones aumentando de nivel mientras su respiración se agitaba junto a la de él.

Sintió como Ash la liberaba, y tomándola de las muñecas zafó con facilidad su abrazo y la apartó suavemente de él.

Se sintió avergonzada. Se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada para descifrar en los ojos de Ash lo que estaba pensando, pero él no la estaba mirando, aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-No hagas eso Misty, me haces sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti dada tu condición.

-No estoy borracha -protestó.

Ash abrió los ojos.

-Vamos Mist, te llevare de vuelta a tu habitación.

Él la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella con suavidad.

Misty lo siguió cohibida intentando descifrar la expresión del rostro de Ash, pero su semblante estaba serio sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Con su mano libre el entrenador recogió los zapatos que habían quedado abandonados en la arena.

Caminaron despacio y en silencio sin mirarse durante todo el trayecto pese a que continuaban sujetos de la mano.

-Ahora si lo arruine -pensó Misty con temor.

Dawn, quien se encontraba en la entrada del salón les hacia señas a lo lejos para que se acercaran. Kenny a su lado se veía algo aburrido mientras agitaba el contenido de la copa que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa Dawn? -preguntó Ash cuando estuvieron cerca de la muchacha.

-Todo mundo te estaba buscando -respondió -nadie sabia que te habías ido. Es una fiesta en tu honor después de todo.

-Estoy seguro que todos pueden divertirse en una fiesta sin mi.

-Me refiero a que la gente importante estaba buscándote, los del Alto Mando dijeron que necesitaban hablar contigo -señaló Dawn -así que ingresa a ese salón inmediatamente.

Ash asintió.

-Gracias Dawn, solo iré a dejar a Misty a su habitación y ya regreso.

Misty no protestó esta vez puesto que empezaba a sentirse mal.

-Esta bien Ash, nosotros solo estábamos esperando que vuelvas para darte el recado. Nosotros también nos retiramos, May y Drew ya se fueron porque ella estaba algo mareada.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Dawn, que tengan una buena noche.

-Descuida Ash no ha sido molestia, que tengan buena noche tamb...

Una voz a sus espaldas no le permitió continuar.

-Misty, al fin te encuentro. Pensé que te habías ido -la voz se escuchaba muy agitada como si aquella persona hubiera venido corriendo.

-¿Quieres algún premio por perseverancia? -preguntó Ash molesto -ella no quiere nada contigo.

-Yo lo manejo Ash.

Misty se separó del entrenador, con un movimiento rápido le quitó la copa de las manos de Kenny y la vació sobre la cabeza de Rudy.

Ash comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi -se dio la vuelta y tomó a Ash de la mano -vámonos.

Aun riéndose Ash la condujo hasta las escaleras dejando atrás a un sorprendido y furioso Rudy.

Ash tuvo que ayudar a Misty a subir las escaleras porque era evidente que no podía hacerlo sola.

Al llegar arriba Ash la apoyo contra la puerta para que ella recupere el aliento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Misty cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Bien Mist, dame tu llave.

-Esta en mi cartera.

Ash la miró extrañado.

-No tienes ninguna cartera.

Misty abrió los ojos y se miró las manos como si esperara encontrar su cartera en ellas.

Ash enarcó una ceja.

-La tiene May -recordó Misty.

Se miraron sin saber que hacer durante un par de segundos.

Ash se rascó la cabeza.

-Supongo que... tendrás que dormir en mi habitación.

Misty asintió por segunda vez. -Esta bien.

Ash soltó una risita.

-Bien, no esperaba que accedieras tan rápido.

-No es como si nunca hubiéramos compartido una cama.

-Desde hace cinco años que no le hacemos.

-Nunca es tarde para volver a hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Misty se despegó de la puerta, perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído al suelo si Ash no la sujetaba.

Él iba a comentar algo pero Misty lo interrumpió -Estoy bien Ash, no hay de que preocuparse.

Ash la soltó y Misty intentó torpemente alejarse por el pasillo.

-Así nunca llegaremos -dijo Ash divertido a sus espaldas -déjame ayudarte.

Antes de que Misty pudiera decir algo, Ash ya la había levantado en el aire y la cargó en sus brazos.

Misty protestó y forcejeó pero Ash se las arregló para bajar por las escaleras con la inquieta pelirroja entre sus brazos.

Cruzaron frente a la entrada del salón, donde no había rastro de sus amigos, solo la marca dejada por el vino que Misty derramo sobre Rudy.

Ash subió por las escaleras frente al comedor, y solo cuando estuvieron frente a su habitación posó a la pelirroja con cuidado en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama.

Ash rebuscó en su closet y le entregó a Misty una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una pokebola -respondió Ash con sarcasmo -es ropa mía para que uses como pijama, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser?

-Oh. Gracias.

Misty se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido.

Ash la sujetó por las muñecas.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Voy a ponerme la ropa que me has dado.

-Pero espera a que yo salga de la habitación.

-Por Mew Ash, no actúes como un niño, como si nunca me hubieras visto en traje de baño. Me veo igual de bien en ropa interior.

Ash comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y ahora porque te ríes?

-Me imagine la cara que tendría la tu sobria si escuchara lo que acabas de decir.

-Que infantil.

-Solo cámbiate y acuéstate ¿si Mist? -dijo Ash retrocediendo hacia la puerta -yo regresare pronto.

-¿No vas a ayudarme a quitarme el vestido?

Ash se sonrojó.

-¿Qu...? ¿Qué? -balbuceó.

-Me estoy ahogando Ash, la verdad es que este vestido me aprieta mucho, no puedo quitármelo sola.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Solo necesito que me ayudes a desabrocharlo, no puedo alcanzar todos los broches.

-¿Y como te lo pusiste?

-Mis hermanas me ayudaron a cerrarlo -respondió Misty -si es que alguna vez te has preguntado porque las mujeres siempre se arreglan juntas, una de las razones es que necesitamos que alguien nos ayude con el vestido.

-Eso es absurdo.

-No lo es, todas las mujeres lo hacen. Ahora, ¿me ayudaras?

-¿Solo lo... umm... desabrocho y ya?

-Si Ash, me harías un gran favor.

-Bien -regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde Misty -dime que hago.

-Gracias Ash -Misty se volteó -solo suelta los broches.

La temblorosa mano de Ash comenzó a tantear torpemente la espalda de Misty.

-Mist, ¿qué se supone que estoy buscando?

-Son broches pequeños Ash, solo los sueltas, son como los de un sujetador, los zafas de la misma manera.

Ash soltó una risita.

-Bien Misty, no quiero saber porque supones que se como desabrochar un sujetador pero deberías saber que en serio no se que es lo que tengo que buscar.

Misty agitó sus manos. -Lo siento Ash, yo no quería asumir nada, no quería que sonara de esa manera -musitó avergonzada -son pequeños Ash, no hay donde perderse, solo sigue la línea de mi columna.

Ash no respondió pero obedeció la indicación.

-Creo... que ya encontré uno -susurró nervioso.

-¿Pudiste zafarlo?

-No.

-Empujalo hacia afuera.

-De acuerdo.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Ash se las ingenio para desabrochar el primer broche.

-Ya lo hice -informó.

-Creo que son unos cuatro o cinco.

Ash tragó saliva audiblemente haciendo que Misty se riera.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Ash encontrara y zafara los broches restantes.

-Termine.

Misty se sujetaba la parte frontal del vestido para evitar que cayera al suelo, se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Gracias Ash.

Ash se rascó la cabeza. -No fue nada Mist -se aclaró la garganta -ahora yo... umm... bajare para ver que es lo que quieren y ya regreso.

Misty asintió.

Ash se acercó a la puerta.

-Termina de... ummm... cambiarte... y acomodate en la cama... yo... yo dormiré en el sillón.

-Podemos compartir la cama.

-No... así esta bien... tu descansa -continuó balbuceando -solo descansa ¿si?

-Gracias Ash, por todo -dijo Misty -de verdad eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco.

Ash sonrió.

-Buenas noches Mist.

-Buenas noches Ash -Misty sonrió tambien -Te amo.

Ash enarcó una ceja.

-Lo se Mist, ya lo dejamos claro en la playa, somos mejores amigos, yo también te quiero. Ahora acuéstate ¿bueno? Volveré enseguida.

Habiendo dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de si.

Misty se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

No apartó la vista de la puerta esperando que Ash regresara al haberse dado cuenta de lo que ella realmente había querido decir, pero al parecer no era así, porque el muchacho no reapareció.

Con parsimonia se retiró el vestido reemplazandolo por la ropa que Ash le había proporcionado.

Ambas prendas le quedaban grandes pero era eso o dormir en ropa interior, así que agradeciendo mentalmente al muchacho por ser tan atento con ella se acostó en la cómoda cama.

Reconstruyó en su mente el beso con Ash, recordando la suavidad de sus labios y el dulce sabor de su boca. Con una sonrisa se deslizó hacia el país de los sueños.

* * *

El sonido ronco del despertador hizo que se sobresaltara. Tanteo con la mano buscando el botón para apagarlo pero no pudo encontrarlo. Furiosa agarró el aparato y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Se mesajeo la cabeza, le dolía mucho y sentía mucha sed.

Al intentar levantarse de la cama sus pies se enredaron entre las sabanas haciendo que caiga al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Sin fuerzas para levantarse decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí mientras intentaba descifrar donde se encontraba.

Escuchó a una puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaron con prisa hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-¿Ash? -preguntó confundida -¿qué haces aquí?

Ash no respondió. En lugar de eso la levanto del piso y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien -miró a su alrededor -este no es mi cuarto.

Ash sacudió la cabeza. -¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?

Misty frunció el ceño intentando recordar.

-Hubo una fiesta.

Ash asintió.

-Nos dieron un premio.

Ash movió las manos incitándole a que continúe.

-Fuimos a la playa -recordó -el agua del mar estaba fría -se sonrojó -no pudimos entrar a mi cuarto... y tu me quitaste el vestido y me acostaste en tu cama.

-Si lo dices así suena muy feo la verdad.

-Lo estoy intentando Ash, me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Es cierto, lo olvidaba -dijo Ash rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando un objeto pequeño redondo -toma esta pastilla Mist, te hará sentir mejor.

Ash, que había estado arrodillado frente a Misty se puso de pie rápidamente y le tendió una botella de agua.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué mas recuerdas?

-Nada mas.

Ash frunció el ceño.

-No espera, recuerdo algo mas -exclamó chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Y qué es?

Misty se rió. -No sabes desabrochar un sujetador.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco. -Que madura.

Misty le sacó la lengua.

-Toma la pastilla -ordenó.

Misty soltó una risita antes de obedecer.

-Me tome la libertad de recoger las cosas de tu habitación -empezó Ash.

-¿Por qué?

-Me he encontrado con tus hermanas y me han dicho que su ferry parte a las diez, es decir en dos horas. Pensé que querrías dormir un poco mas así que traje tus cosas aquí para que te alistes y luego te llevare al puerto.

-¿El ferry sale en dos horas?

-No me sorprende que no sepas que hora es, dado que te encargaste de destruir mi reloj.

Misty miró al destrozado despertador que había arrojado.

-Lo siento Ash, te lo pagare lo prometo.

-No importa Mist.

-Bueno al menos así ya quedamos a mano por mi bicicleta.

-¿Qué dices? Yo ya te pague la bicicleta.

-No, la enfermera Joy lo hizo, pero no importa, hoy hemos saldado nuestra deuda.

-Como quieras.

-¿Y tu no tienes un ferry que tomar también?

Ash negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer me quedare un par de días mas por aquí -respondió -mencionaron algo de unos contratos que hay que arreglar. Un montón de cosas legales muy aburridas.

-Oh.

-En fin, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha y cambiarte. Te espero abajo.

Misty agradeció y Ash salió de la habitación.

_Demonios. Besé a Ash anoche_

Se puso de pie y camino despacio hacia sus maletas, que Ash había dejado arrimadas contra la pared.

Pestañeo mareada varias veces y eligió el primer conjunto que encontró: una falda roja estampada de flores con una blusa de finos tirantes de color blanco.

Siguiendo el consejo de Ash, decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha.

Después de vestirse y desenredar su cabello bajó con cuidado las escaleras buscado a Ash con la mirada.

Él la ayudo a bajar las gradas restantes y caminaron juntos al comedor, que se encontraba inusualmente vacío.

-¿Donde esta todo el mundo?

-Algunos están empacando, otros ya se han marchado.

-¿Así sin mas?

-El Torneo ya finalizo Misty.

-Pero nadie se ha despedido.

-Todos se han despedido anoche. Era una de las finalidades de la fiesta.

-Oh claro.

-Iré a pedir que te preparen un café -dijo Ash dejándola sentada en una de las mesas.

-Gracias.

Ash regresó con la humeante bebida pasados unos minutos y la colocó frente a Misty.

Misty sonrió y tomó la bebida frente a la atenta mirada de Ash.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Misty asintió.

-Gracias por todo Ash, se que no debe ser divertido cuidar a alguien cuando esta borracho y en serio lamento que te perdieras tu gran noche.

-No es nada Mist, no tienes nada que agradecer ni nada por lo que disculparte.

-Estas siendo muy amable conmigo.

Ash sacudió la cabeza.

-La verdad Mist, prefiero pasar contigo a que en una fiesta, aunque sea en mi nombre o lo que sea.

Misty sonrió.

-Espérame aquí -Ash se puso de pie -iré por tus cosas. Tus hermanas me mataran si no te llevo a tiempo al puerto.

Misty lo vio alejarse y suspiró.

_No puedo creer que todo haya terminado. _

Salió del comedor y esperó a que Ash bajara por las escaleras.

Cuando así lo hizo extendió la mano para que él le tendiera sus maletas pero él se negó alegando que seria él quien las llevaría hasta el puerto.

Misty pensó que seria una causa perdida intentar pelear con Ash por eso, y dado que estaban a punto de separarse, no podían pasar esos últimos minutos discutiendo por una tontería.

-¿Te importa si pasamos por el Centro Pokemon? -preguntó Ash rompiendo el silencio -Pikachu no me perdonaría si no le permito despedirse de ti.

-Claro que no, vamos.

Pikachu se arrojó a los brazos de Misty apenas la vio y le lamió afectuosamente en la mejilla.

Continuaron su camino sin intercambiar palabras.

En el puerto sus hermanas ya la estaban esperando sentadas con aburrimiento sobre sus maletas. Sus amigas conversaban en voz baja un poco mas atrás y las demás personas parecían estar simplemente disfrutando del paisaje.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Misty? -preguntó May moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

-Estoy bien May.

-Lamento lo de anoche.

-No importa, de verdad.

-Al fin llegas -reclamó Violet -ya es hora de irse.

Misty asintió.

-Gracias Ash, yo puedo desde aquí.

Pikachu saltó al hombro de su entrenador para dejarle a la muchacha las manos libres.

-Supongo que... aquí es donde nos despedimos.

-Supongo -respondió Ash metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

El ferry emitió un pitido.

-Cuídate mucho Ash.

-También tu Mist.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

-Umm... claro.

Ash la tomo con uno de sus brazos y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Te llamare hoy noche para saber como llegaste.

-Esta bien.

Ash la soltó, se removió la gorra y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Misty.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te la obsequio, una especie de recuerdo.

-Pero tu amas esta gorra.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

-Cuidala por mi entonces.

Misty reprimió las ganas de llorar que sentía y asintió.

Sin añadir nada mas se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ferry.

A sus espaldas el resto de sus amigos procedieron a despedirse de Ash antes de subirse a aquel medio de transporte que los llevaría a casa.

Ash se despidió con la mano mientras el ferry comenzaba a alejarse.

Misty imitó el gestó viendo como la imagen de Ash empezaba a desvanecerse en la distancia.

A diferencia del viaje de ida, el de regreso fue silencioso. Nadie sabia muy bien lo que debía decir así que decidir que el silencio era su mejor aliado.

Misty miraba por la ventana, aunque en realidad no miraba el paisaje, sino que se dedico a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada al Torneo hasta ese día.

Después de desembarcar tomaron un taxi hasta el gimnasio.

El taxista les ayudo a bajar todas sus maletas y a llevarlas hasta la puerta de entrada.

Violet abrió la puerta del gimnasio y suspiró.

-Estamos en casa -dijo Daisy.

Misty se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Las lagrimas que había intentado reprimir durante todo el viaje se desbordaron de sus ojos pese a sus esfuerzos por retenerlas.

_Estamos en casa_

Esa oración nunca le había parecido tan falsa.

Sin Ash a su lado nunca se había sentido tan lejos de casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin. Nah mentira continuara :)

Hola gente bonita, esta vez no me he tardado en actualizar :) pues a diferencia de otras semanas, esta no he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, ni deberes ni pruebas, mis profesores han estado muy relajados (creo que ya se empieza a sentir el espíritu navideño).

No saben lo mucho que aprecio todo su apoyo y el tiempo que se toman para dejar un comentario, en serio son los mejores :D

Que puedo decir, este capitulo se extendió mas de lo que pretendía y eso que he eliminado muchas cosas que me pareció que sobraban. Bueno este es el resultado y espero que les haya gustado.

Contesto reviews:

**ElphabaLii** gracias de verdad por tus comentarios, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudan para mejorar. Lo se, lo siento por lo de las batallas, me traen tantas dificultades, pero ya pensé una manera en la que puedo mejorarlas y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo lo corregiré. Yo también soy admiradora de Charizard, ¡me encanta todo de él!

Creo que he creado un personaje muy odiable, pero Nolee ha causado las reacciones que esperaba, hasta a mi me causa disgusto, y pensar que en verdad existen personas así. Espero que te agrade esta continuación y mil gracias por el review y las felicitaciones. Un gran abrazo.

**Red20** me gusta la manera en la que analizas los capítulos y los posibles desenvolvimientos, me ayudan mucho para que me esfuerce más, e incluso me dan un par de ideas. Tienes razón, creo que todos a estas alturas deben querer a Nolee muerta. Gracias por comentar y dejarme saber lo que piensas y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Un saludo.

**Susana** gracias me siento halaga con tu comentario ^_^ me alegra saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Lo se Nolee es una persona muy manipuladora que definitivamente no merece tener a Ash a su lado. Estaré esperando conocer que piensas de este capitulo. Gracias por el review y un gran abrazo.

**Mistyket** gracias por el review y por las felicitaciones. Si, a mi también me da pena Gary, es un personaje que me agrada mucho. Tienes razón, ya era hora que Misty demostrara sus habilidades, y aunque el resultado no la haya favorecido luchó con todo lo que tenía. Un gran saludo y me gustaría conocer tu opinión de este capitulo. Un beso.

**Whitemiko5** me alegra que te guste la historia, y esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizarla :) Yo también siento ganas de golpear a ambos, a Nolee por malvada y a Ash por lento XD Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, espero que te guste también este capitulo y ya me contaras que es lo que piensas de el. Un beso para ti también.

**sir-ash-ketchum** gracias por el review, ahora que cuento con un poco más de tiempo me actualizare en historias que no he leido y también lo aprovechare para pasarme por tus historias. Si, el final esta cerca, aunque este capitulo se alargó más de lo que tenía planeado aunque estimo que en unos dos capítulos habré terminado. Continua escribiendo y ya nos estaremos leyendo. Un saludo.

**JaviiChi** esta vez no he tardado tanto así que aquí esta la actualización y espero que te haya agradado. Espero conocer tu opinión, gracias por el review. Un abrazo.

**Andy Elric** gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un review, me agrada conocer a las personas que leen el fic y que me dejan conocer lo que piensan de el, me ayuda mucho de verdad así que gracias :)

Nolee es un personaje que juega muy sucio, lo se, no entiendo como en serio pueden existir personas así, y lo se por experiencia, en mis años de colegio conocí a una "Nolee" y conozco su forma de actuar, ¿matarla? jajaja eso me a hecho reír pero si debo admitir que a veces si me dan ganas de hacerlo jajaja. Espero te guste esta continuación. Un beso.

**DianaStar4ever** gracias por el mensaje, no me tarde tanto esta vez, e incluí un beso en este capitulo, espero que eso te haya gustado :)

Cuídate mucho, y ya me contaras que te pareció este capitulo. Un abrazo.

**Ladystar** que alegría me da saber que te gusta la historia, gracias por comentar. Sobre si dejarlos juntos, bueno, creo después de todo lo que Misty a pasado no quisiera hacerla sufrir mas, aunque quien sabe, estoy a punto de terminar y aun no he definido el final. Ojalá te guste este capitulo. Un abrazo. aquí esta la continuación :) espero te guste. Un abrazo.

**honey04** gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste la historia. Cuídate también. Un beso.

**gabbyo** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pese a todos los problemas que me dio. Si, personas como Nolee existen en todas partes, es triste pero cierto. Gracias por lo de excelente escritora, se que tengo mucho que mejorar pero siempre me esfuerzo para escribir lo mejor que pueda y me siento halagada de que lo valoren, muchas gracias de todo corazón :) Ojalá y este capitulo también te parezca bueno. Un gran abrazo.

**naliaseleniti** lo se jajajaja como dijo Misty regalar flores es un detalle lindo pero poco funcional, las veces que me han regalado flores estas se mueren al día siguiente, ¡no se que hago mal! eso de cuidar plantas nunca ha sido mi fuerte jajaja. Ya somos dos, a mi también me encantaría arrancarle los cabellos a Nolee por todas las malas jugadas que le ha hecho, Misty se lo ha aguantado bastante aunque creo que ya llego a su limite. Actualice pronto esta vez, es un logro después de todo lo que he pasado en las ultimas semanas y espero que te guste esta actualización. Un beso.

**Zakurayui** gracias por comentar, que alegría que te guste la historia y ojalá te agrade esta continuación. Un abrazo.

**karenpage** gracias por las felicitaciones, aquí esta la continuación, espero te haya gustado. Besos y abrazos para también.

Un saludo y un gran abrazo para todos. Gracias por leer el fic.

Me despido cuando mi reloj marca las 2:27 am.

Cualquier comentario, critica o idea es siempre bienvenida.

Mei D.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Era difícil regresar a la rutina después de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Los resultados del Torneo habían popularizado al gimnasio y las visitas que recibían incrementaban en numero con el pasar de los días. Tanto entrenadores novatos como experimentados asistían al establecimiento con la esperanza de ganar la codiciada medalla Cascada a manos de la líder. Esto obligaba a Misty a practicar mas duro que antes. Se impuso un estricto entrenamiento que le exigía levantarse muy temprano para ejercitarse junto a sus Pokemon y ensayar unos cuantos ataques. Era un trabajo duro pero se sentía orgullosa de que en las dos semanas que llevaba en casa no había entregado ninguna medalla.

Salió de la piscina, tomo una ducha rápida e ingreso a la cocina para desayunar junto a sus hermanas.

Lily sonrió cuando la vio entrar y la saludó efusivamente.

Misty, algo extrañada le devolvió el saludo. Desde que habían regresado sus hermanas eran mucho mas amables y cariñosas con ella, y no entendía la razón.

-¿Cómo a estado el entrenamiento? -preguntó Daisy sirviéndole una ensalada de frutas e indicándole con la mano que se sentara junto a ella.

-Ha estado bien -Misty se encogió de hombros.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado Misty, no deberías exigirte tanto.

-No me exijo demasiado Daisy, solo hago lo necesario para que estemos en forma.

-Pero...

-Yo se lo que hago.

-Bueno no te pongas a la defensiva, solo expresaba lo que pienso es todo.

Misty no respondió, limitándose a engullir su desayuno.

Sus hermanas la miraban en silencio con preocupación anticipándose a la pregunta que sabían que vendría.

Misty se mordió el labio y levantó la cabeza.

-Y... ¿a llamado Ash?

Sus hermanas intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse.

-Aun es temprano -Violet repitió la pobre excusa que le daba cada mañana -debe estar trabajando mucho, en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre estoy segura que llamara.

Misty sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos ocultando su rostro.

-No he sabido de él desde que llamo para saber como habíamos llegado -susurró -supongo que ya se olvido de mi.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad -Lily se acercó a su hermana -solo que las cosas deben estar algo caóticas en este momento, dale algo de tiempo, debe estar acostumbrándose a los horarios y todo eso. Cuando este todo un poco mas tranquilo estoy segura que llamara.

-Han pasado dos semanas.

-Es por eso que se que llamara pronto.

-Mira Misty si tanto te preocupa nos encargaremos de averiguar donde Ash esta y a que numero puedes localizarlo -dijo Daisy.

-¿Cómo harán eso?

-No es tan complicado la verdad -respondió -debido a que trabajamos para la misma agencia podemos conocer la ubicación de Nolee y por ende la de Ash.

Misty arrugó la frente.

-¿Creen que sea ella la razón por la que Ash no se ha comunicado conmigo?

-Lo dudo -respondió Violet negando con la cabeza -creo que Ash le a dejado muy claro que no le agrada que ella se meta en la relación que mantiene contigo.

-En otras palabras, puedes estar segura que si ella se lo sugirió deben haber tenido una gran discusión, y lo que menos le conviene a Nolee es que Ash termine con ella por este asunto, así que no hay manera de que lo convenciera de que te deje en el pasado -continuó Lily.

-Supongo que eso es cierto -Misty sonrió poniéndose de pie -gracias hermanas por levantarme el animo.

-¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?

-Mis retadores llegaran pronto -explicó la pelirroja precipitándose hacia la puerta -y hay un par de hermanos que prometieron que volverían temprano hoy para una revancha.

-Que tengas suerte -dijeron sus hermanas al unísono viéndola desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Creen que Ash llamara? -preguntó Daisy mirando a sus hermanas con el ceño fruncido.

-Mas le vale -respondió Lily -si no iré a Sinnoh y tocare todas las puertas hasta encontrarlo y le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no volverá a sentarse durante algún tiempo.

-Llamare a Tracey, espero que él sepa algo -dijo Daisy desapareciendo por la puerta como su hermana menor había hecho hace un par de minutos atrás.

* * *

Misty despidió a su ultimo retador de la tarde que, aunque algo desanimado prometió regresar al día siguiente para batallar de nuevo.

Ella accedió encantada mientras sonreía con ternura a aquel joven entrenador, que en su inocencia y entusiasmo le recordaba tanto a Ash.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta del gimnasio dando por terminada su jornada de trabajo de ese día Lily apareció detrás de ella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados envuelta en un aire de misterio haciendo que Misty se estremezca.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

Lily jugueteo con su cabello unos segundos antes de responder: -Tienes una llamada.

Ni bien hubo pronunciado estas palabras vio como Misty desapareció de su vista en una carrera veloz hacia el teléfono.

Misty se arreglo el cabello frente a el espejo antes de encender la pantalla para aceptar la video llamada.

Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que llamaba no era Ash.

Miró a la persona del otro lado de la línea con desconcierto, luego con curiosidad y finalmente con pánico.

Se aclaró la garganta y en lugar de saludar con alegría hizo las preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza.

-¿Señora Ketchum? ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Ash esta bien?

-Tranquila Misty, todo esta bien, y por favor llámame Delia.

-Lo siento Delia, siempre se me olvida. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-No te preocupes Misty, es solo que nos conocemos desde hace tanto y se me hace raro que me trates con tanta formalidad -soltó una risita -perdón no quería preocuparte, se que no es común que yo te llame pero es para hacerte una invitación.

-¿Una invitación?

-Como sabrás el cumpleaños de Ash esta cerca, y aprovechando que estará en casa por un par de días he decidió reunir a sus amigos en una pequeña fiesta para celebrar.

-¿Ash irá a Paleta? ¿No tiene trabajo en Sinnoh?

-Él aun no esta en Sinnoh.

-¿No lo esta?

La señora Ketchum la miró con curiosidad. -Supongo que... no has sabido de mi hijo, ¿cierto?

Misty negó con la cabeza. -No desde que dejamos Unova.

-Ya veo. Bueno él aun no se encuentra en Sinnoh pero si ha estado bastante ocupado -explicó la señora Ketchum -pero dejare que él sea quien te ponga al corriente de todo. ¿Crees que puedas venir?

Misty suspiró con alivio. -Si claro que puedo Delia, ¿cuando será?

-El próximo sábado. Será en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak puesto que ahí hay mas espacio. Y diles a tus hermanas que también están invitadas.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, ahí estaremos.

-Una cosa mas Misty, ¿ podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿qué necesita?

-Me ayudaría mucho si pudieras venir algo temprano para que me ayudes con la decoración.

-Encantada, le ayudare en lo que necesite.

-Muchas gracias Misty, se que siempre puedo contar contigo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer -dijo sonriendo -no se preocupe ahí estaré.

La señora Ketchum le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho Misty -se despidió antes de que la pantalla se tornara negra.

-Así que una fiesta, eso suena divertido -hablo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Misty saltara graciosamente en su asiento asustada.

-¡Demonios Lily! ¿Qué hacen todas ahí paradas? ¿Estaban espiando?

-¿Qué usara Misty en la fiesta? -preguntó Violet ignorando a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué?

-Debe ser algo que la haga resaltar entre la multitud -opinó Lily.

-Algo que haga que Nolee se muera de envidia -continuo Daisy.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Le enseñaremos a esa presumida que a nosotras también nos han obsequiado ropa exclusiva de diseñador. Misty estará irreconocible -siguió Violet.

La pelirroja se puso de pie con enojo y recorrió con la mirada a sus hermanas como si estas hubieran perdido la cabeza.

-¿Quieren callarse las tres de una vez?

-No te alteres Misty, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo -Daisy aplaudió con entusiasmo pese a la mirada irritada que su hermana le dirigió.

-Tu solo preocúpate de conseguir un obsequio -dijo Lily y sus hermanas asistieron.

-¿Obsequio?

Violet alzó los brazos molesta y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si Misty, un obsequio. Por lo general cuando es el cumpleaños de alguien debes darle un regalo.

-¿Qué le regalo?

Sus hermanas la miraron con impaciencia.

-¿Nos estas escuchando Misty? Acabamos de decir que de eso tendrás que encargarte tu -Lily sacudió las manos frente al rostro de su hermana como si quisiera abofetearla.

-Ella ya no tiene remedio -Daisy sacudió la cabeza -escucha el nombre de Ash y su cerebro deja de funcionar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a comprarlo? -ofreció Violet.

Misty negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que ya se que le obsequiare.

Lily se cruzó de brazos. -Eso fue rápido, ¿qué compraras?

-No lo comprare, ya lo tengo.

-¿Ya lo tienes?

-¿Cuando lo adquiriste?

-¿Qué es?

Como respuesta a la lluvia de preguntas, Misty les indico con la cabeza que la siguieran. Sus hermanas intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Siguieron a Misty hasta su habitación.

Misty se arrodillo en el suelo y busco algo debajo de su cama.

Sacó una caja pequeña de madera y se la entrego a sus hermanas que la miraron con curiosidad.

Daisy abrió la caja con cuidado y ella y sus hermanas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir su contenido.

-¿Estas segura Misty? -preguntó Lily alzando las cejas.

-Sabes que a Ash le gustara cualquier cosa que tu decidas regalarle -aseguró Violet -no creo que esto sea necesario.

-Estoy segura -contestó Misty -eso ha estado dentro de esa caja demasiado tiempo, él le dará un mejor uso que yo.

-Si es lo que quieres, es tuya después de todo así que no podemos decirte que hacer con ella -Daisy le devolvió la caja que Misty se apresuro a guardarla en su lugar.

-Ahora solo danos un par de días para conseguirte algo para que uses en la fiesta y estamos hechas -Lily sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su hermana menor.

-Supongo que no sirve de nada si me niego a que lo hagan -Misty suspiró rendida.

Sus hermanas sacudieron la cabeza de forma negativa.

Misty las recorrió con la mirada. Aunque en ocasiones fueran una gran molestia sabia que no habría podido pedir mejores hermanas que eran un gran apoyo y nunca podría encontrar palabras suficientes para agradecerles todo lo que hacían por ella, simplemente las quería demasiado.

* * *

Faltando dos días para la fiesta las hermanas de Misty irrumpieron en su habitación sin tocar la puerta y hablando a gritos con entusiasmo entre ellas.

Misty, que había estado tomando una siesta después de las agotadoras batallas que había tenido ese día, despertó sobresaltada por aquel alboroto y las miró con furia y los puños apretados, pero sus hermanas estaban demasiado emocionadas como para retroceder ante tal amenazante gesto.

-¿Se puede saber porque arman tanto escándalo? ¿Y quien les dio permiso para entrar en mi habitación?

-Ya lo tenemos todo listo -informó Daisy intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con sus hermanas.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo?

-Ya tenemos tu vestuario para el sábado, ya que tus amigas ya no se encuentran en la región para ayudarte hemos contratado a alguien para se encargue de nuestros peinados y maquillaje, y hemos hecho una reserva un spa al que iremos mañana para relajarnos -enumeró Lily contando con los dedos.

-¿Una estilista? ¿Un spa? -Misty levanto una ceja -están locas, yo no necesito nada de esas cosas.

-Misty olvidas que no estamos pidiendo tu opinión del asunto, así que harás lo que nosotras decimos -dijo Violet sin perder su sonrisa frente al evidente mal humor de su pelirroja hermana.

Misty se cruzó de brazos.

-Quieren convertirme en una de ustedes -abrió los ojos con fingido horror -quieren convertirme en un monstruo.

-No seas dramática -Lily puso los ojos en blanco -es bueno que de vez en cuando te preocupes un poco por tu imagen y que te consientas aunque sea por una ocasión especial.

-Además, nunca has ido con nosotras a un spa antes, ¿qué tiene de malo que queramos compartir algo contigo? -añadió Daisy.

-Esta bien -accedió la pelirroja haciendo una mueca -no es para que se pongan sentimentales.

Antes de que hubiera terminado esta frase sus hermanas se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron.

-Pero...

-¿Y ahora que pasa? -preguntó Violet.

-¿Quien se hará cargo del gimnasio?

-El gimnasio estará cerrado mañana -respondió Lily -ya hemos puesto un comunicado en la puerta que lo anuncia.

-¿Hicieron que?

-No hagas mas preguntas y no repliques nada. Nosotras somos las mayores y nosotras tomamos ese tipo de decisiones -dijo Daisy y sus hermanas asintieron -así que mejor no haces un berrinche de esto.

Las tres hermanas huyeron de la habitación antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo mas y que su furia las alcanzara.

-Algo mas -grito Daisy a lo lejos antes de que Misty cerrara la puerta -saldremos de aquí a las siete de la mañana.

.

A la hora acordada sacaron a Misty a rastas de su habitación y la subieron al coche de Daisy.

La visita al spa no fue ni la mitad de malo de lo que se había imaginado, aunque era algo que no pensaba admitir frente a sus hermanas.

Los masajes y diversos tratamientos le ayudaron a relajarse, y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con sus hermanas: era bueno consentir a su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había compartido una actividad junto a sus hermanas, a no ser que esta incluyera a ellas aglomeradas en su habitación eligiendo su vestuario, y se sentía feliz de que la relación con sus hermanas hubiera mejorado tanto en los últimos años. Podía hablar con ellas y compartir de sus problemas de la manera en la que nunca se imagino que lo haría. Sus hermanas eran su única familia y agradecía a Arceus por tenerlas junto a ella.

.

El día de la fiesta sus hermanas la levantaron temprano, hicieron que se duchara y procedieron a mostrarle el vestuario que habían escogido para ella. Este consistía en un vestido marinero de escote redondo con gruesas tiras a los costados, la parte superior tenía franjas de color azul y blanco y la parte inferior era azul, la espalda era adornada por un bonito lazo y los zapatos eran blancos con taco chino. Era un conjunto sencillo y Misty tuvo que admitir que le gustaba mucho.

La estilista se encargo de maquillarla con tonos suaves de azul y un delineador que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mucho enmarcados por voluminosas pestañas producto del rímel. Termino aplicando un poco de labial rojo y peinó su cabello con una sencilla trenza invertida a un costado.

Sus hermanas levantaron los pulgares y aplaudieron cuando la vieron salir.

Misty les sonrió para darles a entender que se sentía agradecida con ellas.

Tracey, quien se había ofrecido a recogerlas para llevarlas al laboratorio, toco el claxon del carro para indicarles que ya había llegado. Las hermanas sensacionales se apresuraron a recoger sus bolsos, Misty cogió el regalo de Ash y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Saludaron con Tracey, el beso que Daisy deposito en su mejilla hizo que se sonrojara y el muchacho se apresuro a abrirle la puerta del auto para que se subiera. Una vez que todas estuvieran acomodadas en el coche Tracey arranco y se dirigieron hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Misty se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, preguntándose si a Ash le gustaría como lucia y si el regalo lo emocionaría.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, el sol se ubicaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando los campos verdes y las pintorescas casas mientras ráfagas de viento mecían rítmicamente las copas de los arboles.

Misty había olvidado lo hermoso que era ese lugar y sonrió ante el bello paisaje que parecía que le daba la bienvenida después de tantos años. Era una perfecta mañana de verano y no podría haber un mejor día para una fiesta al aire libre.

Tracey condujo hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak y aparco con cuidado frente al edificio.

Misty uso su mano a modo de visera para proteger sus ojos del brillante sol que golpeo su rostro con sus rayos apenas descendió del vehículo.

La señora Ketchum la recibió con un caluroso abrazo agradeciéndole nuevamente por acceder a ayudarla con los preparativos.

Brock apareció detrás de la señora Ketchum, y al igual que esta le dio un gran abrazo que Misty correspondió con alegría.

-Hermanita te ves muy bien -halagó él haciéndola girar mientras la señora Ketchum asentía en aprobación.

-Bueno, manos a la obra -dijo esta juntando las palmas de sus manos -tenemos que tener este sitio listo antes de que lleguen los demás.

-¿En que ayudo? -preguntó Misty.

-Podrías empezar por las pancartas -indicó la señora Ketchum -yo estaré contigo en un minuto, solo le daré algunas instrucciones a Brock para la preparación de los bocadillos.

Misty asintió y la señora Ketchum le señalo donde podría encontrar los materiales antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina seguida de Brock.

Depositó el regalo para Ash con cuidado sobre el escritorio del Profesor Oak para desocupar sus manos y ponerse manos a la obra.

Misty recogió dos pedazos grandes de tela, lápices y pintura y se dispuso a escribir. En la tela mas grande escribió "Feliz Cumpleaños Ash" y en el segundo pedazo dibujo un Pikachu junto al numero 18. Siempre se le había dado bien el dibujo y la pintura por lo que este trabajo le pareció fácil y divertido.

La señora Ketchum apareció poco después para ayudarla a pintar las letras y decorar los carteles.

Cuando terminaron miraron sonrientes el resultado.

Misty la ayudo a colgar pequeñas lámparas de papel alrededor del patio que encenderían cuando cayera la noche y también adornaron el lugar con globos y guirnaldas de colores.

Gary llegó en ese momento para ayudar a Tracey y al Profesor Oak a colocar unas cuantas mesas que fueron decoradas por las hermanas de Misty.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto Misty -dijo la señora Ketchum -no habría podido hacerlo sola.

-Esta bien, me agrada ayudar, no tiene que agradecerme nada.

-Si debo hacerlo querida, se que puedo contar contigo cuando de Ash se trata -Misty se sonrojó levemente y la señora Ketchum sonrió -eres una gran chica y eres como una hija para mi.

-Gracias Delia -respondió Misty con una tímida sonrisa -me gustaría haber tenido una mamá como usted.

-Bueno si yo hubiera sido tu madre serias la hermana de Ash, y eso no nos conviene a ninguna de las dos ¿cierto? -le guiño el ojo causando un mayor sonrojo en Misty.

Misty desvío la mirada para ocultar su bochorno haciendo que la señora Ketchum se riera.

-¿Hay algo mas en la que necesite ayuda?

-No cielo gracias, ya me has ayudado en lo que necesitaba. Lo has hecho muy bien, temía que si le pedía ayuda a Nolee se rompiera una uña o algo -bromeo la señora Ketchum -ahora iré a ayudar a Brock con el pastel.

Misty asintió. No ofreció su ayuda para la cocina porque tenía claro que arruinaría la comida de todos.

Se dedicó a pasear por la gran reserva saludando a los Pokemon de Ash que al reconocerla corrieron a su encuentro.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el estridente sonido del timbre anunciando el arribo de algún visitante.

Misty regresó al interior de la edificación con presurosos pasos al reconocer los dueños de las alegres voces y escandalosas risas que rompieron la quietud del ambiente ni bien hubieron ingresado al recinto.

-¡Misty! -saludó May abrazándola con efusividad. A su lado, Drew miraba la escena con cierta incomodad como si no estuviera muy seguro de porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

Al igual que la coordinadora, Morrison saludó a la pelirroja de la misma manera y ella le correspondió el abrazo contenta de volver a ver a su amigo.

Se reunieron en la sala del profesor para ponerse al corriente de las actividades que habían estado desarrollando en las ultimas semanas. Brock no tardó mucho en reunirse con ellos y procedió a presentar a Misty a la multitud de amigos de Ash conforme estos iban llegando. A Misty no le sorprendió la cantidad de personas que estaban presentes, sentía que estaba de nuevo en la Villa del Torneo, rodeada de entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio que habían viajado desde otras ciudades y regiones sólo para festejar el cumpleaños del maestro. Misty entabló corteses conversaciones con muchos desconocidos que le contaban con entusiasmo como habían conocido a Ash y las aventuras que habían experimentado junto a él. Ella no podía dejar de envidiarlos por compartir tantos felices recuerdos, aunque sólo podía culparse a ella, pues por decisión propia se había alejado de Ash renunciando a aquellos viajes en los que cada día tenía un desenlace inesperado.

Antes de que pudiera verlo, lo que anunció que el homenajeado había llegado fue su melodiosa risa que fue ahogada con rapidez por los saludos y felicitaciones por parte de los invitados que se aglomeraron alrededor del entrenador para recibirlo y poder intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

Misty se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta sus brazos que la esperaban abiertos y con aquella sensual sonrisa tatuada en su rostro que iba dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños -susurró en su oído cuando se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Gracias Mist, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-¿Estas bromeando? No me perdería el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo por nada del mundo.

-Que tierno Misty -interrumpió Nolee pasando su brazo alrededor del de Ash obligándolos a separarse -pero no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, apuesto a que tienes mucho trabajo en el gimnasio.

Misty apretó los puños.

Como odiaba a Nolee. Era tan descarada que ya no le importaba provocarla frente a Ash.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos -musitó entre dientes.

-¿De verdad? -Nolee entrecerró los ojos -que curioso, yo pensaba que era por falta de tiempo que nunca pudiste hablar con Ash. Eso significa que lo engañaste con ese cuento todo este tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

Como le hubiera gustado abalanzarse sobre Nolee y borrarle a golpes esa sonrisa triunfal. Pero Nolee tenía un punto y no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta coherente contra su argumento, puesto que había caído en su propia mentira.

Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra escapo de sus labios, y resignada volvió a cerrarla. Miró a Ash de reojo, su semblante reflejaba desconcierto. Al igual que ella parecía que deseaba decir algo, pero Misty no se quedo a averiguar si lo haría. Levantando la barbilla y dirigiendo una ultima mirada de odio a Nolee, se giro sobre sus talones y retrocedió para refugiarse en el interior de la casa.

Miró por la ventana. La alta figura de Ash se perdía entre sus invitados que se reunían en torno a él para saludarlo.

Suspiró. Él estaría ocupado durante mucho tiempo dado la cantidad de gente que había asistido y que estaba ansiosa por compartir un par de palabras con el entrenador.

Ahora que se encontraba sola no lograba decidir que hacer a continuación. No podía retirarse de la fiesta, eso estaba claro. Seria una victoria mas para Nolee, que sin duda no cabria en si de gozo, no solo por haberla humillado allá afuera sino por hacer que se marchara.

Se dirigió al sitio que se encontraba mas próximo a ella: la cocina.

Dentro, Brock estaba picando finos pedazos de algo que parecía zanahoria y procedia a cocinarlo en una sartén.

-¿Es necesario que agregues eso a la comida? -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Brock se volteo y sonrió -hola Misty, es cierto había olvidado que las odias. Pero no te preocupes, las preparare de una manera que ni siquiera las sentirás.

-Te creo, tu aquí eres el experto después de todo -le devolvió la sonrisa -además que debo admitir que huele delicioso.

-Gracias, espero que sea del agrado de todos.

-Lo será -afirmó Misty sonriendo -eres un excelente cocinero.

-Que amable eres, tus cumplidos le elevan el autoestima a cualquiera.

-Sabes que es cierto, siempre has sido bueno, tu comida era una de las mejores cosas de nuestros viajes.

-¿También tu los extrañas?

-Claro, me encantaba estar allí afuera viviendo grandes aventuras en lugar de estar en el gimnasio encerrada todo el día.

-Si que eran buenos tiempos.

Misty asintió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? -preguntó buscando una excusa para quedarse en ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, ya mismo termino. Solo me faltan un par de detalles, que estarán listos antes de que Ash llegue.

-Brock, Ash ya esta aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero la señora Ketchum dijo que Nolee y él llegaron muy tarde y estaba segura que dormirían por unas horas mas antes de venir.

-Al parecer se equivoco porque la bruja y él ya están afuera con todos.

-No esperaba esto, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Puedes ir en busca de la señora Ketchum?

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra?

-Dijo que iría a ayudar al Profesor con algo así que supongo que estará por su despacho.

-Bien, iré a buscarla.

-Gracias Misty, informale que Ash ya llego y que necesito que me ayude con esto.

Misty asintió y desapareció de la estancia abandonando su refugio.

Camino rápido evitando mirar al patio tras de si.

Golpeo suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta del despacho pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto una voz demasiado cerca de su oído haciendo que salte en el aire asustada.

-¡Demonios Gary! No me asustes de esa manera -dijo mirándolo con rabia.

Él se limito a devolverle la mirada divertido.

-¿Qué haces aquí si Ash esta afuera?

-No me fastidies Gary, estoy ocupada.

-¿Así?

-Si lo estoy, estoy buscando a la señora Ketchum.

-Ella y mi abuelo fueron un momento al mercado del pueblo.

-¿Crees que regresaran pronto?

-No lo se.

Misty intento hacer memoria pero no podía recordar la ubicación del mercado.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta el mercado?

-No mucho -respondió Gary encogiendose de hombros -pero no creo que sea necesario que vayas para allá a buscarla, ya regresaran.

Misty se mordió el labio.

-Es solo que Brock necesita de su ayuda.

-Si es tan urgente, yo iré a buscarla.

-No te preocupes Gary -dijo Misty sacudiendo sus manos -solo indícame donde esta y yo iré.

Gary la ignoro y caminó hacia la puerta. -Enseguida regreso -puso una copa que Misty no había notado que sostenía entre sus manos -cuídame esto ¿si? -sonrió -te ves muy guapa Misty, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Nolee. Antes de que ella pudiera responder él ya había desaparecido.

Miró a la puerta por donde el investigador había salido con aire confundido.

Se quedó ahí parada sin saber hacia donde ir y moviendo distraídamente el contenido de la copa.

La acercó a su rostro y su nariz detectó el inconfundible olor del alcohol. Se pregunto de donde lo habría obtenido Gary, pues no sabia que estaban sirviendo ese tipo de bebidas en aquella fiesta.

Volvió a acercar la copa a su rostro sin estar segura si bebérselo o esperar a que Gary regresara.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, sintió como le arrebataban la copa de las manos.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Quieres repetir lo de la ultima vez?

Misty sintió que se empequeñecía mientras se giraba cautelosamente para enfrentarse a su recriminadora mirada.

-¿Estas bien Misty? Sabes que no eres muy tolerante con la bebida, ¿por que lo haces?

Misty se mordió el labio. Después de haberlo pensado durante varios días, sabia que este era el momento.

-Ash, ¿podemos hablar?

Él asintió con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

Misty entró al estudio del profesor seguida por Ash, quien cerro la puerta tras de si para que pudieran tener mas privacidad.

-¿Qué pasa Mist?

Ella tomo aire en sus pulmones antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo.

-Siento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar Ash -empezó nerviosa retorciéndose las manos -y quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

-¿Esto es por lo que paso allá afuera con Nolee? Porque si lo es, quiero que sepas que no estoy molesto contigo ni nada parecido.

Misty sacudió la cabeza.

-Aunque deteste admitirlo Ash, ella tiene razón en algo -hizo una mueca -se que te prometí que te explicaría el porque lo hice, y decidí que es algo que ya no puedo seguir posponiéndolo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a decírmelo?

Misty volvió a morderse el labio.

-Algo así -respondió pasados unos segundos.

Se giró hacia el escritorio, donde hace un par de horas había dejado el regalo para Ash.

-Quiero que sepas que esto es una de las cosas mas difíciles que he hecho, y debo admitir que soy mas cobarde de lo que pensaba y que...

-¿De que estas hablando Mist? -interrumpió Ash empezando a impacientarse -me perdí por completo.

-Te escribí una carta -Misty con manos temblorosas saco un sobre pequeño con debajo del cofre de madera y lo deposito con suavidad en las manos de Ash.

Ash miró al sobre con curiosidad.

-Como dije, soy muy cobarde como para decírtelo de frente, así que decidí escribir una carta.

-¿Qué es tan grave que no puedes decírmelo?

-Ash por favor no me hagas preguntas -rogó mirándolo con ansiedad -es solo la única forma que encontré para hacerlo. Y pese a todo necesito hacerte una petición.

Ash suspiró. -Seguro Misty, ¿qué necesitas?

-Yo no quiero que la leas ahora. Me gustaría que lo hagas cuando estés en Sinnoh.

-¿Por qué? -sacudió la cabeza ante la inexpresiva mirada de Misty -cierto, sin preguntas. Solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que sea que diga esta carta, las cosas siempre van a estar bien entre nosotros.

_Lo dudo_

-Tengo otra cosa para ti -sostuvo la caja entre sus manos y se la tendió al muchacho -feliz cumpleaños.

Ash sonrió dando un salto emocionado mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y recibía la caja-genial Mist, gracias.

-Una cosa mas -Misty cogió un objeto pequeño envuelto en un colorido papel y lo puso encima de la caja -ábrelos.

-¿Dos regalos? Vaya estas muy generosa.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. -Solo ábrelos.

Ash desenvolvió el primer regalo descubriendo su contenido. Sonrió. -Es muy bonito Mist, gracias.

Sostuvo en lo alto el anzuelo en forma de Pikachu girándolo entre sus dedos.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener uno nuevo para las nuevas aventuras que emprenderás en estos tres años, y dado que el otro ya esta algo viejo -se encogió de hombros -espero que te sirva.

-Gracias Mist, no veo la hora de usarlo.

-Ahora abre el otro, apuesto a que te va a gustar mucho.

-Veamos de que se trata -Ash abrió la caja y el asombro casi hace que la arroje al piso. Sacudió la cabeza con determinación -Mist, no puedo aceptar esto.

-Claro que puedes, te la estoy obsequiando.

-¿De donde la sacaste?

-Eso no importa. La he tenido guardada demasiado tiempo y no conozco a nadie que le pueda dar un mejor uso que tu. Y mas te vale que no la rechaces, de lo contrario la arrojare a la basura.

La mirada severa que le dirigió le hizo saber que hablaba en serio.

Ash tomo el objeto entre sus dedos y lo miro embelesado. Giró la esfera con cuidado admirándola y repasó delicadamente con la punta de su indice la fina M grabada en la parte superior.

-Es hermosa Mist, muchas gracias.

-De nada, espero que atrapes algo genial con ella.

-Creeme lo haré. ¿Donde la conseguiste?

Misty suspiro. -Era de mis padres. La encontramos hace ya algunos años y mis hermanas nunca quisieron usarla. La guardaba para una gran ocasión, y hace unos días me di cuenta que tu cumpleaños era la ocasión perfecta.

-Lo siento mucho Mist. Aun así sigo pensando que deberías conservarla.

-Gracias Ash, aunque yo casi no recuerdo a mis padres, mis hermanas son quienes tuvieron que soportar una gran carga al hacerse cargo del gimnasio y de mi -negó con la cabeza -ya te dije que ha estado guardada por demasiado tiempo. Mis hermanas nunca quisieron usarla y francamente llegado el momento yo tampoco quise hacerlo. El mejor entrenador por otro lado, puede darle el mejor uso.

-Tienes razón, en verdad soy el mejor.

Misty bufó.

Ash soltó una carcajada.

-Este es el mejor regalo. Esto, y que tu estés aquí.

-Claro que lo es, te lo obsequie yo -Misty desvío la mirada para ocultar su bochorno -apuesto que el regalo de Nolee no es ni la mitad de genial que el mío.

La carcajada de Ash fue mas estridente.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué te obsequió?

-Eres demasiado curiosa.

-Dime.

-No.

-Por favor.

Ash sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Es tan terrible?

-¿Un perfume es algo terrible?

-¿Te dio un perfume?

-Sip.

-Pienso que es una indirecta.

Ash le saco la lengua. -Que graciosa.

-De verdad Ash, es bueno que tomes una ducha de vez en cuando.

-Mis hábitos de higiene son muy buenos, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Ya era hora que aprendieras, ¿si recuerdas cambiarte los _ya sabes que_ todos los días?

Ambos se rieron.

-No me parece que necesites un perfume, es un pésimo regalo.

Ash levanto una ceja.

-¿Eso era alguna clase de cumplido?

-Solo pienso que no lo necesitas, es mi opinión.

-¿Cuanto estuviste bebiendo hoy Misty?

-Que pesado eres Ash, no he bebido nada -puso los ojos en blanco -si puedo hacer un cumplido de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, supongo que viniendo de tu parte es un gesto muy amable, así que ¿gracias?

-¿De nada?

Las expresiones de desconcierto de ambos hicieron que comenzaran a reír.

Ash devolvió la pokebola con delicadeza a la caja, y asentó esta sobre el escritorio.

-Es impresionante lo rápido que pasa el tiempo ¿no lo crees? -Ash sonrió -hace ocho años éramos solo dos niños embarcandose en una aventura, nadie creería que después de todo este tiempo tu y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

-Bueno, yo sigo aquí esperando a que me devuelvas mi bicicleta.

-¿Sigues con eso? Yo ya te devolví tu bicicleta.

Misty negó con el dedo. -Incorrecto Ash, Joy fue quien me la devolvió.

-¿Es broma verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta -se cruzó de brazos -si yo te hubiera devuelto la bicicleta cuando lo pediste, ¿no abrías viajado conmigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -inquirió

nerviosa.

-Es algo que siempre me he preguntado.

-No lo se Ash, es decir se supone que les había prometido a mis hermanas que no regresaría hasta que fuera una maestra de Pokemon acuáticos, y si regresaba hubiera tenido que enfrentarme a ellas.

-No te creo nada, yo creo que no hubieras regresado de todas formas.

-¿Y por que crees eso?

-Porque si bien al inicio era bastante molesto, pienso que yo no era el único que disfrutaba de tu compañía, tu también disfrutabas de la mía.

Misty enrojeció levemente.

-Si, supongo que en este caso prefería estar mal acompañada que sola.

-Estoy hablando en serio Misty, a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi sino te tenía a mi lado.

-Seguramente seguirías en el bosque perdido con el mapa al revés -bromeó ella soltando una carcajada.

Él se unió a sus risas afirmado con la cabeza. -Probablemente.

Ambos rieron rememorando el suceso.

-Por eso no bromeo cuando digo que tu eres mi amuleto de la suerte. Sin ti estoy seguro que yo no habría llegado tan lejos.

-Eso no es cierto Ash -negó con la cabeza avergonzada -lo has hecho todo tu solo, y te has manejado muy bien sin mi en los últimos años.

-Eso solo porque siempre recordé tus consejos y todo lo que me decías. Pensar en ti me ayudaba a concentrarme y enfocarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vaya no tenía idea de que yo era tan genial. Yo debería ser la ganadora del Torneo.

-Quizá. Yo puedo decir que todos mis triunfos te los debo, y te los dedico.

-Ash, ¿tu estuviste bebiendo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo son cosas que pienso que deberías saber Mist, conocerte es una de las mejores cosas que pudo haberme pasado.

-Eso es muy lindo, gracias.

-Vales mas de lo que te imaginas Mist.

Ella se mordió el labio sin saber que debía responder.

-Oye Misty, ya que tocamos el tema del alcohol nuevamente, siento curiosidad por algo.

Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de esto, preguntó con nerviosismo: -¿De que Ash?

-El día de la ceremonia, ¿recuerdas que paso?

-Tienes que ser mas especifico -respondió tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

Ahora era el turno de él para ponerse nervioso. -En la playa... ¿recuerdas?

Ella volvió a retorcerse las manos evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vamos Mist, recuerda... tu... umm... me besaste.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo se!

-Vamos Misty tienes que saberlo.

-¿Por qué debería? Esa noche yo tome mucho y ya, cosas así suceden -se mordió el labio con fuerza -y si mal no recuerdo, el día que me besaste en mi habitación respondiste que no sabias porque lo habías hecho, así que yo tampoco tengo una explicación.

-Ambos casos son distintos.

-Por supuesto que lo son -afirmó Misty -yo estaba borracha, y cuando tu lo hiciste estabas sobrio, así que deberías saber que te motivo a hacerlo.

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Bien, tampoco yo.

Misty maldijo internamente. No podía buscar una pelea con él en este momento. No después de todas las cosas que él había dicho y no después de que le hubiera entregado una carta confesándole sus sentimientos. Ahora no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba para compartir junto a él, hasta que leyera dicha carta y su amistad quedara completamente desecha.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de habérsela dado en primer lugar.

-Ash, no me has contado -dijo rompiendo el silencio -¿por qué no has ido a Sinnoh aun?

Él sonrío contento por el cambio de tema.

-Ha sido muy tedioso la verdad. Es solo que hay demasiado papeleo que hacer y cosas que firmar -hizo una mueca -han sido un par de semanas bastante aburridas la verdad.

-¿Por qué tanto papeleo?

-Es planificación de horarios, contratos con transportistas, y con un montón de gente que estará trabajando junto a mi. La idea es que apenas llegue a Sinnoh ya tengo que ponerme a trabajar y no preocuparme por horarios y todo eso, pues ya esta todo planificado.

-¿Y aun te irías con Nolee?

-Si. Pero nuestros trabajos nos mantendrán alejados la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿pero de todos modos estarán viviendo juntos?

-Ese era el plan inicial, pero la Liga también me entrega un lugar temporal para vivir y Nolee vivirá en un departamento cerca de ahí. Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, y ya buscaremos tiempo para pasar juntos aunque sea un momento.

-¿No estarán juntos? Eso es genial -comentó con un tono demasiado entusiasta.

Ash enarcó una ceja.

Misty desvío la mirada sintiendo que había metido la pata. No era secreto que odiaba a Nolee pero su alegría siempre era excesiva cuando las cosas no le resultaban bien y era obvio que Ash empezaría a preguntarse porque.

-Creo que ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, deberíamos regresar a la fiesta.

Él asintió sin hacer ningún comentario.

Al salir del despacho tomaron caminos separados, Ash regresó hacia el patio y Misty se desvío con la intención de ir a la cocina, pero Gary le intercepto el paso.

-¿Como regresaste tan rápido?

-¿Rápido? Si llevo buscándote como media hora, ¿donde estabas?

-¿Por qué estabas buscándome?

-Ash no aparecía así que suponíamos que estaban juntos, la señora Ketchum no sabia que él ya estaba aquí y obviamente quería saludarlo.

-Ash acaba de salir al patio.

-Perfecto, iremos a allá también.

-No, mejor no.

-No seas aburrida Misty -dijo Gary tomándola de la mano -es una fiesta.

-¿No deberías avisarle a la señora Ketchum que encontraste a Ash? -preguntó intentando soltarse.

-No importa, ya lo vera luego.

-¿No acabas de decir que nos llevas buscando mucho tiempo para eso?

-Bueno no era tanto por eso, solo que Nolee estaba poniendo a todos nerviosos preguntando por él y viendo que tu tampoco aparecías...

-¿Ella esta molesta?

-Claro que lo esta. Y seguro arma una pequeña escena que no quiero perderme así que iremos al patio a verlo.

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no me gusta verla molesta pero Ash no merece que le haga esas cosas.

-Claro que lo merece -opinó Gary -él es un idiota que la eligió a ella, así que le toca aguantarse. Es tan tonto que teniéndote a su lado sale con ella, no me importa que sea guapa, sinceramente creo que esta algo loca.

-Gary...

-No tienes que decir nada Misty, esto ya lo aclaramos ¿cierto? se que siempre será él y solo espero que Ash pueda darse cuenta de lo que tiene.

La condujo hacia el patio sin añadir nada mas y sin soltar su mano.

Era como Gary lo había predicho, ambos estaban en una esquina y discutían acaloradamente.

-Me apena que ella le arruine el cumpleaños a Ash -dijo Misty sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ven -Gary tiró suavemente de su mano -vamos a bailar.

Misty se dejo llevar y se unieron al grupo de personas que ya se encontraban bailando.

Era muy fácil divertirse con Gary, él la hacia reír mucho con graciosos e improvisados bailes. No permanecieron mucho tiempo en la pista de baile pues Gary notó que Misty no podía dejar de girar la cabeza para mirar a Ash.

Por suerte para el homenajeado, su madre apareció en ese momento librandolo de su histérica novia, momento que Misty y Gary aprovecharon para acercarse a él.

Ash frunció el ceño mirando con disimulo como Gary sostenía la mano de su mejor amiga y al parecer a ella no le molestaba el gesto en absoluto.

La señora Ketchum les informó que la comida saldría pronto ante lo que Ash sonrió entusiasmado.

Para fastidiar mas a Nolee, decidieron sentarse en la misma mesa que Ash, y él parecía aliviado de no volver a quedarse a solas con la enojada modelo.

Cuando el resto de invitado estuvieron ubicados en mesas la comida fue servida. Como siempre Misty sabia que tendría que felicitar a Brock, puesto que los platillos servidos estaban deliciosos.

Ash y Gary se sumieron en una conversación acerca de un Pokemon nuevo que el investigador había adquirido y a su vez Ash aprovecho para contarle del regalo que Misty le había hecho, dejando a Gary sorprendido.

Que hablaran del regalo de Misty solo sirvió para incrementar la furia de Nolee ante la felicidad de la pelirroja. Mientras los chicos conversaban ellas se dedicaron a mirarse con odio desde los extremos de la mesa.

Terminada la comida presentaron el pastel de cumpleaños.

Sin duda la señora Ketchum y Brock se habían esmerado mucho en su elaboración. Se trataba de un gran pastel compuesto por varios pisos que estaban adornados con pequeñas figuras hechas en fondant de todos los Pokemon de Ash, coronandolo con una figura de un Pikachu y junto a el un gran numero 18.

Todos los invitados se congregaron alrededor para cantar el feliz cumpleaños a coro. Ash soplo las velas y la señora Ketchum procedió a cortar el pastel y Misty se unió a ella para ayudarla a repartir los pedazos.

El pastel no tardo en desaparecer, puesto que todos deseaban repetirse.

Ni bien hubiera terminado de comer, Gary volvió a arrastrarla a la pista de baile. La gente no tardo en imitarlos y pronto la pista estaba abarrotada de personas.

May y Dawn obligaron al entrenador a levantarse y lo condujeron hacia la pista.

La tarde empezó a morir dando paso a una noche con un cielo lleno de estrellas siendo iluminado por la brillante luna.

Las pequeñas luces que habían instalado en la mañana fueron prendidas que de inmediato alumbraron toda la reserva.

Misty busco acercarse a su mejor amigo pero sin mucha suerte, pues muchos buscaban bailar con él sin darle posibilidad de escapar de ese sitio.

La fiesta se extendió por un par de horas mas hasta que algunos invitados comenzaron a retirarse, ya que provenían de otras regiones y regresarían a sus casas temprano en la mañana.

No queriendo abusar de la amabilidad de Tracey por haberlas llevado hasta allí, las hermanas sensacionales decidieron retirarse también aunque Tracey alegaba que no importaba la hora que fuera él iría a dejarlas y que no tenían que preocuparse.

Misty cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Ya había sido duro para ella despedirse de Ash la primera vez y no quería que la tristeza volviera a apoderarse de ella.

Se despidió rápidamente de Brock, May, Max, Morrison, Ritchie y Dawn.

Cuando anunciaron que ya se iban, la señora Ketchum, Gary y Ash las acompañaron a la salida.

-Gracias por todo Delia -se despidió Misty abrazándola -cuídese mucho.

-Tu también Misty y gracias por venir, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí siempre.

-Cuídate Gary -dijo procediendo a despedirse de él -descubre algo interesante ¿si?

-Adiós linda pelirroja, estaremos en contacto. Iré a visitarte a tu gimnasio alguno de estos días y ya sabes que aquí puedes venir cuando quieras.

Como hubo hecho en la mañana, Ash abrió sus brazos para que ella lo abrazara.

-Tonto cuidate mucho ¿si? -le dirigió una brillante sonrisa -trabaja duro y arroja bien la pokebola.

Él soltó una risita.

-Voy a extrañarte Mist.

-Y yo.

-Te llamare apenas me instale en Sinnoh.

Misty asintió. -Esta bien.

Se despidió con la mano antes de ingresar al coche.

Sus hermanas se despidieron también y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Tracey se quedo en el gimnasio conversando con Daisy. Sin ganas de hablar con alguien Misty le agradeció al observador por llevarlas y luego se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Pasado otras dos semanas sin que tuviera noticias de Ash. No sabia si debía preocuparse por ello o no, puesto de lo que tenía entendido él ya debería estar en Sinnoh.

Ella solo continuaba con su entrenamiento y enfrentando a retadores mientras se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él, que sin duda seria algo interesante y entretenido mientras que ella estaba condenada a esa eterna rutina.

El timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Miró al reloj y molesta se puso de pie.

Ya les había repetido muchas veces a sus retadores que tenían que esperar a que abriera el gimnasio para poder tener una batalla, sin embargo ellos insistían en aparecer muy temprano y al parecer ese día también habían ignorado el letrero que había colocado en el exterior pidiendo que respetaran el horario.

El timbre seguía sonado y a intervalos cada vez mas seguidos.

Tomo aire pidiendo paciencia antes de abrir la puerta, y le dieron ganas de cerrarla de nuevo de golpe.

El Ash que ella conocía era amable, alegre y tranquilo pero la imagen que él proyectaba en ese momento era todo lo contrario, parecía bastante molesto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordando que la ultima vez que él la había mirado así fue cuando le había gritado en el Torneo y había terminado rompiéndose la mano.

-¿Ash? -preguntó temerosa -¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Él levantó la mano sosteniendo la carta que ella le había dado como respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

¡Hey! Primero que nada desearles a todos una feliz Navidad atrasada (demasiado) y espero que la hayan disfrutado en compañía de sus seres queridos y les deseo muchas bendiciones para todos :)

También aprovecho para desearles un Feliz Año (tambien atrasado) y espero que puedan cumplir sus metas y propósitos para el naciente año y que encuentren la inspiración para seguir sus sueños y la fuerza necesaria para cuando se encuentren con obstáculos en su camino. Con convicción y esfuerzo se puede lograr cualquier cosa, así que ¡animo!

Por mi parte me he propuesto que, mientras deseen que siga por aquí, me comprometo a crear muchas mas historias y no tengo palabras para describir lo agradecida que me siento por todo su apoyo, ideas y comentarios, de veras gracias :)

Hoy les traigo la continuación de esta historia, actualizar me tomo mas tiempo del que pretendía, primero quise hacerlo el 25, luego el 31 y me prometí que lo haría por el día de reyes, pero supongo que la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado y yo me quedaba mirando la hoja en blanco sin saber que poner... en fin espero sea de su agrado y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo que espero que no se haga esperar mucho sobretodo porque el espíritu navideño de mis profesores ha muerto siendo reemplazando por una gran cantidad de deberes como si no quisieran que una disfrute de sus vacaciones :(

Adicional a esto, se aproxima la semana de exámenes pero haré lo posible para buscar algo de tiempo para continuar escribiendo.

Perdón, el capitulo no quedo como quería, solo que ya aplace mucho esta actualización, y si no la terminada hoy, conociéndome lo habría abandonado, y no me lo perdonaría a mi misma.

En fin, no me extiendo mas y contesto sus reviews:

**DianaStar4ever** perdón por la espera intente subir el capitulo para que fuera un regalo de Navidad pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo y pulirlo un poco pero es un regalo para este nuevo año :)

Se que muchos me habrían matado su no había beso así que cumplí con lo pedido y ahí esta, que bueno que te haya gustado al igual que la situación por la que Ash tuvo que pasar con el vestido de Misty. Un gran saludo.

**joseto1945** lo se jajaja pero, ¿a quien no le gusta ver sufrir a Nolee? Aquí esta la continuación, espero que también te guste. Un abrazo.

**ElphabaLii **si se que Ash se ha portado muy lento pero prometo que las cosas empezaran a ser algo diferentes ya que cada vez se va dando cuenta de lo que en verdad siente y que es lo que en realidad quiere. Nolee en este capitulo la paso muy mal, aunque no creo que ningún lector del fic le importe jaja hasta a mi me hizo gracia imaginar a Misty derramando vino sobre el vestido de esa "mujer desagradable" como bien has descrito. Espero que te guste esta conti y gracias, no se si me merezco tantas felicitaciones que me hacen sonrojar :) pero me esfuerzo por escribir y me alegro que te guste. Un abrazo.

**Susana** si lo se, pero después de todo las despedidas son algo difícil y por ende tenía que ser triste aunque lo e compensado con el beso y me alegro que te haya gustado después de todo. Un saludo y espero que este capitulo te agrade, espero conocer tu opinión :)

**Ladystar **mira no he tardado tanto en actualizar :)

Si es obvio que Ash tiene mas cosas en su cabeza que tener a su novia como una prioridad y ella empieza a desesperase porque como dices talvez Ash no la quiere tanto como ella piensa.

Aquí esta la conti que espero que también te guste, ya me contaras que te pareció. Un gran abrazo y gracias por comentar.

**Red20** si se que muchos también deben haber disfrutado de Misty desquitandose de Rudy que tanto se lo merecía al igual que Nolee con Ash olvidándose por completo de ella y además de eso pasando el resto de la noche con Misty.

Ash esta ahora confundido con sus sentimientos aunque estos empiezan a aclararse poco a poco, y tienes razón nadie se vuelve tan ansioso por saber que recuerda la otra persona de la noche anterior, él sólo busca respuestas que le ayuden a sacarlo un poco de aquella confusión. Gracias por tus comentarios que están siempre presentes :) un abrazo.

**JaviiChi** solo digamos que Ash necesita de un poco mas de tiempo para descifrar lo que siente aunque ahora empiezan a suceder mas cosas entre él y Misty que espero que te gusten. Un abrazo y espero que te guste este capitulo y el hecho de que no me demore tanto en actualizar :)

**Guest** gracias por comentar :) y, ¿tienes algunas sospechas?, sin duda me gustaría conocer tus teorías puesto que ya creo que me he decidido por como terminara el fic :D

Un saludo y espero que con esta continuación se haya apaciguado in poco tu curiosidad por saber como seguirá.

**Keri**, vaya y yo pensaba que el capitulo había sido bastante largo puesto que tiene 10.000 palabras o_O

Bueno espero que te guste esta continuación :)

**romantic-love-forever** si tienes razón, también considero que Misty debería conocer a alguien y es algo que quiero incorporar a la historia aunque no se bien como o si lo terminare haciendo, pero prometo que lo intentare para que, como bien dices, Ash se de cuenta de lo que ha tenido frente a él. Un gran saludo :D

**naliaseleniti** estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Misty tiene que darle a Nolee una lección aunque al menos por ahora Nolee la esta pasando bastante mal para alegría de todos :)

Me encanta escribir los acercamientos entre Misty y Ash, que bueno que te agraden, es verdad las cosas entre ellos siempre fluyen con naturalidad. Un gran abrazo :)

**Purayami** lo se, pero las despedidas son muy emocionales sobretodo después de que la ultima vez que se despidieron no volvieron a verse hasta el Torneo y es obvio que ninguno de los dos desea separarse de nuevo. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste. Un saludo.

**MayHimemiya**, vaya nunca se me hubiera ocurrido describir al capitulo como sensual aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que lo fue, sobretodo con la situación en que Misty puso a Ash en su habitación. Un abrazo y ya me contaras que te pareció esta continuación :)

**netokastillo** he aquí la continuación que espero que te haya gustado. Un saludo.

**karenpage**lo se a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja. gracias por las buenas vibras y un gran saludo para ti.

Cierto, lo olvidaba. He creado un correo al que pueden agregarme si es que quieren conversar o lo que sea

También pienso crear una cuenta en facebook un día que no me de tanta pereza XD

Gracias por leer, los quiero mucho a todos, de verdad :D

Nos seguimos leyendo, un gran saludo a todos :)

Mei D.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Cerró los ojos.

Como deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, que apareciera el Equipo Rocket para escapar con ellos en su globo o incluso no le importaría si salieran despedidos por el aire como siempre que eran derrotados.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Broma? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Se había tragado todo su orgullo para confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿y él pensaba que era una broma?

Sintió que su rostro enrojecía de la furia.

—¿Me estas jodiendo Ash?

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh lo siento, ¿fui muy grosera? —ironizó.

—Solo tenía que asegurarme.

—Eres un gran idiota, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Ash desvío la mirada y se quedó callado.

Misty apretó los puños intentando contener las ganas de pegarle.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó molesta —¿Viniste desde Sinnoh solo para averiguar si era una broma?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —se acercó de forma amenazante —¿Puedes decir algo? ¿O vas a quedarte ahí parado como tonto?

—Sabes Misty, ya me canse de escuchar tus insultos —apretó los labios mirándola seriamente—. Ni siquiera entiendo porque tu estas enojada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sacudió la cabeza —¿Y se puede saber por que el señor maestro Pokemon esta enojado?

Ash enarcó una ceja. —No puedo creer que preguntes eso.

—Lo pregunto porque no conozco la respuesta, así en lugar de actuar como idiota limitate a contestar la maldita pregunta.

—No me hagas decirlo Misty, te lo pido por favor.

—¿Por qué Ash? ¿Qué hice que te molestara tanto?

Ash agachó la cabeza antes de responder: —Porque lo arruinaste todo.

Misty retrocedió inconscientemente hacia la pared aturdida por sus palabras. Así como había llegado, su ira se desvaneció.

—Ash no puedes culparme de nada, tu querías saberlo después de todo.

—¡Pasaron cinco años Misty! —gritó apretando los puños.

—Lo se Ash si se contar —contraataco elevando la voz —el tiempo también paso para mi.

Ash se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —No tienes derecho a hacerme esto, no es justo.

—¿Hacer que Ash? —preguntó confundida.— Por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías hablar con claridad? De verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo.

Ash levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en los suyos con intensidad. La miró así por un par de segundos y desvío la mirada.

Parecía que tenía un debate interno consigo mismo.

Misty no se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Se limitó a observarlo en silencio mientras él evitaba establecer contacto visual con ella. Misty se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

—Yo ya te había superado —susurró sin mirarla.

Si no hubiera estado arrimada a la pared estaba segura que habría perdido el equilibrio.

—¿Qué? —su corazón latía incontrolablemente rápido. Era imposible, ¿había imaginado que él había dicho eso?

Ash puso los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas repetirlo Misty, se que lo escuchaste perfectamente.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Misty sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Ash la miró con fastidio y cansancio—. Creo que ahora si fui bastante claro.

—No tiene nada de sentido lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Superarme Ash? ¿Qué se supone que significa?

Ash se revolvió el cabello con impaciencia buscando las palabras correctas para dar la explicación que la pelirroja le exigía.

—Cuando dejaste de viajar con nosotros fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que te necesitaba y con el pasar de los días solo podía pensar en la mucho te extrañaba, y para ser sinceros eso realmente me asustaba —comenzó Ash moviendo nerviosamente sus manos a gran velocidad.

Misty no despegaba sus ojos del entrenador como si buscara asegurarse de que fuera él quien estaba pronunciando esas palabras.

—Sentía mucha desesperación. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en las batallas, y cuando me equivocaba esperaba escuchar tus consejos, o insultos —hizo una mueca —y eso solo servia para recordarme que no estabas conmigo. ¿Me sigues hasta ahora?

Misty asintió débilmente sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

Ash suspiro. —Por supuesto Brock notó que algo no estaba bien conmigo. Él me lo pregunto y yo le confesé lo que estaba sintiendo pensando que él me ayudaría, pero él solo me dijo que era algo que debíamos resolver entre tu yo, así que decidí que lo mejor era llamarte —pauso para mirarla —¿te imaginas lo que paso?

—No podía contestar Ash, eso me hubiera devastado por completo.

Ash bufo.

—¿Sabes lo que me molesta? Tu te proclamas como la madura capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación, cuando en realidad te escondiste como una cobarde durante cinco años —apretó los puños —fue en ese momento en el que entendí lo que Brock había querido decir: ¿resolverlo entre tu y yo? Si. Ahí me di cuenta de que yo... —titubeó mientras agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su leve sonrojo —me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Misty tenía la boca abierta y la mente en blanco sin poder dar una respuesta ante tal confesión.

—Resolverlo entre tu y yo —repitió Ash con la furia nuevamente palpable en su voz —claro pensé que sería algo sencillo, no contaba con que no contestarías nunca el maldito teléfono.

—Ash...

—Pensé que me odiabas Misty, realmente lo creía —la interrumpió —por mucho tiempo me preguntaba que era lo que había hecho para que te enfadaras conmigo.

—Nunca quise lastimarte. Pensé que hacía lo que era mejor para los dos.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar en lo que yo quería?

—Se que suena egoísta pero después de todo ambos estábamos tras sueños distintos en ese tiempo y yo no quería interferir en el tuyo.

—Misty ni siquiera se cuantas veces te he dicho lo importante que fue todo lo que hiciste por mi, siempre me inspiraste a sacar lo mejor de mi mismo.

—Lo se pero...

—Déjame terminar Mist —interrumpió Ash —perdón por no haberte apoyado en tus sueños de la manera en la que tu hiciste conmigo, y cuando ya no estabas me di cuenta que no debería haber dejado que te fueras porque tu no perteneces en este lugar, y yo lo que mas quería era pedirte que viajáramos juntos de nuevo.

—Este gimnasio es mi hogar, no puedo irme de aquí es mi responsabilidad.

—Pero tu no quieres estar aquí.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Ash? ¿Qué envidio tu vida? ¿Qué extraño viajar? ¿Qué te echaba terriblemente de menos?

—Es una carga muy grande la que llevas sobre tus hombros ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó Ash —son tus hermanas las que deberían hacerse responsables no dejar todo en tus manos.

—Ellas son así Ash y si no fuera por mi esfuerzo este gimnasio no sería lo que es ahora —respondió Misty—. Además tampoco sería justo pedirles a ellas que abandonen lo que desean hacer.

—¿Y que hay de ti Misty? ¿Acaso ellas tienen la misma consideración contigo? —Ash negó con la cabeza —ellas pueden ser tus hermanas pero realmente han sido muy egoístas, no siquiera deben haber pensado en lo que tu quieres hacer para variar.

—Tu no las conoces ellas no podrían encargarse del gimnasio, lo hicieron mal durante años y si yo me voy volverán a regalar medallas —dijo Misty afirmando con la cabeza —no puedo arriesgarme a perder todo lo que me costo tanto construir.

Misty le dirigió una mirada furiosa pero Ash no la estaba mirando, sino que observaba con atención a un punto por encima de su hombro.

Misty se volteo para ver que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención del entrenador.

Por la puerta se asomaban tres rostros avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos.

—¿Nos estaban espiando? —Misty escupió las palabras con enojo.

Sus hermanas sacudieron la cabeza mientras retrocedían atemorizadas ante el gesto amenazante de la pelirroja.

Daisy fue quien, pasados unos segundos en los que nadie se atrevió a añadir algo, dio un paso al frente mientras se alisaba su impecable blusa con nerviosísimo.

—No queríamos interrumpir —empezó a decir con voz temblorosa —pero solo queríamos decirles que lo mejor sería que continuaran su conversación dentro de la casa, porque —hizo una pausa —sus gritos están asustando a los vecinos.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco e ingreso a la casa sin voltear a ver si es que Ash la seguía o no.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la sala y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con cara de pocos amigos.

Desde allí vio como Ash se acomodaba en la butaca frente a ella y como sus hermanas se quedaban en el umbral de la puerta mirándolos a ambos con curiosidad.

—Ya pueden marcharse —dijo Misty elevando la voz mas de lo necesario.

Por la expresión en el rostro de sus hermanas podía darse cuenta que le tenían miedo.

Ash por otro lado parecía sumamente aburrido y miraba por la ventana con disimulo.

—¿Necesitan algo? ¿Quieren comer? Ash pareces cansado, ¿deseas servirte algo? —soltó Lily com voz chillona.

—Márchense —ordenó Misty.

—Claro claro —Daisy tomo a sus hermanas de las muñecas y las arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Misty volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Disculpalas, pueden llegar a ser muy entrometidas.

Ash enarcó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuando las defiendes tanto?

—Les debo mucho mas de lo que crees Ash, y como todas las personas tienen muchos defectos pero son mis hermanas después de todo.

—¿Y sacrificas tu felicidad por la de ellas?

—Ash basta —pidió —yo simplemente no puedo tener tu mismo estilo de vida, esto —hizo un recorrido de la habitación con su mano —es mi vida.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, me he sacado el aire para convertir este sitio en lo que es, ¿por qué no reconoces ese esfuerzo?

—Lo hago —replicó —te he dicho que me siento orgulloso de lo que has alcanzado y es la verdad, y te lo reconocieron invitándote a un prestigioso evento. ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije la primera vez que nos encontramos?

Misty afirmó con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que esperabas encontrarme ahí.

—Y lo esperaba —sonrió —y lo anhelaba. Siempre supe que a lo que sea que quisieras dedicarte lo darías todo de ti y nunca me has decepcionado. Ahora solo me gustaría que esa pasión que te caracteriza fuera dedicada a las cosas que realmente deseas hacer.

—No lo entiendes.

—Y tu tampoco.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que posiblemente siempre me arrepentiré pero no podría cambiar lo que tengo aquí y ahora.

—Eres demasiado testaruda.

—Lo siento, tampoco puedo cambiar mi forma de ser.

—Lo se, es una de las cosas que te hacen única.

Misty sonrió tímidamente.

—Eres una de las cosas mas importantes que tengo en mi vida Mist, se que te lo he dicho antes pero para mi es necesario que lo sepas.

—Tu también lo eres.

—Sabes nunca perdí las esperanzas de volverte a ver, por eso realmente esperaba que te hubieran invitado.

—¿Y tenias algún clase de plan en caso de que sucediera?

—Pensé que lo mejor sería intentar ser tu amigo de nuevo, quería enmendar cualquier error que pude haber cometido en el pasado que hizo que te enfadaras conmigo.

Se sintió culpable.

—Yo iba a decírtelo todo Ash solo que no tuve la oportunidad.

La suave expresión que Ash había mantenido en su rostro durante su previa conversación se convirtió en una mueca de fastidio y enojo.

El cálido ambiente que se respiraba hace unos segundos se transformo en uno hostil.

—Claro que no, si estabas muy ocupada coqueteando con Rudy o besando a Gary como para prestarme algo de tu atención.

Misty se cruzo de brazos furiosa. En ese espacio de tiempo las emociones cambiaron dando un giro de 180 grados.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme esas cosas en cara? ¡Si tu te has dedicado todo el Torneo a besuquearte con tu novia! —gritó Misty —¿O acaso olvidaste que tienes novia?

—Yo no he olvidado nada y Nolee ya no es novia.

—¿Ya no lo es? —la curiosidad de Misty hizo que olvidara momentáneamente su enfado.

—Eso creo —Ash se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso crees? Cielos, eso lo soluciona todo.

—Obviando los insultos que me dirigió —puso los ojos en blanco —cuando descubrió la carta dijo que si venía a verte terminaría conmigo, y dado que estoy aquí y no allá... —volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Aun así estuviste con ella todo el Torneo.

—Ya te lo dije Misty, yo ya te había superado y no podía caer por ti de nuevo cuando para mi era bastante obvio que no querías nada que ver conmigo, dejándome plantado o saliendo en citas con Rudy.

—¡Fue una cita! —exclamó —y deja de mencionar a ese idiota.

—No me importa cuantas hayan sido, de todas formas me evitabas como lo habías hecho durante años y hasta ahí llego el limite de mi paciencia con respecto a ti.

—¿Y Nolee era la solución para todo esto?

—Es una manera de decirlo.

—Explícame eso —pidió Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—Ella se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mi desde que la conocí. No lo se ella era muy buena conmigo y me pareció fácil poder confiar en ella.

—Así que supongo que le hablaste de mi —conjeturó Misty.

—Naturalmente.

Misty asintió lentamente mientras se mordía el labio. Se sentía algo agobiada por la información que acababa de recibir, y palabras que pensó que nunca escucharía por parte del muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella. En su cabeza se creaban gran cantidad de preguntas y no estaba segura de cuales debía formular.

—Cuando dices que ya me habías olvidado... —repitió la acción de morderse el labio —significa que fue ella quien te ayudo a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

No necesito que Ash le contestara, le basto con ver la expresión de su rostro para conocer la respuesta.

—Ya veo —dijo en un susurro —imagino que buscabas lo mismo cuando la hiciste tu novia de nuevo ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo no la utilice si eso eso es lo que estas sugiriendo.

—Yo solo estoy intentando entender todo esto —se defendió Misty levantando los brazos.

—Mira Misty ya te lo dije, intente recuperar nuestra relación de amistad pero tampoco podía fingir que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros sobretodo porque cada vez que yo te pedía una explicación tu te negabas a darme una.

—Pero...

—Se que te dije que te tomaras en tiempo que necesitaras para darme esa explicación, pero tu me pedías que confiara en ti a pesar de que tu no confiabas en mi —frunció el ceño —y tu no eras la única, parecía como si todos estuvieran en mi contra negándose a aclarar el asunto conmigo y eso hizo que me molestara aun mas.

—Rudy me contó que tu planeabas llamar a Nolee, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿Rudy te contó?

—Solo contesta la pregunta.

—Si es verdad, es algo que considere hacer por un momento y luego me pareció que actuaría de forma muy inmadura —soltó una pequeña risita —y supongo que si yo digo eso ya es grave, porque yo... quería llamarla para ver si te ponías celosa —sacudió la cabeza —mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendió que apareciera ese día en el muelle.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste cuando la viste ahí?

—Fue extraño, eso de tenerlas a las dos en un mismo sitio —se encogió de hombros —es algo que nunca pensé que pasaría y siendo la dos tan distintas, vaya que fue incomodo sobretodo porque a Nolee le había contado sobre ti y tu no sabias nada de ella.

—No hay mucho que saber sobre ella, es una loca, estúpida, maldita manipuladora.

Ash enarco una ceja. —¿Terminaste de insultarla?

—Para nada tengo muchos adjetivos que la cualifican perfectamente pero no quiero ser grosera. ¿Cómo la soportas?

—Misty yo no vine a hablar de Nolee ¿esta bien? y no me escucharas que yo hable mal de ella, no es mi estilo, además de que ella estuvo conmigo cuando sentía que nadie mas estaba, y era la única que no me ocultaba cosas.

—Yo les pedí a nuestros amigos que no te dijeran nada, no te molestes con ellos.

—Ponte en mi lugar por un momento Misty, ¿no estarías molesta?

—Bueno si vamos a intercambiar papeles, ¿no esperarías que tus amigos guardaran un secreto tuyo? ¿No es eso lo que los amigos hacen?

Ash resoplo por la nariz con fastidio.

—Aun así Misty, apuesto en que no pensaste en el compromiso en que los estabas metiendo.

—Estaba desesperada y confundida, solo necesitaba su apoyo y me lo dieron es todo.

—Solo te encargaste de complicar las cosas para los dos.

—¿Podemos intentar enmendar las cosas ahora?

Ash suspiró.

—No lo se.

—¿No fue para eso para lo que hiciste un viaje tan largo hacia acá?

—Nada de lo que yo quería o planee resultaron, ¿en que es esto diferente? Y para nada esperaba recibir la carta que me diste.

—De la misma manera en la que me decías lo importante que era para ti —Misty se sonrojo levemente —quería que tu sepas lo importante que eres para mi.

—Y ahora, me gustaría saber una cosa —continuo mientras Ash la miraba atento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo quisiera saber... —dudó mientras mordía su labio —si es que realmente no recuerdas que estabas pensando la primera vez que... bueno tu sabes... nos besamos.

Ash soltó el aire que tenia guardado en sus pulmones.

—¿Sinceramente?

Misty asintió.

—La verdad me sentía un idiota y temía cometer alguna clase de error cuando estaba a solas contigo —frunció la boca —y vaya que lo hice, me sentí el mas tonto de todo el mundo y pensé que había arruinado todo entre nosotros.

—¿Piensas que fue un error?

—¿Debería ser distinto? Misty yo no podía sentirme atraído hacia ti, era algo que pensaba que debía dejar en el pasado pero tu lo hacías cada día mas difícil.

—¿Piensas que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros?

—Seguimos siendo los mismos —respondió alzando los hombros —y supongo que es lo que me ha gustado siempre de ti, que te mantengas fiel a quien eres.

—Debes estar loco si piensas de esa manera —dijo Misty —nadie soporta mi manera de ser por demasiado tiempo.

—Es porque nadie te conoce de la misma forma en la que lo hago yo.

—Es muy lindo lo que dices.

—Aunque no lo creas, no sabes lo difícil que me resulta hablar de esas cosas, no entiendo porque contigo me resulta tan natural.

Supongo que se debe a que de la misma manera en la que me conoces yo también lo hago, y ahora mas que no existen secretos entre nosotros.

—Me gusta eso.

Ambos sonrieron.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ash miro a el reloj ubicado en la pared y con un suspiro se puso en pie y ella lo imitó.

—Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya —anunció.

Misty se acerco a Ash con timidez y se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo. Se paro en la punta de sus pies y alcanzo los labios del moreno con los suyos presionandolos suavemente. Ash no rechazo el contacto como ella esperaba que hiciera, aunque tardo un par de segundos en devolverle el beso.

Fue un beso corto pero lleno de los sentimientos que durante años habían permanecido ocultos.

—Quédate aquí —pidió Misty separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos —aunque sea por hoy.

Ash negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo Misty —respondió —ya deben haberse dado cuenta que me fui, deben estar muy molestos, debo regresar.

—Si ya estas aquí, ¿cual es el punto de regresar hoy?

Ash se alejó de ella con dirección hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento no puedo quedarme.

—No puedes irte de esta manera, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar de nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? —Ash soltó el picaporte de la puerta volteándose para mirarla —nunca ha habido un nosotros Misty.

—Claro que no, pero podría si te quedaras un rato para conversarlo.

—No Misty, hace cinco años te encargaste de que no sucediera.

Ash abrió la puerta pero Misty se interpuso bloqueando el paso.

—¿No crees que estas un poco grandecito para actuar de esta manera? —se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño —Tienes razón fueron cinco años pero superalo, podemos arreglar esto ahora en lugar de vivir en el pasado.

—¿Cual es el punto? —respondió adoptando la misma pose —yo de todas formas me tendré que ir y tu te quedas aquí, y francamente ya estoy cansado de las despedidas, simplemente no funcionaría.

—¿Entonces cual era el punto de que vinieras hasta acá?

—Ahora yo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para los dos, y lo mejor es que cerremos esta etapa y nos dediquemos a nuestras vidas de la manera en la que hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos años.

—¿Estas terminado conmigo?

—¿Como puedo terminar contigo si es que nunca fuimos nada?

—Así que tu plan es que dejemos las cosas tal y como están.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas.

—Claro que lo entiendo —Misty se retiró de la puerta —¿quien es el cobarde ahora?

—Misty...

—Largate de mi casa Ash —dijo Misty extendiendo su brazo frente a si cediéndole el paso.

—Y no te preocupes por las despedidas —añadió —que esta será la ultima.

—Lo siento de verdad Misty.

—Solo vete por favor —pidió en voz baja cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Ash abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, y sin decir una palabra abandono la casa.

Misty azoto con fuerza la puerta en cuanto él salió.

Se quedó estática mirando la puerta cerrada mientras su orgullo y sus sentimientos se debatían.

Tras pensarlo durante un par de minutos abrió la puerta y se precipito hacia la calle pero ya no había rastros del entrenador por ninguna parte.

A regañadientes regreso hacia la casa mientras masajeaba sus sienes con fuerza.

—Maldito Ash, por mi puede morirse y poco me importara —exclamó mientras arrojaba al suelo todos los objetos que encontraba camino hacia su habitación.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

—¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer —preguntó furiosa sin voltearse para mirar a sus hermanas —dejen de espiar todo lo que hago.

—Solo nos preocupamos por ti —dijo Daisy acercándose a su hermana menor.

—Si pues no lo hagan —gritó —no estoy aquí para causarles lastima —y sin añadir nada mas azoto la puerta de su habitación tras de si.

* * *

Había pasado un mes sin que tuviera noticias de Ash. De hecho había pasado un mes sin que tuviera noticias de nadie, parecía que la tierra se había tragado a todos sus conocidos, incluidas a sus hermanas.

Si antes estas no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, ahora había días en los que ni siquiera dormían en casa.

¿Adonde iban? Misty no lo sabia pero poco le importaba.

Centraba todo su enojo y energía en sus entrenamientos y no había desafiante que resultara victorioso.

Sabia que trabajar tanto no era saludable para su cuerpo, pero era la única manera en la que mantenía a su mente demasiado ocupada como para pensar.

Se encontraba sentada al borde de la piscina con los pies sumergidos en el agua mientras pulía pokebolas y las acomodaba en una pila conforme terminaba.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría pero no volteo para saludar a sus acompañantes.

—Misty —susurró con cariño una voz familiar —hay algo de lo que queremos discutir contigo.

—No tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes —respondió de forma casi violenta —y sea lo que sea no me interesa así que ya saben donde esta la puerta.

—De hecho si te interesa —dijo Lily —y mucho así que es mejor que nos escuches.

—¿Qué es lo quieren? —Misty dejo lo que estaba haciendo poniéndose en pie para encarar a sus hermanas.

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre si como si estuvieran decidiendo quien diría algo.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a su posición original.

—Me hacen perder mi tiempo.

—No Misty escucha —comenzó Daisy —como sabrás hace un poco mas de un mes que empece a salir con Tracey y...

—Lo se —le cortó Misty —te escuche la primera vez que lo dijiste, no necesito que vengas a presumirme de tus relaciones.

—No me interrumpas —dijo Daisy empezando a perder la paciencia —a lo que voy es que él por ser el aprendiz del Profesor Oak nos a dado la oportunidad de aprender a batallar.

—No entiendo.

—Misty cuando nosotras escuchamos por accidente tu conversación con Ash...

—¿Accidente Violet? ¡Estaban espiando!

—Bueno eso no es importante ahora —Violet sacudió la cabeza —lo importante es que nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo egoístas que hemos sido contigo durante todos estos años.

—Se supone que somos tus hermanas mayores —añadió Daisy —pero tu eres la que ha tenido que encargarse de todo y realmente lo sentimos.

—Fue muy egoísta de nuestra parte que te pidiéramos que regresaras para empezar —dijo Lily —cuando era tan fácil darse cuenta que te encantaba estar allá afuera y nosotras te encerramos en este lugar.

—Eso ya no importa —Misty levantó los hombros.

—Por supuesto que si —Violet se acercó —y como dicen, nunca es tarde para enmendar tus errores.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Tracey en todo esto?

—Tracey nos ha ayudado mucho —respondió Daisy —estamos entrenando con él y Gary, para ya sabes, aprender a batallar como se debe.

—¿Eso es lo que han estado haciendo?

—Si—afirmó Lily —las tres.

—Nos estamos esforzando mucho y creo que hemos mejorado bastante en el transcurso de estas semanas —dijo Violet con orgullo.

—No puedo dejarles que hagan eso —Misty se cruzó de brazos —ustedes también tienen vidas afuera de estas cuatro paredes.

—No por algo nos llaman las hermanas sensacionales no lo crees —Daisy le guiño el ojo —tomaremos turnos para cuidar del gimnasio y a la vez continuaremos nuestras carreras, es solo cuestión de arreglar nuestras agendas.

—No.

—No te lo estamos preguntando Misty —dijo Lily —también es nuestro gimnasio después de todo.

—Se que nos tomara algo de tiempo llegar a ser tan buenas como tu, pero te prometo que lo intentaremos y no planeamos decepcionarte.

—Así es —coincidió Violet —y quien sabe quizá algún día seamos nosotras las invitadas al Torneo.

—Y Tracey se ofreció a venir a ayudarnos así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte —terminó Daisy.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Misty —¿qué se supone que haré?

—Tu —Lily revolvió un momento en su bolso y deposito en las manos de Misty un sobre —tienes veinticuatro horas para decidir que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Eso —Violet señalo al sobre —es tu boleto fuera de aquí.

—Yo...

—No digas nada Misty —dijo Daisy —sabemos que somos las mejores.

—Decide bien —fue lo ultimo que dijo Lily antes de que las tres hermanas se dieran media vuelta y desaparecieran.

Misty miró al sobre dudosa. Se mordió el labio y lo abrió despacio.

Lo primero que extrajo fue una carta, que comenzó a leer detenidamente.

Misty:

¡Sigue tus sueños! Adjunto a esta carta incluimos un pasaje de avión, el hotel donde te hicimos una reservación y por cortesía de Brock y Tracey las indicaciones necesarias para ubicar a Ash.

El orgullo es capaz de matar ilusiones y arruinar tus deseos, ¡no lo permitas!

Lo hermoso de la vida es que uno es capaz de elegir su propio camino, y es hora el tiempo de que elijas el tuyo. Sea cual sea la decisión que decidas tomar queremos que sepas que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo.

La vida es demasiado corta y hay una sola, no deseamos que la vivas de la forma en la que no lo quieres. Nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores y jamás será tarde para seguir tus sueños. Nosotras ya hemos elegido nuestro camino, ¡suerte con el tuyo!

A lo largo de la vida las personas vienen y van, pero también hay aquellas que nos marcan de por vida y que vale la pena conservar.

Si tienes a alguien por el que vale la pena luchar entonces hazlo. Quizá no sea fácil, pero definitivamente hay que tenerlas a tu lado por siempre.

Te mereces lo mejor.

Tus hermanas que te aman,

Daisy, Violet y Lily.

PD: el pasaje expira mañana ;)

Misty saco el pasaje del sobre junto con las indicaciones y frunció el ceño.

No parecía ser una decisión tan difícil, ¿entonces porque lo era? ¿Realmente valía la pena? Después de todo había pasado por demasiadas cosas y era justo intentarlo de nuevo o de una vez por todas ponerle un punto final, superarlo y continuar con su vida como muchas veces había planeado ya.

Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba silenciar los miles de pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Hola a todos. Supongo que ya deben estar cansados de que me disculpe todo el tiempo por el retraso, y de verdad lo siento solo que han pasado TANTAS cosas que no he tenido ni tiempo para respirar. Pero ahora el semestre se ha terminado así que ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones :)

Ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre he estado corrigiendo algunos errores y mejorando algunos capítulos de esta historia :D y espero ya terminarla para dedicarme a la otra historia que tengo publicada aquí pero que esta totalmente abandonada.

Como siempre les agradezco por su apoyo y comentarios, ¡Hemos alcanzado los 100 reviews! De verdad esto me asombra, nunca me lo hubiera esperado, muchas gracias.

Solo me resta preguntar, ¿esperaban este desenlace? La verdad tenía dos opciones para este capitulo y comencé a escribir la primera pero termine decidiendome por esta :)

Una ultima cosa, se que soy mala prometiendo con las fechas, no lo hago por mala sino porque de repente surgen diversos acontecimientos que me tienen distraída y ocupada por largo tiempo. Pero no piensen que me olvido de la historia, no lo hago en serio pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido y no me deja espacio para hacer todas las cosas que quiero hacer. No abandonare la historia, y he actualizado hoy 26 de marzo ya que ¡mañana es mi cumpleaños! y lo hago como regalo para ustedes y para mi :p

Sin mas preámbulos respondo a sus reviews:

**Susana** he aquí la actualización, como he dicho me ha tomado algo de tiempo pero espero que haya valido la pena y que te haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo :)

**netokastillo** aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo puedas disfrutar en tu trabajo y que lo hayas encontrado entretenido. Un gran saludo.

**Ladystar**, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Claro que puedes tomarlo como regalo de cumpleaños, de hecho por eso te he dedicado este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Lo se soy mala :) pero quería dejarlos con la expectativa aunque no planeaba demorarme tanto con la actualización. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindos comentarios, te mando un gran abrazo, y feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) de nuevo :)

**DianaStar4ever** lo siento lo siento por la tardanza aunque espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias por los mensajes, perdón no tuve tiempo para responder pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare actualizar mas rápido. Gracias por tu apoyo constante y me alegra que te guste la historia :)

**Whitemiko5** soy mala :D desde que empece a escribir el capitulo tenia planeado que acabara de esa manera. Espero que este capi te haya gustado al igual que el otro. Un saludo.

**naliaseleniti**, lo se maaal y esta vez me he tardado aun mas en publicar, lo siento. Gracias, me haces sonrojar :) supongo que las clases de redacción si sirvieron para algo jaja.

Confieso que al inicio ese era mi plan inicial, pero ya me pareció muy cruel hacerle eso a Misty después de todo lo que ha pasado y que todos querían a Nolee muerta (si no la quieren ya)

No he tenido tiempo para crear una cuenta en face aunque para la próxima actualización creo que ya la tendré :)

**gabbyo** lo siento yo también, estaba sin tiempo para escribir y esto (como me ha sucedido últimamente) ha tardado mas de lo que pretendía. Espero te haya gustado. Un saludo.

**JaviiChi**. Ash si dijo muchas cosas, ¿era lo que esperabas? Como bien dices se nota que él la queria desde hace mucho asi que su relacion por fin ha avanzado. Ojalá te haya agradado :)

**Original Mermaid** gracias por tus comentarios, creo que ya con este capitulo se solucionaron varias cosas aunque nunca ponen las situaciones fáciles entre ambos. Ademas pienso que su manera de actuar también ha sido explicada y justificada, al menos eso espero :) Un beso.

**MayHimemiya:** muchas gracias :) me gusta saber que les gusta la historia. Creo que Misty ya ha tenido su dosis de sufrimiento durante todo el fic, así que espero que este capitulo haya aclarado muchas cuestiones en base a su relación con Ash. Un abrazo.

**Andy Elric:** Ash si que estaba molesto pero con este capitulo creo que quedo explicado el porque, ¿matado a Nolee? jaja me causa gracia que todos la quieran muerta, supongo que si es un personaje bastante odiable (incluso por mi) Espero que la espera haya valido la pena (aunque sea un poco) Un beso.

**Red20:** ¡Ya somos dos! Ha sido un mes tan lleno de cosas, exámenes y clases pero por fin estoy de vacaciones :) Tienes razón, el fin esta muy cerca aunque aun tienen uno que otro asunto por resolver entre ambos. No se si alguien espera que este fuera el desenlace a partir de la carta que Misty le dio. Ya me contaras que te pareció el capitulo :) un saludo.

**ElphabaLii** siento la demora, de verdad. Pero he vuelto y como prometí no dejare este fic sin terminar. Lo del fic "descubriendo la maldad en Nolee" me ha hecho reír mucho, todos estarán contentos si Ash la manda a volar. Espero que esta continuación haya sido lo que esperabas. Un beso.

**Aomi**: gracias por el review, tengo un mes sin profesores, deberes ni exámenes :) así que espero actualizar un poco mas rápido. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, me gustaría saber que piensas de el. Y no te preocupes que como dije no pienso abandonar la historia. Un gran abrazo.

**Keri,** lamento la demora. Debo confesar que si planeaba hacerlo aunque fuera algo corto, pero al final pasaron dos semanas sin que hubiera siquiera escrito el titulo del capitulo, así que preferí esperar a que acabara el semestre para estar mas relajada. Espero te haya gustado. Un saludo.

**Ana,** el final se acerca no falta mucho :)

**Kari McCartney**: Vaya ¿eres fan del egoshipping? Gracias por poner la historia en favoritos y continua leyendo que me encantaría saber que te pareció.

**Alejandro .Mtz:** Wow ¿96 capítulos? bueno debo decir que nunca fue mi intención que la historia dure tanto, sin duda es un proyecto muy ambicioso, aunque quien sabe alguno de estos días quizá me anime a emprenderlo. Se acerca el final, aunque ambos aun tienen un par de cosas por resolver.

**Suki90:** Por fin termine el capitulo, lo que me ha costado sobretodo por la falta de inspiración, espero que haya sido lo que esperaban o que quizá haya habido algo que te sorpendio. Me encantaría saber que es los que piensas del capitulo.

**Natsu Okawa:** Hey gracias, siempre es lindo saber que a las personas les gusta tu trabajo :) y espero que el capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, un gran saludo.

**Mistyket:** ¡Sorpresa J ! Tenia planeado actualizar hoy asi que espero que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo, significa mucho para mi. Un beso enorme.

Y así me despido agradeciendo una vez mas por su maravilloso apoyo. Es temprano pero me voy a dormir porque me duele la cabeza y ayer me quede jugando Pokemon White hasta las 4 de la mañana :p

Saludotes a todos, les adoro de aquí hasta Plutón que para mi sigue siendo un planeta pese a lo que digan jaja

Mei :)


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Misty se arrodillo en el suelo de su habitación al pie de la cama y extrajo una maleta de tamaño mediano.

Se mordió el labio como siempre que estaba indecisa. No sabía con exactitud que es lo que debería llevar para su viaje. Levantándose se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa y apilarla en un montón antes de empacarla.

—Veo que has decidido irte —dijo Daisy apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Así es —respondió Misty sin detener su tarea.

—Nos alegramos por ti —añadió Lily —y recuerda que si tienes problemas para seguir las indicaciones puedes llamar a Brock o Tracey para que te guíen.

—No será necesario porque no iré a ver a Ash —dijo Misty aun sin regresar a ver a sus hermanas.

Las tres intercambiaron entre si miradas de confusión y desconcierto.

—¿Como dices? —preguntó Violet como si no hubiera entendido lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

—Me voy de viaje, pero no a seguir a Ash, creo que es tiempo de que vaya en busca de mis propias aventuras.

Misty rió al ver el asombro de sus hermanas reflejado cómicamente en sus rostros.

Siguió empacando sus cosas mientras esperaba que ellas asimilaran lo que acababa de decir.

—Pero... ¿Y adonde irás?

—A Sinnoh por supuesto, y después no se aun no lo he decidido.

Lily sacudió su rosada cabellera como si intentara alejar algún pensamiento de su cabeza.

—Misty —susurró con cautela —¿Olvidas que Ash esta en Sinnoh?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de su hermana.

—Se que Ash esta Sinnoh, gracias por recordármelo.

—¿Entonces...?

—¿Qué acaso Ash es dueño de toda la región? —miró a sus hermanas molesta —haré uso del pasaje que me regalaron, será una parada breve en la ciudad donde esta él, y a partir de allí iniciare mi viaje.

—Bien —Daisy alzó las manos frente a si indicándole que no era necesario enojarse —si es lo que decidiste hacer, hazlo.

Misty sonrió y ellas le devolvieron el gesto.

—Tenemos un regalo para ti —Violet le entrego una caja que Misty recibió con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Rompió la envoltura del empaque descubriendo su contenido.

—Vaya muchas gracias —dijo mientras admiraba su nuevo PokéGear acariciándolo con sus dedos mientras lo hacia girar entre sus dedos.

—Todas hemos adquirido uno —informó Daisy mientras le mostraba un aparato muy similar al suyo solo que de distinto color —así nos mantendremos en contacto y no nos preocuparemos tanto por ti.

Misty dejo el PokéGear sobre su cama para desocupar sus manos y acercarse hacia sus hermanas para abrazarlas.

—Ten mucho cuidado Misty por favor.

—No tienen que preocuparse por nada, estaré bien lo prometo.

—Nunca creí que diría esto pero... —Violet la tomo de los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos con cariño —te voy a extrañar feíta.

Misty soltó una carcajada y empujo a sus hermanas fuera de su habitación.

—Ya váyanse —pidió aun entre risas —antes de que nos pongamos todas sentimentales.

Añadió: —Además de que deben descansar muy bien siendo mañana su primer día como líderes.

—Una cosa mas antes de irnos —dijo Lily.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estas segura que quieres llevar esa ropa? —hizo una mueca con fingido horror —digo puede que conozcas a alguien, y no querrás que te vea puesto eso.

Misty volvió a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de sus hermanas antes de que se les ocurriera añadir otra de sus tonterías o sus típicos comentarios superficiales que no podían evitar pronunciar.

.

El despertador sonó haciendo que se sobresaltara. Ese sonido molesto había sonado casi como un grito en medio del sepulcral silencio de la madrugada. Lo apagó de un manotazo dándose la vuelta acomodándose para continuar durmiendo hasta que recordó el porque lo había programado tan temprano.

Reprimió un gemido y con pesadez se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a paso lento hacia el baño.

Distinguió su figura en el espejo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. La luz artificial de la habitación hacían que su reflejo pareciera mas pálido de lo normal. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha rápida para despertarse, aunque a esas horas no le apetecía para nada, pero sentía que no había dormido nada y que el agua caliente le ayudaría a renovar sus energías.

Se vistió apresurada y bajó hacia la piscina a la zona donde descansaban sus Pokemon. Permaneció parada allí durante varios minutos mientras decidía cuales serian los Pokemon que llevaría consigo. Al final se decidió por tres pokebolas que sujetó en su cinturón y el resto las dejo allí para que sus hermanas tuvieran con que combatir.

La noche anterior había escrito una lista con las indicaciones esenciales del cuidado del gimnasio y de sus Pokemon dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina para que sus hermanas pudieran encontrarla apenas bajaran.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y con un suspiro se despidió de su hogar.

Miró al edificio en silencio y sonrió para sus adentros alegre de poder emprender de nuevo un rumbo desconocido. El sonido del claxon la hizo saltar pues no se había percatado que el taxi que contrató había arribado.

Le dedico a su casa otra mirada despidiéndose silenciosamente de sus hermanas y sus Pokemon, y recogiendo su maleta del suelo subió al vehículo que rápidamente se alejó rumbo al aeropuerto.

.

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente que hablaba sin parar alzando mucho la voz para escucharse por sobre el ruido de los escandalosos motores de los aviones que partían y arribaban.

Misty aguardaba sentada en la sala de espera mirando a la pantalla suspendida sobre su cabeza que mostraba los vuelos programados para ese día.

Al parecer su vuelo se había retrasado. Suspiró con cansancio y masajeo su sien con los dedos.

Estuvo varios minutos jugueteando con su nuevo PokéGear descubriendo sus múltiples funciones.

Se sobresaltó cuando anunciaron por el micrófono que su vuelo estaba listo para ser abordado.

De un salto se puso en pie y recogió su maleta de mano del piso y se la colgó al hombro. Hizo fila junto al resto de personas que esperaban para subir al avión.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando ya se encontró sentada en su puesto abordo del avión.

Era obvio que sus hermanas no habían escatimado en costos, puesto que se encontraba en primera clase y no en clase económica como había pensado que sería.

Cuando el avión despego sonrió abiertamente y cerró los ojos. El avión partió hacia una región nueva alejándola de todo lo que conocía.

.

Fue un vuelo tranquilo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba cómodamente sentada en la parte trasera de un taxi que la conducía hacia el hotel donde sus hermanas habían hecho una reservación.

Era un imponente y majestuoso edificio. Se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad donde se podía apreciar como se fundían la parte antigua y la moderna de la ciudad creando un contraste que era digno de admirarse. El arte y arquitectura barroca del hotel lo convertían en uno de los lugares mas hermosos que Misty había visto en su vida y sin duda era uno de los mas prestigiosos y lujosos de la ciudad.

Apenas descendió del auto, la recibió personal del hotel, que la ayudaron a registrarse.

Por dentro el lugar era aun mas hermoso a los ojos de Misty. El recibidor esta finamente decorado con muebles de época de madera que se posicionaban sobre un suelo de mosaico del color de la arcilla que describía patrones circulares por toda la recepción.

Después de confirmar su reservación, la ayudaron a acomodarse en su habitación, que no era otra que la suite mas lujosa del hotel.

Misty miró la habitación sin poder ocultar su asombro. Era muy espaciosa y decorada con el mismo tipo de muebles de antaño que la recepción. Miró hacia su derecha para encontrar una cómoda sala dispuesta alrededor de una televisión y al lado izquierdo de esta estaba un mini bar. El baño contaba con un jacuzzi y piso climatizado. Disponía de una cama King size, y frente a esta estaba una puerta que daba hacia un balcón.

Sin poder contenerse atravesó las puertas de vidrio y salió para poder observar mejor la ciudad.

Admiro la majestuosa vista de la cuidad por el balcón y respiro sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué siempre sus momentos de paz duraban tan poco?

Sus ganas de matar a sus hermanas era ahora mucho mas grande que la gratitud que había sentido hacia ellas hace unos minutos atrás.

Por segunda vez habían reemplazando su maleta por ropa que ellas considerarían mas apropiadas para su hermana pequeña.

Ya la escucharían.

Extrajo su PokéGear y marcó el primero de los tres números que tenia registrados y espero.

—¡Misty! —el gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono la obligo a alejar el aparato de su oído si no quería quedarse sorda.

—¿Qué ha pasado con toda mi ropa Daisy?

—Cariño sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

Misty suspiro y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. Lo que mas le molestaba era que en realidad pensaban que le hacían un favor.

—Saben que no me siento cómoda vistiendo lo que me compran.

—Misty ahora eres mucho mas famosa e importante, debes cuidar tu imagen —fue Violet la que pronuncio estad palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez. Intentar discutir esto con ellas era definitivamente una perdida de tiempo.

—¿Cómo esta el gimnasio? ¿Todavía se mantiene en pie?

—Por supuesto que si —Daisy parecía ofendida por la pregunta —para que lo sepas han aparecido tres retadores y solo uno de ellos ha podido hacerse con la medalla.

—Es cierto —fue ahora Lily la que hablo —hasta Gary ha expresado lo orgulloso que se siente de nuestro progreso.

—¿Gary esta ahí?

—Se marcho hace como una hora, vino porque quería despedirse de ti pero cuando llego ya te habías marchado.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—¿Y que tal Sinnoh?

—Es un lugar hermoso, los paisajes quitan el aliento.

—Nos alegra que puedas disfrutarlo.

—Es gracias a ustedes que estoy aquí.

—Y por esa misma razón no queremos que desperdicies tu tiempo hablando con nosotras cuando deberías estar visitando la ciudad.

Prometiendo mantenerlas informadas sobre lo que conociera se despidió de sus hermanas y colgó.

Se preparo para salir a explorar el lugar. Se refresco con una ducha y se puso lo mas cómodo que pudo encontrar entre la ropa escogida por sus hermanas.

Justo cuando se preparaba para salir su PokéGear comenzó a zumbar y sonar.

Extrañada miro la pantalla pero no eran sus hermanas las que llamaban, sino que en la pantalla se leía: numero desconocido.

—¿Aló?

—Misty por favor no cuelgues.

Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Contó mentalmente hasta tres para tranquilizarse antes de responder.

—Ketchum, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió haciendo que Misty bufara por lo bajo —lo importante es que se que estas en Sinnoh, dime donde estas e iré a recogerte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Dime donde estas —pidió él ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

—No.

—¡Misty!

—Ash lo digo en serio, dime quien te contó.

—Llamé al gimnasio y tus hermanas me dijeron que saliste de viaje pero se negaron a decirme a donde, pero amenace a Tracey y fue él quien me lo dijo.

—¿Cómo que amenazaste a Tracey?

Ash gruño con impaciencia. Aunque Misty no podía verlo, si podía imaginarlo apretando la mandíbula con frustración.

—Sabes que, no importa —comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras descargaba toda su rabia por el teléfono —no quiero que me llames, no quiero que me busques y no quiero volver a saber de ti, ¿has entendido?

—Misty yo quiero disculparme contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —las palabras sonaban como una suplica —pero no puedo hacerlo de esta manera, tengo que hacerlo cara a cara, solo dame un minuto de tu tiempo, por favor.

Misty negó con la cabeza aunque sabia que él no podía verla. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera e iría a donde le dijera sin protestar.

¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no tomaba ordenes de nadie y ya estaba harta de concederle ese privilegio a ese niño arrogante.

—No Ash no puedo hacerlo —la decisión era palpable en su voz.

—Mist...

—Déjame tranquila —le interrumpió a gritos antes de colgar la llamada y lanzar el PokéGear hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

_Maldición_

Él siempre tenía que arruinar su día.

_Cálmate _

Recorrió la habitación a grandes zancadas y recogió el regalo de sus hermanas del suelo. Por suerte parecía intacto.

Pasó con furia las páginas de la guía telefónica hasta que encontró el numero que buscaba y lo marcó.

Sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran.

—Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, ¿puedo ayudarle?

—Tracey.

—Misty —pronuncio su nombre con miedo. Bien, ella hizo una mueca, por supuesto que debería tenerle miedo.

—¿Puedes por favor decirme que no tuviste nada que ver con que Ketchum tenga mi numero?

—Misty, yo te lo explico.

—Y eso estoy esperando, que lo expliques, ¿por qué harías algo así?

—Él me amenazo, no tuve muchas opciones, perdóname.

—¿Te amenazó con que?

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—¿Qué? ¿A quien? —esta conversación la confundía cada vez mas.

—Tu hermana me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo Misty, y por muchos refiero a mucho.

—¿Y que hay con eso?

—Que... bueno, tengo dibujos que hice de ella desde que la conocí, muchos, y por muchos ya sabes... me refiero a que son...

—Muchos —completó Misty —si ya entendí.

—Si ella lo sabe pensara que soy un acosador y terminara conmigo, entiende por favor me costo mucho siquiera poder invitarla a salir, no puedo perderla.

Misty maldijo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos.

—Bien Trace, solo por esta vez estas perdonado.

—¿No estas enojada conmigo?

—No.

—Lo siento en verdad, no se que paso entre ustedes dos pero deberías saber que Ash en verdad se preocupa por ti.

—Eso es nuevo.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No, déjalo así —suspiro —las cosas están mejor si solo las dejamos así.

—Si quieres hablar ya sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

—Gracias Tracey, lo tendré en cuenta. Cuídate mucho.

—También tu.

—¿Y Tracey?

—¿Si?

—Deja de hacer dibujos de mi hermana, la verdad es que si suena a algo un poco aterrador.

—Copiado.

Misty rió y cortó la llamada.

Agitó su cabello con desesperación. Definitivamente no había planeado pasar sus vacaciones de esta manera.

Se había prometido que no pensaría en el nombre Ash Ketchum durante el tiempo que estuviera allí, pero ya se dio cuenta de que era una tarea imposible.

Volvió a tomar el PokéGear en su mano y marcó el mismo numero por segunda vez en ese día.

—Misty, ¿tan rápido ya tienes algo que contarnos? Esto se pondrá interesante.

_Puedes apostar a que si _

—Daisy —intento hablar lo mas calmada que pudo —¿por qué me dijeron que Ash había llamado al gimnasio?

—Oh mierda.

—No sabemos de que hablas —chilló Lily.

—Si que lo saben.

—Hermanita dijiste que no querías saber nada de él, y no lo mencionamos porque no queríamos arruinarte el viaje.

—Eso no importa ya.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron las tres a la vez.

—Porque ya he hablado con él.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Pero Misty te juro que no le hemos dado ni tu ubicación ni tu numero.

—Lo se, gracias por eso.

—¿Y que quería? —preguntó Violet con curiosidad.

—Quiere verme, disculparse personalmente por lo que dijo.

—Eso es un lindo gesto de su parte —dijo Daisy y sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Lo harás?

—No lo se Lily, ¿debería?

—Misty nosotras no podemos decirte que hacer, debes hacer lo que sientas.

—Después de todo, sabes donde encontrarlo.

Escucho a sus hermana reír al otro lado de la línea antes de que terminaran la llamada dejándola mas confundida que antes.

Has lo que sientas. Aquello sonaba mas fácil que en realidad hacerlo.

Sus hermanas la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que ella querría ver a Ash si se le diera la oportunidad, por muy furiosa que se sintiera con él.

Y por supuesto, la oportunidad ya se había presentado.

Debería ser sencillo, solo dejar que se disculpe por ser el gran idiota que era y luego podría continuar con su vida en paz.

Brock y Tracey habían sido realmente eficientes. Sujetó en su mano el calendario de actividades del muchacho y lo inspecciono minuciosamente.

Por lo que pudo ver, tenia una agenda bastante apretada, aunque al día siguiente tenía la noche libre.

—Perfecto —pensó con satisfacción.

Iría a verlo de sorpresa. Seguro que él jamás esperaría que hiciera algo como eso. De hecho él ni siquiera sabia que se encontraban en la misma ciudad.

Despejó su mente inscribiéndose en un tour que ofrecía recorrer los mejores atractivos de la ciudad.

Consideró que había sido una buena idea, en lugar de permanecer encerrada en su habitación como planeo originalmente.

.

Tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche anticipándose a lo que podría suceder al día siguiente.

Esperar hasta la noche se convirtió en una tortura para ella ya que no era una de las personas mas pacientes y tener que pasad tantas horas sin nada que hacer la irritaban y hacían que su humor empeorara.

Se vistió con uno par de jeans super pegados al cuerpo y una blusa color verde con detalles florales a los costados y cubrió sus hombros desnudos con una pequeña chaqueta.

Cuando llegó la hora tomó un taxi dándole la dirección que tenia anotada en la hoja que sus hermanas le entregaron.

El edificio de apartamentos era sin duda imponente, irguiéndose en el centro de la ciudad, en uno de los lugares mas modernos y nuevos.

Era de vidrio con decoraciones de cromo que se ubicaban a lo largo de las paredes tanto interior como exteriormente.

Atravesó las puertas dobles de vidrio caminó hacia el elevador.

Presionó el botón hasta el piso al que quería ir y espero. Aquella espera le pareció casi agónica pues podía sentir a su corazón latir furiosamente dentro de su pecho sin poder hacer mucho para controlarlo.

Llegó hasta la puerta que tenía el numero 110 grabado y respiro con dificultad.

Se acomodo un mechón rebelde por detrás de su oreja y alisó nerviosamente unas arrugas inexistentes de su blusa antes de tocar la puerta tímidamente con sus nudillos.

No recibió respuesta.

Repitió la acción tocando esta vez algo mas fuerte hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercaban.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando al entrenador que sin duda se veía sorprendido de verla.

Sorprendido y algo asustado, aunque Misty no llegaba a comprender porque sería.

Él la miraba con la boca abierta y sin decir nada.

—Pensé que querías que habláramos cara a cara —dijo Misty molesta por tener que ser ella quien iniciara esa incomoda conversación.

—Y lo decía en serio —respondió él rápidamente —pero, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

El misterio que encerraba esta pregunta no le agrado para nada.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Ash?

—Si te pidiera que te quedaras aquí por un par de minutos, ¿lo harías?

—No —respondió casi con un grito —¿quieres dejarme aquí afuera? ¿qué demonios pasa?

—Supuse que te negarías —Ash se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto que si —frunció el ceño con disgusto —¿acaso tengo cara de árbol para que me dejes plantada donde quieras?

De repente se arrepentía de haber hecho el viaje hasta allá. Era obvio para ella que no era bienvenida en ese lugar.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

Ash masajeó su cabello e hizo una mueca.

—No exactamente.

—¿A que te refieres?

—No pienses algo que no es.

—¿Debería?

—Mist...

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o no? —se sentía sumamente irritada —tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—No, por favor no te vayas —Ash se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Misty lo miro con desconfianza e ingreso al apartamento sin apartar la mirada del entrenador.

—Solo una cosa Mist —Ash la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él —por favor prométeme que no vas a malinterpretar nada.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Los ojos de Ash se desviaron de los suyos para posarlos en una habitación ubicada al fondo del pasillo.

—Promételo.

—¿Por qué debería haber algo que malinterpretar?

Los ojos de Ash volvieron a desviarse aumentando la curiosidad de la líder.

—Solo no saques conclusiones apresuradas.

Este comentario hizo que Misty levantara una ceja.

—Esta bien —prometió no muy convencida.

Ash la soltó y a paso rápido rodeo la sala y se dirigió al pasillo seguido muy cerca por Misty que por mas que intentaba no lograba descifrar el comportamiento del muchacho.

Él miro por encima de su hombro y rascándose la cabeza ingresó a la habitación.

Misty no tardó en imitarlo, aunque no había dado mas de dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco.

Era obvio que aquel cuarto era la habitación de Ash.

Era igual de lujosa que el resto del departamento, pero había algo dentro de ella que le causaba repugnancia y le hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado.

Y ese _algo_ le devolvía la mirada.

No recordaba haberla visto nunca en ese estado.

Su siempre perfecto cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado rodete sobre su cabeza. Su inmaculado maquillaje estaba ahora corrido mostrando el rastro de lagrimas recientes y de otras que amenazaban con salir de esos ojos del color del cielo.

Había una maleta a los pies de la muchacha y mucha ropa desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación.

Ash la miraba esperando para ver cual sería su reacción pero Misty no le devolvió la mirada, sino que giro sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del cuarto.

—Espera —Ash se abalanzo sobre la puerta de entrada para que no pudiera abrirla —no entiendes nada.

—Es obvio que interrumpí algo —Misty lo empujo pero él no se movió de su sitio.

—¿Por qué siempre soy tan tonta? —gritó —y yo que pensé que querías arreglar las cosas entre nosotras pero ya veo que estas muy ocupado arreglándolas con alguien mas.

—Misty —la tomo de las muñecas para que no continuara golpeándolo —dijiste que no mal interpretarías las cosas.

—No puedo seguir con esto Ash, y menos si ella continua en el panorama.

—Nolee no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros.

—Solo respóndeme una cosa Ash y te prometo que creeré lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Solo dime... dime —tuvo que hacer una pausa para reprimir las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos —dime que ella no significa nada para ti, que no sientes nada por ella.

Ash la miró con sorpresa abriendo mucho los ojos y parpadeando con confusión.

Abrió la boca repetidas veces pero ningún sonido escapo de sus labios. Incluso aflojo el agarre sobre sus muñecas por lo que fue fácil para ella liberarse.

De un empujón Misty lo apartó de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Asintió para si misma y suspiró.

—Gracias Ash era todo lo que quería escuchar —fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Corrió por el pasillo, y después de salir del elevador salió hacia la calle, su figura perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Continuara…

Se acerca el final de esta historia, pienso que unos dos o tres capítulos la habré finalizado, o quizás no jaja aunque no lo crean aun no tengo definido cual será el final, tengo algunas ideas pero ninguna llega a convencerme.

Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, ¡significa mucho para mi!

Que mas decir, solo que estoy de vuelta en mis clases y con menos tiempo que antes, pero no piensen que me olvido de esta historia porque no lo hago y ha pasado un mes exacto (creo) desde la ultima actualización así que me siento feliz de no haber tardado tanto esta vez aunque sea algo corto :)

Oh, y aquellos que quieran agregarme a face, el link en mi perfil :D

Contesto reviews:

**ElphabaLii:** Gracias como siempre por comentar y sobretodo por ayudarme a mejorar la narrativa de la historia. La mayoría del tiempo no suelo releer la historia para ver como quedo por que me encuentro cansada, y si no la publico pueden pasar semanas en las que la tengo lista pero sin publicar, lo se jaja algo irresponsable pero simplemente no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre. Como ves, Nolee no desapareció así nomas, no podría después de todo lo que ha causado a aparecido de nuevo para volver a complicar un poco las cosas.

**Whitemiko5:** Creo que yo también lo habría mandado a volar, aunque debo confesar que si me ha pasado que h decidido dejar todo atrás solo para ver que es lo que puede pasar, aunque a Misty en un futuro pienso que hare que le vaya mejor que a mi :)

**Suki90:** Wow no pensé que el capitulo hubiera sido tan triste, pero supongo que las cosas que se dijeron eran necesarias, aunque por supuesto ninguno de los dos puede cerrar el capitulo de sus vidas juntos. ¿Es lo que esperabas que sucediera? Me da curiosidad saberlo :)

**DianaStar4ever:** No te preocupes no esta en mis planes dejar la historia sin concluir y aquí esta la ansiada continuación que espero que te guste al igual que los anteriores capítulos.

**Kari McCartney****:** jajaja bueno que decir, aun se escucha el nombre de Nolee por aquí aunque no será por mucho. Ash maduro, no creo que sea algo que le dure mucho sobretodo porque le cuesta demasiado darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Entonces, que ¡viva el Poke! jaja

**netokastillo:** Gracias :) un gran saludo.

**Red20:** La terquedad suele ganar a veces y ahora que Misty se negó a escuchar las explicaciones de Ash solo lo liaron todo un poco mas a pesar de ambos sientan algo por el otro. Si fue un lindo gesto lo que hicieron sus hermanas por ella, que puedo decir, se que es algo que yo haría por mis hermanas para que pudieran ser felices :D un saludo.

**naliaseleniti:** Tenia planeado complicarlo mas pero decidí guardarlo para este capitulo XD si no puedo creer que tu historia termino, es que a veces pasan semanas en las que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de ingresar a la pagina y cuando me doy cuenta ya se han actualizado y me pierdo de muchas cosas. Por fin hoy que tengo tiempo he creado mi pagina en face como tenia planeado hace ya algún tiempo :) un beso y espero leer algo tuyo pronto.

**Mistyket:** No te preocupes no he tardado tanto esta vez jaja aunque si fue una gran coincidencia que sin duda me causo algo de gracia porque no creo que lo esperabas y tampoco yo cuando recibí la notificación. Gracias, esperaba que fuera creíble, después de todo yo también estaría dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas con tal de ver felices a mis hermanas. Un beso.

**Ladystar:** Gracias de verdad que quería crear algo de expectativa y parece que lo logre :p ahora solo falta que logren resolver sus problemas sin intentar arrancarle la cabeza al otro y escuchar lo que tengan que decir. Un saludo enorme :)

**JaviiChi:** gracias, si se dijeron muchas cosas pero aun quedan cosas por resolver, gracias por comentar.

**Aomi:** Debo decir que esa era la idea original del capitulo pero preferí cambiarla por la otra, me pareció mejor aunque de igual forma haya aparecido Nolee de nuevo complicando un poco las cosas. El lio aun no esta solucionado del todo aunque lo hará pronto :)

**Natsu Okawa:** Nolee aun no queda fuera, después de todo, ¿qué es una historia sin una villana? Mentira jaja pero tenia que hacer una aparición mas ya que no creo que hubiera desaparecido tan fácilmente. Si son un par de necios y eso les trae complicaciones. Y gracias por pasarte por la historia y por comentar.

**I'maSunFlower:** Gracias por tomar esa decisión, y lo mas importante: que te haya gustado la historia. Si tienes razón no creo que la historia se vaya a extender demasiado, quedan un par de capítulos y creo que la concluiré. Un beso y gracias por comentar.

**keri:** gracias, y aquí la continuación :)

**karenpage:** Sin presiones esta vez y creo que actualice bastante rápido :) Cuéntame que te pareció y si era lo que esperabas, por que la verdad el capitulo cambió de lo que planee originalmente a lo que resulto al final.

**tibetana:** Lo siento Nolee no desaparece aun XD gracias por tus palabras, como siempre es lindo saber que aprecian tu trabajo, y también gracias por comentar.


End file.
